Trocitos de fresa
by A Clockwork
Summary: Sakura es una niña mujer que después de la segunda guerra es obligada a vivir con su padre en un pueblo lejano, ahí no sólo conocera la verdadera amistad sino el poder del verdadero amor, Shaoran; un joven casado por obligacion que tiene un secreto.
1. A primera segunda vista

**Después de este verano nada volverá a ser igual**

Trocitos de _**FRESA**_

**Detrás de cada amor hay una historia que contar**

_El amen de todos los días_

**Capitulo 1.**

A primera segunda vista

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo alguien muy importante me dijo que: _La paciencia es una gran virtud, debes saborear la vida mientras se pueda; no debemos esperar la felicidad no es algo que merezcamos, cuando la vida va bien es un regalo temporal que no dura para siempre. _

_Somos como aves migratorias que vuelan por instinto cuando se acaba el verano y la nube opaca al sol._

**Cuando somos niños creemos en un mundo lleno de magia, creemos en mitos, en leyendas y en un destino que nos espera, pero hoy es cuando más desearía estar dormida y no despertar jamás. Ese es el mundo que recuerdo, que hubiese deseado no conocer pero que a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de haberlo vivido. **

**Lejos de escapar de aquel pensamiento que me carcome a cada momento, a cada segundo, a cada instante sólo deseaba cerrar los ojos desear que no hubiera pasado o al menos, no haberlo presenciado… **

Pongámonos a pensar por un momento e imaginemos que tu y yo estamos relatando las mejores épocas de nuestras vidas en un mullido sillón mientras tomamos el álbum fotográfico acompañado con un poco de té ¿extraño verdad?, ciertamente en mi tiempo a mí también me daría un poco de vergüenza relatar una historia que paso hace mucho tiempo.

Pero bien, estábamos con la imaginación y el pensamiento; y entre nuestra conversación saliera una simple e importante pero sutil pregunta: _¿Cómo lo conociste?,_ ciertamente te diría que no recuerdo mucho sobre mi juventud aunque pronto descubrirías que es una gran mentira; pues recuerdo cada paso, cada momento y hasta que forma tenia la nube.

Pero en tu pregunta seguramente mi memoria se divagaría y regresaría a la época en la que los jóvenes presumían sus pasos de bailes y las chicas se emocionaban al escuchar música moderna en las estaciones de radio y los nuevos grupos; un tiempo en el que los vestidos pegados eran armas de seducción y los tacones te daban grata diversión.

En la elegancia los chicos usaban sus chamarras de piel y pantalón holgado, en las bolsas una delgada cadena era mostrada; y para mayor elegancia los sombreros y bombines te hacían un chico de mundo.

Tal vez una década en la cual las televisiones eran en blanco y negro tal como el cine; las estaciones de radio eran conocidas y competías por una entrada para un concierto, tal vez una década en la que el mirar el periódico no causaba miedo en traer un bebé al mundo; tal vez la mejor época de mi vida, tal vez la peor.

Eso es aun más extraño.

Pero, entonces no te estaría contestando a la pregunta que me habías hecho anteriormente y probablemente movería mis manos en señal de nerviosismo por tener la edad que tengo ahora, más sin embargo me encantaría que supieras lo que yo pensaba en ese tiempo.

En ese año pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas conocí a Shaoran el día que mi vida cambió cuando mi madre devastada por la guerra hizo que yo huyera al lado de mi padre.

Había sido la peor decisión de mi vida; a mis quince años no era la chica más ¿dulce?, ¿dócil?, ¿amable?, que mi madre pudo esperar además de que en apariencia me veía más grande porque era yo la que llevaba la casa de una manera decente. Justo en ese momento me encontraba empacando mi última maleta; en los últimos meses no habían pasado cosas muy buenas, entre ellas estaba la guerra con Hitler en la cual Japón estaba apoyando, así que la decisión estaba tomada; antes de la media noche ese día estaría en un tren que me llevaría a la Isla _Seto-Naikai._

Corría el año del treinta de abril de mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco y con eso de la segunda guerra mundial la moda entre nosotros los orientales había sido invadida por los europeos.

Ese mismo día había muerto _Hitler._

— ¡Vamos Sakura! — gritó Nadeshiko, mi madre; una mujer que fue educada para geisha en los años veinte y treinta, casi a finales de esa década; cuando cumplió los dieciséis se hizo amante de un hombre diez años mayor que ella — muy pobre— que provenía de un pueblito llamado _Tomoeda_, poco tiempo después mi madre decidió casarse con un hombre diferente por la economía que sufríamos y eligió a un hombre muy rico en su tiempo y cuando se enteró que Nadeshiko se había embarazado mandó a mi padre a un lugar llamado_ Shinkoku_ y no supimos nada de él; Fujitaka Kinomoto, que después de cinco años de ser el amante de mi madre huyo con mi hermano Touya, por lo tanto yo no le conocía.

—Vamos hija que no tenemos mucho tiempo — dijo mi madre entrando a mi recamara —, con el cabello no podrán detenerte, finge que eres un hombre para que no te lastimen si te detienen como hombre di que serviste a la guerra.

Me entregó un pedazo de pergamino que tenía varias iníciales del ejército japonés que daban a los jóvenes de quince años que habían servido en batalla, se supondría que yo era uno de ellos, mi largo y muy hermoso cabello se había ido con mi persona para salvar mi vida antes de poder divertir a los hombres como una prostituta.

Ciertamente eso de ser una completa dama no era lo mío — y creo que no lo fue nunca— lo cual ayudo mucho en mi huida. En mi maleta lo único que pude tomar fueron mis shorts sumamente pegados, unos tenis y un blusón eran prácticamente mi guardarropa.

Entonces me fui sin una fotografía de mi madre ni de la casa en donde crecí.

Hasta que llegue a vivir con mi padre.

—Ya no me vas a ver — dije sin mirarla mientras cerraba la ultima maleta —, tal vez sea lo mejor para ambas. — dije para que nuestra despedida no fuera dramática y las lagrimas no estuvieran presentes, yo sabía el sufrimiento y el gran sacrificio que estaba haciendo Nadeshiko para mantenerme a salvo.

Sería mejor no mantener contacto con ella para la nueva vida que tendríamos.

Y lo fue.

Al subir al tren fue el trayecto más largo que he recorrido en mi vida, pase por Awaji — una isla de la prefectura de Hyogo en Japón— una isla tan grande que es ahora la más importante de Seto-Naikai; yo viviría en Shikoku el cual me encanto cuando vi su paisaje.

A los quinientos noventa y un kilómetros cuadrados había bosque y arena completamente blanca que bien podría confundirse con la azúcar para el té. La brisa es siempre fresa y no te hace estornudar al sentir el inmenso calor.

Estaba lloviendo cuando el tren hizo su parada. Me gustaba, era como sentir el rocío a las seis de la mañana, no como en Tomoeda donde siempre hacia frio y en muy pocas ocasiones nos despertábamos con calor.

Ya le estaba dando la bienvenida al sol.

Touya me esperaba sentado en una enorme roca vestido de una manera muy formal con un pantalón negro adornado con una cadena en las bolsas y una camisa color vainilla con tirantes que hacían cruz en la espalda. Estaba sonriente.

Al momento de llegar hasta él no hubo necesidad de abrazos ni sonrisas falsas; éramos unos completos extraños a pesar de ser hermanos.

No recuerdo una conversación entre él y yo todo el camino — el cual fue a pie— con casi cinco maletas encima me hubiera gustado ir en carreta pero para el sueldo de dos hombres solteros era mucho pedir.

Mientras, todos los jóvenes de por ahí me miraban al verme al lado de Touya, sería la nueva en ese pueblo, sería la curiosidad en la playa, el bicho raro de mi nueva casa.

—Fujitaka no está en casa — dijo.

Genial, sola.

Al menos no me privaría de llamar a mi padre por su nombre: Fujitaka; me pregunto ¿a qué se dedica este hombre? Bueno, no tarde en descubrirlo.

Caminamos cerca de lo que se suponía era un hospital, infinidad de jóvenes más chicos que yo estaban lastimados en batalla, y se supone que Touya también había servido al frente japonés junto con mi padre pero no tenían muchos ánimos de platicarme aquel negro y sucio relato.

Pasamos cerca de una casita que parecía tener una gran puerta de acero sólido en el cual habitaban cerca de quince muchachos o algo así pude contar aquella vez, primero vi dos autos de lujo — o al menos lo eran en aquel tiempo — con sus enormes puertas y sus espejos que estaban más grandes que mi propia mano, de uno de los coches que parecía ser el más pequeño de color negro estaban unas piernas debajo de él; probablemente un joven mecánico por su pantalón gris completo y zapatos sucios por la grasa, a él no pude verlo pero todos ellos parecían divertirse de lo lindo y de inmediato al ver a Touya comenzaron los habituales gritos que hacen en los pueblos cuando conocen a la carne nueva — que se suponía era yo — pero no hice mucho caso y Touya tampoco, sólo se limitó a sonreírles a aquellos chicos con sus comentarios de: _**«**__con que chica nueva he Kinomoto __**»**_ o _**«**_ _aun no esta la época de calor y tu ya andas calentando la estufa otra vez __**»**_ y uno de ellos fue: _**«**_ _Pero qué chica, algún momento tendrás que presentarla__**»**_.

De esos más comentarios invadieron aquella zona pero Touya y yo ni siquiera comentamos al respecto y él tampoco aclaró aquellos rumores.

Al llegar a la casita de Fujitaka no me sorprendí cuando mamá dijo que parecía una okiya de tercera, aunque después de unos días terminó por gustarme.

Mi recamara resulto ser tan cómoda que me encantó el hecho de tener una enorme ventana en vez de una molesta pared y, por si fuera poco decir no estaban las cortinas, le iba muy bien al toque rustico que habían puesto Touya y Fujitaka.

Ya les agradecería después.

A la semana siguiente puedo decir que no salí de la casa ni una sola vez, sólo veía a Touya entrar y salir por las noches con un montón de chicos de su edad, más grandes más pequeños.

Touya apenas era unos tres años más grande que yo, por lo cual, los permisos le eran concedidos con mayor facilidad de lo que yo nunca pude conseguir en casa con mi madre.

Fujitaka estaba realmente encantado con mi llegada, alababa todo lo que decía, hacia o tocaba; algo en extremo raro para mi, por lo que nunca tocamos el tema de mi madre.

Él aun no lo superaba, y creo que no lo hizo nunca.

Me encontraba lavando algunos vasos que Fujitaka y yo usamos en la cena y no lo tome más que como un _hobbie_, la puerta abierta me daba una hermosa vista a la luna llena; era como una pintura a color o tal vez una fotografía por lo real que resultaba en ese momento, en ese tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no sales? — preguntó Fujitaka el cual estaba haciendo una red para pescar, y, hasta donde Touya me dijo, era un muy buen trabajo en este lugar.

Seguramente un mejor trabajo que ser una geisha frustrada como mi madre.

No conteste a su pregunta.

—Es acaso que odias el lugar.

No supe si era una nueva pregunta o una vaga afirmación, pero supe que debía mirarlo porque él había dejado su red para ponerme atención.

—No puedo odiar algo que no conozco — dije inclinando los hombros —, y además no tengo con quien salir.

—En la carta de Nadeshiko decía que tuviera mucho cuidado contigo — dijo riendo —, pero yo no te veo como una amenaza.

A vaya, un hombre amablemente ciego.

— ¡Ya llegue! — gritó Touya pasando al interior de la casa.

Me miró unos segundos frunciendo el entrecejo lo cual, me obligó a bajar la mirada; tal vez había olvidado algo en mi ropa, pero no, estaba completa.

Si bien un short diminuto — para el inmenso calor— color blanco que me llegaba al ombligo no decía mucho, aunque mi top estaba sólo cubriendo parte de mi busto tal vez fue lo que lo alarmó: estaba de color verde pasto al igual que mis tenis; si bien esa moda se tomaba como provocaciones. Al menos en ese tiempo.

—Qué bueno que llegas — dijo Fujitaka levantándose de su mullida mecedora —, estaba diciendo a Sakura que debería conocer el lugar y tal vez tú...

No me pareció mala idea pero debieron ver la cara de Touya al _"casi"_ ser nombrado niñera de tiempo completo.

—No puedo — dijo quitándome la mirada de encima para acercarse a la mesa y tomar una manzana verde del frutero —, los chicos y yo tenemos planes.

— ¿A dónde irán esta vez? — preguntó Fujitaka cruzándose de brazos.

Lo que me faltaba, iniciar una pelea por mí.

—A la costa — contestó dando una mordida a su manzana —, la vidente Mizuki dice que los astros indican la llegada de las ballenas.

Vidente: al menos hasta antes de los noventas los japoneses creíamos vertiente mente a lo que los videntes anunciaban, un término muy sofisticado en una conversación.

— ¿Y no puedes llevar a tu hermana? — siguió preguntando.

Yo no quería ir, y la necedad de no querer estar con Touya por poco me provoca a un berrinche de aquellos que hacen los niños de tres años por un dulce.

—Puedo ir yo sola a conocer el lugar — dije cruzando los brazos —, tengo buen sentido de orientación.

—Ya vez — dijo Touya tirando el tallo de la manzana que ya había sido devorada —, ella se puede cuidar sola.

— ¡Touya, vamos! — gritaron sus amigos.

No los conocía, nunca tuve ni un poquito de curiosidad mi primera semana, sentí que no me perdía de nada y además presentí que se trataban de aquellos chicos de la casa de mecánicos.

Entre a mi recamara para tomar una bolsita que bien podría parecer un canasto para las compras, pero en ese tiempo eran muy útiles para llevar algún bolero, dinero y zapatos de playa.

No le avise a Fujitaka que estaba por salir, no sentía mucha autoridad como para temerle por algún futuro regaño y, aun a pesar de los años sigue en mi memoria su cálida, amable y dulce sonrisa.

Parecía que ese lugar nunca oscurecía, las lámparas y la luz de la luna eran la prueba de aquella iluminación.

Camine por la costa como unos diez minutos sintiendo sobre mis pies la arena mientras el agua de mar llevaba las olas hasta topar con mis tobillos.

Estaba arrepentida de no haberlo hecho la semana en que llegue.

Y entonces, tal y como Touya lo había dicho; las ballenas saltaban haciendo que las olas subieran más acompañadas por la espuma, la luna era como su meta a llegar, a superar y de verdad; no hay nada más hermoso que esto, tremendamente pacifico.

Risas de unos jóvenes me hicieron salir de aquel trance de paz para darme cuenta de que habían encendido fuegos artificiales que, al llegar al punto máximo explotaban haciendo la forma de una estrella en diversos colores.

Menos mal que las ballenas no los habían escuchado.

Suspire, me sentía en casa.

A la mañana siguiente Fujitaka se fue con los del barco pequero en compañía de Touya así que salí a dar un segundo paseo portando el único vestido strapless que Fujitaka había comprado en mi llegada, color azul celeste que de adorno tenía una rosa en la cintura.

Me di cuenta de que las mañanas había mucho ajetreo, todos parecían apurados alzando unas sombrillas enormes mientras otros acomodaban infinidad de puestos frutales, de comida, de verduras, de pescado y algunos helados de diversos sabores refrescantes.

Una plaza muy pintoresca.

A donde iba todos hacían algo, desde el niño más pequeño hasta el anciano de mayor edad en el pueblo; una escena digna de una de esas radionovelas.

— ¡Cuidado! — gritaron en mi dirección.

Un enorme pescado como de diez kilos por poco me partía la cabeza pero de suerte logre agacharme lo suficiente como para que aquel animal acuático quedara en la punta de mis pies.

—Lo siento — dijo el muchacho de más o menos mi edad, parecía que tenía los ojos cerrados al dar una sonrisa.

Su vestimenta estaba acorde a un pesquero con su pantalón de manta corto hasta los tobillos, unos zapatos de piel con agujeta y una camisa sin mangas.

— ¿Eres nueva?— preguntó levantando aquel animal para enredarlo en un papel que bien podría parecer periódico —, no te había visto antes por aquí.

—Soy nueva — afirme muy seria, eso de hacer amigos no era lo mío.

—Bienvenida entonces— dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia —, soy Takashi Yamasaki.

—Sakura Kinomoto.

— ¡¿La hija de Fujitaka?! — exclamó abriendo sus ojos como platos permitiéndome ver el color negro como el carbón en su mirada.

—Sí — conteste frunciendo el entrecejo, no me sorprendía que todos se conocieran en un lugar tan pequeño pero no tenía idea por qué alarmarse tanto, Fujitaka me parecía el hombre más aburrido del mundo.

Tal vez su amabilidad; pensé.

—No sabía que tuviera una hija — dijo sonriendo otra vez —, es un buen pescador y el mejor en hacer redes para pescar; todo lo que sé lo aprendí de él.

Genial, un admirador.

—Llévatelo — dijo entregándome aquel pescado que minutos atrás había estado en el suelo —, y dile a tu padre que Yamasaki le envía muchos saludos.

Asentí tomando aquel pescado para ponerlo en mi cesto.

Continué caminando mientras rezaba por no encontrar a otro chico como él, no estaba acostumbrada a los regalos repentinos y mucho menos viniendo de un extraño.

¡Pero qué día!

Más adelante había una manta o lona cubriendo una fiesta que estaba completamente llena de chicas en trajes de baño de diferentes colores.

Por supuesto la música de la radio las hacia moverse atrevidamente, tal me pareció que era una muy moderna llamada "_Swing_" de algún nuevo grupo.

La clara realidad de que nos estábamos acercando a los cincuentas.

Y como toda chica temeraria, curiosa, rebelde y sobre todo aventurera; me tome la libertad de acercarme a la divertida fiesta.

—No puedo creer que te atrevieras a besar a Shaoran, si ya sabes que él está prohibido — dijo una chica sumamente hermosa de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, ojos azul profundo y piel pálida.

Fue la primera vez que vi a Tomoyo.

— ¡Pero él me correspondió el beso! — exclamó una chica de cabello corto ondulado de las puntas en un tono café casi rojo y sus ojos color como el fuego, también muy bonita pero sin igualar la belleza de la otra.

Ella, Rika Sasaki; fue la primera vez que la vi muy contenta con algo hasta el día en que llegue yo.

—Hola — dijo una muchacha, alta, cabello corto y de lentes —, ¿quieres unirte?

Naoko ¿qué?, de hecho yo nunca pude pronunciar su apellido, era tan largo que creo que nadie jamás hubiera podido pronunciarlo en todos sus años viviendo ahí.

— ¡Pero que veo!— se acercó la chica de cabello negro —, ¡qué hermosos ojos verdes!

Tomoyo no tardó en volverse mi mejor amiga.

—Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto — dijo una chica de enormes coletas onduladas que eran adornadas con unos listones azules al igual que su traje de baño —, es la única hija de Fujitaka.

¿Aun más famoso?

—Vaya Chiharu— dijo la chica de los lentes —, pero que bien informada estas — eso me pareció una alabanza más que un disgusto por parte de las tres.

Chiharu Mihara; una de las chicas más problemáticas que he conocido en mi vida, una chica que se convirtió en mi cómplice de todas las aventuras que vivimos en ese lugar. Una chica a quien seguro voy a recordar hasta el día de mi muerte.

—Me encontré con Takashi — dijo sonriendo victoriosa ¿Takashi?, la verdad es que tarde en recordar que fue el muchacho que por poco me mata con un pescado, el cual por cierto debía dejar en mi casa porque el calor lo haría inservible.

Él le había hablado de mí.

—Bueno — dije por primera vez —, tengo que irme — dije mirando en dirección a mi casa nueva —; es un poco tarde pero de igual manera…

— ¿Te vas ya?— preguntó Tomoyo abriendo sus ojos aun más —, pero aun ni siquiera nos presentamos.

—Ya saben mi nombre — dije cortante.

Y lo había dicho, eso de hacer nuevos amigos no era lo mío, inclusive mis bromas eran tan serias que no causaban la más simple sonrisa a la persona más carismática de todas.

—Sí — dijo Chiharu —, lo sabemos; pero tú no sabes el nuestro.

Dicho esto no pude evitar sonreír de nervios, esa fue mi primera vez en la playa con chicas de mi edad, sin okiyas olorosas, sin mujeres de veinte años rondando de aquí para allá con kimonos pasados de moda tratando de presentarse a mi madre.

—Soy Tomoyo Daidouji — se presentó alzando su cabello como si fuera esas modelos de las nuevas revistas que salían para mostrar a esta actriz americana ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Marilyn Monroe. Aunque apenas si se conocía, no era tan grande como cuando iniciaron los sesentas.

—Rika Sasaki — dijo la chica del cabello corto sin sonreírme, al contrario, me miraba como si yo fuera una amenaza.

De igual manera asentí sin dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Chiharu Mihara — dijo la de las coletas dándome su mano, un nuevo saludo que estaban pasando los europeos nuevamente a nuestro continente. —, la chica de Yamasaki.

Tal vez eso era una aclaración, de igual manera nunca me hizo una escena de celos cuando su novio me miraba cada vez que pasaba en su puesto.

—A mi sólo dime Naoko — dijo la de los lentes.

Dicho y hecho, ella nunca se presentó por su apellido, creo que también le disgustaba.

Asentí tímidamente y di media vuelta para regresar pero inmediatamente Tomoyo me atrapo con una mano, aun parecía más insistente en que yo permaneciera a su lado.

—Hoy haremos una fiesta — dijo al momento en que me detuve para mirarla —, los chicos vienen como a las siete.

Las siete, la hora en la que habitualmente salíamos, una hora perfecta a comparación de esta nueva era, era en la que por supuesto no agradezco más que para vivir lo suficiente y terminar de relatar la historia.

—Mi chico dice que entre más somos más diversión.

¿Su chico? Una manera muy extraña de referirte a los muchachos que nos traían locas pero que por supuesto mantenían su distancia, no estaba bien visto que a nuestra edad estuviéramos de coquetas y la palabra novio no era bien utilizada..

—Aquí estaré.

Asegure para que me dejara volver a casa; ciertamente no tenía pensado asistir a su reunión pero la verdad es que mi rebeldía era diferente a la que ustedes piensan, yo hacía muchas cosas sin pensar pero no por eso me iba al libertinaje; ustedes me llamarían rebelde con causa.

Una vez más en mi casa no había nadie, Touya y Fujitaka llegaban una vez eran las dos de la tarde para llegar a comer y volver a su trabajo casero; no hacían mucho en verdad y yo casi no me interesaba en lo que hacían. En lo que preparaba el pescado estuve pensando en las chicas y en lo bien que me había caído Tomoyo pues nunca tuve amigas de mi edad.

A nuestra edad muchas chicas ya eran madres, otras ya estaban casadas o comprometidas pero en Shinkoku parecía que todas esas ideas retrogradas se estaban dejando en el olvido porque hasta ahora yo no conocía a ninguna chica casada, pero bueno, era mi primer día sin ser completamente invisible era lógico que no conociera nada importante de nadie.

Cuando termine de freír el pescado me dedique en hacer un poco de agua de coco pues era lo único que ellos traían una vez terminado su labor en el barco. Mientras, me apoyaba en mi soledad la radio con canciones cada vez más modernas anunciando futuros nuevos grupos, nuevas promesas para la era juvenil.

Yo ya estaba casi estancada en los cuarentas.

Cuando llegó Fujitaka no estaba con Touya y ni siquiera quise preguntar por él, si bien, lo mucho que nos llegábamos a decir era un _**«**__hola__**» **_en las mañanas o _**«**__ ¿me podrías pasar un vaso con agua?__**»**_ Y eso era mucho decir.

De hecho nuestra relación no cambio demasiado en ese tiempo.

A veces me era realmente difícil poder decirle Fujitaka a mi padre pues era falta de respeto a un superior pero de verdad que como Touya lo nombraba así bien podría deducir:

_Esos dos son hermanos_.

De igual manera yo hacia mi esfuerzo por llamarlo como era debido.

—Ham… ¿papá? — susurre apenas audible para mí, aunque para Fujitaka resultó eso sumamente importante pues nunca lo había llamado como tal en estos días y nunca en el pasado.

—Dime cielo — dijo ocultando su sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Este… no tengo mucha hambre — dije sirviendo su plato, Fujitaka al instante se acercó a la mesa para tomar su comida —, tal vez salga hoy en noche.

—Sí, sí — dijo cortando con el cuchillo la carne del pescado — ¡Pero qué buen sabor! — exclamó.

—Ho sí — dije prontamente —, _Hakashi Namasaki_ te envía saludos.

Los primeros días tuve tantos problemas con los nombres que si quiera recordarlos ahora me da tanta vergüenza.

Fujitaka me miró frunciendo el entrecejo, no sabía lo mal que estaba pronunciando el nombre de aquel chico que tan amablemente se había acercado a mí y me regalo aquel pescado — del suelo — pero a fin de cuentas un regalo para una completa desconocida.

—Querrás decir Yamasaki — dijo Fujitaka corrigiéndome sin burlarse ni una sola vez.

—Sí — dije rápidamente mientras ocultaba mis mejillas rojas por la vergüenza —, por poco su pescado me corta la cabeza — relate —, y al saber que soy tu hija me regalo el pescado dando saludos para ti, claro.

—Que bien — dijo —. Espera— el tenedor se quedo casi al aire dejando su boca entreabierta —, ¿el pescado estaba en el suelo?

—Lo desinfecte muy bien y además no cayó más que a mis pies — aclare para que evitar un futuro vomito.

Al llegar la noche no sabía muy bien que hacer salvo que el calor me estaba agobiando tanto que no podía ni pensar en absolutamente nada, las noches resultaban ser lo peor que tuve que dormir con las ventanas abiertas por mucho… mucho tiempo.

Me di un baño rápido que ni siquiera pude disfrutar más sin embargo el aroma a té de jazmín que estaba impregnado en mi cuerpo me hacía pensar que estaba completamente limpia y libre de todo el sudor que provocaba el sol.

No cambie de ropa, los shorts que tanto me había esmerado en traer resultaban sumamente incómodos para un clima tan casi tropical como esté así que use otra vez aquel vestido esperando poder decirle a Fujitaka que necesitaba ropa nueva, mientras tanto usaba muchos blusones que nunca fueron mal interpretados.

Me puse las únicas alpargatas que tenía y unte un poco de crema corporal que era muy nueva, al menos en ese tiempo ya las comenzaban a sacar con aroma y el mío tenía olor a lavanda.

Camine apenas lo suficiente para alejarme de la casita unos quince pasos cuando me encontré a Touya con una chica muy linda de cabello largo y lacio, tan hermosa que incluso me impacto pero a lado de ella estaba un joven casi de la altura de la chica — un poco bajos para mi hermano — su cabello eran intensamente blanco, como la plata y sus ojos dorados eran cubiertos por unos lentes; me pareció el chico más hermoso que jamás pude haber conocido en toda mi vida.

Su nombre, Yukito.

—Con que tú debes ser la hermana de Touya — dijo la chica acercándose lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos.

Eso me intimido demasiado.

Al menos Touya ya había hablado de mí refiriéndose con el apelativo de: _hermana._

—Yo soy Kaho Mizuki — dijo sonriendo y depositando un beso en mi mejilla. Ya había escuchado de ella, me parecía, si no mal recuerdo la vidente de este lugar —, y él es mi primo Yukito Tsukishiro.

Antes de poder decir mi nombre Touya se acercó a sus dos amigos así que yo opte por ponerme una diadema que bien podría cubrir por completo la frente de cualquiera, esta diadema se usaba en medio de un buen peinado y tendía a ser de una fina tela adornando con algún adorno; ya sea una rosa, un muñeco o una fruta.

—Parece que vas a salir — dijo muy serio así que le dedique la misma mirada intensa que él siempre me daba en cada conversación.

—Parece que tu también — dije ignorando a sus dos amigos y olvidando por completo mis modales.

—Bueno — comenzó a decir Yukito aclarando su voz para que Touya y yo lo miráramos —, tal parece que la pequeña Sakura está a punto de tener nuevos amigos.

No me molesto en nada cuando me llamó _**«**__pequeña__**» **_y tampoco creo otra vez encontrar a una persona en mi vida que me hablara con tal cariño que inclusive pueda tomarle confianza más que a mi propia familia.

—El verde en tus ojos es un buen augurio — dijo Kaho analizando mi rostro —, sospecho que te ira muy bien esta noche, las estrellas están a tu favor.

—Aja — dije cortante pero sonriéndole para que se callara y Touya me dejara ir de una buena vez.

—Fue un placer — dijo Yukito cuando apenas di otros dos pasos para alejarme, yo sólo asentí sonriéndole con las mejillas todas rojas por la vergüenza de que nunca había visto a un chico tan guapo y tan lindo como él.

En la costa había un pequeño puente recto hecho de madera que se usaba para sujetar algunos botes de pesa privados para familias pobres que no podían pagar a un buen pesquero. En ese lugar estaban unas luces, una fogata del cual aparecían diversas sombras, creo que la fiesta había comenzado y tal parecía que el día indicaba eran apenas las ocho de la noche, de todas formas no llegaba tarde y además no quería ir.

Y no lo hice, no me importo haber quedado mal con aquellas jovencitas tan amables que se habían empeñado en invitarme a una reunión a pesar de no conocerme.

Y lo primero que paso por mi mente fue regresar a casa, ya me divertiría más tarde; aun no me sentía muy cómoda como para andar entre tanta gente divirtiéndome, platicando y bailando al ritmo de la música.

No, al menos no esa noche. Aunque no por eso me prive de divertirme un rato.

Al llegar a casa Fujitaka estaba dormido en su mecedora con la red sobre sus piernas dejando la puerta abierta así que me encargue de cerrarla pero una fuerza extraña me lo había impedido.

Touya también estaba entrando, estaba sangrando del estomago.

— ¡¿Pero que te paso?! — pregunte gritando haciendo que se recargara en mis hombros.

Esto despertó a Fujitaka.

— ¡Dios mío hijo! — exclamó levantándose de la mecedora con los ojos completamente rojos e hinchados por el cansancio. Siempre fue así, cada vez lo veía con los ojos más demacrados.

Pero nunca le pregunte y tampoco hice ningún comentario al respecto. Tal vez estaba enfermo y él no lo sabía, tal vez no tenía nada y era por su trabajo o por la ajetreada vida que tuvo en Tomoeda, tal vez.

— ¿Otro tiroteo? — preguntó Fujitaka esperanzado de que eso no hubiera pasado.

—No — contestó Touya sentándose en el sillón mientras apretaba su estomago.

—Sakura, pásame los remedios que están en el baño — ordenó Fujitaka mientras se arrodillaba hasta donde estaba Touya.

Inmediatamente corrí al baño en donde había una cajita debajo del lavabo; de ahí saque una botellita azul que más que nada la usábamos en los dolores internos, un famoso tónico que seguramente te mataría si lo bebías más de dos veces al día, aunque al tomarlo te calmaba los dolores se decía que te volvías adicto.

Puse unas vendas al lado de Touya mientras tomaba una cuchara para darle aquel tónico. Había una pomada que era sacada del alga marina y que por supuesto se untaba sobre una hoja de jara muy pequeña para que cicatrizara la herida

— ¿Qué paso? — preguntó Fujitaka mientras acomodaba correctamente el pétalo de la jara.

—Estábamos en el templo Tsukimine con Kaho — dijo adolorido haciendo varias muecas al sentir el tacto de Fujitaka sobre la herida en su estomago.

—Sakura — dijo Fujitaka interrumpiendo a Touya —, sirve un poco de sake, le ayudara para soportar el dolor.

Y eso hice, serví un poco de sake sobre un vasito en extremo pequeño que había sido tallado en madera, seguramente por Touya el cual siempre estaba en la casa del tal Yukito el cual se dedicaba a la carpintería.

—… llegaron los malditos militares.

— ¿Y esta vez quien los mando?

Ciertamente los militares nazis se dedicaban a ajustar o vengar las cuentas ajenas de aquellos que apoyaban aun a Hitler a pesar de que esté ya estuviera muerto. Touya estuvo metido en muchos problemas al estar al lado de la famosa vidente de la isla pero nunca me atreví a entrar a ese lugar, tal vez por miedo, tal vez por precaución.

— ¿Crees que fue Li?— dijo mi padre dándole a Touya el trago de sake

—Tal vez — dijo Touya asintiendo y haciendo una mueca de dolor —, no le parece que estemos al lado de Sasaki, y para terminarla de joder la única persona que tiene problemas con Kaho por un mal servicio aparece en pedacitos y casualmente es amigo de los malditos ingleses; nos quieren joder, nos quieren joder porque no les permitimos la entrada a las familias de los nazis.

—Pero el joven Eriol y el joven Shaoran son muy tranquilos en ese aspecto.

—Eso lo sabemos Yuki y yo — dijo mordiendo su labio inferior por el dolor —, pero quién sabe y tal vez ellos también están detrás de todo esto, después de todo fueron militares esos niños.

Nunca en mi vida entendí a que se referían con todos esos problemas, a mí nunca me hicieron nada cuando todos se enteraron de que yo era hermana de Touya, de que yo estaba cerca de Sasaki y mucho menos de Li; al contrario, cuando me volví muy amiga de Tomoyo algunos hombres me saludaban aun cuando yo ni siquiera los conocía.

Tal vez a ustedes les parezca sumamente extraño que las guerras entre la libertad comiencen en los cuarentas cuando toda esa idea terminaba siendo de los _Hippies_, pero no, se equivocan; los cuarentas fue una época en la que las drogas, el alcohol y las armas no estaban permitidas en las guerras entre pandillas. Literalmente todo resultaba muy limpio.

Buscábamos la paz una vez que finalizo la guerra.

—No, no — dijo Fujitaka secándose el sudor de la frente con la palma de la mano —, tendremos que ir por Mihara — dijo suspirando mientras me miraba fijamente.

Yo negué al darme cuenta de que me estaba pidiendo ayuda, pero yo no conocía a nadie en especial como para que me pidiera ayuda.

—No sé quien es Mihara — dije encogiéndome de hombros aunque ciertamente me sonaba mucho aquel nombre.

— ¿Recuerdas el taller cuando llegaste?— me preguntó Touya apretándose el estomago y haciendo más muecas de dolor.

Las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas se estaban confundiendo con el sudor y la palidez de su rostro me hacía pensar que estaba a punto de morir.

Asentí.

—Ve allá — dijo casi aguantándose un grito de dolor —, busca a Chiharu Mihara — tragó saliva —. Dile que venga su madre y explícale los motivos.

No lo pensé demasiado y salí corriendo de la casa casi a todo lo que daba teniendo miedo de resbalar con tanta arena por todas partes y por supuesto de la maldita oscuridad que me hacia aun ver menos.

Me quite las sandalias y busque aquella casa con la única puerta de aquel material. De pura suerte yo siempre me fijaba en las calles y mi sentido de orientación me hizo ver en menos de diez minutos aquella casa.

Toque la puerta casi a patadas porque parecía que no había nadie y es que yo no me podía permitir la entrada aun a pesar de notar que la amplia puerta estaba abierta, mis modales no me lo permitían.

Una luz se encendió, era la luz del patio porque la del interior aun no estaba encendida por lo cual supuse que me habían escuchado y por fin llevaría a la señora doctor para que revisara a mi hermano.

Un chico de cabello oscuro, bueno era como café caramelo que a la luz de la luna se veía casi negro al igual que sus ojos que se tornaban rojos ante tal luz siendo exactamente dorados o al menos eso me parecían a mí. Sus facciones resultaron ser muy finas y con aquel tono bronceado en su cuerpo marcado que subía y bajaba por la agitación.

Mordió su labio inferior y de inmediato subió una ceja al darse cuenta de que yo no estaba hablando, era como si estuviera idiotizada.

Estaba limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo color azul marino que estaba manchado de grasa de aceite tal y como lo estaba su pantalón gris que tenia los tirantes colgados, casi arrastrándolos al suelo dejando mostrar que también su estomago estaba algo entintado.

Su fino rostro estaba entintado también por el aceite lo cual me causo un poco de gracia porque él parecía no notarlo, pero igual daba que se la limpiara o no porque su rostro serenamente serio y tímido al mismo tiempo me intimidaron demasiado que no dije nada como en unos cinco segundos más.

—La señora Mihara no está — me dijo encendiendo la otra luz para que pudiéramos vernos y me diera cuenta de que realmente no estaba tan bronceado como yo creí, todo lo contrario, resulto ser más pálido que yo a pesar de que él vivía en un lugar donde el sol nunca se escondía prácticamente.

—Mi hermano sufrió un accidente — dije pensando que ya que no se trataba de su hijo probablemente me daría uso de razón para buscar personalmente a la doctora —, mi padre me envió directamente para buscarla a ella.

—No sé en dónde pueda estar — me dijo volviendo a morder su labio inferior para luego mirar sus manos y quitarse aun más la grasa de sus dedos —, pero su hija ahí viene.

Me gire para ver a la hija de la doctora y me di cuenta de que se trataba de la tal Chiharu, la chica que había conocido en la tarde y lo por cual se me hacia tan conocido su nombre cuando Touya lo nombró.

—Ho vaya — murmuró Chiharu metiendo un bolero dentro de su canasto —, eres Sakura ¿verdad? Creímos que llegarías.

—Mis disculpas — dije de mala gana —, mi hermano sufrió un accidente y busco a tu madre de urgencia.

Inmediatamente el rostro de Chiharu cambió de una sonrisa a un rostro de seriedad lo cual me estaba abriendo las puertas para decirme que ella podría ayudarme.

—Mi madre no está — dijo mirándome fijamente —, pero yo sé algo de enfermería y te puedo ayudar.

Chiharu miró al joven que estaba en su casa el cual no era su novio y de inmediato él dijo algo que no entendí pero que supuse era una afirmación porque entró corriendo a la casa y subió a aquel coche pequeño que había visto aquella vez, posiblemente el que había estado arreglando hace una semana.

Ambas subimos y en menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos frente a mi casa.

—Me iré directo a mi casa antes de que ella venga por mi y me traiga problemas — avisó a Chiharu antes de salir del auto —, te veré mañana en el puesto de Yamasaki.

—Sí — dijo Chiharu sin mirarlo —, vamos Sakura.

Bajamos del coche y no vi más a aquel chico ni cuando Chiharu curó la gran herida que estuvo a punto de infectarse, no sabía que ella se había enlistado de enfermera cuando la segunda guerra aun apenas teniendo catorce años, pero algo era cierto: ninguna de nosotras podía elegir en aquel tiempo, yo por ejemplo para no ser tomada como prostituta tuve que fingir ser un hombre y huir tan pronto como pude.

Según lo que dijo Chiharu fue que ahí se conocieron: Naoko, Tomoyo, Rika y ella, en un hospital ayudando a los chicos que llegaban lastimados, torturados o en su defecto, mutilados en la guerra.

A la mañana siguiente Touya durmió más haya de la mañana por el dolor que sufrió en la madrugada y Fujitaka estaba casi tan ojeroso como un hombre que en su vida había conciliado el sueño.

Me dedique a hacer el jodido desayuno el cual siempre estuvo a base de frutas exóticas, nadie en su sano juicio podría consumir algo caliente a menos que quisiera quemar su garganta por el insoportable calor, además de que ya había mencionado que la puerta de la casa nunca estaba cerrada.

—Muchas gracias hija — dijo Fujitaka en cuanto me acerque a darle su desayuno casi arrebatándole la red que estaba entre sus dedos, ya había trabajado en ella muchísimo.

—Deberías descansar — dije fijándome en el calendario —, hoy es domingo.

—Los peces no tienen horario — me contestó dándole una mordida a su coco.

Le sonreí por primera vez desde que llegue.

—Además tengo que agradecerle a Chiharu por no haberme cobrado ayer en la noche — me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Yo puedo ir a expresarle tu agradecimiento — dije ofreciéndome, además no tenía nada que perder.

— ¿Enserio?— preguntó sin creerlo.

—Sí —asentí.

Vi como caminaba hasta un cajón cerca de los muebles y de su mecedora y sacó una bolsita de tela color rosa pálido la cual se veía algo pesada.

—Entonces entrégale esto — me dijo entregándome la bolsa que al cargarla no se me hizo pesada —, es una baratija pero seguramente a ella le gustara.

Me tome la libertad de abrir la bolsa y lo que guardaba era una peineta color naranja con la forma de un girasol.

—Tu puedes quedarte con este — me dijo entregándome otra peineta rosa pero con la forma de una flor de cerezo —, era de tu madre — dijo acomodando la peineta en mi cabello —. Yo le regale esta cuando la conocí pero regreso a mis manos junto con tu hermano.

Suspire, supuse que él aun no superaba lo de mi madre.

—Te le pareces tanto a ella, por eso te pusimos Sakura; a Nadeshiko siempre le gustó ese nombre y cuando le regale la peineta me aseguró que te pondríamos _Cerezo_ una vez nacieras pero tu bisabuelo no me permitió conocerte.

Me acarició la mejilla lo cual me hizo sentirme incomoda.

—Te le pareces tanto.

Sí, ya lo sabía; todo el mundo lo decía.

Regrese a lo que era la casa de Chiharu y nuevamente, como en un principio, encontré a todo el pueblo moviéndose como si se fuera a hacer una gran fiesta, yendo de un lado a otro, gritando cuanto podían y riendo al ser escuchado a un chiste o un nuevo chisme.

Al llegar otra vez habían unos chicos como en un principio, pero estos eran menos porque sólo distinguí al joven de ayer y a otros dos chicos, uno de ellos se me hacia muy conocido con el cabello negro y ojos cerrados y otro tenía el cabello negro azulado y ojos azules protegidos por unos lentes.

Al tratar de entrar al supuesto taller el cuerpo de una mujer me cubrió por completo por medio de un abrazo, su perfume era como cítrico y dulce a la vez, su largo cabello olía a jazmines y sus ojos azules radiaban de emoción como si viera a un pariente después de haber pasado muchos años.

— ¡Cuánto me alegra de verte aquí Sakura!— exclamó dejándome un poco de espacio —, te extrañamos la otra noche ¿verdad?

Preguntó mirando a sus tres amigas que estaban bebiendo de un vaso con agua.

—Te presentare — me dijo jalándome los brazos ¡ella ni siquiera me había dado permiso de hablar! —. El es Eriol Hiiragizawa — dijo jalándome del brazo acercándome al chico de los ojos azules; —, es mi mejor amigo.

Si bien sus rasgos no eran ni orientales ni nada, todo lo contrario más bien me pareció un chico americano y al decir eso me lleve una tremenda mirada de odio.

— ¿Eres americano? — pregunte antes de estrecharle la mano.

No fue sino hasta muchos años después que nos reíamos de aquella pequeña anécdota e inclusive se dejaba llamar _el pequeño niño americano_ por mí y por nadie más.

Tenía autenticas ganas de matarme y por eso todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

—Eriol es inglés — dijo Yamasaki pasando una mano por mi hombro.

El tacto con los chicos no era muy bien visto y cuanto mucho ellos sólo podían tocarte o la mano o el hombro, no más; pero aquella vez no dije nada, de hecho me pareció bien porque no se estaba portando irrespetuoso y Chiharu me estaba sonriendo, tenía una sonrisa muy franca.

Británico, genial.

—Sus padres llegaron aquí después de la segunda guerra mundial, su padre fue militar de las fuerzas alemanas aunque por supuesto como todos nosotros Eriol estuvo en la misma fuerza alemana, descendiente de chinos menos su madre que es completamente londinense se quedaron aquí en la isla hace más o menos diez años. Tiene una casa enorme a las orillas de la playa del lado oeste, ese lugar es sólo para los ricos, se nos prohíbe ir hasta ahí por eso ellos vienen con nosotros.

Las explicaciones de Yamasaki me fueron muy útiles, aunque después de muchos años no lo volví a ver, aunque hace más o menos como siete o tal vez ocho años me dio un gran informe sobre su vida y que ya estaba casado, en fin.

Estábamos lo bastante alejados de lo que eran Eriol y el chico que había visto ayer en la noche que no me intimide cuando señalo a ambos.

—Ese de ahí — dijo señalando al chico de cabello café caramelo, el cual estaba muy serio a comparación de Eriol; se dedicó a revisar el motor del auto y le hizo una sugerencia a Eriol, seguramente de cómo debería funcionar.

Se veía tan joven para ser un mecánico experimentado. A momentos lo veía observar el mar como si lo odiara o como si le tuviera envidia. .

Nunca supe cual fue su interés por el mar pero su mirada en él siempre estuvo presente.

—Es Shaoran — continuó relatando ahora evitando mirarlo o señalarlo porque tal parecía él ya se había dado cuenta y su mirada no fue muy amable en ese momento —, su madre y su padre viajaron de Hong Kong cuando algunos estaban recluyendo personal para la guerra; su padre y él participaron pero una vez que se rindió Alemania huyeron de china para venir a vivir a esta isla.

"Su madre es una de las pocas mujeres que se les puede llamar vidente pues se dice que puede leer el futuro con el agua a comparación de su tatarabuelo el cual podía leer el futuro con unas cartas, en fin; su linaje es tan importante en china que es respetado en ese lugar.

Suspire. Al final vivía cerca del tal Eriol.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que sus familias apoyaron a Hitler no puedo decir que ellos eran iguales porque ciertamente esos dos fueron las mejores personas que pude haber conocido en mi vida.

—Cada persona de este lugar tiene su historia — dijo ahora señalando a Rika —, ella es hija de un presidente de Tokio pero por capricho de su madre viven aquí, su origen es humilde pues tal parece que su padre las dejo desamparadas.

"Esa de ahí es Chiharu, su madre huyó de la segunda guerra cuando mataron a su padre, ella fue una enfermera y ahora todo el mundo acude a ellas cuando algo grave pasa; el señor Mihara amaba tanto los autos que puso un taller que ahora ellas lo sostienen en su honor y Shaoran las ayuda pues ama los autos.

—Entonces Shaoran es un pobre que ayuda a su familia por la caída de Hitler — afirme antes de que Yamasaki pudiera decirme otra cosa.

—No — negó riendo —, es… inmensamente rico, dicen por ahí que su familia tiene más dinero que Dios pero casi todo el tiempo, después de que regreso de la guerra prefiere no estar al lado de su madre y de… alguien.

Ciertamente no tuve mucho interés por el resto de ellos en ese momento, los iría conociendo poco a poco. Si bien me sentí como un pez fuera del agua aunque las miradas casi no estuvieran en mí yo sentía que no era bien aceptada por algunas personas.

Lo mucho que nosotros los jóvenes hacíamos para divertirnos era quedarnos hasta muy noche escuchando música, bailando y contando historias de terror; no era la gran cosa como en estos tiempos más sin embargo puedo asegurar que fue un tiempo muy sano, muy lindo. Yamasaki resultó ser una persona que relataba cuentos, historias y las peores mentiras de todo _Shinkoku_ pues cada vez que comenzaba a hablar era escuchado hasta por los hombres de tercera edad.

Shaoran seguía completamente ido, completamente callado pues no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Rika — la cual yo creí se trataba de su novia— aunque no tardé en darme cuenta de que Shaoran era increíblemente serio. Siempre lo fue.

De inmediato le entregue a Chiharu el regalo de mi padre en manera de agradecimiento que ella aceptó y se adorno sus grandes coletas con el pasador, se veía muy bonita pero yo no dije nada.

Y como siempre fui muy seria en todos los aspectos de la vida me retire…

No pude soportar toda esa tensión y lo que hice fue desaparecer mi presencia y caminar lentamente para no ser escuchada ni vista por nadie, no iba a irme, por supuesto, lo único que iría a hacer era quitarme las alpargatas y sentarme en la arena permitiendo que el agua llegara hasta mis pies sin importarme mojarme por completo.

Y entonces, me di cuenta de que no era la única que se había escapado del taller de los Mihara; Shaoran estaba caminando por la orilla de la playa permitiendo que sus pies se mojaran.

La luz del sol hacía que su cabello marrón se tornara completamente más brilloso haciendo que algunas gotas del agua se impregnaran como el roció de la mañana.

No me miró. No hacía falta de verdad.

—El mar se ha tragado a cientos de personas — dijo sin mirarme.

No me había dado cuenta lo cerca que había estado.

Nunca le pregunte si en aquel entonces ya tenía un interés por mí, pero no me importo demasiado.

— ¿Lo has visto hacerlo? — pregunte de manera seria evitando todo contacto con él.

—Es fácil de adivinar — dijo señalando en dirección al brillante sol, el cual, parecía reposar sobre una manta azul en movimiento —, intenta entrar en la noche y jura que no podrás encontrar el camino de vuelta.

No sabía a qué iban tantas preguntas y sus aclaraciones pero puedo decir que esa fue la conversación más larga de mi vida, una conversación en la que deseaba que algo llamara su atención para que yo pudiera irme, me estaba dando miedo.

—Seguramente — dije vagamente. No me interesaba. —Tal vez Hitler te responda esa pregunta.

Fue la primera guerra mundial la que hizo que mi madre aceptara todas las condiciones de mi abuelo para que se casara nuevamente; mi padre no tenía mucho que ver, él huyó por su cuenta más sin embargo yo tenía una idea muy pacifista y eso de las guerras era lo que más odiaba en el mundo.

La mirada de Shaoran había cambiado drásticamente, estaba colerizado por lo que le había dicho pero créanme que no había otra manera de llamarlo, sus padres, personas crueles y frías de mente no podían ser llamadas más que como unos asesinos.

Esa fue mi salida para alejarme.

— ¡Mis padres no son seguidores de Hitler!— me gritó aun a pesar de que yo ya casi no podía escucharlo — ¡y yo tampoco lo soy!

Cuando menos me lo espere ya estaba detrás de mí; tal vez realmente lo había ofendido con eso de que él sí había participado en la guerra, y por supuesto que lo había notado en las marcas en su pecho y una cicatriz muy pequeña en su mejilla pero que no se lograba ver a menos que estuvieras muy cerca de él.

No pude evitar no reírme y me gire para verlo y sonreírle por lo loco que estaba, pero no se pueden imaginar lo que mi estomago comenzó a sentir al ver su amplia y linda sonrisa que parecía la de un ángel aunque su mirada estuviera completamente triste.

Eran tiempos diferentes y de esa manera se conquistaba a una chica. Fue la mejor conquista de toda mi vida.

Una conquista sin una palabra.

Una conquista en donde una mirada basto.

La insistencia, cómo me gustaría que esos tiempos regresaran para la juventud de hoy, seguramente lo agradecerían bastante.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi estomago me ardía como si el carbón al rojo vivo estuviera dentro de mí, era como si también miles de mariposas recorrieran desde la punta de mis pies hasta la cabeza y el ultimo cabello corto que tenía.

Aquel taller iba a ser visitado por mí muy seguido.

Quería sonreír todo el tiempo y el nerviosismo me hacia mantener las manos sudadas que creo que Fujitaka se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada como siempre lo cual me pareció bien, solamente estaba pendiente del reloj y de que la comida estuviera lista para que ni Touya ni Fujitaka me preguntaran a dónde iba yo a ir, aunque podría ocupar de coarta que había conocido a las amigas de Mihara para que se me permitiera salir a esas horas.

No conocía a nadie y a Fujitaka le haría bien pensar que yo no estaba muerta y que me sentía muy a gusto con él que con mi madre en Tomoeda.

Pero bien dicen las personas que la primera segunda vista es la vencida porque una vez sacada la sonrisa imposible esconder los dientes ¿no? Igual daba si me permitían hacerme amiga de alguien quien participó en guerra.

Aun eran las tres de la tarde, tenía toda la tarde para arreglarme. No pasaba nada, era una simple salida.

_A ClockWork:_

_No sé que decir salvo que me inspire en la época de mi abuela y todas sus travesuras de niña y de joven, ciertamente ya tenía ganas de hacer una historia con un tiempo bastante diferente y lo hice precisamente porque casi no hay fics que te dicten la vida de los años cuarentas o cincuentas y fue un tiempo tan bonito que incluso a pesar de escribirlo me emociono mucho. _

_Mi hermano me esta ayudando con este fic, claro lo habíamos mencionado en Crecer, Correr y Tropezar — las que ya conocen a Maddox — y me auxilia con los sentimientos de los chicos, lo que pudieron haber sentido en una época de guerra, mi hermano estudió la preparatoria en la militar y aun sigue ahí como universitario por lo cual es un apoyo aun más grande._

_De verdad espero que les guste, porque lo estuve escribiendo a la par con Crecer, correr y tropezar. _

_Ciertamente mis mayores influencias para la creación de esto fue la música de los setentas, los ochentas y parte los cincuentas de la música que mi abuela me indicó. _

_Los libros y películas fueron: El cuaderno de Noah, The last song, Memorias de una geisha, Arráncame la vida. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo. _

_Por cierto, cabe aclarar que los pensamientos de Shaoran también vendrán incluidos pero en el segundo capítulo, ciertamente estas son las memorias de Sakura pero no podía dejar a mi querido Shaoran fuera de esto. _

_Me despido de ustedes diciendo que depende del interés subiré cada dos semanas cuanto mucho. Cuídense y que el Bogo las bendiga. _

_A ClockWork._


	2. Libre como mariposa

Trocitos de _**FRESA**_

**Detrás de cada amor hay una historia que contar**

_El amen de todos los días_

**Capitulo 2.**

Libre como mariposa

**_**Sakura**_**

Deje pasar la mañana lleno de mucho ajetreo yendo de aquí para allá esperando a que llegara la hora de poder salir, y de verdad que me sentía un poco extraña de todo eso y por supuesto Fujitaka no era nada tonto así que dejo su tejido y detuvo la mecedora para mirarme fijamente —detrás de esas gafas suyas— que por supuesto yo estaba rondando la casita pensando en tantas cosas como una niña que recibe un dulce por primera vez.

— ¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó sacando la mecedora al pórtico para ver las olas del mar moverse a un compás realmente hermoso.

—No… — dije con voz algo temblorosa.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, sentía eso que ahora dicen de las mariposas en el estomago porque ciertamente yo nunca había conocido a nadie mayor como hombre de no ser por supuesto el marido de mi madre, mi bisabuelo y a mi hermano sin contar a mi padre que ciertamente lo veía como un sacerdote todo persignado y esas cosas.

—Pues para un simple "no" pareces muy nerviosa.

De hecho nunca llegue a pensar que una persona a quien en mi vida había visto me conociera tan bien como lo hizo Fujitaka y probablemente eso fue lo que hizo que mi madre sufriera tanto su ausencia más sin embargo lo dejo ir y ahora me siento un poco arrepentida por nunca haber preguntado por él.

—Alcánzame la guitarra de tu hermano— me dijo señalando la guitarra color negro con un montón de dibujos y una que otra inicial con una _"K & T"_ lo cual siempre supuse se trataba de Kaho aunque no me gustaba meterme en la vida de mi hermano.

Me senté a su lado y me di cuenta de que no estaba tejiendo sus famosas redes sino una manta con tela de seda lo cual me pareció que ahí gastó todos sus ahorros y para lo corta que estaba seguramente se habían ido todos sus ahorros y ahora ya no tenía para el completo.

Pobre hombre que se amparaba él mismo.

—Hueles delicioso — me dijo aspirando el olor en el viento mientras cerraba los ojos concentrándose en mi aroma personal —, es pomelo con un toque de helado de fresa y piña ¿me equivoco?

No se había equivocado, era el perfume de mi madre el cual siempre tenía cuidado de no gastar de más y conservar su aroma lo más que podía guardándolo en el refrigerador para no echarlo a perder con el calor infernal de esta isla.

—No — dije fingiendo que lo halagaba —, es la misma esencia de Nadeshiko.

—Por supuesto — me dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba la guitarra y pasaba su mano derecha por las cuerdas haciendo una bonita melodía.

Yo no sabía que ambos fueran músicos y Nadeshiko nunca me lo dijo por lo tanto estaba bastante sorprendida.

Pero esa canción, la que me cantó para que mis sufrimientos en la noche se calmaran me hizo sentir algo especial.

—Cuando tu madre era joven — dijo volviendo a sacar aquella melodía —, me conoció trabajando en una tienda de kimonos en Tomoeda y me flecho a la primera — rió recordando aquella época y sonreí a su lado —; cuando nos hicimos novios me dijo que quería viajar a Europa y ver aquellos lugares que se encontraban en los dibujos y pinturas de los artistas conocidos de ese tiempo pero entonces apareció su prometido Masaki y me tuve que venir a la isla… no me hubiera gustado de otra manera.

— ¿De verdad?

Acarició mis mejillas y luego suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

—Le compuse una canción refiriéndome a todos sus sueños y los viajes que deseaba hacer… pero ella nunca pudo escucharla.

Su voz no sonaba como esas angelicales y llenas de esos artistas locos que golpean el suelo con la guitarra mientras cantan a gritos no, Fujitaka lo hacia sutilmente y poco tiempo después me di cuenta de que en cada fiesta de luna nueva en la isla se le pedía cantar una canción o al menos tocar la guitarra mientras alguien más cantaba.

—Nuestro amor fue algo espontaneo.

Seguramente antes de mí era un espectáculo maravilloso.

_I can still recall __our last summer. I still see it all, walks along the Seine. Laughing in the rain, our last summer memories that remain. We made our way along the river. And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower. I was so happy we had met, if was the age of no regret. Oh, yes. Those crazy years, that was the time of the "flower power". But underneath we had a fear of flying, of growing old. A fear of slowly dying. We took a chance, like we were dancing our last dance._

_I can still recall our last summer, i still see it all. _

_In the tourist jam round the Notre Dame. __Our last summer walking hand in hand._

_Paris restaurants, our last summer, morning croissants. Living for the day worries far away, our last summer we could laugh and play._

Por alguna extraña razón trate de involucrarme con su música dándome cuenta de que había otra guitarra a mi lado y la tome para tocar la misma melodía.

—_And now you´re working in the see_— él asintió encogiendo los hombros y yo sonreí —, _A family man?—_ asintió suspirando _—, A football fan?_

—Ho no — respondió escandalizado.

—_And your name is Fujitaka_

—_How dull it seems_— respondió tocando nuevamente la guitarra

—_Are you the hero of my dreams?_

Tocamos la guitarra dando el mismo tono tranquilo mientras él continuaba mirando al mar, probablemente le recordaba a mi madre.

—_Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain. Our last summer, memories that remain_.

Y entonces… un suspiro.

—Los amores de verano son hermosos, y más cuando se tratan del primero.

Los lentes empañados de Fujitaka me hicieron pensar que sería mejor no volver a hablar sobre Nadeshiko y lo deje haciendo su tejido con aquella tela de seda porque seguramente habría gastado mucho dinero y sería mejor que la terminara rápido.

Entre a mi recamara y puse el tocadiscos que mi madre me regalo, no recuerdo la canción ni quien la cantaba pero sí recuerdo que hablaba de algo sobre el canto de las sirenas y las nubes en forma de piano que cantaban no sé qué.

O algo así.

Busque algo de ropa pero no encontré nada que me gustara salvo el único vestidito que llevo puesto y un kimono no me reservaría porque el calor era realmente espantoso y eso me recuerda a una frase que dice: Amo un país quemado por el sol o algo así pero igual daba porque es una autentica mentira.

Puedo apostar que esa persona nunca vivió aquí.

El calor me estaba agobiando.

—Sakura — dijo Fujitaka suspirando —, ¿puedes prometerme que cantaras el día del _Midori no hi?_, se supone que sería el veintinueve de abril pero dado por la guerra la belleza de la naturaleza nos esperó y harán un gran festejo.

Ante su propuesta inmediatamente trate de negarme, cantar no era lo mío y pensé que tal vez fue una mala idea haber cantado a su lado cuando realmente lo único que trate de hacer fue calmar su agonía por la pérdida de Nadeshiko.

—Cantar no me gusta mucho — dije levantándome del suelo para dejar ambas guitarras en su lugar.

Ya sabía que Touya se pondría como loco cuando se enterara que habíamos ocupado su estúpida guitarra para una simple tontería.

—Por favor — pidió mirándome con esos ojitos ocultos tras esas gafas.

Creo que ya había mencionado que nunca me puso un regaño o un castigo pero esos eran sus reproches, sus castigos y la manera de hacerme sentir mal.

Sus malditos ojos de cordero.

Pero también ya había mencionado lo tímida e introvertida que yo era por lo que no solté rienda a la primera.

—Lo pensare — dije asintiendo para irme a la cocina y dejar todo listo.

Creo que en ese tiempo de hacer la comida que siempre eran frutas secas u algún tipo de pescado se me paso el rato volando y yo aun ni siquiera me estaba arreglando.

—Voy a salir un momento — me dijo Fujitaka doblando la tela con mucho cuidado para no maltratarla, era igual que las concubinas de mi abuelo cuando guardaban sus kimonos.

—Yo también pienso salir un rato — le dije antes de que se retirara y de inmediato su mirada se desvió de la tela a su cartera y de la cartera a la mesa y de la mesa a mí.

—No sabía que ya tuvieras amigas — dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro por lo que yo moví los hombros mostrando mi negatividad pero también mostrando que no del todo estaba equivocado y acto seguido agache la mirada para mirar mis pies que estaban completamente sucios por la arena que había pisado hace unos segundos por ir en busca de algunas frutas que guardaban de sobra.

—No las tengo — dije simplemente mirando nuevamente su posición que estaba completamente erguida para analizarme pero no me intimido, nunca lo hizo.

—Puedes salir — dijo dándome su permiso —, pero por favor no llegues tarde.

—No lo hare — dije suspirando —, creo que solo iré a ver el atardecer a las ocho de la noche.

—Tal parece que ya encontraste la manera de tiempo en este lugar.

Claro, un poco loco que oscurecía ya muy tarde y el sol estaba hasta como las seis.

—Sí, eso creo — agregue sin importar mucho ese comentario —, tal vez después vaya al cine…

— ¡No!— dijo abriendo los ojos como platos y me pareció realmente asustado.

Yo lo mire sin entender realmente nada digo, no era como si a mí me fuera a pasar lo mismo que a Touya porque ciertamente yo no tenía miedo de nada porque nada conocía.

—El cine está del otro lado del pueblo — dijo ya un poco más calmado. Pero no conté con que ya sospechara de Li o de Hiiragizawa pero de igual manera yo nunca le dije nada y él siempre se dio cuenta de todo.

De verdad, él nunca dijo nada, no dio comentario y tal vez fue mejor así pero sigo pensando hasta la fecha que a lo mejor no dormía bien por ciertas preocupaciones con Touya llegando a muy altas horas de la noche lastimado o de mí que regresaba y no decía absolutamente nada.

Sólo una vez ambos estuvieron juntos, todos; una ocasión, una sola.

—No lo sé — dije diciendo la verdad —, pero pensé que sería buena idea hacer algo para variar.

—De ese lado viven personas muy peligrosas Sakura — dijo aun con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Se cuidarme — dije firme.

—Y no lo dudo — me dijo dándome la razón —, pero al menos no hables con nadie — aclaró su garganta y se acercó a mí, aun recuerdo esos ojos llenos de miedo, de preocupación o tal vez de precaución; brillándole como fuego al rojo vivo.

—No lo hare — dije sonando muy segura —, tal vez esa niña… Tomiyo me acompañe.

—Tomoyo — me corrigió Fujitaka con sutileza —, es buena chica pero es muy cercana a Hiiragizawa…

—Lo sé — corte su relato —, es su mejor amigo o algo así.

—Eso parece — dijo suspirando —, Eriol Hiiragizawa como todo chico de su edad está atrapado en un compromiso como todos los jóvenes que sirvieron a la guerra y que por supuesto están llenos de dinero.

O sí, Yamasaki había dicho algo así como que él y su familia eran más ricos que Dios.

—Ten mucho cuidado con esas amistades hija — dijo otra suspirando —, no digo que sean malas personas pero si aquel jovencito le es infiel a su mujer con la que lleva tres años de casado entonces hay algo malo en Tomoyo.

— ¿Tres años?— pregunte dudosa.

Yo no sabía tantas cosas y de esas tantas me arrepiento de pocas.

—Sí — dijo tomando su mentón con la mano derecha y luego cerró los ojos pensando o tal vez recordando —, creo que ahora está en sus diecisiete o poco más poco menos… su familia son los Li creo que está casado con la señorita Feimei o no sé tal vez estoy equivocado pero lleva bastante con Tomoyo para decir que son más que amigos… sólo ten cuidado.

—Lo prometo.

Cuando salí apenas iban a dar las ocho, faltaban cerca de diez minutos lo recuerdo bien; las olas parecían tranquilizarse y luego de un momento a otro la planta de luz fue encendida para alumbrar a todo el pueblo y de inmediato divise a un montón de personas colocando increíbles camiones en medio de lo que se suponía es el pueblo y comenzaron a bajar figuras de animales como una feria, muy parecidas a las que se conocen ahora.

Me quede viendo como de inmediato la casa de Chiharu Mihara que también era encendida tal como la luz del resto de las "cabañas" porque para mí eso siempre fuera aunque realmente todos nos referíamos a ellas con el apelativo de hogar.

—Parece que la fiesta se organizara este año — dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí.

Me gire y me queda mirando fijamente su ropa. Ciertamente no esperaba que un chico como él vistiera de tal forma cuando se suponía, según me dijo Yamasaki, que él y su familia fueran extremadamente ricos.

Tan sólo recordar su vestimenta de aquel día me dan ganas de reír estrepitosamente que ni siquiera aunque te pudiera explicar que fue lo que yo sentí lo entenderías porque tal vez estas demasiado adelantada a lo que fue mi época.

Usaba un pantalón bombacho color negro adornado con una cadena muy parecida a la que usaba Touya y su camisa blanca estaba algo percudida casi como la de Yamasaki, sin mencionar que su pantalón estaba doblado hasta los tobillos tal como lo usaba Yamasaki nuevamente y sus zapatos estaban en su mano derecha.

—Es algo tedioso usar zapatos en la arena ¿no crees?

Asentí desviando la mirada nuevamente a las personas que acaban de llegar.

Ho al menos me parecía que acababan de llegar.

—Ayer en la noche llegaron — me dijo acercándose para también mirar a aquellas personas.

¿Saben que es lo único que no logro entender en mi vida? Que él nunca me dijo por qué me habló.

De la nada se me acercó y me invitó a salir y yo así de la nada acepte.

No es que fuera amor a primera vista o al menos yo no lo tome así en un principio.

—Es para el _Midori no hi_ o algo así— dije sin inmutarme en haberme equivocado porque yo era la nueva del pueblo y las costumbres no se apegaban mí en realidad.

—Sí — dijo sonriendo y girando su cuerpo para mirar las olas del mar —, oh sí; Chiharu me pidió darte las gracias por la peineta y que te esperan hoy en la noche para el festejo — me dijo agachándose para acomodar su pantalón y evitar que se arrastrara aun más.

Se dio la vuelta y cuando menos me lo espere se había marchado.

Ciertamente eso me había sorprendido, no me esperaba que se me acercara y me diera tal recado para luego volver al pueblo y subirse a un auto negro que él no estaba conduciendo.

No hice mucho caso porque eso de que las chicas me habían invitado no era para emocionarme.

Nunca me gusto eso de las invitaciones pero con ellas las cosas se volvieron diferentes.

Mis mejores amigas, los mejores momentos de mi vida. Después de Shaoran claro está.

Acomode mi mentón sobre mis rodillas y de inmediato en esa posición abrace mis piernas y me dedique a mirar el crepúsculo… no fue algo que me impactara si soy sincera.

—Tal parece que el día de hoy en la noche será muy agitado — me dijo una voz que yo conocía perfectamente pues se trataba de mi hermano Touya.

Probablemente a él siempre le molestaron mis silencios incómodos pero a mí la soledad era una gran amiga o realmente la verdad es que estuve sola tanto tiempo que ya no me afectaba mucho.

No dije nada.

—El festival será hoy en la noche, todo comenzara cuando el chico Yue y su hermano Yukito abran el templo Tsukimine — dijo suspirando y señalando la dirección del supuesto templo, pero como en un principio mencione yo nunca entre a él... no realmente, quiero decir que nunca pedí un servicio ni fui a buscar a nadie por lo que no conocía absolutamente nada de él.

— ¿Y todo el pueblo va a entrar?

Cuando pregunte eso inmediatamente su mirada se fijo en mí como si lo que yo hubiera dicho no le pareciera.

—Probablemente no — dijo fingiendo una sonrisa —, aunque todo el pueblo está invitado siempre y cuanto no hagan ningún destrozo.

—Entonces supongo estarás ahí — dije afirmando sin quitar mi posición ni un momento pero gire el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y de inmediato él desvió la mirada al sentir la mía.

—Vamos — me dijo estirando su mano para que yo la tomara y caminara a su lado pero no lo hice, no me sentía muy cómoda y él tampoco porque cuando me vio dudar inmediatamente se alejo dando dos pasos hacia atrás esperando a que yo me levantara.

—Fujitaka me dijo que…

—Entonces ya sabes… — pero luego desvió la mirada a mí —, ¿Qué te dijo?— preguntó dudoso.

—Que quería que cantara para el festival — dije tímida pues yo no quería cantar.

—Ho eso — dijo un poco más calmado tocando su pecho y sobándose como si le doliera y suspiró al mismo tiempo —, bueno él me envió por ti; te tenemos una sorpresa.

—No soy buena con las sorpresas — dije muy seria.

Él se detuvo en seco y yo me quede mirando pues no esperaba esa reacción de él. Su rostro perlado por el sudor y bastante bronceado me reflejó la tristeza y decepción cuando dije eso.

No es que él esperará que me portara como una verdadera hermana porque hasta para él era algo nuevo, pero lo fue por poco tiempo porque se volvió un chico muy protector cuando menos me lo espere.

—Sé que esto es nuevo para ti — dijo mirándome fijamente con esos ojos suyos rasgados casi con la misma mirada que Fujitaka —, pero dale un respiro porque está muy emocionado con tu llegada.

No entendí.

—Es algo muy sencillo y todos nuestros ahorros, bueno la mitad de ellos se fueron en tu sorpresa pero es algo que Nadeshiko vería muy mal.

La incógnita seguía en mi cabeza.

—Finge al menos que te gusta y úsalo al menos toda la semana— dijo encogiendo sus hombros esperando a que yo le dijera que sí.

Le respondí que eso haría pero que no esperará cara de sorpresa porque nunca en mi vida alguien me había regalado algo así que no sabía cómo reaccionar y él entendió porque simplemente asintió y siguió el camino directo a nuestra casa.

Fujitaka estaba caminando de aquí para allá moviendo un montón de cosas y un chico, el tal Yamasaki junto con Naoko caminaron detrás de él, fue una verdadera sorpresa esa porque el ver a ambos detrás de mi padre cargando un montón de canastos y cajas mientras ponían cara de angustia era algo que yo no me esperaba.

Trate de ir a lo que era mi recamara para pasar desapercibida pero de inmediato Yamasaki me miro con esos ojitos brillosos que me causaban tanta vergüenza, y más estando Chiharu, que me puso un poco tensa pero de inmediato Touya se acercó a él y trato de presentarme.

—Ella es mi hermana Sakura — dijo quitándole a Naoko las cajas que llevaba en sus manos.

—Lo sé — dijo Naoko empujando levemente a Yamasaki quien no dejaba de mirarme —, la conocimos hace unos días ¿verdad?

Yo asentí y le sonreí.

—Pongan esas cajas en la camioneta — dijo Fujitaka señalando una enorme pick-up de reciente año, una ganga ahora en estos tiempos pero en ese año eran tan caras y tan eficientes que ni siquiera pude pensar que se trataba de la sorpresa de Fujitaka porque ni siquiera con los ahorros de Nadeshiko se podría comprar una de esas.

— ¿De quién es?— pregunte a Naoko quien se había acercado a mí mientras Touya y Yamasaki metían las enormes cajas en la parte descubierta de la camioneta.

—Ho — dijo un poco distraída como si la hubiera sacando de un pensamiento —, es de Chiharu; se la ha alquilado a la guardia costera en donde trabaja tu padre — suspiró —. Ya sabes, es para el _midori no hi _será nuestra comida y tienen que llevarla para antes de las doce.

Yo estaba aun más nerviosa.

—Sakura — me dijo Fujitaka cuando Yamasaki y Touya entraron algo cansados por lo pesadas de esas cajas —, estuve haciendo esto hace unos días para ti — dijo muy sonriente sacando una caja grande, como esas en las que te venden los kimonos de seda —, si no te gusta no es necesario que lo uses…

Inmediatamente desvié la mirada a mi hermano quien estaba parado como una roca viendo al regalo y no a mí, parecía no respirar y eso me causo algo de risa por lo cual Fujitaka lo tomó como nervios de mi parte y nunca dije nada.

—Me inspire en los dibujos de Nadeshiko — dijo aun más emocionado —, no es un kimono pero te servirá bastante para el calor de hoy en la noche.

Aquella tela de seda color rosa con adornos de hilo de color plata, un strapless que estaba adornado con una cinta muy pequeña para que pudiera atarse del cuello color blanca al igual que para el cabello y una mariposa de adorno, una peineta pero de inmediato la cambió por la de mi madre y acomodó aquella mariposa en un cordón para convertirla en un hermoso collar.

Estaba tan hermoso que eso de fingir que me había gustado me molesto mucho pues de verdad me había encantado.

—Tu hermano te compró estas alpargatas — dijo suspirando y de inmediato mire a Touya quien desvió la mirada avergonzado —, pruébatelos a ver si te gustan.

—Caramba papá — dije tomando mis cosas, mis regalos en mi brazos casi abrazándolos —, gracias a los dos; esto es hermoso.

—Ves — dijo Fujitaka a Touya —, te dije que le gustarían.

Entre a mí habitación y de inmediato me quite aquellos trapos que ya me tenían harta y me puse el nuevo vestido con mucho cuidado de no romper esa tela tan costosa, me acomode las alpargatas con el mismo cuidado y me acomode en el espejo para poder ponerme aquella cinta junto con la peineta de mi madre en ese momento entró Touya sin tocar la puerta.

Bueno, sin avisar; no era una puerta la que teníamos sino unas redes para pescar o algo parecidos a eso pero a mí siempre me parecieron redes, yo los adorne con muchas conchas de mar para que supieran que era mi recamara.

—Gracias por fingir…

—No fingí — dije cortante, tampoco era que de verdad fuera a abrazarlo cuando esos acercamientos de invadir el espacio personal de las personas no fuera lo mío, yo fui educada por geishas y ellas nunca mostraron afecto a sus hombres por lo que yo no sabía qué se sentía ser abrazada.

Me costó mucho aprenderlo.

—Gracias — dije y él asintió dándose la vuelta sin antes decir

—Date prisa te estamos esperando.

Al salir de la casa, Fujitaka estaba al frente del volante y Touya me ayudo a subir en la parte de atrás junto con Naoko y Yamasaki quien tenía la boca tan abierta que parecía que la lengua se le había secado.

—Luces muy…

—Hermosa — terminó de decir Yamasaki para cortar lo que Naoko fuera a decir, eso me hizo sentir los colores hasta el rostro.

—Gracias — dije desviando la mirada.

—Tu padre ya nos ha dicho que tienes una voz hermosa — dijo Naoko cambiando el tema de mi físico para tranquilizar a Yamasaki —, al fin podremos ver a tu padre ser derrotado por su propia hija.

La mire creo que con rostro de no entender porque de inmediato me ayudo a comprender lo que dijo.

—Fujitaka ha cantando para el _midori no hi_ desde que puedo recordar, todos esperamos ansiosos sus canciones pero dijo que hoy cederá su guitarra para ti.

—Tal vez alguien más pueda…

—No, nadie — dijo Yamasaki deprisa y miró a Naoko quien lo miró con aprobación —, nadie tiene una voz como la de tu padre y una mujer nunca ha cantado por lo tanto el saber que la nueva del pueblo tenga la voz de los mismos ángeles y que sea la hija de él es algo que esperaremos.

— ¿De verdad?— pregunte tímidamente.

—Sí, yo siempre animó a Chiharu pero ella no fue tocada por el canto de la sirenas para mostrar su voz por lo tanto nadie lo ha intentado.

—Fujitaka parece muy emocionado — me dijo Naoko tocándome ligeramente el hombro en señal de piedad —, nunca lo habíamos visto así de contento hasta que Touya volvió de la guerra.

Yamasaki asintió.

Al llegar al centro del pueblo de verdad me sorprendí, el famoso templo Tsukimine estaba al lado de todos aquellos juegos, una enorme rueda estaba en función mostrando unos colores bastante chillantes y un montón de juegos de los mismos colores.

Muchas personas estaban divirtiéndose comiendo muchos dulces de azúcar hasta que llegó Fujitaka bajando la comida de la que se había encargado.

—Llevaremos esto al puesto de Takashi — dijo Fujitaka cuando Touya estiró sus brazos para bajarme y yo lo acepte pues era bastante baja teniendo apenas quince por lo tanto podría caer y rasgar aquella tela hermosa —, ve y divierte con Naoko.

—Nos vemos Sakura — casi gritó Yamasaki cuando Touya lo empujó.

Naoko puso sus manos en mi espalda empujando hasta el templo en donde varios chicos ya estaban parados mirando la enorme rueda, riendo y señalando a alguien probablemente burlándose de la cara de susto.

Una hermosa feria.

—Chicos recuerdan a Sakura ¿verdad?

— ¡Pero qué bien que pudiste venir!— gritó Tomoyo lanzándose a mis brazos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años y además fuéramos parientes.

Y entonces enormes risas hicieron que yo me estremeciera y la piel se me erizara por los nervios. Se trataba de Rika y Eriol quienes habían subido a la rueda y parecía estaban muy divertidos, detrás de ellos, con las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón estaba Shaoran casi pisándoles los talones con la mirada agachada. Apenas me miro.

Siempre fue tan tímido conmigo.

—No sabía que las familias de ellos pudieran venir — dije a Tomoyo de la manera más discreta que pude.

Nunca escondí a las personas lo que yo sentía.

—Como todos — afirmó asintiendo —, todas las familias del pueblo están presentes y más cuando dan la primer canción, la belleza de la naturaleza tiene que venir acompañada con una buena voz y una canción que haga que el primer cerezo brote del árbol o al menos eso se dice.

Yo me puse más roja que un tomate maduro y es que la idea de cantar frente a todo el pueblo me hacía sentir lo peor de todo.

Pero eso era lo único que Fujitaka y yo teníamos en común; la música.

—Ya es tarde — dije levantándome evitando la mirada de él.

—No me digas que ya piensas irte — dijo Eriol tomando a Shaoran de la espalda para evitar que se alejara a donde yo creí estaba su familia.

Shaoran me miró después de mucho tiempo y me sonrió, esas sonrisas cautivadoras y tímidas que te avergonzaba siquiera que te miraran de esa manera tan coqueta.

Suerte que yo me enamore de mi mejor amigo.

—Deberías quedarte — me dijo Shaoran después de mucho. Esa fue la primera conversación o tal vez la segunda de la primera.

—Me daría mucha vergüenza que sus prometidas o sus esposas pudieran vernos — dije casi sonando venenosa.

Tomoyo agacho la mirada y Eriol pareció ponerse un poco más nervioso pero no Shaoran.

Y ahí fue cuando yo me entere de la cruda verdad de él.

Bueno, casi de su cruda realidad.

— ¿Acaso vendría otra soga a atarme?— preguntó de manera sarcástica —, nada, olvídalo.

**Shaoran**

Abril de mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco.

No era lo que se decía un tiempo en el cual cosas buenas pasaran o al menos no lo es para mí, apenas, hace unos cuantos meses la guerra alemana azotó contra varios países y yo debía estar como buen ciudadano a ayudar al supuesto amigo de mí país: Adolfo Hitler.

Un dictador que ayudó mucho al continente asiático, ahora muerto, el desgraciado nos sigue jodiendo las vidas a aquellos que decidimos participar en la guerra, unos perdonados y otros muertos, no yo, Li Shaoran, llevado a los quince años al frente para regresar a mis dieciocho y terminar comprometido con mi prima Meiling.

En mi boda a pesar de tratar de llegar al altar no me presente a la fiesta y tampoco a mi noche de bodas… sigo virgen aun teniendo años de casado, no quiero que otra soga termine atándome más de lo que ya estoy.

Las personas dicen que: _tengo demasiado espíritu para mi condición social_, soy serio en muchos aspectos y toda mi energía la desato en el mar y en los autos, sino fuera por Chiharu y su amable madre yo me habría suicidado hace mucho tiempo.

No esperaba encontrarme con absolutamente nada nuevo hasta el día que todo el pueblo comenzó a murmurar que la hija del amable Fujitaka vendría a vivir aquí, por supuesto a mí nadie me dijo o menciono nada, todos tratan de hablarme lo menos posible creo que el único que lo hace es Yamasaki sin que le importe el chisme y por supuesto esta mi cuñado Eriol, pero él no cuenta, no nos hablamos de no ser cosas como: dile a tu hermana que llegare tarde o una de acompáñame con Tomoyo para que pedirle un favor.

Sino supiera que no esta interesado más que en una sola persona en el mundo, todos creerían abiertamente que esta de loco con ella.

No había prestado mucha atención en la chica nueva del pueblo, la hermana menor de Touya y es que ciertamente él acude a mí por Chiharu y nada más.

Alguien mencionó algo sobre que era el momento de que iniciara el rito hacia el _midori no hi _y como siempre Fujitaka iniciaba con sus canciones una vez que las primeras ballenas comenzaban a brincar para hacer las olas aun más grandes.

Un espectáculo de verdad hermoso pero las ballenas ya habían venido hace como un par de semanas porque este año, por la guerra, nosotros festejamos bastante tarde.

— ¿Quién es ella?— pregunte a Yamasaki quien estaba bastante sonrojado de ver a esa jovencita de cabellos cortos y con un vestidito de seda bastante costosa.

No creo que ella fuera de nuestro círculo social porque nunca la había visto en la zona "prohibida"

—Es la hija de Fujitaka — dijo Yamasaki evitando hablar con su voz normal, había disminuido un poco el tono porque Chiharu estaba a su lado.

No recuerdo que ella fuera una chica celosa ni mucho menos aunque Yamasaki tratara de evitar a toda costa algunas conversaciones ella no parecía para nada ofendida.

—Acabas de hablar con ella hace un momento — rectificó cruzado de brazos.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir dando la bienvenida a la aparente nueva chica del pueblo por lo que nosotros también aplaudimos sin prestar mucha atención a lo que la señorita Kaho estaba diciendo.

—Sí, la recuerdo — dije ausente.

Claro que la recordaba, ella sabía lo mismo que todos sabían en el pueblo cuando me criticó hace unos días por mi sangre china y porque serví al ejército al lado de los nacis.

—Es muy bonita — dijo Tomoyo acomodando su vestido tan de los cuarentas europeo que oriental.

La chica Sakura era un manojo de nervios cuando su padre comenzó a tocar el piano.

_Ame ni nureta hoho wa_

_Namida ni nioi ga shita_

_Yasashii manazashi no_

_Tabibito_

_Shizuka ni hibiiteru_

_Natsukashii ongaku_

_Omoi da senai kioku_

_Samayou_

_Yume wa tobidatsu no chiisana tsubasa de_

_Omoi no kienai basho made_

_Futari de_

_Tooi umi wo sora wo koete_

_Kurai yoru no naka de_

_Watashi o terashiteru_

_Yasashii manazashi no_

_Anata ni..._

_Aitai..._

Hermosa voz y basta para decir que no sólo su voz, ni su físico sino su mirada verdosa; era como si siempre estuvieran mirando el mar: estaba cautivado… estaba enamorado sin conocer absolutamente de ella.

—Canta muy bien — dijo Yue.

Yue es un joven de no más sus veintes, realmente muy joven. Es un Tsukishiro por lo cual es un familiar muy cercano de los Mizuki, Kaho Mizuki la famosa vidente que hace que muchas mujeres no salgan los sábados descalzas o la que dice que traerá desgracias si caminas por la playa.

Bueno, Yue es hermano gemelo de Yukito, un joven carpintero que no tiene otra aspiración más que quitar la corteza de los arboles sin en cambio Yue tiene otras aspiraciones; él sirve a mi familia siendo mi cuidador particular o algo así, es como un hombre de compañía.

Anteriormente, bueno, cuando yo tenía no más de quince años un hombre de setenta años llamado Wey cuidaba de mí hasta que llegó su hora, Yue me acompaño en la guerra pero no precisamente sirviendo en el frente sino yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro dejando mensajes de mi familia y entregándolos.

—Sí— dije en susurro —, investiga quién es ella…

—Creo que todo el pueblo lo sabe — respondió Nakuru por él acercándose para entregarle a Eriol una caja de tabacos que seguramente no eran para él y tampoco para Tomoyo a pesar de que se los había entregado, sólo yo sabía que tenía una amante escondida tras los ojos azules de Daidouji su aparentemente mejor amiga.

No me importa demasiado ser el encubridor de mi cuñado cuando sé de buena fuente y oído que él y mi hermana no funcionan como pareja cada noche y cada noche y cada noche desde que se casaron. Los llantos de mi hermana y los gritos de Eriol porque la jacta de ser una mujer frígida.

Meiling sin embargo cada noche trata de consumar nuestro matrimonio y cada noche hay un rechazo mío… he llegado a pensar que no puedo ni ella ni con otra mujer; curioso: mi hermana frígida y yo impotente, probablemente el ser impotente no viene más que de mi propio padre quien me enseño que las mujeres no sirven de no ser para dar hijos y si mis hermanas aun no podían significa que yo tampoco.

—Es la hija del pescadero — dijo señalando a Fujitaka quien era recibido por muchas personas, todos le daban la mano y otros pedían una ración de pescado crudo.

Para ser una persona muy humilde era excesivamente conocido y respetado en cambio mi familia era tan temida como aborrecida ¿Qué dilema no?

—… acaba de llegar de Tomoeda, su madre la envió aquí para no ser vendida como prostituta como suele pasarle a cada mujer en los años de depresión por la guerra. Touya, su hermano se la pasa protegiendo la integridad de su hermana… ningún muchacho se le ha acercado por él.

—No tiene amigas — concluyó Yue acomodándose su largo cabello en el hombro derecho —, las pocas chicas que se le acercan siempre son evadidas… no habla… no dice nada y el único que mantiene más de dos conversaciones al día con ella es el joven Yamasaki.

Ho sí.

—Fantástico — dije ausente.

—Sus padres quieren verlo en la cena de hoy en la noche — dijo Yue una vez que Nakuru se acercó a Eriol quien estaba espiando cada que podía al templo Tsukimine —, la cena por el cumpleaños de su señor padre.

Mi señor padre. Si pudiera llamar señor alguna vez en mi vida sería precisamente a él y no por respeto.

—Llegare un poco tarde — dije ausente golpeando suavemente el pecho de mi cuidador con el dorso de la mano derecha. Mi vista, como era lógico: estaba en la señorita nueva del pueblo —, ya sabes que hare.

—Es peligroso que este tanto tiempo en la playa nadando por horas — dijo con su tono preocupado pero más que por mí lo hacia por él, su pellejo estaba de por medio y mi padre lo mataría si algo me pasara.

—No digas en dónde estoy — dije firme mirando sus ojos increíblemente grises —, no llegare tarde y tu espérame en el muelle como siempre.

Cuidándome tan cerca como podía hacerlo.

**Sakura**

No esperaba que aquel enorme y fabuloso festival estuviera tan agitado, personas pidiendo comida por aquí y otras bailando por allá.

Era algo tedioso y ese tipo de diversión no me agrada en lo absoluto. Por ejemplo: Tomoyo y Chiharu estuvieron insistiendo en subir a una rueda gigante para ver todo el pueblo de noche, Naoko y Yamasaki quería probar cada bocado que estuviera servido y Rika me evitaba cada que podía.

Algo de lo que realmente me sorprendí fue de qué Tomoyo y Eriol se la pasaron hablando en secreto pero él me pareció una muy buena persona. Pago todos nuestros gastos como un _Danna_ hace con su amante geisha.

La señorita Nakuru, su dama acompañante estuvo pendiente de cada capricho de él y por ende nos lo concedía a nosotros también.

El único que estuvo distante de todo fue Shaoran quien se la paso platicando con un joven de apariencia hermosa con hermoso cabello platinado. Tan alto y galante como el joven Yukito.

—Es su niñero — me dijo Eriol señalando con la mirada a Shaoran quien a momentos platicaba con Yue, me miraba dos segundos y luego desviaba rápidamente la vista para posarla en cualquier persona menos en mí —, así como Nakuru me acompaña a todas horas, Yue acompaña a todas horas a dónde sea a mi cuñado, es algo tedioso porque por lo general nosotros los hombres preferimos la compañía de una o dos mujeres pero él nunca se ha atrevido a faltarle al respeto a su señora.

No es que fuera un golpe duro para mí el saber que él ya estuviera casado sino que el golpe en mi pecho me decía que él no era feliz.

—Yue es el único ser en la tierra en la que él puede confiar — dijo suspirando —, yo prefiero consentirme un poco más y dejar a un lado mi discreción mientras sea joven.

—Tu esposa seguramente es tan liberal como tu — dije sarcásticamente.

Nunca nos mentimos Eriol y yo; era algo así como un juego de palabras incluso cuando deje de verlo él trataba de enseñarme la biografía de cada persona y yo siempre le contestaba con el tono liberal que me caracterizaba.

—Digamos que el compromiso no es más que una soga que usan las mujeres de sociedad con los militares de categoría para una vida llena de comodidades — dijo acariciando su barbilla.

Shaoran había mencionando con anterioridad las mismas palabras sólo que en otro contexto: _¿acaso vendría otra soga a atarme?_

Probablemente él no le veía el lado divertido de Eriol.

—Lo único que yo obtengo del matrimonio es una descendencia asegurada. Ella tiene mi apellido y mis bienes materiales — dijo cerrando sus ojos para volver a espiar en el templo del cual estaban saliendo Kaho y mi hermano.

Ellos tan unidos hasta cierto momento.

—Es difícil de entender — dijo sabiamente —, si yo no estuviera casado ni viviera como vivo ahora seguramente ni el mismo Adolfo podría detenerme — dijo sonando muy convincente.

Eriol tampoco estuvo muy de acuerdo con la dictadura de Hitler pero aun así como todos aceptó ir a la batalla por el simple hecho de ser hijo de un fiel seguidor. El señor Rudyard Kipling fue quien dijo que los jóvenes debían servir al ejercito teniendo la edad reglamentaria y aun así varios ingleses que seguían a los nacis aceptaron las mismas normas sino, apostaría lo que fuera a que Eriol ni siquiera hubiera participado en guerra.

—Tengo que irme — dije viendo como mi hermano se subía a la camioneta que habían alquilado y Fujitaka acomodaba unas cuantas cajas vacías en la parte de atrás —. Es interesante explorar tu mente — dije sonriéndole de una manera que me pareció dulce porque él también me dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Él nunca me lo dijo pero yo sabía que nadie en el mundo lo podía escuchar como yo, podía hablar de cuantas personas había mutilado estando en guerra, de cuantas mujeres había conocido y de que tenia una amante con la que se encamaba cuatro veces a la semana con la ayuda de Nakuru para que nadie los descubriera. Todo eso y mucho más supe de él y nadie más, incluso me enteraba de las peores cosas de su vida o al menos las pocas que yo pude presenciar: era algo así como la cómplice oficial pero secreta.

—Aquí estas tesoro — dijo Fujitaka sacudiendo mi cabello con la palma de su mano —, sube a la camioneta y yo iré en seguida — dijo mirando al padre de Yamasaki quien lo estaba esperando en una carreta con dos caballos y con Yamasaki guiándolos.

— ¿A dónde iras?— interrogó Touya antes de que yo lo hiciera y antes de subir al auto.

—Mañana hay tormenta — dijo muy serio —, debemos madrugar y nos quedaremos en el barco pesquero para atrapar toda la comida de mañana. Kaho nos advirtió sabiamente.

—Ten mucho cuidado — dije tímida y él de inmediato me sonrió mostrando esos ojitos que brillaban más que el mismo mar azul junto con la luna que platinaba en la copa de cada árbol.

—Sí — dijo mirándome a mí y luego a Touya —, no se duerman muy tarde y les deje comida suficiente para su desayuno — suspiró —, cierra la puerta porque puede que hoy haga mucho frio.

—Tranquilo — tranquilizó Touya la aparentemente euforia de Fujitaka —, la cuidare mejor que a mi propia vida — dijo sin mirarme.

Yo me sentí completamente cohibida, nunca en mi vida había dependido tanto de dos hombres en mi vida y lo peor era que yo me sentía como si fuera un vaso del más fino cristal que incluso a mí me daba miedo tocarme para que no hubiera problemas.

—Gracias hijo.

Cuando llegamos a casa nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad el agua estaba muy turbia, el cielo estaba enojado con él y trataba de azotarlo por momentos.

Las luces en la casita no alumbraban más que lo suficiente y para una tormenta hacia demasiado calor.

—No te preocupes — me dijo Touya lavando los platos que dejamos desde la tarde —, a veces pasa eso y él siempre regresa con bien.

Yo seguía sin moverme, aquel barco no estaba tan lejos pero la costa se me hacia tan larga que si algo llegaba a pasar alcanzar a Fujitaka se me haría imposible.

No tengo que explicar que ya les estaba tomando el cariño que ambos se merecían y a pesar de todo Touya me quería a su manera.

—Ve con él — dije en susurro para evitar que en mi voz se diera cuenta de mi preocupación.

—No puedo — dijo ahora lavando los platos —, si quisiera que lo acompañara me lo hubiera pedido pero no quiere que estés aquí sola — dijo sin mirarme.

—Me cuidaba yo sola en Tomoeda — dije en mi defensa.

—En Tomoeda con un montón de geishas y con gente que sabia que eras la protegida de Misaki Amamya — dijo refiriéndose al amante de nuestra madre con desprecio.

Yo lo supe siempre, que Masaki fue quien separo a mi madre de Fujitaka. Con el tiempo aprendí que a veces las cosas no resultan como uno quiere pero se debe, se puede intentar buscar la felicidad.

—Ésta bien — dije para no pelear.

—Por cierto — dijo ahora lavando la fruta que desayunaríamos —, cantaste muy bien.

Yo me sonroje hasta lo más escondido de mí ser.

No me quise ni a mí misma escuchar como para que él ahora me dijera algo al respecto con los bastantes halagos de Yamasaki y de Tomoyo bastaron de sobra.

Lo mire en agradecimiento pero nada más y volví a fijar mi vista en la ventana.

Y entonces era como si un ángel cayera del cielo. Un hombre alto y de cuerpo esbelto estaba pateando las olas que llegaban hasta sus tobillos… corría para que las olas lo alcanzaran y otra vez se acercaba a él para entrar por completo y salir del mar como un tritón. Jugaba con el agua y lo arrojaba al cielo que hacia que las gotas parecieran perlas cayendo del cielo por el reflejo de la luna.

Un espectáculo tan hermoso pero a pesar de eso no supe quién era porque su cabello se veía demasiado negro y con la luz de la luna y el velo de la noche es a veces fácil de confundir a una persona.

—Ahí esta ese mal nacido — dijo Touya cerrando la cortina que ponían sólo cuando era época de lluvia.

— ¿Quién es?— le interrogue quitándome de la ventana para seguirlo hasta el radio que teníamos cerca de la estufa.

Como me hubiera gustado quedarme con aquel toca discos. Ahora ya no los fabrican tan buenos, ahora con el celular en el que puedes escuchar música de la radio y las novelas por un medio de internet, antes, yo las escuchaba en radio y me imaginaba a los protagonistas para soñar con ellos una y otra vez, ahora sólo basta encender la televisión para apagar la poca imaginación del ser humano.

—Es Li — dijo con desprecio mientras escogía una estación —; seguramente el niñero Yue esta ahí parado en el muelle esperando a que su "amo" salga de jugar.

Pronunciaba sus nombres con tanto desprecio que hasta ahora, tan sólo recordar como cambiaba su semblante sigue doliéndome como nunca en mi vida me había lastimado una palabra o una mirada.

—Yue es hermano del joven Yukito — dije tratando de recordar a Kaho y a ese joven de ojos dorados. No se parecían mucho, ciertamente Yukito tenía una mirada y una sonrisa cálida en cambio Yue era tan frio como un tempano.

—A un ser como él no se le debería llamar hermano — continuó Touya con su tono de odio —, estuvo sirviendo a la guerra mientras varios nos moríamos de hambre, mientras veíamos como los alemanes violaban a las esposas, a las hermanas y a nuestras amigas del pueblo. Yue prefiere vivir en una mansión en donde se come cuatro veces al día que ayudar a su familia a sostener la carpintería.

—Es horrible que no haga nada por su familia — dije ausente fijando la mirada en la ventana cerrada.

—Los ayuda — me corrigió con pesadez —, les envía dinero y les compró una nueva cabaña pero aun así es dinero del mal. No entiendo como los padres de Yukito lo aceptan cuando nosotros nos partimos el lomo día a día por al menos unos cuantos yenes a la semana mientras él comienza a pagar con sus euros porque los militares lo tienen como protegido.

Al otro día como era de esperarse la lluvia estaba a todo lo que daba, eso sí, el calor seguía siendo infernal pero ha cómo ayudaba a refrescarnos un poco.

Touya se ocupo de hacer el desayuno con cocos y fresas, _trocitos de fresas_ que siempre han sido mi desayuno favorito con lo que sea que coma. Con pescado, con jugo, con frutas siempre había los _trocitos de fresa_.

Touya se la pasó mirando y mirando cada cinco minutos la ventana, a veces cerraba las ventanas pero luego lo quitaba para ver si Fujitaka ya estaba en camino, no es que yo no estuviera angustiada pero él había dicho que no me preocupara.

—Ya llegara — dije ausente bebiendo un poco de agua —, dijo que no nos preocupáramos.

—Tu no entiendes — dijo sin mirarme —, el mar esta enojado — dijo señalando las olas que parecían querer arrastrar a toda vida humana que se le acercara, un asesino de verdad muy temido y al mismo tiempo muy amado —. Si no llega en cinco…

Pero no terminó de decir lo que estaba hablando porque salió corriendo dando un portazo.

Me asome por el filo de la puerta, la lluvia nunca me ha gustado de nada; no le tenía tanto miedo al agua como le tengo ahora probablemente pero ha cómo odiaba que la lluvia me empapara.

Infinidad de personas estaban corriendo hasta la playa, unas preparando lanchas y otras brincando haciendo mil señales para llamar a alguien.

— ¡Que alguien los ayude!— gritó una señora con lágrimas en los ojos señalando al mar.

La angustia recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentí mucho frio y el calor estaba a todo lo que daba. Destrozaría la costosa seda de mi padre a menos que entrara con el short que mi madre me compró para engañar a los militares.

Corrí a mi recamara y saque del cajón el short color azul y de inmediato una camisa de Touya, me quite las sandalias y salí corriendo justo en la señal de aquella señora que a momentos se cubría la boca como evitando decir lo innombrable.

Si mi padre estaba a punto de morir yo lo iba a impedir. Él, el único ser en la tierra que nunca me dio un desplante y que me abandono de pequeña merecía todo el amor del mundo, especialmente el mío.

No sé por qué lo sentí así en ese momento pero lo sentí.

—Esa es Sakura — dijo un joven de cabellos platinados, ojos dorados cubiertos por unos lentes.

No recuerdo muy bien lo que hacia pero tenía una soga en las manos.

— ¡Sakura!— gritó mi hermano pero yo no me gire para verlo. Las personas estaban entrando al mar para salvar a sus seres queridos entonces yo también lo haría.

Creo que en ese momento me di cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado pero no lo note sino hasta unos días después.

Sino mal recuerdo unas cincuenta balsas se aproximaban hasta mí sin muchos pasajeros… el pescado caía y algunos iban colgados de una soga para evitar caer más, otros estaban al filo de las lanchas por un posible desmayo… pero yo no encontraba a Fujitaka.

La lluvia a todo lo que daba, los truenos… el cielo oscureciendo por primera vez en una mañana… las olas golpeándome tan fuerte que trataban de empujarme al arrecife…

— ¡Sakura!— continuaron gritando pero los gritos cada vez se iban alejando y yo seguía buscando a mi papá.

Una ola me golpeó… me empujo y sentí como mis manos iban calentándose poco a poco.

** Shaoran **

La lluvia estaba a todo lo que daba tal y como Mizuki lo había previsto pero igual yo estaba con los autos, el techo me protegía y no hacia frio era imposible que hiciera frio.

—Vamos progresando Shaoran — dijo la madre de Chiharu quitándose los zapatos de enfermera.

—Sí señora — dije educadamente mientras me secaba las manos de grasa de auto con una toalla —, ya casi no me duele.

—Igual quiero descartar algunas cosa que vi en tu…

— ¡Mamá, mamá, mamá!— entró Chiharu azotando todas las puertas; estaba agitada, muy agitada y completamente mojada, detrás de ella estaba Yamasaki que andaba por las mismas que ella.

Ambos parecían muy asustados pero entre tanto ajetreo parecía que sus bocas no podían abrirse.

—Todos se están ahogando — dijo Yamasaki pasando una mano por su nuca —, todos están en el mar… no tenemos lanchas y necesitamos sacarlos del agua.

Dijo aun más agitado y más temeroso.

— ¿De qué están hablando?— preguntó la señora Mihara.

—Los pescadores mamá — dijo Chiharu por fin tranquilizando su respiración —, debemos ayudarlos.

—Todos están ayudando y debemos ir — dijo Yamasaki mirándome a Yue y a mí.

Obvio de mí las personas no querían mi ayuda pero no por eso soy un ser inconsciente.

Corrimos hasta la playa y era cierto, mujeres cargando a niños mientras lloraban y hombres tomando balsas… canoas… todo con tal de salvar a los pescadores que habían salido de puerto desde la madrugada del _midori no hi_ como cada año.

—Yue — llamó Yukito aproximándose a nosotros. Nunca nos hablaba, bueno, nunca le hablaba a su hermano cuando yo estaba cerca —. Nuestro padre entró y tampoco ha llegado con los que pudieron tocar tierra firme.

Inmediatamente los ojos grises de Yue me indicaron el temor y la compresión de que, a pesar de escoger la vida sirviéndome a mí eternamente yo debía ayudarlo. No le iba a negar ese privilegio porque no estaba en mí que sus padres merecieran o no la vida.

—Puedes… — pero antes de que yo pudiera decir palabra alguna y viendo que Yukito tomaba una soga para jalar una lancha vimos a una chica de cabellos cortos, con short como de niño y una camisa como tal corría hasta el mar como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

—Esa es Sakura — dijo Yukito sin creerlo. No me di cuenta que Touya estaba a mi lado —. Touya esa es tu hermana.

— ¡Sakura!— gritó Touya desesperado cuando vimos como Sakura se arrojaba a la sabana de mar para ayudar a los pescadores. Nunca en mi vida había visto a una persona hacer eso por alguien que no conociera.

— ¡Sakura!— volvió a gritar Touya.

Y entonces… la catástrofe que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera ante la valentía de esa chica fue: ver como las olas la azotaban contra el arrecife.

Si no hago yo algo por una persona que al menos ha sido prudente conmigo ¿entonces quien?

—No Shaoran — dijo Yue deteniéndome del brazo cuando vio que yo estaba a punto de entrar a salvar a alguien que en mi vida había visto.

Esa chica tenía algo que yo no conocía en nadie, mi instinto me decía: _que mueran todos pero ella no. _

—Ella es la única que no sabe que soy una escoria para la vida — dije sin mirarlo —, permíteme ayudarla.

Creo que fue una sensación realmente extraña porque a pesar de estar dentro del agua las gotas de lluvia aun continuaban golpeándome y las olas me empujaban para salir de ese lugar.

Yo ya estoy muerto y condenado de todas formas.

Me costaba mucho ver su cuerpo pero ella es inconfundible ¿cada cuando veo a una chica vestida de niño?

Tome su delgada y delicada mano y de inmediato la empuje al arrecife para poder sentarla en la piedra, me sentía extraño de ver sus ojitos verdes llorosos y sus labios rojos hinchados por el miedo.

—Fujitaka — dijo ausente —, Fujitaka.

—Ha salido — mentí mirando a Touya que trataba de entrar al mar pero de inmediato las olas lo regresaban, me pareció que un Dios me estaba la oportunidad de reencontrarme con mi verdadero yo y alejaba a todos de mí.

—Lo siento mucho — dijo ausente tratando de levantarse para acurrucarse en mi pecho.

Yo nunca he sentido muestras de cariño yo no sabía de qué manera actuar aunque he visto que muchas personas pasan una mano por el cabello de las persona y luego por la espalda para tranquilizar.

Su piel a pesar de haber estado en el agua estaba tibia.

—Descuida — dije sutilmente sin alejarme de su abrazo —, tu papá esta bien.

—No ha salido del mar — dijo ausente.

—Es que tu papá no estaba en el mar — dije a lo que provocó que su mirada se posara en mí y de manera inmediata esos brazos se alejaran de mí tal y como lo hicieron de un principio al acercarse.

—Fujitaka dijo anoche que…

— ¡Sakura, Sakura… Sakura dónde estas!

—Es tu hermano y sus amigos — dije bastante triste o al menos eso me pareció —, debes volver con ellos. — mire al cielo y la lluvia aun no cesaba pero las olas ya se habían tranquilizando, tal vez se habían tranquilizado porque algún Dios me concedió la tremenda ayuda de poder _ayudar_ a alguien y recibir una buena recompensa por ello.

—El mar ya esta tranquilo — dijo Sakura ausente pero yo no dije nada, como todos y como era normal en una chica del pueblo me le quede viendo por un muy largo rato.

Realmente una belleza divina en la chica nueva del pueblo.

**Sakura**

Apenas entendí que mi padre no había caído al mar como todos sus compañeros y amigos que hizo que despertara en mí la curiosidad de que Touya y Fujitaka me engañaran.

Ahora me arrepiento de haberme enterado de la verdad pero igual me iba a enterar tarde o temprano.

Esperamos a que la lluvia se tranquilizara y tanto como el chico Li como yo entramos nuevamente al mar en donde por cierto ya no habían absolutamente personas esperando a los pecadores sino a mí.

—Oye… — dijo Shaoran antes de que nos acercáramos a la costa.

Yo también tenía algo que decir.

—Permíteme darte una muestra de mi agradecimiento — dije agachando la mirada por estar pidiendo a un chico una cita.

—No tienes que…

—Esta tarde — dije prontamente al llegar a tierra —, nos vemos en el muelle.

Apenas lo vi asentir cuando mi hermano llegó a mis brazos y me enredo prácticamente entre sus abrazos y los de Fujitaka.

—Pero qué estúpida eres —dijo Touya.

—Hija no debiste hacer eso — dijo Fujitaka.

—Me alegra que la chica este bien Fujitaka — dijeron los demás.

Y entonces todos se acercaron a mí en lugar de Shaoran quien había sido el verdadero héroe al salvarme de mis propias estupideces pero las personas sólo ven lo que quieren ver pero no para mí: Li Shaoran había sido el chico que me había salvado de mí misma y esa era una deuda eterna que tengo hasta ahora.

Apenas lo vi darme una ligera mirada cuando su cuidador Yue se quitó su camisa de playa para ponérsela encima.

Era una cita.

—No puedo creer que Li se acercará.

—Seguramente lo hizo para quedar bien contigo Fujitaka.

—Después de todo lo que ha hecho su familia lo menos que merece es la muerte.

—Tal vez quería matar a Sakura, el muy desgraciado.

—Yo creo que es bastante por hoy — dijo Fujitaka pasando sus manos por mis hombros, subiéndolos y bajando entre tanto y tanto para que yo recuperara el calor pero el caso es que no tenía frio sino escalofríos que es muy diferente.

—Estoy bien papá — dije abrazándome yo misma —, no te preocupes.

—Fujitaka — dijo Touya casi en gritos porque estaba al lado de varios chicos incluido Yukito —, voy con los muchachos nos vemos en la cena.

—Anda, vete con cuidado — dijo mi padre ahora fijando la vista en mí.

Si bien pasada la mañana y parte de la tarde no esperaba más que Fujitaka me diera una explicación pero sólo estaba ahí sentado en su mecedora tejiendo sus fabulosas redes que de seguro no servían para él.

— ¿En donde estabas?— pregunte mientras me dirigía por un vaso con agua.

—Ayude a los chicos — dijo sin mirarme —, la noche estuvo…

—No me mientas — dije pesadamente lo que provoco que por primera vez él me mirara con una cara llena de terror —, me dijeron que meterme al mar por ti fue estúpido porque tu no estabas dentro.

—Y es verdad — dijo inclinando los hombros pero aun seguía nervioso como si lo hubiera descubierto —, ayudo a los chicos a enredar las redes y bajar pero yo estuve en casa de Mihara — dijo suspirando.

Eso hizo que una alarma en mi cerebro se despertara.

—Para estar con Mihara significa que estabas enfermo — dije en regaño —, por eso puedes estar con ella a menos que tengan un romance lo cual dudo mucho — explique cruzando mis brazos para fijar la mirada en él.

—Mira — dijo ahora enseñándome una tela de manta que hacían de vestido con ombliguera y larga falda que alrededor y en el dobladillo estaba adornada por cientos de conchas de mar —, te lo hice cuando me entere que vendrías… estuve todo él día recogiendo las conchas…

—No me estas escuchando papá — dije aun con más insistencia.

—Dime si no te queda para arreglarlo — continuo ignorándome.

—Bien — dije arrebatándole el estúpido vestido —, no me digas nada pero cuando lo descubra más vale que tengas una buena excusa para evadirme y también espero que Touya lo sepa.

—Lo sabe mi cielo — dijo levantándose de la mecedora —, lo sabe hija — dijo ahora acariciando mi cabello —. Ve y prueba tu vestido a ver qué tal te queda.

No dije nada más, iba a descubrirlo y aunque lo hice a tiempo aun me arrepiento de haber preguntado aquella noche, lo único bueno de todo ese drama fue que Shaoran ya me había hablado y teníamos una conversación, no puedo explicar como estaba mi corazón y mi estomago pero puedo decir que fue fantástico.

_A ClockWork._

_Hola chicas, bastante largo y bastante agitado. _

_No puedo dejar de pensar en todos los sentimientos de ambos al sentir que es amor a primera vista, de hecho ya deseaba hacer una historia así de cursi pero las musas no llegaban y déjenme decir que: Crecer, correr y tropezar me estaba preocupando más pero ahora que ya lo he terminado de publicar déjenme decir que este tampoco se quedara en el olvido como lo hice con Pzikocis del cual tengo una buena excusa y es que mi profesor me lo prohibió por los diferentes tipos de locura que iba a tomar. _

_Pero bueno, quiero decir que agradezco los comentarios y principalmente a mi abue que me inspiro. _


	3. Té sabor a frambuesa

Trocitos de _**FRESA**_

**Detrás de cada amor hay una historia que contar**

_El amen de todos los días_

**Capitulo 3.**

Té sabor frambuesa

**Sakura**

No habíamos acordado una hora fija porque todo fue tan rápido pero yo sabia o al menos veía cuando él estaba jugando en el mar mientras Yue se sentaba en una enorme roca leyendo o simplemente admirando las estrellas. Hacia cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo mientras lo cuidaba.

Supongo que no debía dar explicaciones porque igual cuando yo llegue él ya estaba ahí.

Era las seis de la tarde sino mal recuerdo y eso que mi recuerdo es tan vivo como si todo esto lo volviera a vivir tal cual sin cambiar absolutamente nada. Él estaba sentado en el muelle dejando que sus pies se mojaran mientras Yue estaba parado a su lado sosteniendo sus zapatos para no dejarlos en la madera o por descuido se caerían en alguno de los botes que estaban ahí.

—Hola — dije pasando mis manos en mis muslos como si estuviera limpiando mis manos antes de darle la mano a Yue —, soy Sakura.

—Lo sé — dijo correspondiendo mi saludo —¸ todos lo saben — corroboró regalándome una sincera pero seria sonrisa que hizo que de inmediato agachara la mirada por lo avergonzada que estaba.

No creo que nadie pueda creerme que Yue en muchos y no todos los sentidos era un ser hermoso, tal como un ángel, pero claro para mí el verdadero ángel era Shaoran.

—Él es Yue — dijo Shaoran quitándole sus zapatos de las manos para agacharse de nuevo y ponérselos correctamente —, es mi acompañante.

—Sí — dije ausente —, mi hermano me lo dijo.

Dicho esto la mirada de Yue se fijo en la de Shaoran quien de inmediato asintió o movió la cabeza dando una especie de contraseña que hizo que Yue se alejara de inmediato a esa estúpida roca para vigilarlo o en todo caso, a partir de ese momento: vigilarnos. Lo que me gustaba de ellos es que sin hablarse podían mantener una conversación profunda con sus miradas.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó Shaoran metiendo las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón.

Ya había dicho desde un principio que los hombres usaban pantalones con cadenas en las bolsas y camisas a medio abrochar con sombreros ¿verdad? Pues imagínense a ese ser de ojos dorados, cabello castaño, piel pálida y cuerpo de dios: increíble ¿no es así?

Yo por supuesto estaba usando aquel vestido de manta que había hecho Fujitaka y por supuesto las sandalias que Touya me había regalo puesto que no tenía otras.

—No es mucho o más bien no es algo grande de lo que estas acostumbrado a tener — dije metiendo las manos en la bolsita que me había regalado Nadeshiko para guardar su maquillaje

Si bien lo que le había regalado a Shaoran fue un collar hecho con conchas de mar que hice la primera vez que estaba ahí sin hacer absolutamente nada como siempre.

Él lo uso todo el tiempo a cada momento a todas horas hasta siempre.

— ¿Es para mí?— preguntó sin siquiera tocarlo aun viendo que mi mano estaba extendida lo que me hizo sentir un poco incomoda.

—Yo entiendo que no te guste — dije inclinando los hombros —, es una muestra de agradecimiento por salvarme de mí y de mi estupidez — dije tratando de no guardar el collar pues él tampoco dejaba de verlo ni de verme a mí en repetidas ocasiones.

—No es que no me guste — rectificó mi error —, es que yo nunca he recibido un regalo en mi vida.

Eso lo explicaba todo.

—Y yo nunca había regalado nada — dije prontamente —, hace poco a mí me regalaron algo y tampoco supe como aceptarlo y puedes decirme lo que piensas de él… arrojármelo a la cara sino te gusta.

Inmediatamente sus manos se cerraron en torno a las mías para tomar el collar que de igual manera lo acomodó en su cuello.

— ¿Entonces es mío?— preguntó sonriendo tímidamente —. Gracias — dijo ausente aun mirando el collar ahora en su cuello.

—Te lo dije, es en forma de agradecimiento — repetí apretando los labios al sentirme realmente cohibida por su belleza.

Si bien nuestra estancia en el muelle a pesar de no decir absolutamente nada se tornó tan larga al mismo tiempo tan corta que incluso cuando me di cuenta el sol ya se había metido.

Algo que me gustaba mucho de Shaoran es que no nos sentíamos incómodos con los silencios prolongados de a como me sentía cuando estaba con Eriol o con Tomoyo, con ellos tenía hablar y siempre para temas no tan importantes para mí o incluso sin importancia como por ejemplo las vidas de cada uno de ellos. No con Shaoran, con él todo era diferente, el silencio era nuestro más grande aliado y nuestro confidente, de hecho fue el silencio el que comenzó y terminó todo de cierta manera.

—Creo que ya se te hizo tarde — me dijo aun sin dejar de mirar y jugar con el collar —, debes irte ¿verdad?— dijo decepcionado.

—Sí — dije yo más decepcionada pero no estaba bien quedarme con un chico a tan altas horas de la noche —, te doy las gracias otra vez.

—No hay de qué — correspondió levantándose del suelo para ayudarme a mí —, permíteme acompañarte a tu casa.

—Lo siento — dije de manera repentina lo que hizo que nuestros pasos se detuvieran y él me mirara después de mucho —. Por lo que dije de ti y de tu familia.

Él sonrió.

—Creo que debes saber ya que mi familia y yo estamos bastante acostumbrados a los desplantes de las personas y aun así vuelvo de no ser por las Mihara — dijo mostrando una sonrisa que se le veía muy bien, muy tierna, muy simpática, muy sincera, muy franca.

—Qué tanto me ves — dije muy cohibida tratando de esconderme en el árbol.

Su sonrisa por poco hace que me caiga aun estando en pie en el suelo liso. Primero le pido disculpas y lo que me gano es una sonrisa de lujuria que tampoco quería parar.

—Compruebo lo que dicen todos — dijo sonriente —: eres bonita.

Ciertamente yo no me esperaba aquel comentario de él ni muchos menos que él supiera algo de mí o que se interesara en saber sobre mí; todos me conocían, todos sabían que yo estaría con mi padre pero qué tanto podría saber él o por qué quería saberlo.

Agache la mirada como por instinto pero tenia ganas de responderle a su cumplido porque yo no me sentía ni la persona más interesante ni mucho menos la más bonita de todo el pueblo y menos aun sabiendo que estaba casado y que Rika se había besado con él.

—También eso le dijiste a Rika — no fue una pregunta pero seguramente él la tomó como tal porque sonrió lo que muy pocas veces lo vi hacerlo.

—Se podría decir que eso fue para probarme a mí mismo que también estoy vivo — dijo mirándome fijamente —¸ y no — dijo más firme —. Nunca le había dicho a nadie que es bonita…

Por alguna extraña razón me sentía un poco nerviosa y no sabía por qué aunque supongo que mi cuerpo ya lo sabía o al menos pretendía saberlo pero yo quería ocultarlo.

Era como ser tachada por una loca por completo, no como mi madre que me enseño que las mujeres no debíamos mostrar las emociones y menos en un tiempo en el que los hombres dominaban aun más que en este tiempo.

—Eres muy bonita como tan joven.

—No podría contestarte eso — dije muy cortante, de manera tajante lo que provocó que él detuviera su paso y se detuviera en seco esperando el resto de mi comentario porque realmente le parecía desconcertante —, la verdad es que no me considero muy bonita ni muy joven.

—Realmente eres ciega tanto física como internamente ¿he?— inquirió cruzándose los brazos esperando otra posible respuesta mía pero no sabía que otra cosa decir en mi defensa salvo el pensar que no dejaba de jugar con el collar de caracoles que le acababa de entregar.

Estaba nervioso, no podía deducirlo en ese momento pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que eso lo hacia porque ya no sabía que otra cosa decir para quedarse ahí porque aunque no podía decir nada interesante deseaba que yo lo hiciera para quedarme.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?—

—Quince — dije como lo más obvio del mundo pero ya había comentado que yo no parecía de esa edad porque mi altura no me delataba y dado que crecí con gente adulta podría decirse que mi metabolismo tuvo también que crecer.

—Realmente pareces mayor — dijo muy desconcertado —, hubiera jurado que tienes diecisiete como el resto de las chicas de por aquí.

—No — dije igual que como estaba contestando —. Tus preguntas me incomodan — dije bastante enojada —, ¿tu que edad tienes?

—Dieciocho — contestó con tono natural.

Pensé en decir algo pero mi atención se desvió cuando una canción muy conocida comenzó a sonar a muy alto volumen en donde seguramente todos podían escuchar desde sus casas. La canción por supuesto es americana puesto que ya todos estábamos americanizados en realidad: _Todo el amor del mundo_ si es que no me equivoco así se llama o creo que se llama: _porque te amo tanto_, la verdad es que no me acordaba muy bien.

—Vaya — exclamó Shaoran alzando la ceja derecha un poco dando un signo de leve impresión —, _Todo el amor del mundo_ — dijo recordándome por completo la canción —; es mi favorita — dijo para que yo no me quedara tan perdida. Shaoran, había comenzado a notar que estaba tarareando la canción muy discretamente mientras también hacia unas cuantas muecas de dolor.

—Shaoran — llamó Yue sutilmente mirando hacia el horizonte como si esperara que algo en verdad no pasara —, es hora… vamos antes de que ellos lleguen.

Shaoran no le contestó, suspiró, agachó la mirada y como por acto premeditado, en realidad no es que yo lo esperara pero tampoco algo que no deseara en realidad, fue algo tan hermoso pero que tampoco pude disfrutar al sentir como las manos de Shaoran me tomaban de los hombros para a él, mis pies se pusieron de puntitas porque en realidad la altura difería mucho entre nosotros dos, sentí como por dos segundos su cálido aliento muy cerca de mis labios y la brisa que paso cerca de nosotros fue como si de momento se desviara para no separarnos y en lugar de eso sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla derecha. No fue un beso real para este tiempo pero para mí lo fue, algo lindo y cálido que esperaba ansioso el segundo con un sentido más profundo.

—Shaoran tenemos que irnos…

—Vete — dijo Shaoran a Yue sin dejar de mirarme y sin dejar de poner las manos en mis hombros —… ¿puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa?

Más que mariposas ahora sentía que las brasas incandescentes hacían que mi estomago se calentara a tal grado de sentir que estaba enferma, esa sensación que sabes que no es mala pero que aun así no deja de preocuparte.

—Mi casa esta en la costa — dije señalando la casita de mi hermano y de mi papá —, la verdad es que mi hermano puede llegar en…

—Lo sé — dijo rápidamente alejándose lentamente —, y lo siento de verdad…

Sus manos fueron bajando hasta acariciarme los brazos y de momento vi como una de sus manos se fue a parar rápidamente al estomago como si acabara de sentir un dolor… quitó la mano tan rápido como pudo para que Yue no lo viera o para que no le diera vergüenza mostrarme alguna pena que tosió dos veces y luego:

—Tengo que irme — dijo dándose vuelta tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo preguntarle si de alguna manera él y yo podríamos volver a vernos.

**Shaoran**

El estomago comenzó a dolerme como hace semanas no sentía como si me estuviera indicando que las recaídas volverían, había dicho a la señora Mihara que nada me pasaba y que todo estaba perfecto pero ahora no podía decir lo mismo.

Y en realidad me asustaba un poco. Pero por extraño que parezca tampoco me sentía tan mal y tampoco tan asustado, me sentía bien… como si hubiera sido yo por fin y no otra persona, no habían modales ni protocolos era simplemente yo y eso que había pasado menos de dos horas a su lado y sin hablar mucho pero como ya dije ella me estaba enamorando desde el día que la escuche cantar.

¿Alguna vez alguien escuchara mi historia? se trata de la chica que vino a quedarse, ella es el tipo de chica que quieres tanto que da pena pero aun así no lamentas un sólo día. Era lo que yo sentía.

Dicen que todos necesitamos un poco de inspiración, que necesitamos el calor del sol, necesitamos la voz para una nueva canción, escribir si nos sentimos solos o ver las olas arropar la costa con su espuma; olvidar si hay tristeza. Dicen que hay que conocer un poco de todo mientras no sea un sueño como lo que yo creí, todo eso me parecía tonto, incluso sin mucho sentido, sin nada de que emocionarse e incluso sentía que yo no tenia el alma para conocer todas esas bellezas de la vida pero la verdad es que es diferente como algo hermoso te puede dar vida aunque sea por una noche algo que no me decía que necesitaba una garantía si salía mal porque no había nada que pudiera hacerlo o al menos no se sentía, algo que me hace ver la vida un poco más fácil y la dueña de esta nueva experiencia en mí es: Sakura Kinomoto la nueva del pueblo.

Todo eso me paso cuando la vi.

— ¿En donde estuviste?— preguntó Meiling cerrando la puerta de la habitación casi azotándola que provocó que uno de los cuadros familiares se cayera pero ninguno de los dos se molesto en levantarlo, ya lo haría alguien después.

—En la iglesia — dije sonriéndole —, ya sabes; esperando a que un sacerdote judío trate de exorcizarme pero ¡ha es cierto!— exclame alzando el dedo índice para burlarme de ella abiertamente —, se me olvido que yo tuve la misión de matar a muchos judíos — dije golpeándome la frente como si de verdad lo hubiera olvidado pero haciéndolo de manera sarcástica.

—Muy gracioso — dice ella quitándose la ropa para mostrarme su ropa interior estilo francesa, demasiado vulgar ahora y por lo tanto algo prometedora para el matrimonio pero de verdad que no podía hacerme sentir ni siquiera un poco de deseo, no despertaba ni siquiera la curiosidad hormonal para tocarla.

Meiling no valía ni siquiera la pólvora para hacerla explotar.

Tocaron la puerta pero de inmediato se abrió. Era Yue quien algo agitado susurró antes de cerrar la puerta: _rápido, tu padre viene para acá desde su despacho._

—A trabajar — dice Meiling desnudándose por completo al igual que yo —. ¿De donde sacaste ese collar con conchas?— inquirió tratando de jalar mi regalo, de manera inmediata le golpee la mano para alejarla.

—No te atrevas — amenace —, de todas mis posesiones lo único que no te puede pertenecer es este collar — _y mi corazón_ pensé colerizado.

—No me importa tu estúpido collar — recalcó —, terminemos con esto.

Apenas la veo recostarse para dejar que yo me encime en ella y colocar la sabana de seda color blanco encima de mi cintura fingiendo proteger la intimidad de los dos. Pongo mis manos alrededor de sus hombros y pretendo una penetración, los gemidos fingidos de Meiling comienzan a inundar la habitación y apenas estamos sudando por los nervios de que en realidad mi padre fuera a levantar la sabana para descubrir que dicha unión no estaba consumada.

Poso mis labios en sus hombros para fingir que la estoy besando mientras ella delicadamente me abraza de la espalda animándome a moverme dentro de ella por mera imaginación.

—Shaoran — entró mi padre azotando la puerta sin importarle que Meiling esta completamente desnuda y que en realidad no era un buen momento —, necesito que bajes un momento, hay consejo con los militares y Hiiragizawa necesita verte.

—Padre — digo fingiendo estar cansando como agitado y todas esas cosas que hace Eriol cuando su papá lo interrumpe igual que el mío —, no ves… que estamos ocupados…

—Ya tendrán toda la noche para hacerlo — dijo dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación —, por cierto — dice de prisa ya en el umbral —: necesito que vistas el uniforme militar.

_Claro_, ¿a cuantos vamos a matar el día de hoy?

—Correcto — dije acurrucándome en el pecho de Meiling, podía escuchar su corazón, era peor que el aleteo de un colibrí le tenia tanto miedo a mi padre que siempre vivía con la incertidumbre de que de una u otra manera él… nos iba a descubrir y era capaz de forzarnos a hacerlo frente a él o me llevaría a los azotes como cuando me negué a casarme con ella. Tenía quince años y con un látigo y varas de madera me golpearon entre él y Yue unas treinta veces.

Yue no pudo dormir esa noche ni la siguiente por haberme traicionado prácticamente pero en realidad no era así, fue pocos días antes de ir a la guerra y en ese momento Yue aun no estaba a mis servicios.

Cerró la puerta y de manera inmediata Yue entró para acercarse al closet y comenzar a sacar el uniforme militar que había escondido en una caja del fondo, pensaba que no iba a volver a usarlo nunca más y resultó que ahora debía usarlo de nuevo. Sasaki estaba muy metido en problemas por haberle hecho una mala jugada a Hiiragizawa con respecto a varias tierras alemanas aquí en el pueblo, un político japonés que terminó diciendo _"no hare esto más, esto esta mal" _ es una mala elección para alguien como nosotros, por desgracia este hombre debe darse por muerto.

Menos mal que dejo a su esposa a tiempo antes de que estuvieran a punto de matarla junto a su hija Rika quien es una conocida.

Apenas me meto a la bañera, no era necesario que me ayudara esta vez Yue porque Meiling entró para ponerse una bata.

Aun recuerdo cuando niños jugábamos a hacer pasteles de lodo, cuando nos escondíamos en los teatros para ver las obras _Kabukis _y todas esas cosas al lado de Eriol y mis hermanas, antes, cuando todos éramos unidos y no habían compromisos, ahora Eriol odia a mis hermanas y yo odio a mi mejor amiga Meiling.

Sigo pensando que mi padre estaba loco cuando eligió a Meiling como compañera de mi corazón y mi hogar.

El agua comienza a bajar a la tina y de manera inmediata y casi sin pensarlo me metí esperando a que la esponja en la mano de ella comenzara a enjabonarme. El baño era nuestro mejor aliado, el único lugar en donde nuestras lágrimas podían caer y el llanto inundarnos cuando estábamos solos. No podíamos fingir por mucho más tiempo pero tenia que ser así.

Apenas puedo escuchar el llanto de Meiling junto al mío que tenemos que fingir que no pasa nada.

—Llamare a Yue para que te vista — dice Meiling secándose las lagrimas una vez que termina de enjabonarme como buena esposa.

Al salir de la tina Yue en efecto ya trae todo lo útil, unos calzoncillos largos que casi me llegan a la rodilla, el pantalón color verde, botas negras, chaqueta del mismo color y unas cuantas insignias que nos dio el ejército alemán cuando formamos parte de ellos ya cerca de Italia. No era necesario usar la gorra reglamentaria pero igual la tome en la mano derecha para caminar hasta la cama en donde mi arma: una pistola _luger_ de fabricación alemana de nueve milímetros, usada desde la primera hasta la segunda guerra mundial. Usadas en la época de la depresión.

—Vamos pues — digo apenas guardando el arma en el lugar reglamentario cerca de mi corazón, en el pecho del lado izquierdo.

Caminar por los pasillos de la segunda mansión de los Li no es algo que agrade mucho a las personas, de hecho da bastante miedo, todo completamente oscuro desde las paredes hasta las alfombras color vino. Los retratos de nuestros antepasados con esas caras firmes y sus ojos fríos mostrando su orgullo al ser unos desgraciados, unos malditos animales tal como yo.

El despacho de mi papá se encuentra en el primer piso, yo me encuentro en el cuarto, es el pasillo de los casados, Eriol y mi hermana suelen estar aquí unas cuantas semanas cuando Eriol se pelea con su padre por lo tanto mis padres, Meiling y yo estamos aquí, abajo están mis hermanas en el segundo piso es la sala de juegos y todas esas cosas que las personas ricas hacen para matar el tiempo.

Llegar ahí a veces te toma cerca de veinte minutos pero con mis prisas Yue y yo llegamos antes.

—Muy buenas noches mi querido Shaoran — dice Hiiragizawa, Clow Hiiragizawa alzando sus brazos para darme un abrazo amigable que ni siquiera puedo contestar, no sabía que pretendía hacer eso.

Como dije, no estoy acostumbrado a los buenos tratos de familias.

Note que no sólo él y mi papá me esperaban. Eriol, Nakuru — por ser su dama acompañante —, dos militares de la misma fuerza que nosotros y unos cuatro que pertenecían a Europa seguramente pero ahora no puedo saberlo, no desde que me retire debido a mi problema. Todos estaban aquí.

El estomago seguía doliéndome, hacia ya bastante que no vomitaba cuando me sentía presionado y de inmediato la mano de Yue se posó en mi hombro derecho para acercarse a susurrarme su habitual comentario.

—_No necesitas esto, debes decirle como se lo dijiste a tu madre. _

Ho sí, mi madre que todo lo sabia porque soy su hijo, hijo de sus entrañas que no iba a permitir que se le escapara de las manos.

—Estoy bien — mentí incorporándome por completo para mirar a mi padre a los ojos —. ¿Para qué me necesitan?

—Ya lo sabes — dijo Hiiragizawa pero sin mirarme a mí directamente ni a su hijo sino a los otros seis hombres dentro de la habitación —. Sasaki esta muy contento reuniendo sus famosas firmas de antiguos militares rebeldes para rechazar nuestra propuesta petrolera, sé de buena fuente que son varios hombres y una vidente, la señorita Mizuki esta demasiado informada, muy bien informada como para dar todos nuestros movimientos, si no la matamos hoy se nos escapara todo de las manos.

Inmediatamente Eriol y yo nos dirigimos una mirada cómplice pero de miedo, ambos nos llevábamos bastante bien con Takashi Yamasaki como para que se dudara de nosotros, él como todos los del pueblo recurren mucho a Mizuki y yo estoy muy metido con las Mihara como para que también se dude de mí sin mencionar que Yue es primo de la nombrada y Nakuru la amante no oficial de Yue.

—He investigado muy bien — comenzó a decir Eriol controlando el temblor de su voz —, Mizuki no ha dicho nada ni siquiera frente a varios que contactamos, ignora muchas cosas que pasan en el pueblo y probablemente Sasaki este filtrando más información militar de la que quisiéramos.

Me sorprendía la manera en la que hablaba, prefería ver morir a otros que los del pueblo.

Si lastimaban a gente del pueblo se darían cuenta de la amante que tiene Eriol ahí. Y de la próxima que yo tendría.

—Yue —nombró mi padre con tono muy tranquilo lo cual en cierta forma resulto aterrador —, sé muy bien en donde esta tu lealtad — reiteró a los seis hombres —. Necesito que hoy en la noche, justo en las mismas festividades que se han puesto para la semana del _Midori no hi_ se apaguen las luces.

— ¿Haremos un motín en Shinkoku?— preguntó uno hombre sin creerlo —, pero eso es imposible… mataremos a cientos de inocentes…

—Si estas a favor de Sasaki entonces es recomendable que te marches de esta habitación antes de escuchar toda la conversación y mueras antes de cruzar la puerta — dijo mi padre cortando las palabras del hombre, no pasaba de sus cuarentas por lo tanto para mí él ya respiraba aire ajeno.

— ¡Por supuesto que no Syaoran!— exclamó tocándose el pecho ofendido por las palabras de mi padre —, yo siempre tendré mi lealtad ante ustedes.

—Perfecto — dijo él algo convencido —, ahora lo que nos interesa es que al menos dos de nosotros vayan ahora y comiencen a revisar el templo… todo empieza antes de las diez.

—Nosotros iremos — dije rápidamente antes de que Eriol se ofreciera, Yue y Nakuru no contaban como militares sino como acompañantes por lo tanto la invitación iba a Eriol —, nosotros vigilaremos el templo.

—Cada paso, cada movimiento en falso que vean en Mizuki lo quiero… para antes de media noche la quiero muerta.

Eriol y yo hicimos una pequeña reverencia y salimos de la habitación no sin antes de que mi padre nos detuviera.

—Yue — dijo cuando cruzamos Eriol y yo el umbral —, ven un momento.

Eriol y yo salimos casi corriendo hasta llegar al auto que había arreglado hace poco tiempo para él. Nakuru no parecía nerviosa pero miraba a cada rato hacia atrás con miedo a que mi padre le hiciera algo a Yue.

—Tranquila — le consoló Eriol tomándola de la mano —, él es un monstruo pero Yue no es ningún tonto… le dirá mi suegro justo lo que él quiera oír para que no lo maten…

—No quiero que muera Kaho — dijo ella casi con los ojos vidriosos —, ella y yo crecimos juntas aquí en Shinkoku, no voy a permitir que le hagan nada…

—Nakuru — nombró Eriol agitándola para que pudiera prestarle atención —, yo no voy a permitirlo ¿de acuerdo? Eso no pasara y lo sabes, sabes que no permitiré que le hagan daño a nadie aquí.

Perfecto, él podría proteger a estas personas y estaba seguro de eso aun cuando eso le llevara a su muerte pero no le importaba, había sentido el calor de una mujer, el deseo de poseer y ser poseído, de amar y ser amado, no tenia miedo de morir porque antes Dios perdonaría todos sus pecados que los de mi padre y los míos ¿pero y yo? Yo que no había conocido todos esos placeres de la vida ¿Por quien debería de luchar? ¿Quién permitiría que yo lo salvara?

Vimos a Yue aproximarse a toda velocidad hasta llegar a nosotros, parecía no agitado ni serio ni temeroso por lo tanto no era tan preocupante.

— ¿Qué te dijo?— pregunte, de todas las personas que servían a la familia él era el único capaz de no poderme mentir.

—Que te vigilara — soltó como siempre —, cree que eres tu quien le dice a las doctoras todo lo que pasa aquí, no tiene idea de lo que pasa contigo y lo más probable es que este por sospecharlo si Meiling abre la boca hoy.

—Nadie lo descubrirá — dije mirándolo a los ojos con todo el odio que podía dar —, nadie se lo dirá porque no tienen motivos para hacerlo, eres el único que lo sabe además de ellas dos y no les conviene si quieren seguir viviendo y si tu quieres que tu familia lo haga.

—Sí — me interrumpió fríamente —, lo sé y sé que de todas las personas en el mundo tu eres el único capaz de defender a mi familia aun sabiendo lo que piensan de nosotros dos.

Llegamos hasta la casa de Takashi Yamasaki en donde estacionamos el auto, su familia no nos veía con buenos ojos como el resto del pueblo pero nos tenían tanto miedo como respeto porque les ayudábamos económicamente.

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse a tomar ese color rojizo en el cielo, era casi la hora.

—Están en casa de las Mihara — anunció Yamasaki poniéndose sus zapatos, hay una reunión ahí precisamente alertando lo que pasara hoy.

— ¿Cómo lo saben?— pregunte discretamente a Yue.

—Eriol no va a permitir que le hagan daño a ella — dijo suspirando —, la ama… dijo que si la mataban y lo acusaban de traidor no le iba a importar matar a su padre… y al tuyo — hizo una pausa.

Correcto, yo tampoco sentiría remordimiento si mataban a mi nuevo ser, a mi amante secreta, una mujer a quien yo no conocía pero que mi corazón decía que él sí.

—El señor Kinomoto esta con su hijo y las señoritas del hospital — anunció Yamasaki caminando a nuestro lado, todos nos estaban mirando, no era muy común vernos a Eriol y a mí vestidos de militares, podría jurar que adorarían arrojarnos piedras y luego arrojar nuestros cuerpos al mar por portar el uniforme pero no era culpa nuestra, nosotros no pedimos vivir así —. Kaho no se presentara pero Yukito y Touya ya están presentes…, están a favor de Sasaki.

Caminamos un poco y vimos la puerta de la enfermería. Era el momento, en poco menos de unas cuantas horas todo aquí seria una masacre, Eriol y yo dudábamos que sólo fuéramos nosotros y esos hombres, seguramente alguien o algunos llegarían muy bien armados, teníamos que sacar a todos cuantos pudiéramos pero yo esperaba de verdad que los Kinomoto estuvieran ahí si no seguramente me matarían en el intento de salvarla.

—No entres — ordenó Eriol a Yamasaki —, ve con tus padres a tu casa y no salgas…sea quien sea que toque tu puerta no la abras, a nadie ¿entendido? No te preocupes no le harán daño a las Mihara, Shaoran se encargara de ellas pero tu no salgas de tu casa, cuentas con una hora para encerrarte con tus padres, si pasada media noche siguen los disparos entonces quédate hasta la mañana una vez que entres a tu casa da por muertos a varios de aquí.

—Gracias — susurró Yamasaki aproximándose a mí —, ¿las cuidaras verdad?— preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, no veía miedo en él mismo si no preocupación por la única mujer que él amaba.

—Con mi vida — prometí inútilmente, no podía mantener esa promesa si Sakura estaba fuera de ahí.

Yamasaki se hecho a correr una vez que nos vio tocar la puerta de la casa de las Mihara.

**Sakura**

—No sé por qué siguen vivos, son unos malnacidos — murmuró Touya casi para él mismo pero todos lo habíamos escuchado.

—Algún día algo los matara y todos daremos gracias a eso.

Corroboró Yukito pasando una mano en la espalda de mi hermano. Alguien tocó la puerta y de manera inmediata la señora Mihara se levantó de su asiento, era bueno que lo hiciera y fue muy oportuno, le molestaron los comentarios de mi hermano pero yo no pude decir nada, lo que él sentía se podía justificar y sabia de antemano que lo que estaban tramando no era nada y que lo que paso no fue por sus lasañas sino porque Shaoran nos había protegido.

Nadie le dio las gracias porque él no lo exigió pero yo se lo agradecí eternamente.

Era como cualquier tiempo en cualquier lugar pero no me esperaba que la señora Mihara tomara como locos a todos los del pueblo cuando alguien, paciente o lo que fuera llegara a visitarla, en especial Eriol y Shaoran con un gran presente para ella.

Por supuesto de Shaoran no me extrañaba ya que le ayudaba con los autos pero aun así ver las caras de mi hermano y de Yukito no me parecieron del todo muy amistosas y menos al ver que Yue y Nakuru se quedaban afuera esperando a que sus "amos" les ordenaran algo.

—Vaya Shaoran — dijo la señora Mihara tomando una enorme bolsa color negro, era como esas que mi madre usaba para guardar su maquillaje. Unas bolsas muy costosas en ese tiempo y que yo siempre desee tener.

—Hablando de las guerras — continuó la plática Rika Sasaki quien se sonrojo un poco al notar que Shaoran había cruzado la puerta. Estaba vestido diferente de cómo lo había visto en la mañana y en ese momento me sorprendí muchísimo si no hasta pasadas las horas cuando comprendí por completo todo —. Dicen que les pagaron muy bien por rentar algunos equipos, la verdad es que mi madre me ocultó todo cuando estuve ayudando a las enfermeras… me di cuenta de que descuartizaban a las personas pero…

—Fue terrible — dijo mi padre dando un gran sorbo al vino que la doctora nos había servido, cortó la conversación de Rika elegantemente pero no me sorprendió la verdad es que incluso pude darme cuenta en los rostros de Eriol y Shaoran que se sentían muy incómodos con la conversación —, de verdad es algo inexplicable.

—Muy pocos logramos regresar a nuestro hogar — dijo ahora Yukito sonriendo de par en par —, algunos se quedaron en la ciudad.

—Dicen que la ciudad es un lugar muy bonito con fiestas a todas horas — dijo ahora Rika sonriendo mientras se recargaba en la mesa, era la que estaba más interesada en la conversación.

—Sakura vivía en el interior de la ciudad — dijo Fujitaka pasando una mano por mi cabello tal vez al darse cuenta de que yo estaba perdida en Shaoran pero él no me miraba fijamente lo hacia de vez en cuando y eso me gustaba.

—Li y Hiiragizawa eran los que más tiempo estuvieron ahí — dijo mi hermano con ese tono de voz tan rasposo que me daba coraje —, seguramente ellos saben de la vida ahí.

Shaoran y Eriol no tomaron asiento como el resto de nosotros, era como si estuvieran esperando a que algo pasara pero no podía entenderlo o al menos no en ese momento.

—Es cierto — dijo ahora la doctora —, ¿lo extrañan?

Eriol negó pero Shaoran agachó la mirada.

—Me gustaba el interior — dijo con voz apagada pero firme, muy seria y sin levantar el rostro por lo que todos nos quedamos callados —, ahí las personas no decían mentiras y todo era relativamente más fácil — respiró profundo —, nadie te decía nada porque nadie te conocía.

—Bien dicen que las personas se acostumbran a todo — dijo Touya sonriente por su triunfo de haberlo hecho enojar.

Todos nos quedamos callados, la atmosfera que se había formado era muy pesada incluso Fujitaka hacia como muecas de dolor por estar en esa conversación, él no era como mi hermano Touya que peleaba cada dos segundos por cualquier tontería no, él se mantenía al margen de las cosas pero lo de ese momento me dio incluso un poco de miedo y yo viví la depresión justo en la ciudad.

—Señora Mihara — habló Eriol después de mucho y al menos yo di gracias por quitar ese silencio incomodo viendo a mi hermano y a Shaoran hacerse miradas de odio o algo parecido —, necesito hablar, necesitamos hablar con usted un momento — el tono de Eriol me había sorprendido, creo que en toda mi vida de conocerlo, incluso hasta el ultimo día que lo vi nunca lo había escuchado hablar con tono tan serio.

—No me digas que vienes otra vez para quedarte Shaoran — dijo la señora poniendo sus manos en la cintura —, pero es tan temprano… apenas hace unos días que…

—No se trata de eso — cortó Shaoran el análisis de la doctora mirándome por momentos —, esto es más delicado se lo puedo jurar.

—Entonces vamos — dijo ella mostrando el camino hacia su consultorio privado —, Chiharu encárgate de atender muy bien a nuestros invitados antes de su…

—Por favor — insistió Shaoran a la doctora de un modo muy protector.

Se habían encerrado como por diez minutos, todo parecía eterno y Touya fijaba la mirada en la puerta tratando de querer levantarse para escuchar pero me daba miedo que lo hiciera, ellos estaban como militares y pude ver sus armas en sus costados por lo tanto era más peligroso. Me daba mucho miedo que Shaoran portara el uniforme del mal pero no podía decir nada… después de eso no volvió a usarlo.

—Me alegra que Eriol haya venido — me dijo Tomoyo en un susurro —, es mejor que venga y no tenga que buscarlo por todas partes — susurró para que nadie la pudiera escuchar.

— ¿Quieres salir un momento?— le pregunte amigablemente, Tomoyo me había caído cien veces mejor que cualquier persona como lo había dicho se hizo mi amiga muy pronto.

—Claro — asintió levantándose de la silla al mismo tiempo que yo.

—Regresare en un momento — le avise a mi papá tocándole su hombro, se veía muy cansado y muy pálido pero no dije nada ya que Touya estaría ahí para cualquier emergencia. Pensé que había sido por culpa del vino.

—Ve tranquila pero no te alejes demasiado — suspiró —, la cena estará lista en media hora y aun podemos degustar de una buena conversación.

Asentí. Me alegraba que el momento se alargara y eso nos salvo la vida a todos.

—Vi como te miraba Shaoran — dijo una vez que pasamos el taller para aproximarnos a la salida pero yo me detuve en seco.

No podía ser tan obvia en realidad porque carecía de ciertos sentimientos y esos precisamente eran los que yo ignoraba.

—Esta enamorado — dijo ella susurrándome para que nadie me mirara —, viste el collar que traía puesto, es el mismo que tu le hiciste.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— inquirí mirándola fijamente.

—Porque vi cuando estaban en el muelle — aclaró con una sonrisa —, no te preocupes, cuide que nadie los viera. Cuando lo formalicen yo los cuidare como cuido a Eriol.

Tomoyo cumplió su palabra y su promesa.

Tomoyo y yo apenas cruzamos la puerta de salida para captar la conversación de Nakuru y Yue que inmediatamente tratamos de escondernos en la pared para que no nos vieran.

—Debo avisarle a mis padres — dijo Yue muy preocupado —¸ si mi hermano esta aquí es porque no estaban enterados.

—No quiero perderte — dijo Nakuru con una voz melodiosa, era como si estuvieran despidiéndose —, no quiero que participes.

—Si no participo me van a matar y si me matan le harán lo mismo a mi familia por traición — rectificó como gritando y bajando la voz al mismo tiempo. Apenas pude ver que se estaban besando después de eso —. Anda ve, ve con mi familia… mis padres no te negaran la ayuda sabiendo que estas embarazada… corre y escóndete has lo mismo que le dijeron a Yamasaki y no salgas, yo me quedare aquí y le diré a Eriol que te pedí que te marcharas, no te va a regañar después de todo eres su dama de compañía.

—Te amo — le dijo besando su frente —, cuídate y cuídalo… por favor.

—Con mi vida — le respondió Yue viendo como ella se alejaba.

Aquella frase había sido adquirida por Shaoran claro esta, no era tonta, él la uso muchas veces pero sólo hasta cuando me conoció.

No me siento muy orgullosa de eso ahora pero lo presumí mucho en ese tiempo.

—Yue — salió Tomoyo una vez que Nakuru se fue corriendo hasta la cabaña de los únicos carpinteros que habían en el pueblo —, ¿es verdad lo que acabas de decir?.

Inmediatamente él se giró para prestarnos atención, sabia que lo habíamos escuchado y que queríamos la misma versión que le había dicho a su novia. Nakuru no hasta mucho tiempo después de perder a su hijo comprendió que la guerra y servir a la familia Hiiragizawa se arruinaría más y huyó con Yue poco después de que todo terminara.

—No salgan de la casa — nos advirtió sonando algo paternal —, no se vayan — anunció algo dolido.

—Iré a casa de mi madre — dijo decidida Tomoyo como si ella fuera capaz de comprender todo lo que estaba pasando y yo no lo supiera.

A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor no haberme enterado de muchas cosas.

—No, no, no — negó Yue tomándola de la mano para retenerla.

— ¡Suéltame!— gritó adolorida —, sé lo que esta pasando y lo que pasará, no voy a dejar sola a mi madre…

—Eriol me matara si te vas — gritó Yue un poco lejos pues Tomoyo había corrido bastante, pensé en seguirlo pero mi padre, mi familia estaba ahí adentro y no podía hacerlo, me daba algo de miedo.

No sé como ni de qué manera Tomoyo logró zafarse del agarre de Yue y comenzó a correr. Trate de seguirla y corrí tras ella al darme cuenta de que él no lo estaba haciendo y eso de dejar la vida de las personas por el viento no me gustaba así que si él no la salvaba de lo que fuera yo lo haría.

— ¡No, no, no, vuelvan, regresen ya es muy tarde!

Yue nos alcanzó y trató de tomarnos con fuerza de la cintura pero Tomoyo era demasiado fuerte, no por nada había estado como enfermera en la guerra, cargando a hombres tan pesados como un toro. Obvio a mí me atrapo con gran facilidad pero igual gracias a que prestó más atención a la fuerza de Tomoyo a mi me logró soltar.

Y entonces el peor sonido de mi vida… la alerta de que todo iba a empezar para nosotros: el sonido de unas trompetas.

—Ya es tarde — nos dijo Yue regresando hasta la casa de las Mihara mientras yo aun continuaba siguiendo a Tomoyo.

No sentía miedo pero de igual manera… había algo en el interior. Un sabor diferente que se respiraba en el aire, como la vida final en la entrada a otra, como cuando bebes té y el sabor desaparece y sabes que puedes conseguir otro que sabes que disfrutaras más, así me sentía yo.

**Shaoran**

—Me quedare aquí como ustedes me lo dicen pero ellos, mis invitados deben saberlo — insistió Mihara muy enojada mirándome a la cara, sabia de mi palidez en extremo del día de hoy y presentía que yo no estaba del todo bien.

— ¿Y que se entere Touya Kinomoto?— inquirió Eriol paseándose por toda la habitación —, no señor, ese muchacho nos matara al enterarse sin saber que protegemos la vida de él…

—Y la de su familia — concluí mirando a la nada.

De repente el estomago volvía a quemarme, la acidez en mi estomago subía cada vez hasta toparse con la garganta, todo parecía volverse un poco confuso, las ideas iban y venían cada dos segundos, el mareo al ver que todos los colores se distorsionaban y las cosas tomaban forma de algo diferente y entonces…

— ¡Dios mío no!— susurró Eriol tocándome la espalda al darse cuenta de que mi vomito no se podía detener y ni tiempo me dio de ir corriendo al baño como cada vez que pasaba. De todas las personas Eriol no estaba muy convencido de lo que le había dicho Yue — ¡No, él no puede salir así… su padre lo matara…!

Sentí como la mano de la doctora comenzaba a examinarme pero yo no dejaba de vomitar, era necesario, llevaba con las ganas desde la mañana pero por extraño que parezca el dolor se había esfumado cuando Sakura estaba conmigo. Como si dicho dolor no existiera.

— ¡Shaoran, Shaoran escúchame!— me forzó la doctora a mirarla pero seguía volviéndose borrosa la vista —… ¡Shaoran, escúchame! ¿Tomaste tu medicamento antes de salir?

Pero entonces un dolor más fuerte opacó al físico, el sonido de las trompetas y las voces de Touya y Fujitaka Kinomoto anunciando que ella se había perdido.

— ¡Shaoran espérate, a dónde vas!— gritó Eriol cuando a duras penas me limpie los labios con una servilleta y me mojaba los labios con el vaso de agua que la doctora había traído, sabia tanto a medicamento que de un jalón le di el sorbo y luego escupí para que la acidez se borrara de mis labios y la garganta.

— ¿A dónde se fue?— inquirí al señor Fujitaka mientras veía como Touya y Yue tomaban sus armas para enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo al mal nacido, al animal de mi padre.

— ¡Tu provocaste esto, tu estas involucrado!— gritó Touya acercándose hasta donde yo estaba, me sujeto con fuerza de la camisa y casi sentí como mis pies estaban volando porque por supuesto a sus veintes es más alto que yo.

— ¿En donde está?— volví a preguntar sin inmutarme —, ¿A dónde se fue?

—Tomoyo fue a buscar a su madre — me dijo Fujitaka muy tranquilo viendo que sus ojeras estaban notándose cada vez por la preocupación de su única hija —, Sakura la siguió…

— ¿Y Yue?— pregunte caminando a la salida siendo seguido por ellos tres —, lo deje afuera para que eso no pasara para que no los dejara salir…

— ¿Acaso mi hermano pensaba enjaularnos como animales para entregarnos en charola de plata y servir al ejercito de tu padre?— preguntó Yukito sarcásticamente, muy rara vez lo veía enojado y las veces que lo veía enojado eran conmigo y su hermano.

— ¡Shaoran!— gritó Eriol corriendo hacia la salida con nosotros —, ¡no los dejes salir, voy al templo!

— ¡No!— grite con todas mis fuerzas —, yo iré al templo… si vas y te descubren que…

— ¡SAKURA!

Gritó Yue muy a lo lejos. Salí corriendo como si fuera a atrapar a mi propia alma, si alguien le hacia daño si mi padre llegaba y la mataba yo moriría con ella.

Podía ver a algunos militares caminar, bajar de unos cuantos tanques, correr para anunciar que estaban por llegar, las personas corrían y me veían como el soplón pero no me importa, apenas puedo ver su cabello en el suelo tratando de sujetar a Tomoyo quien es sujetada por Yue al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Yue, sácala de aquí!— grite al llegar con ellos tres —, llévate a Tomoyo y no la dejes salir.

Y entonces la vi, sus ojitos no estaban llorosos, no había miedo en ellos, no había nada a quien temer ¿acaso estoy muerto? Corrí tanto y tanta fue mi preocupación que ni siquiera sentí cuando el disparo llegó hasta mi corazón.

Sus ojos verdes no me mostraban ni miedo, ni dolor, ni pena sólo ella… la garantía de que nada puede salir mal.

La tome entre mis brazos, si iba a morir yo lo haría con ella.

**Sakura**

Recuerdo como me sentía en ese momento, era extraño describirlo porque cualquiera hubiera tenido miedo pero no yo, no yo no; mi madre cuando los militares entraban a nuestra okiya y robaban nuestras cosas mi madre y su amante me decían que respirara profundo y cerrara los ojos, que todo eso iba a terminar muy pronto.

De alguna u otra manera sabía que eso iba a pasar pero seguía sin asustarme, como lo había dicho, no era una chica que se pudiera domar con facilidad, mi madre nunca pudo… sólo él.

—Qué haces aquí — inquirió muy enojado, estaba sudando, sus ojos parecían llorosos, sus labios secos y estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Miraba a todos lados y al mismo tiempo a ningún lugar. Tenía miedo ahora lo sé muy bien pero no ese miedo al que uno siente por su vida no, él ya se consideraba muerto.

Estaba protegiéndome.

—Ven — me dijo tomándome en sus brazos —, vamos… no pueden verte aquí…

De lejos vi como Eriol corría a toda velocidad, como si estuviera huyendo de algo, creo que fue la primera y única vez que en sus ojos vi el miedo. La desesperación. La agonía. La tristeza de que jamás nadie les iba a reconocer que por ellos todos o la mayoría estaban a salvo.

— ¡Entren, entren y no salgan!— ordenó Shaoran a un par de mujeres que trataban de averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

—Eres el hijo del nazi — dijo una de ellas, no pude verle la cara —, ¿vas a violar a esa jovencita?

Ahora me da risa aquella palabra porque de hecho quien había violado esa noche a Shaoran fui yo y no al revés. O en una forma sensata de decirlo la verdad.

Las nubes parecían estar ayudando a la causa, casi era imposible ver y distinguir a las personas, fue una buena señal y más porque de un momento a otro comenzó a llover. Llover como nunca.

—Entren ahora — volvió a repetir Shaoran con más insistencia… —, ¡no ven a caso que estoy tratando de salvarles la vida!

Aquella vez que lo vi gritar de esa forma cuando en verdad, y de verdad tuve miedo, no de él por supuesto… era otra clase de miedo. No muchas personas son tan extraordinarias de esa manera como él, era capaz de dar su vida por la de cualquiera en ese maldito pueblo hasta el día que me conoció.

Entonces comprendimos los dos que: si el daba su vida entonces yo daría la vida, si él vendía su cuerpo como arma entonces yo lo ayudaría, si él conocía el perdón entonces yo también lo conocería.

En ese momento comprendí que por quince años lo que mi corazón había sentido con respecto a la madurez, con respecto a dejar de ser una niña era porque mi alma madura había encontrado una igual.

Había encontrado a un ser bondadoso… a un ser que era un hombre en todas las formas de las que se pudiera encontrar… y era mío. _Siempre mío_.

— ¡Eriol!— gritó con fuerza y escuche su corazón palpitar tan rápido que me asustó, estaba muy agitado, más que nunca —, ¡Eriol, no… no entres no seas estúpido!— siguió gritando pero estaba tan acurrucado en su pecho que no sabía en donde estábamos, lo único que recuerdo fue la conversación… me llevaba en sus brazos como si mi peso fuera como el collar de conchas que le había dado el cual traía puesto.

—No la voy a dejar sola — dijo la voz de Eriol quien se había acercado a nosotros —, no — repitió para él mismo o fue la impresión que me dio pero hasta ese entonces no había comprendido con totalidad la gravedad del asunto —. Si ella muere entonces yo también.

— ¿Tu crees que la gente no habla bastante?— dijo Shaoran de manera sarcástica —, ya basta de todo esto… han descubierto que tienes una amante…

—No… no lo saben, no saben quien es… — dijo Eriol con voz desesperada.

—No te engañes — le dijo Shaoran con el mismo tono aunque cada vez ambos bajaban la voz a convertirla en susurro, no era muy educado hablar a gritos —. Saben lo de tu amante… no permitas que tu estupidez por salvarla te mate… y a ella contigo.

— ¿Ella es la tuya?— preguntó ahora con voz calmada y sentí la respiración de Shaoran no tan agitada como en un principio.

—No — dijo muy firme —, eso espero — dijo ahora suspirando.

—Llévala al faro — dijo Eriol sonando ahora más sereno —… mandare a todas las personas que pueda para…

—Ya no — dijo Shaoran más tranquilo —. Hicimos lo que pudimos, salvamos a los que lo permitieron los demás ya no pueden salvarse… si nos encuentran nos matan ya con esto es suficiente para un buen castigo…

—Será un honor ser castigado a tu lado — dijo Eriol en un tono muy diferente, tal vez debido al acento inglés que tenia y que sus padres eran ingleses lo había adquirido.

—En tu reloj — dijo Shaoran mirando al horizonte, al norte, al sur… eso no importaba —, a las dos de la mañana en el faro… cerca de la costa Yue te estará esperando no llames a Nakuru a menos que veas que este con él… te veré a esa hora… y regresaremos juntos.

—Quiero irme Shaoran — dijo Eriol con voz cortada de la preocupación —, quiero huir de aquí con ella… no quiero estar con tu hermana, con tu familia y la mía… terminaran llevándome al suicidio como te están orillando a ti, aquí ya encontraste una manera de vivir con el ser que llevas en tus brazos… yo no puedo vivir así… si no me voy ahora no creo que pueda pasar de esta semana.

—Esta noche no — dijo Shaoran asintiendo levemente —… yo te ayudare a escapar si te esperas unos días…

—Hecho — dijo Eriol con voz pausada —. Entonces, hasta la madrugada hermano.

—Adiós — dijo Shaoran volviendo a correr conmigo en brazos.

La verdad es que con tanta lluvia bien mi cuerpo comenzó a adquirir una temperatura correcta, hacia tanto calor que con gran facilidad mi cuerpo sudaba con mayor frecuencia y eso no era bueno. Ayudaba la ropa escasa que había llevado, esos shorts americanos, las camisas largas y los dos únicos vestidos que mi padre y mi hermano me habían hecho, sin mencionar las alpargatas y el único par de tenis que yo tenia. Lo material no me importaba tanto.

Entramos a una especie de cueva, apenas tenía un poco de brillo por la lámpara de vela que Shaoran tenía, era como una especie de escondite o algo así. Había infinidad de mantas y almohadas en el suelo como una cama matrimonial pero en el suelo y para una sola persona. La verdad es que el lugar estaba húmedo y podría jurar que había escuchado a miles de animales matarse entre ellos en el fondo del lugar pero aun así no sentí miedo. Mire a la entrada y salida, la lluvia había formado una cascada personal para nosotros y eso era bueno, nadie podría vernos.

Y puede que aquí comience la parte vulgar de mi vida, fue vulgar, ahora con lo que hacen ustedes los jóvenes ¡vaya! Si son valientes para su tiempo, pero la edad es la edad al igual que el deseo y la pasión eso no ha cambiado ni cambiara: la juventud es una enfermedad que se quita con los años el caso es que ninguno de los dos era joven al menos no en el sentido mental.

**Shaoran**

El entrar a aquella cueva con olor tan cítrico debido a que yo le daba mantenimiento personal me pareció una buena idea para ocultarla de los ojos lujuriosos de hombres con su sed de sexo y deseo.

A mí en la guerra me trataron de persuadir en violar a cientos de mujeres, no lo hice porque por alguna extraña razón sentía respeto por la mujer que me trajo al mundo y también me dio lastima el que se permitiera estar con un hombre como mi padre.

Me pareció que el olor al té de frambuesa que había consumido en la mañana para estar solo se había regado por toda la cueva, no había pensado en cerrar muy bien los utensilios de cocina para que eso no sucediera pero lo bueno era que no olía mal o al menos no para mí. Sakura olía de la misma manera, con piña y algunos otros sabores tan cítricos dignos de una isla como está.

Mis discos de LP estaban regados en el suelo. Algunos con grupos casi tan antiguos como tan nuevos pero bueno, los escuchaba de vez en cuando.

— ¿En dónde estamos?— preguntó por fin Sakura viendo todas mis cosas y al mismo tiempo se abrazo a una de las tantas almohadas que tenia en el suelo cuando se me apetecía dormir cuando regresaban los dolores, extrañamente el dolor se había esfumado, mágicamente.

—Bueno — divague un momento, qué le podía decir, no podía mentirle aun sabiendo que mi uniforme militar me delataba —, este es el mejor lugar para alguien como tu — dije prontamente aunque de inmediato trate de arreglar lo que acababa de decir, soné tan racista —. Para que no te hicieran nada malo, eres demasiado deseable para las personas enfermas y no voy a permitir que nadie te toque…

—Es por lo de Tomoyo ¿verdad?— preguntó mirándome a los ojos, su mirada no me causaba en absoluto aluna manera de miedo como una chica revolucionaria no nada, ella simplemente era ella: una niña —. O al menos tiene algo que ver.

—Más o menos — dije suspirando para sentarme a su lado y esperar a que soltara la almohada —, tu tranquila, no voy a permitir que te hagan daño… nadie lo intentara…

— ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?— preguntó de una manera cautelosa, perspicaz que me dio un poco de miedo, nunca había conocido a una mujer así. Me daba la sensación de que seria una de las próximas mujeres en vestir pantalón tan pronto para demostrar la igualdad, por supuesto ese es un sueño, dudo que algo así sucediera alguna vez, estamos en los cuarentas y los militares somos los que traen los pantalones —. Quiero decir que… hay muchas personas afuera… mi padre, mi hermano y sus amigos, tu cuñado y todas esas personas que… ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque soy una persona invisible para todos, un don nadie, una mierda, una escoria y el peor asesino. Las personas de aquí me juzgan sin conocerme y tú… eres la única que… no huiste de mí aun cuando hablaste mal de mi familia. Lo que quiero decir es que. ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que cantaste para el _midori no hi_?

Fruncí el ceño, ella entendería mejor de esa manera, nunca me había encantado con ninguna mujer y vaya que conozco a muchas pero ella… es diferente, me atrae tanto como no lo puedo imaginar, sé que el amor a primera vista es algo estúpido y que estoy casado eso lo entiendo pero yo no elegí el matrimonio.

Sakura asintió sin comprender pero pronto lo entendería o al menos yo lo esperaba.

—En mi vida había pensado que las personas para vivir necesitaban ciertas cosas… digo que he tratado de suicidarme desde hace poco más de tres años y nunca en mi vida había llegado algo que se quedara en mi mente permanentemente pero de verdad permanente. Entendí que mi inspiración, mi alma… mi corazón todo debe pertenecer a una persona y aun a pesar de que te conozco poco y nada quiero decirte que gracias a tu canción mis noches de soledad son más soportables, me haces pensar que el mundo es fácil cuando pienso que todo se derrumba. Cuando te mire y de verdad te mire vi el perdón de las personas y que no todos mienten… tu eres esa verdad…

—Tengo quince años — dijo ella casi escandalizada.

Lo tenia presente, qué clase de persona además del animal a quien yo serví en la guerra salía con jovencitas, sólo una mente enferma pero yo ya lo estaba.

—Es que siento que todo el aire que respiro es por ti — dije agachando la mirada, en mi vida llegue a pensar que yo sería tímido con alguien por ese motivo no hablaba con las personas —. Sé que es muy pronto para confesarme pero es lo que siento.

El estomago comenzaba a arderme y bueno, mis piernas parecían dolerme por no querer moverse, me sentía estúpido y algo tonto en el tema… sentí que no conocía a las mujeres en absoluto como si ella fuera el sol… como si yo fuera un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez y que la tierra dejo de sostenerme que quien me sostenía era ella y nadie más. Si ella me decía que sí yo pondría toda mi vida a sus pies al igual que mi fortuna y la seguiría al fin del mundo si ella me lo pedía.

Ahora, sólo ahora podía entender la desesperación de Eriol. Sólo ahora intuía lo que sentía por su amante, por su novia eterna.

Hacia calor y lo sabia pero también tenia frio al ver que sus ojitos no dejaban de mirarme como leyendo algo en ellos que le probará la verdad, tome su mano o mejor dicho apenas la roce con las yemas de mis dedos y ahí los deje un rato hasta volver a mirarla.

Era como si estuviera toda mi vida buscando a una persona a la persona adecuada y no estuviera ahí hasta que ella vino… ya no necesitaba ayuda, ya la había encontrado. Movió su mano apenas lo suficiente para dejar sus deditos encima de los míos por el dorso de la mano derecha y entonces me miró. Sentía que no era típica escena acaramelada que hacen Yamasaki y Chiharu o la de Eriol con ella, no, esta mirada era algo más porque supe que Sakura, como yo, no había conocido el verdadero amor hasta ahora, podía verlo en sus ojos. Era como si mantuviéramos una conversación, como un rito en donde todo comenzaba a partir de ahora.

Algunos mechones mojados cayeron en mi rostro y sentí que mi respiración se volvía un poco más agitada igual que la suya pero al mismo compas como si se tratara de la respiración de una sola persona.

—Eres hermoso — dijo pasando el dorso de su mano por mis mejillas secándome las gotas de lluvia del rostro y aunque su mano estaba igual de húmeda no era fría al contrario era totalmente cálida. Calientita toda ella.

—Eres la primera — dije suspirando para evitar perder el contacto visual con ella.

— ¿Qué te dice que eres hermoso?

—No — negué al mismo tiempo que le respondía —. La primera que me llega al corazón.

Ella suspiró, no tenia que ocultarlo. Cerré mis ojos al sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi rostro… era algo inexplicable describir lo que sentí pero… al recibir sus hermosos labios pegarse a los míos como un beso verdadero, uno real y no fingido entonces sentí que volvía a la vida.

—Si algo te pasara no podría soportarlo — me susurró, tenia los ojos cerrados igual que yo y sus labios apenas se separaron de los míos rozando al hablar.

—Si algo me pasara tú voz sería lo último que quisiera escuchar como quien escucha su última canción. A tu lado me siento como el metal y tú eres el imán… el más grande y poderoso del mundo.

—Sabes — continuó como si lo que yo le dije ella ya lo supiera —. He sido una chica muy mala.

Me separe apenas lo suficiente, no entendí con claridad sus palabras.

—Siento que… mi madre me separo por mi propio bien para no caer como una cualquiera quien da su vida al primero… pero… he… tu… eres como…

Tomó mi mano que había estado rozando con las yemas de sus dedos y la paso por encima de sus muslos haciendo al lado su hermoso vestido lleno de conchas de mar… esto era algo nuevo, nunca había sentido que podía… es decir ni siquiera… ¿y si le fallaba?

—Quedate…

Susurró de una manera inexplicable.

— ¿Estas segura?— pregunte un tanto desconcentrado por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia al golpear con las rocas —, ¿Qué quieres hacer el amor con alguien a quien conoces poco y que no es tu esposo?

—Sólo sé que quiero estar contigo.

Ordeno mirándome como si sus esmeraldas en los ojos se transformaran en el mismo fuego abrazador para mantenerme quemado en una hoguera que me hiciera feliz.

—Si salimos vivos de esto — comencé a decir antes de que consumáramos —, te seguiré a donde quieras mujer.

A ClockWork. ¿boy?

Un capitulo más aunque algo tarde. No sé que decir aunque en realidad sé que pensaran que por ser hombre no tengo absolutamente nada en la cabeza para decir………… y tienen razón, parece como si el cerebro se me hubiera secado.

Pero igual da, espero que les haya gustado porque estuve escribiendo yo, sí, mi hermana estuvo un tanto desesperada por mi falta de inspiración y hablábamos de eso en las noches hasta que por fin la musa llegó y pude escribir algo. De hecho no soy militar pero mi mamá me llevo aun internado cuando mis épocas de joven por ser rebelde en muchos sentidos y todo lo que puedo aportar de los militares aquí esta.

A partir del cuarto capitulo empieza lo sucio ¡que morboso! Pero mi abue nos dijo que el amor a primera vista se veía más que ahora y tenemos que creerle ¿no? Pero igual da, no sé que más poner salvo que no desesperen… bueno, seguiremos escribiendo.

Por cierto, feliz día de las madres anticipado… y también felicidades a mí que es mi cumpleaños, bueno no cumplo años solo porque mi hermana es mi gemela aunque eso ya lo había dicho. Pero yo no importo, las que importan son sus hermosas madres que sin conocerlas sé que son las musas más hermosas que hay en la tierra (y por supuesto mi madre es que madre soltera y orgulloso de ser su hijo y feliz día a ti también abue). Y para las que sean mamás tempraneras pues felicidades.

Adiós bellezas del fiction.


	4. Como las estrellas mantienen a la luna

Trocitos de **FRESA**

**Detrás de cada amor hay una historia que contar**

El amen de todos los días

**Capitulo 4.**

Como las estrellas mantienen a la luna

****Sakura********

¿Se acuerdan del momento en que yo dije que prácticamente me iba a aprovechar de él?

Creo que me fui muy a lo vulgar, de hecho para mí no seria correcto hablar de esto, no, si lo hubiera hecho con mi madre me hubiera ganado una bofetada tan fuerte que bien pudiera recordarla por varios días.

No era correcto que una señorita jugara con las fantasías y menos con un militar casado, él era un hombre a esa edad, dieciocho años cuando yo era una niña, aun esperaba que algunas partes de mi cuerpo crecieran aunque sabía que hacerlo con un hombre traía muchas consecuencias como por ejemplo; saber que hacerlo sin que Kaho nos proporcionara el día correcto junto con unos medicamentos significaría que bien podría quedar embarazada.

Pero al menos yo no lo sabia, no que va, me gustaba mucho el acto… una experiencia totalmente diferente a todas las locuras que pueda hacer una. Lo que recuerdo de esa noche es que Shaoran estaba muy nervioso, movía mucho su mano derecha para pasársela por el cabello húmedo, se mordía el labio inferior y luego se apretaba el estomago.

Yo no sabía que él mantenía la castidad como yo, pensé que como él ya tenia esposa bien podría tratarme bien pero eso no lo sabía, incluso me sentí como una geisha igual que mi madre o peor aun como una prostituta teniendo el titulo de amante. A Meiling todo el pueblo la miraba mal porque era la cómplice, la elegida por la familia mientras que a mí me tenían lastima… decían que me había dejado seducir por el mismo diablo.

Pero si ese era el infierno: adoraba ser quemada.

No entendía muy bien cuando de repente mi cuerpo se puso tenso, mi respiración parecía estar alarmada como si estuviera enferma… comencé a suspirar y eso me asustó aun más. No sabía que hacer y menos cuando lo vi desabrocharse los primeros dos botones de su camisa ya que Shaoran estaba respirando casi tan agitado como yo. Una de sus manos comenzó a tocar mi vientre pero apenas por roces ya que ni él mismo sabía realmente que hacer. Trató de subirme el vestido pero ni yo podía moverme y menos con el susto que tenía porque incluso, a pesar del calor yo sentí un poco de frio. Bajó la mirada en mis piernas, pensé que iba a tocarme pero no lo hizo, respiró profundo y se acercó a besar mi cuello con intensidad, sintiendo sus manitas atrapar mi rostro para que él continuara su labor en el cuello pasando su lengua y cerrando sus labios para besarme con intensidad.

Eso me asustó más porque había un calor extraño en mis piernas y en medio de ellas… era como si quisiera ir al baño pero sin esas ganas… el calor era abrazador y el instinto fue el que me guió porque en realidad yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Trate de recordar la vez en que mi madre llevó a su amante a su recamara y los vi acostados en el suelo, él estaba encima de ella y ella enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura… no entendía, ¿Cuál era el chiste?

Coloque mis manos en su espalda para acercarlo un poco más y lentamente fui quitándole la camisa hasta que él quedo desnudo… levante mis manos como esperando a ser desvestida y él entendió el mensaje pues pasó de mis muslos hasta subir el vestido y con toda la delicadeza de no arruinar la tela por saber que era algo fina la dejó en el suelo cerca de sus discos. Toque su pecho para sentir su respiración pero él no se atrevió a tocarme, estaba viendo mis pechos… no eran pequeños, ya había mencionado que yo parecía mayor debido a la educación que recibí y me dio la impresión de que estaba indeciso entre tocarme y no hacerlo aunque por un momento lo vi sonreír tímidamente y levantó la mirada para sonreírme con la misma timidez de no saber que hacer. Era una buena sensación, una agradable y loca sensación que parecía quererme llevar a la locura así que volví a dejar que el instinto nos guiara y tome sus dos manos para que él tocara mis pechos. Al sentir su tacto en mí no pude evitar dar un pequeño brinco, no sabía que significaba pero me gustaba.

Mi corazón iba tan rápido como las olas en una tormenta y el corazón de él estaba igual de enloquecido como el mío.

Acto seguido Shaoran se levantó tan rápido que enseguida sentí como mis pechos ya no estaban cálidos sino completamente fríos debido al viento cruel que me había amparado. Pensé que se había arrepentido o algo así. Pensé que a pesar de todo respetaba a su esposa aunque no la quisiera, fue la forma en la que él había sido educado.

Alce un poco la mirada para verlo… no se había arrepentido, su mirada, el brillo en los ojos me lo decía. Bajó sus manos para quitarse el cinturón de piel color negro, bajo el cierre del pantalón seguido por los botones por lo que me apresure para desabrocharle las agujetas de las enormes botas negras estilo militar y él agradeció el gesto de mi parte sacudiendo sus dos pies para deshacerse de las botas… se bajó el pantalón dejándome a la vista un calzoncillo muy común en esa época, grande que llegaba hasta poco arriba de la rodilla pero nunca había visto una tela tan costosa y fina en algo interior como en él.

Se agachó como si se estuviera agazapando para acariciar mis tobillos y depositar un beso en cada uno… me fue quitando las alpargatas e igual que el vestido las acomodó muy cerca de mi ropa cuando él ni siquiera se molestó en cuidar de su uniforme.

Trate de acercarlo, prácticamente lo arrastré tomándolo de sus hombros, sobre los brazos, sobre el pecho. Del pecho bajé hasta el abdomen, topándome con un camino que apenas el bóxer pudo ocultar pues mi mano ya no estaba en el exterior sino en el interior… si quería hacerlo debía primero saber, conocer lo que iba a estar en mí. Su respiración se hizo cada vez más agitada en vez de pausada y al contrario de lo que yo pensé me tomó del brazo para hacer que mi mano inquieta fuera adentrándose a lo desconocido para mí.

Quería acobardarme, me daba mucho miedo… aunque no le tenia miedo al dolor, es más yo ni siquiera sabia que cuando lo haces te dolía, no que va, yo estaba demasiado preocupada por el placer. No pude verlo a la cara pero su respiración y sentir su cálida lengua recorrer mi mejilla me hizo entender que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba bien.

¿Qué se supone que iba a pasar sino lo más inevitable cuando alguien esta como nosotros?

—Acuéstate —murmuró, con la respiración cortada.

Quería tragar saliva o algo así porque en realidad lo sentía en la garganta pero por algo no podía hacerlo.

—Tócame.

Me recostó sobre esa tela que parecía hecha con las mejores _telas_, suave y al mismo tiempo acolchonado, las almohadas tenían un olor demasiado dulce y demasiado sensual para ser un simple soldado pero bueno… él no ignoró mi comentario.

Se volvió a levantar para quitarse el bóxer dejándome a la vista lo que era parte de él, la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer. Me pregunte si le dolía al caminar… y también pensé en preguntarle porque con los pantalones no se le veía que apuntara como lo hacia en ese momento pero la vergüenza me acobardó.

Sentía que éramos algo así como los animales, como el tiburón cuando huele la sangre de algún nuevo ser y se aproxima a devorarlo, yo era ese animal indefenso y mis deseos, mi nueva experiencia era la sangre que Shaoran podía oler.

—Shaoran…—dije tragando pesado.

Él parpadeó, mirándome a los ojos, se había hincado para quitarme mis prendas intimas, más bien la única prenda… mis calzoncitos cortos que en realidad los usaba por las faldas y vestidos… no esos horribles fondos que comenzaban a usarse puestos para la moda de los cincuentas cuando apenas estábamos a la mitad de los cuarentas. Lo vi sonreírme con su mezcla de dulzura y timidez. Parecía preocupado aunque no esa preocupación como si en realidad estuviera retractándome porque de hecho fui yo la que comenzó a molestarlo para que me tocara, él sólo se dejó llevar.

—Dime — susurró una vez que mi ultima prenda ya estaba fuera de mí y de igual manera se giró apenas para acomodarla, no estaba tan loco como los hombres que yo conocía en la ciudad buscando mujeres desnudas porque ya las había visto, vivía con geishas pero eso no me preocupaba, su mirada, su sonrisa eran tan tiernas que no me pareció lujuria completa lo que lo estaba dominando—: ¿tienes miedo?…

Esas dos únicas palabras bastaron para tranquilizar un poco a mi corazón porque en realidad sí, tenía miedo pero no sabía a qué.

—No — dije pero sentí la saliva en mi boca como si respondiera con miedo —… es que no sé para qué sirve eso que tienes.

Murmure sin avergonzarme, yo era así, lo que sentía lo decía. Señale con la mirada su miembro y él se sonrojo un poco, no era propio de una señorita hablar de tal manera.

Se acercó hasta mí para besarme de nuevo aunque esta vez sus labios parecían querer devorarme, un beso intenso en donde su lengua participó ayudando, enseñando a la mía a moverse de igual manera, alejando sus labios para que nuestras lenguas se encontraran para seguir succionando mis labios y luego lo hiciera yo.

Pude oír su gemido dentro de mi boca, pero lo que más me gusto y provocó más suspiros en mí fue cuando toque su pecho que estaba húmedo pero no a causa de la lluvia puesto que sólo nuestras cabezas estaban mojadas y ahora no tanto o al menos no por el agua del cielo sino por el sudor.

—Te prometo que no te va a doler… — dijo alejándose un poco para encimarse en mí colocando sus dos manos a cada costado mío para no dejarme por completo su peso —… no sé muy bien…

Trague pesado al darme cuenta de en realidad para qué era eso.

— ¿Lo vas a meter?— pregunte nuevamente dejando los modales de señorita aun lado.

—Sí — contestó agachando la mirada por la vergüenza de mis comentarios —… no tengo idea de donde ponerlo pero Eriol dice que una vez que esta en la misma posición en que estamos nosotros él solito se guía.

Ambos agachamos la mirada para ver su miembro, de hecho no me imagina que eso tan grande pudiera entrarme.

—No estoy muy segura de que eso me quepa.

Murmure aun con ese miedo nuevo.

Shaoran bajó su mano derecha hasta llevarla a la intimidad lo que provocó que la cabeza me diera muchas vueltas… que mi cuerpo se arqueara y que me diera cuenta de que si eso que él tenia iba a provocar una mejor sensación como él lo hacia con sus manos entonces estaba segura de que en realidad no era tan malo.

—Estás lista — me dijo regresando la mano al lugar cerca de mi costado —… tan húmeda que podremos lograrlo.

Hizo una mueca de dolor y me aproxime a besarlo.

Yo suavicé el beso tan pronto como pude, para separarme de su boca.

—Lo siento — dijo un poco avergonzado cuando trató de mover su cadera a la mía —… es que… duele un poco…

De repente sentí que algo en mí se estaba humedeciendo y se estaba humedeciendo mucho.

— ¿Lista?

Yo asentí sin entender muy bien. Y entonces lo vi mirar muestras caderas para agacharse un poco… volver a subir y entonces lo que esperaba… la unión de su cuerpo con el mío no había sido juego.

Di un pequeño grito de dolor, no me imaginaba que eso fuera a doler tanto… pero a la vez que del dolor venían otras sensaciones que lo acompañaban y eran de esas sensaciones que no quieres dejar. Era como cuando me arroje al mar para ir en busca de mi padre. Aunque mejor… mucho mejor.

Shaoran comenzó a moverse muy dentro dejando que aquellas sensaciones de dolor se fueran poco a poco… eran algo mágico. Sentirlo dentro de mí… moviéndose… sintiendo su respiración y su pecho chocar con mis pechos al mismo tiempo que él se movía de adelante hacia atrás para mover su miembro dentro de mí.

— ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó algo agitado pero yo no pude contestarle, algo no me lo permitía así que sólo me limite a asentir.

Lo abracé y tal como lo había dicho rodee su cintura con mis piernas sintiendo aun más su cuerpo, sintiéndolo todavía más. Era algo como si aquella unión estuviera creada para eso, como si el haber llegado a este lugar fuera para que yo estuviera con él.

Y si yo pensé que su mano moviéndose dentro de mí era una sensación fantástica con su cuerpo era otra cosa, incluso me daba a pensar que algún día el hombre podría llegar a la luna sino es que yo ya estaba en ella.

Shaoran iba muy lento lo que me permitió sentir mejor cada roce en lugar de una embestida.

Mire al techo pero no podía, era un mareo lo que me lo impedía y entonces… grite, grite de placer y él lo hizo también. Cerré los ojos mientras lo abrazaba para moverlo cada vez más y sentirlo más y más cerca y que sus roces me alimentaran más. Lo quería todo de él, lo quería a él para mí y para nadie más.

Y entonces sentí el agudo pinchazo de los celos con respecto a su mujer. No sabia que él era virgen hasta que me lo dijo pero en ese momento yo no lo sabía, parecía tan experimentado en eso y es que por los celos había olvidado la conversación de hace poco menos de unos minutos.

Ambos volvimos a gritar de placer y entonces me sentí completa. ¿Cómo era posible que mi padre le guardara tanto luto a mi madre cuando ella estaba disfrutando de estas sensaciones y él parecía que no lo necesitaba?

Esto era como un medicamento, el mejor de todos.

No sentí muy bien en qué momento habíamos terminado pero Shaoran comenzaba a temblar un poco más hasta que lo vi… fue magnifico y es el mejor recuerdo de todos lo que tengo con él; su nariz se comenzaba a arrugar mientras su boca se entreabría tratando de dejar escapar y al mismo tiempo de retener un grito. Y entonces lo abrace con más fuerzas y dejó caer su cuerpo junto al mío pero yo era demasiado delgadita, pensaban él, mi papá y mi hermano que el mismo viento podría arrojarme lejos como un cometa por lo que de manera inmediata se salió lentamente y no lo vi moverse como si esperara que algo más pasara.

—Yue dice que hacer eso es mejor — dijo pero no entendí muy bien qué quería decir porque no lo vi —… evita los embarazos.

¿Evitarlo? ¿Cómo?

Se acostó justo a mi lado y entonces me gire para estar boca abajo y dejar que él encimara su cuerpo al mío para que su cabeza se apoyara en la mía y en parte de mi hombro derecho. Me abrazo como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a irme o algo así.

—Gracias — me dijo besando mi hombro… me abrazo con más fuerza así que yo también abrace sus brazos para que supiera que le correspondía.

Suspire, estaba enojada… eso podría habérselo dicho a Rika o a su esposa pero con qué cara podría reclamarle, yo era la nueva y de manera inmediata como en un sueño de verano ya estaba acostándome con un militar como una cualquiera.

—No— me contestó como si ya pudiera leer mi mente. Y de hecho creo que él podía hacerlo, sabia lo que pensaba sólo con mirarme o con sólo escuchar mis suspiros —… tu eres la única.

Entonces me gire por completo, si era verdad quería que me lo prometiera.

—Quiero que me recuerdes como la primera — dije mirándolo a los ojos. Sus ojos dorados no habían cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que lo vi aquella noche en el taller de las doctoras.

—Y la única — concluyó juntando su nariz con la mía pero sin besarme sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos esperando a que yo durmiera a su lado.

Si había disparos… si había gente gritando entonces ya no existían porque no los escuche.

**Shaoran**

Hacia mucho calor, la lluvia parecía querer calmarse pero las olas moviéndose constantemente como en realidad es el viejo pacifico entonces por fin sentí que podía oler todo, que podía verlo todo y que también podía sentir que no era una marioneta sin vida.

El lugar estaba húmedo y olía como toda cueva… el té de frambuesa… las sabanas con olor al detergente de mi casa… el perfume que dejo cuando vengo aquí porque en realidad es el único olor que yo desprendo cuando estoy aquí… algo dulce pero con tono masculino. Podía sentir el frio del piso pero las mantas de seda cubrían muy bien nuestros cuerpos.

¡Dios de verdad así se siente estar vivo!

Me sentía hasta fuerte, cualquier castigo que mi padre fuera a darme ya no me debilitaría para pensar "_mátame, por favor que el dolor venga y mátame_", no, esa sensación ya no estaba en mi mente ni en mi cuerpo al contrario cada dolor valdría la pena si en realidad sobrevivía para que Sakura estuviera a mi lado.

No había necesidad de palabras de que ella era mía, me pertenecía a mí y a nadie más y con esto no podía ser más oficial. Podía huir esta noche con ella si me lo pedía, dejaría todo, el dinero, a mi esposa y a mi madre. No habría enfermedades porque Sakura las desparecería.

Sakura no era mi amante como todos dirán algún día… no ella no era eso, las amante son para aquellos hombres que buscan otro placer además del de sus mujeres, no… ella era algo más y yo me convertiría en lo que me pidiera como por ejemplo si ella me pidiera ser un manto estelar para sostener a la luna yo de algún modo lo intentaría.

Haría y seria cualquier cosa por ella, me convertiría en lo que ella necesitara: si quería de mí un sádico militar para protegerla lo sería, si me pidiera ser un amante lo seria, si quería un amigo o comportarme como alguien de su familia lo haría.

Seria su compañero perfecto porque en realidad siento que fui creado sólo para ella, como al nacer… tuve que esperar dieciocho años de sufrimiento para que cuando ella naciera y viniera a mí yo estuviera perfecto.

— ¡Shaoran!— gritaron afuera de la cueva… había dejado de llover.

—Vístete — casi le ordene a Sakura en cuanto supe que la voz era de Yue, de hecho no tenia miedo a que nos viera ¿Quién si no es él la única persona en el mundo que realmente me entiende? Lo único que me molestaba era que… la viera a ella.

Nadie tenía ese derecho ahora.

— ¿Crees que sea Touya?

Preguntó tomando sus prendas vistiéndose más rápido de lo que yo jamás creí que hiciera, como si tuviera miedo, yo no iba a dejar que nadie la lastimara y menos su familia.

—Tu hermano no conoce otro lugar de no ser el templo Tsukimine— dije poniéndome los bóxers con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hasta que cuando me puse la camisa vi mi reloj de muñeca… ¡demonios! Era la una y media de la mañana.

No me iba a dar tiempo de dejar a Sakura en su casa… ir al faro y presentarme con mi papá sabiendo que no me encontraba en mi posición de ataque. El lugar es pequeño y cualquiera se pudo dar cuenta de que en realidad yo no estaba ahí con todos… y creo que Eriol tampoco.

Podría escaparme claro pero ella es una niña después de todo y no podía apartarla de su familia no cuando sé que de un modo u otro algo malo pasara.

—No me vas a abandonar ¿verdad?

Preguntó mirándome a los ojos, su mirada verde me dejo un poco tonto por un momento hasta que recordé a Yue.

—Nunca — dije ofendido de la sola mención de que ella creyera que yo iba a hacerlo y no por haberle hecho el amor.

—Tu me protegerás — confirmó una vez que vio como me ponía correctamente el uniforme, de hecho, ahora me gustaba estar así. Como la típica escena de un militar sureño que va con el sueño de servir a su país para tener dinero y regresar con la victoria de que su esposa ya lo está esperando con un montón de hijos.

—Con mi vida — dije muy firme. Ella sabia que no le mentía.

— ¡Shaoran!— entró Yue a la cueva. Estaba un poco empapado y se veía que llevaba corriendo como dos kilómetros aunque esta isla no pase a ciencia cierta de esas medidas, de hecho no lo sé.

Estaba rasguñado, las rodillas estaban manchadas de lodo y en su rostro habían rajadas de navaja y en su hombro derecho parecía que una mano con sangre había sido paseada por su ropa.

Menos mal que él estaba bien.

— ¿A cuantos mataron?— pregunte acomodándome el cinturón mientras Sakura me tomaba de la mano para caminar a mi lado.

—Cincuenta — dijo algo agitado —, por poco descubren mi posición cuando Touya salió en busca de su hermana.

Sakura me apretó con más fuerza la mano.

—Lo detuve y me lastimó pero descuida Yukito me ayudo bastante cuando supo del embarazo de Nakuru y de que ella estaba protegiendo a mis padres… Kaho fue rescatada por Eriol en cuanto vio que lleve a Tomoyo al faro. Las doctoras están bien pero… el señor… el pescador esta mal herido.

¿El pescador? Aquí no había muchos hombres que… ho no.

— ¿Mi papá?— inquirió Sakura quitando su mano de la mía para aproximarse a Yue y golpearlo con sus puñitos que puedo asegurar no dañaron a Yue —… ¡mi papá esta muerto!

— ¡No!— negó Yue mirando a Sakura a los ojos. Él sabia que ahora la familia de Sakura era prácticamente la mía, si algo le pasaba a su familia y ella sufría yo sufriría con ella. De ahora en adelante los Kinomoto eran intocables.

—Trató de ayudar a Touya — relató Yue con miedo de que yo pudiera castigarlo —, por poco lo mata un hombre… se asustó mucho al darse cuenta de que no estabas y… bueno… pasó un auto muy cerca… ahora esta bien pero esta mal herido, la señora Mihara le esta cuidado… se fracturo una costilla pero te aseguro que estará bien.

—Llévame con mi papá — ordenó Sakura mirándome a los ojos. Su mirada parecía no de odio sino de preocupación de enojo con ella misma. Yo asentí, la culpa era mía.

—Eriol te esta esperando… — comenzó a decir Yue siguiéndonos a Sakura y a mí.

—Que siga esperando — dije cortante mientras veía el auto militar de Yue, lo que esperaba que él trajera, será más rápido y ella no correría peligro.

Yue suspiró aguantando la mirada por otro par de minutos y de manera inmediata corrió al auto para que Sakura y yo entráramos. Corrimos con suerte, nadie nos había visto y podíamos entrar por la puerta de atrás de la casa, nadie podía hacerlo porque no tenían llave sólo yo.

— ¿Seguro que mi papá esta aquí?— preguntó Sakura a Yue casi con los ojos rojos del cansancio. Yue no contestó y luego asintió.

Me acerque a abrazarla por la espalda pero ella de inmediato se giró para abrazarme y besar mis labios rápidamente, sabía que de todas las personas con quienes yo tenia cercanía era a Yue al único al que le podía confiar las cosas.

—Te veo mañana — asegure dando media vuelta para irme.

Sakura entró a la casa de las doctoras, se veía más tranquila y Fujitaka se tranquilizaría una vez que la viera y Touya de una u otra manera me estaría agradecido de haber cuidado tan bien a su hermana pero en realidad no necesitaba de su aprobación o su agradecimiento porque me bastaba con que no me alejara de ella.

Camine hasta el auto nuevamente para que Yue manejara hasta el faro. Menos mal que aun logró salvar a las únicas personas que no tenían nada que ver con los problemas, los únicos que en realidad querían que los monstruos como nosotros desaparecieran y en realidad todos tenían razón.

Bajamos del auto al ver que Eriol y varios del pueblo estaban afuera del faro, ya no había peligro porque todo había terminado literalmente y Kaho estaba abrazada de su amiga Nakuru, menos mal que no pasó a mayores.

— ¿En donde estabas?— preguntó Eriol en susurro para que nadie pudiera escucharnos —. Acaso tu…

Abrió la boca un par de veces pero la movía sin emitir sonido alguno. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que daban miedo.

— ¿Te metiste con la protegida de Fujitaka?— inquirió sin creerlo —, ¿estas con la hija del pescadero? Si que estás metido en un lío más grande que el mío.

Ignore su comentario y de manera inmediata me gire para ver a Yue.

—Ve con Nakuru a casa de las Mihara, cuando vayas págale una buena cantidad para que Fujitaka no siga empeñando sus cosas… no le digas nada y que sea Sakura la que se entere en privado. Pasa la noche con ellos si es preciso y nos vemos en la mañana, de ahora en adelante te quiero junto, cerca y sobre de ella para cualquier mal ¿entendiste?

Yue hizo una reverencia.

—Le diré a mi padre que Nakuru tiene un síntoma y ya que te vio en acción dudo que diga algo…

—No permitiré que te lastimen — dijo de manera inmediata siguiéndome para que él fuera castigado en mi lugar.

—La única manera en la que pueden lastimarme es acudiendo a ella — dije tajantemente —. Si valoras mi vida entonces ve con ella.

Con eso bastó para que Yue se detuviera y me dejara ir al purgatorio.

Eriol y yo parecíamos estar contentos por nuestro trabajo, estaba mas que obvio que no habíamos servido como debíamos al menos yo no pero ¿arrepentido? Nunca.

—Entonces… ¿se te quitaron los dolores?— preguntó dudoso. Se me había olvidado que tuve mi problema otra vez.

—Sí — dije un poco dudoso. No podía decirle a él… decirlo era como firmar un contrato con la muerte y al menos mientras Sakura me viviera la muerte no era bienvenida.

—Parecías cansado — continuó hablando aun sabiendo que yo no iba a contestarle más que con palabras cortas.

—Aja — respondí sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho, ya estábamos llegando a mi casa.

— ¿Estas…?

— ¡Ha ellos y llévenlos al corral!

Gritaron una vez cruzamos la puerta. Dos hombres se acercaron a nosotros atrapándonos por detrás sujetando nuestros brazos. Esto era obra de mi padre ¿Quién además de él, seria capaz de mandar a decapitar a su propio hijo?

El corral era algo así como un gallinero para las personas, los prisioneros que solíamos traer. Había cerca de cincuenta troncos en donde amarrábamos a las personas para azotarlo. Hoy pagaría por la vida de todos aquellos a quienes yo traje.

—No puedo creer que hayan sido tan tontos — la voz de mi padre salió de entre las sombras junto al padre de Eriol. Ambos los conocemos y sabemos a lo que nos enfrentábamos, no teníamos miedo.

—Nosotros no…

— ¡Cállate Eriol!

Gritó Clow levantando su mano para golpearlo pero mi padre se adelantó y dio dos buenos golpes a cada uno.

La verdad es que su golpe me dio a un punto simplemente de arderme porque ya no me sentía humillado y en realidad era lo que buscaba.

— ¿En donde están sus acompañantes?

—Nakuru tuvo un problema por su embarazo y Yue… yo le ordene que la cuidara— respire profundo.

—Vaya, tu desapareces y Yue Tsukishiro sirve al frente mejor que tu. Es como si en realidad no fueras mi hijo.

—Colóquense — dijo Clow tomando una vara de metal —… ya saben que la lealtad se gana con sudor y la traición a muerte aun cuando se trate de la vida de mi propio hijo. Dé la señal cadete Raley.

— ¡En posiciones!— ordenó eso significaba pararnos y quedarnos muy quietos —, ¡desprendan armas, entreguen uniforme!

Dicho todo esto Eriol y yo nos quitamos las pistolas, las navajas, algunas granadas, nos quitamos la gorra y luego poco a poco nos quitamos el uniforme hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

Por costumbre y para pagar la traición nos arrojaron agua helada, pude sentir algunos trozos de hielo en mi espalda que me cortaban peor que navajas y se incrustaban peor que mil agujas pero lo sorprendente es que podía soportarlo.

Tuve mucho cuidado de que al quitarme mi collar fuera jalado con la chaqueta y parece que nadie se dio cuenta.

— ¡En posición!

Manos en la nunca mientras recargábamos el pecho en el tronco para no caer… hincados y con la frente en alto para esperar el primer golpe y…

¡Plaf, plaf, plaf!

Los golpes en la espalda eran fuertes y más cuando nos arrojaron el agua… un dolor insoportable que quemaba realmente, podía sentir como se me abría la piel y comenzaba a sangrar. Fue tanto el dolor que poco a poco Eriol y yo nos fuimos inclinando hasta abrazar los troncos.

Pero igual para calmar mi dolor tuve que utilizar la mejor medicina: Sakura, su cuerpo, su olor, su aliento, su voz y su sonrisa… por ella debía soportarlo, esto y más.

Pasaron ¿Qué? Cinco minutos y los golpes aun seguían pero debíamos reprimir nuestros gritos.

—Bueno — dijo mi padre cuando dejaron de golpearnos —, eso es para que aprendan que la traición es un pecado.

—Déjenlos — dijo ahora Clow arrojando nuestra ropa —, ellos sabrán vestirse sin sus acompañantes.

Escuche risas burlonas, esa era su peor humillación de ellos hacia nosotros, pero ni Eriol ni yo dijimos nada, era mejor así.

—Te he dado todo Shaoran, todo… dinero, una esposa hermosa y joven, un acompañante y libertad que no cualquiera como militar tiene y así me lo agrad…

— ¡Sí pero para tu conveniencia!— respondí colérico.

—Nos vemos en la mañana — me respondió como si yo no hubiera dicho nada. Era su mejor defensa en forma de ignorarme, sabía que yo en la mañana no estaría.

Mi estomago me ardía otra vez, el vomito vendría era inevitable. Todo era agua nada más, ni medicamento ni comida en todo el día de esa mañana y sabía que iba a desmayarme, lo sabía.

—Shaoran, Shaoran ¿Qué tienes?

Me levante y trate de ignorar a Eriol pero el vomito desgraciado volvió.

¿Era acaso una sentencia? ¿Eso era lo único que le pedía a la vida? ¿Sólo una noche pude conocer el amor y después de eso debía morir porque soy un animal asesino? ¿Eso era? La vida me quitaba la garantía en el momento en que sentía que de ahora en adelante la vida podría ser más fácil.

—Shaoran, Shaoran hay que decirle a tu padre que… — seguí ignorándolo pues mi vomito no cesaba —… ¡Shaoran, ven vamos a…!

Trató de sujetarme pero yo me aparte bruscamente. Si tuviera la fuerza necesaria y no me sintiera ni mal ni cansado muy probablemente le hubiera dislocado el hombro a Eriol y no lo lamentaría.

Lo odiaba, sí, lo odiaba porque le tenia celos: Él estaba bien… sano, completo para ella mientras yo cada día me convertía en una célula a la que pronto mi padre tendría que ingeniárselas para darle ordenes.

Odiaba que Eriol estuviera completo.

—Shaoran… tenemos que decirle a alguien, vamos con las doctoras… ven, yo te acompaña…

Y entonces… sentí la necesidad de soltarlo.

— ¡Suéltame!— grite empujándolo.

—No— negó preocupado —, esto no es normal… tenemos que…

— ¡Tengo cáncer! ¿Contento? Esa es la verdad. — grite mostrándole mis ojos vidriosos y seguramente cansados, rojos hasta más no poder. Me limpie los labios con el dorso de la mano derecha. Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron tanto que me dieron miedo como si hubiera entrado en shock, estaba ahora pálido… estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Cáncer?— repitió sin creerlo.

No conteste.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, quien te lo dijo, desde cuando?

Eran muchas preguntas para una sola noche y no deseaba responderlas pero lo había soltado después de tanto tiempo. Mi secreto había dejado de ser secreto. Ya nada importaba.

Eriol me impidió seguir mi camino para ir a mi habitación con Meiling pero igual daba empujarlo, gritarle o negarme a darle respuestas cuando ya había soltado la primera luz verde.

—Al regresar de la guerra — comencé a decirle —, de hecho creo que ya desde antes… cuando regresamos sentí los primeros síntomas, mi madre lo sabe — dije para que no sintiera que estaba fallando en alguna meta y que no se sintiera culpable al verme enfermo —. También Meiling, ambas me vieron la primera vez, creían que era algún virus adquirido de cuando fuimos a Italia, me llevó con el medico familiar pero no me ayudo mucho… la doctora Mihara me atendió y encontró la enfermedad, hace casi un año me ha tratado.

—Pero yo nunca vi… siempre fuiste tan…

—Porque nunca me había sentido tan mal como ahora. — incline los hombros y luego agache la mirada restándole importancia al dolor —. Estos meses han sido insoportables, Mihara dice que tengo esperanzas pero yo no lo veo así, aunque… sorprendentemente cuando estoy, cuando vi a Sakura por primera vez… el dolor se fue.

Me miró aun con los ojos abiertos.

—No se lo digas a nadie — pedí tranquilamente.

— ¿Yue lo sabe?

—Yue siempre sabe — respondí sonriendo.

— ¿Y que hay de tu amante?— inquirió ahora agachando la mirada. Si hubiera sabido esto antes del castigo hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que él no hubiera permitido que me golpearan e incluso hubiera dicho que el traidor era él.

Así era Eriol, con espíritu libre, más libre y temerario que él mío. Ho al menos hasta ahora.

—No y no tiene que saberlo por ahora… el momento llegara y se lo diré incluso si: — me costaba tanto hablar ahora de la cruel muerte, antes la hubiera recibido gustoso pero no ahora, no con Sakura a mi lado.

— ¿Si…?

—Si llego a morir… hay una cuenta bancaria en el extranjero con mi nombre… no lo sabe nadie ni siquiera Yue — recalque para que él notara que de ahora en adelante también Sakura sería su responsabilidad… adquirida por mí claro esta.

—Me hare cargo — me prometió tragando pesado.

Eso de las muertes no era un tema muy de su gusto.

—Shaoran — susurró muy bajo para mirarme a los ojos —. Yo no voy a quedarme y lo sabes; a mí primera oportunidad dejare a tu hermana y a todo esto.

—Lo sé — dije sonriéndole, no esperaba más de él —. Pero debes buscarla… si no esta aquí en la isla deberás buscarla en Tomoeda, encuéntrala y dale todo de mí, enviare a Yue para que se entere y que cambie mi cuenta a su nombre.

— ¿No te estas precipitando un poco?

—La muerte puede aparecer en cualquier momento… incluso esta noche cuando duerma y en la mañana no pueda despertar.

—La voy a cuidar — me prometió —, y lo sabes.

—Ahora finge que no sabes nada, trátame igual y si veo en tus ojos o en tu actitud un cambio hacia mí y me tratas como mujer delicada yo mismo te matare.

Sonrió aun a pesar de que sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Él guardaría mi secreto.

—Tu tranquilo — dijo pasando una mano por su cabello —, después de todo eres el único raro aquí: _tienes demasiado espíritu para tu condición social._

Cierto, creo que eso ya lo había oído.

**Sakura**

Recuerdo haber visto a Yue entrar y salir como dos veces para ir a la casa de sus padres, le había preocupado mucho el embarazo de Nakuru, de hecho no recuerdo mucho de eso salvo que lo perdió pero enseguida tuvo otro o algo así.

La doctora le dijo como mil cosas, miraron a mi papá y Yue asintió hasta que de una cartera le entregó a la mujer cierta cantidad de dinero, parecía que al principio ella no había entendido.

Antes de que mi padre saliera del hospital en aquella casita Yue habló conmigo diciéndome que de ahora en adelante él sería mi acompañante oficial y que había dejado de ser el de Shaoran, ciertamente eso no lo entendí nunca, no había ninguna diferencia pero por algo Shaoran le había pedido eso.

Aunque me daba a pensar que cuidaba que ya no fuera amante de nadie más.

Ya era casi de madrugada, mi padre no dejó de tener temperatura en la noche pero él alegaba que se sentía perfectamente y que deseaba regresar a casa, por supuesto Touya se lo prohibió rotundamente. Pero mi hermano no estuvo ahí para cuidarlo, andaba demasiado enojado con él mismo por no haber ayudado a todas esas personas muertas que buscaban a su novia Kaho.

A Kaho le importaba muy poco ser encontrada o no y tampoco le importaba mucho mi hermano. Así que al menos esa tarde fue toda, toda para mí.

Antes de que pudiera salir, antes de que Shaoran estuviera parado cerca de la costa llegó una visita muy linda, se trataba de Tomoyo que era acompañada por su madre. Su madre era una mujer que hacia muñecas de porcelana y también diseño un par de kimonos para las geishas más conocidas en Seto-Naikai—, conocidas principalmente porque Eriol se paseaba con ellas debes en cuando.

—Hola Tomoyo — le salude con una risa, me daba mucho gusto que ella me visitara, Tomoyo me gustaba mucho como amiga y consejera, era una mujer tan madura en muchos sentidos y tan aniñada en otros que no me daba pauta para decir hasta la fecha que sigo extrañándola, es más si se presentara la ocasión de volver a vernos para recordar los viejos tiempos jugando con las bicicletas de Yamasaki lo haría con gusto.

¿Me preguntó si llegó a formar una familia fuera de todo esto?

—Sakura quiero presentarte a mi madre, Sonomi Daidouji — dijo muy orgullosa.

Aquella mujer de cabello corto hasta la barbilla muy al estilo de los años veintes me pareció muy hermosa incluso le encontré cierto parecido con mi madre.

—Es un placer conocerla — dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—El gusto es mío, me alegra conocer por fin a la hija del amable Fujitaka.

Nadie, no había nadie que pudiera odiarlo. Era humilde y casi no ayudaba a muchos, y menos económicamente pero… todos lo respetaban.

— ¡Sonomi!— exclamó mi papá alzando sus brazos para recibirla con un abrazo —, me alegra tanto que pudieras venir a verme.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo?— dijo ella ofendida —, en todos lados se habla que fuiste lastimado ayer, cuanto lo siento; Li y Hiiragizawa no me dijeron absolutamente nada.

Ho sí, la señora Daidouji era algo unida a esa familia como principal razón por sus diseños, había diseñado el vestido de novia de la hermana de Shaoran y de la esposa del mismo. Aunque con el tiempo Sonomi aprendió a guardarse sus comentarios.

—Yue Tsukishiro me ayudo, de no ser por él estaría muerto — respondió mi papá sonriendo y fingiendo un escalofrío —. Pero ven, pasen… les prepare un poco de té y algo de fruta fresca ¿me ayudarías Sakura?

—Claro — dije tomando a Tomoyo de la mano para que entrara conmigo.

—Ustedes no se molesten — dijo ella —, nosotras nos haremos cargo.

Les preparamos un poco de té caliente sabor a limón, fruta como: cocos, piñas y trocitos de fresa, esa era mi especialidad; en una ocasión recuerdo haber visto a Touya y a Fujitaka preparar el desayuno con mis fresas y las cortaban igual que yo.

Tomoyo y yo fuimos a mi supuesta recamara la cual ya había terminado por adorar, me gustaba mucho de hecho y más por lo toques tan marítimos, las conchas, las colchas… mi ventana en vez de pared ¿podía pedir más de lo que ya tenia?

Pusimos el tocadiscos para escuchar mi música… no recuerdo mucho como se llamaba el grupo pero conocía la canción; _good golly miss Molly_ una canción que apenas si sonaba porque de hecho fue más famosa en los cincuentas.

Yo no sabía bailar así que Tomoyo me ayudó. Me tomaba de las manos y dejando gran distancia estirando nuestros brazos ella movía su cadera de un lado a otro agachando las rodillas de vez en cuando, dando vueltas tan rápido y luego pasando uno de sus brazos hasta mis hombros y luego separarnos para volver a girar. Eran bailes rápidos y llegaron gracias a los europeos.

Entre risas y bailes Tomoyo descubrió mi secreto.

—Sé lo que se siente — me dijo sentándose en la cama igual que yo —, es bueno… de vez en cuando aunque…

—Sé que es casado y que seré nada más que una amante para él pero…

—Fue amor a primera vista ¿verdad?— comentó mientras se dejaba caer en la cama para pasar sus brazos en su nuca muy al estilo de niño, creo que en ciertas ocasiones lo era y por eso Eriol la quiso tanto.

Encogí los hombros, no sabia si era amor en realidad o al menos no entendía ese concepto en los primeros días dado que no llevaba ni un mes en el lugar. Lo único que yo sabia era que en el momento que lo vi, que lo mire él se quedo en mi mente permanentemente.

—Tienes suerte — dijo incorporándose de nuevo con un estilo ahora muy serio —, Shaoran es el mejor. Y por eso ya dejaste de ser una amante.

Esa seguridad en ella me gustaba, no había muchas chicas que se expresaran tan bien de él.

—Es caballeroso, tierno, amable y siempre deja sus comentarios aun lado si sabe que tú quieres hacer algo aun cuando no le guste.

Sonreí.

—Ahora que lo sabes todo y que yo lo sé todo vamos — dijo levantándose a toda prisa asomándose por la ventana… me gire un poco para ver a quién le estaba sonriendo y no me sorprendí en realidad, esperaba que él llegara.

Ahí estaba, sonriendo y vestido con un pantalón normal color café caramelo, camisa blanca medio abierta con un collar de conchas, zapatos fáciles de poner y una boina de los años cuarenta que usaban los hombres jóvenes en esa edad. Suspiró al verme, volvió a sonreír y entonces metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón esperando a que yo saliera.

Por un momento sentí que él ya no tenia dieciocho… se veía más joven. Nos complementábamos.

Tomoyo agitó la mano para que se dieran cuenta de que ya los habíamos visto y de que íbamos a salir con ellos. Eran Shaoran, Yamasaki, Chiharu, Eriol y Nakuru que estaba al lado de Yue.

Verlos vestidos como personas normales y no como militares ricos prepotentes les sentaba muy bien a su sonrisa.

— ¡Regresaremos más tarde!— gritó Tomoyo saliendo de la casa tomándome de la mano para que yo no me quedara.

De hecho aunque quisiera verlo debía y tenia que cuidar a mi padre, era mi responsabilidad y de no haber sido por mí él hubiera estado bien.

—Anda ve — me dijo sonriendo como siempre, ya no se veía tan pálido —, diviértete con los chicos… vayan a jugar.

— ¡Gracias!— gritó Tomoyo corriendo hasta llegar a Eriol quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos para que ella saltara y enroscara sus piernas en su cintura. Su abrazo fue puro, sincero y lleno de todo el cariño que había ellos.

Cómplices hasta el final.

—Anda — animó Yamasaki a Shaoran empujándolo con los hombros por la espalda —, anímate, no hay nadie mirando.

Shaoran suspiró tres veces y luego fijó la mirada en mis labios para arrancar la furia que llevaba en las venas y besarme con fuerza mientras me sujetaba por los hombros. Me dio un poco de pena que nos vieran, es decir todos… no era muy abierta para expresar mis sentimientos y todos lo habían notado.

—Entonces aquí los dejamos — dijo Nakuru acomodando unos mechones del cabello de Eriol —, Yue y yo los veremos en el muelle a las diez… tengan mucho cuidado.

—Si Clow y Syaoran deciden ir a acompañar a sus invitados hasta Sapporo— comenzó a decir Yue sonriéndole traviesamente a Nakuru —… entonces diviértanse toda la noche, nos vemos en el muelle a las diez… ya después sabrán que hacer.

—Gracias Yue — dijo Eriol pasando una mano por la espalda de Shaoran y este a su vez le dio un golpe en la nuca como si estuvieran guardando un secreto.

— ¿Entonces a dónde iremos?— preguntó Chiharu frotándose las manos como si estuviera sucias —… podemos jugar en el bosque para que nadie nos moleste.

—Suena tentadora tu idea — dijo Tomoyo asintiendo y sonriendo al mismo tiempo —, me gusta.

—Claro — dijo Yamasaki.

—Buena idea mi estimada doctora — dijo Eriol burlándose tiernamente hasta que Chiharu pasó un brazo por sus hombros y luego lo empujo delicadamente —. De acuerdo, de acuerdo estoy dentro de la propuesta para jugar.

— ¿Qué dices Shaoran, quieres jugar en el bosque?— preguntó Yamasaki cruzándose de brazos mientras discretamente me intimidaba con su mirada.

Siempre me miraba y lo sorprendente era que ni Shaoran ni Chiharu le decían nada. Ho al menos hasta donde sé… nunca pregunte a ninguno.

— ¿Quieres jugar?— me preguntó Shaoran bajando un poco la cabeza para ponerla a mi altura.

No estaba segura de querer jugar, es decir, nunca en mi vida había sido tratada como una niña ¿Qué sabia yo de juegos? No tenia ni la más remota idea de qué era y cómo debía divertirse uno con un grupo de amigos, es más ni siquiera estaba segura de poder sonreír o reír.

Toda mi vida había estado ocupada, mis días siempre estuvieron contados y bien apartados para todas las lecciones que mi madre me daba para algún día ser una gran geisha como ella.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer y las que quería en realidad hacer… es decir, Shaoran a pesar de haber sido un militar sabía divertirse de vez en cuando, nunca lo vi sonreír hasta que estuvo conmigo pero él sabía hacerlo, tenía idea.

Aunque debo admitir que tenía muchas ganas de volver a hacer el amor y en realidad la segunda vez nos dio vergüenza, no lo sé, no tengo idea de por qué tal vez era porque en realidad la primera vez nos dejamos guiar por nuestro deseo de estar juntos, incluso hablar de eso fue difícil al principio.

—Aja — incline los hombros no muy convencida.

—No iremos — dijo Shaoran mirando a los demás lo cual me sorprendió de sobremanera. Nunca lo había visto rechazar una salida con ellos y menos cuando en realidad estaba completamente libre de su padre, sus deberes como militar y su esposa.

—De acuerdo — dijo Eriol ignorándonos por completo pero yo veía en sus ojos que en realidad sí quería ir.

Tomoyo ya me había dicho eso de él: _siempre deja sus comentarios aun lado si sabe que tú quieres hacer algo aun cuando no le guste._

— ¡No, esperen!— los detuve antes de que ellos caminaran en dirección al bosque —, en realidad es que… me da un poco de miedo el bosque… pero quiero ir.

Me forcé por fingir una sonrisa que no engañó a Shaoran pero fingió que yo no tenía ganas y optó por tomarme la palabra.

—La semana pasada mi mamá recibió unas cuantas bicicletas para arreglar… Takashi compró unas cuantas y con las que Shaoran arregló…

Chiharu comenzó a brincar como conejo y a aplaudir de la emoción que a todos nos sacó una sonrisa, aunque la mía era fingida.

—Voy por la camioneta — dijo Shaoran tomándome de la mano para encaminarme con él.

— ¿Cómo la vas a hacer a ella ir de aquí para allá mientras cargamos las bicicletas Shaoran?— inquirió Eriol sonando muy enojado —. Claro que no — se adelantó a cualquier comentario —. Nosotros tres iremos y las veremos en el bosque ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí claro — dijeron Chiharu y Tomoyo tomándome de los brazos para caminar juntas.

Llegar al bosque me gusto mucho, había una pequeña laguna muy hermosa y fresca, era bueno no tener tanta arena en los pies y caminar sobre el césped, creo que Shaoran y yo hicimos el amor ahí como unas cinco veces… nos gustaba mucho ese lugar.

Ellos llegaron igual de rápido, simplemente estaban con tres bicicletas… grandes pero no tan buenas como lo son ahora aunque en realidad creo que las de antes, con campanitas y canastas al frente eran mejores, fáciles de componer según Shaoran.

Había un largo camino en donde las tres parejas jugamos.

Yo estaba con Shaoran por supuesto y me subió en la bicicleta casi dentro de la canastita, bueno sólo mi trasero ¿verdad? Y ellos hacían carreras para ver quién era el mejor montando y acelerando.

— ¡Vamos Eriol más rápido!— gritaba Tomoyo levantando las manos para simular que volaba.

— ¡Tu también Takashi… más rápido!

Por supuesto Shaoran y yo perdimos, él no quería arriesgarme estando yo al frente.

Después jugamos un poco en el bosque, corrimos, brincamos, gritamos… era normal y todo relativamente más fácil aunque con facilidad Shaoran nos alejó.

—Te veré en casa de tu madre en la noche — dijo Shaoran pasando una mano por los hombros de Chiharu —, me tengo que ir.

—Eriol me dijo lo que paso — dijo Chiharu tratando de ser muy cuidadosa de que yo no escuchara —… por favor no llegues tarde, necesito ver tus…

—En la noche — recordó Shaoran para luego tomarme de la mano y avanzar sin decir mucho a los demás. Recuerdo que yo ni siquiera me despedí de ellos aun sabiendo que estaban mirándonos por irnos tan de repente.

La verdad es que no me arrepiento y en cierto sentido me sentía mucho mejor con él a solas que todos ellos.

Fuimos a la costa muy lejos de mi casa… había un faro, un enorme faro en donde no habían casitas ni nada… completamente solitario y que estaba casi a la orilla del bosque. Había un gran árbol, un enorme árbol al que Shaoran le gustaba mucho montar y que dio de nombre _**Sakura**_ por los cerezos que brotaban en ese momento.

Shaoran no tuvo miedo de subirse al árbol y arrojarse desde la rama más grande y gruesa para sostenerse, al principio me hizo reír cuando lo vi sostenerse con las manos y los pies fingiendo ser un animal y él estaba encantado de verme reír a más no poder.

— ¡Vamos Shaoran arrójate!— le anime gritando como nunca lo había hecho.

Shaoran lo hizo y salió victorioso pero trató de no quitarse la camisa. Cuando llegó mi turno de arrojarme Shaoran estaba en el agua esperando a recibirme porque sabía que en realidad no sabía nadar muy bien y menos cuando él fue quien me rescato aquella vez.

— ¡A la cuenta de tres Sakura… uno…!

En realidad Shaoran estaba muy animoso pero yo era una niña después de todo… de hecho no permitía que yo hiciera las cosas dos veces si suponía una carga para mí.

—Uno — dije mirando a Shaoran quien estaba algo ansioso.

— ¡Dos!

—Dos — me convencí ahora tratando de soltarme.

— ¡Tres!

—Tres… ¡no, no, no Shaoran no puedo!— dije dando pequeños saltitos para poder irme de ese lugar y regresar a mi casa. Me había dado cuenta de una cosa: yo le tenía miedo a las alturas.

— ¡Vamos… arrójate al agua… yo te voy a cuidar!— gritó aunque pronto agachó la mirada como arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho.

—No… no… no, no puedo.

— ¡Arrójate al agua!— gritó Shaoran para darme ánimos así que eso me enfureció… —, lo siento — dijo apenado pero sin arrepentirse de haberme gritado —, vamos nena arrójate al agua… vamos nena hazlo…

—Bien — susurre para mí misma y… ¡ha! El mejor y más grande saltó que había dado en mi vida.

El agua era tan fresca, podía sentir algunas conchas de mar en mis piernas y el agua tan azul y a la vez tan cristalina era algo imposible, ahora con la contaminación y todo eso dudo que puedan ver un mar tan hermoso como ese.

Algunos peces nadaban cerca de nosotros, eran de colores y podía ver algunas plantas de mar, no recuerdo sus nombres pero… vaya si Shaoran conocía el pueblo como la palma de su mano. Conocía y me mostró todo lo más hermoso de la isla y se lo agradecí siempre.

Al cabo de unas horas ambos nos quitamos la ropa o al menos yo lo hice. Me había puesto uno de aquellos shorts que mi madre me empacó, era color blanco con una enorme camisa rosa y dentro de ella una playerita arriba del ombligo color azul… me quite la camisa rosa y me quede con la playerita que trasparentaba mis pechos, en realidad no me daba pena. Shaoran sólo se quitó sus zapatos… estábamos sentados en la arena viendo las olas hasta que vi a algunos peces brincar como llamándome y las gaviotas que volaban alrededor.

Corrí y me adentré al agua esperando a que Shaoran lo hiciera conmigo.

— ¡Ven Shaoran!— animé pero él simplemente se levantó, se cruzó de brazos casi abrazándose con temor pero sin dejar de sonreírme.

—No creo que sea buena idea — me dijo dejando que algunas olas llegaran a sus pies pero no más —… mejor vamos a comer algo, seguramente tienes mucha hambre.

Salí del mar para hacerle caso, no me gustaba discutirle y de hecho antes hacíamos lo que los hombres decían aunque esa regla nunca se aplicó a nosotros, probablemente lo hacia por mera costumbre, no sé.

Shaoran se subió a varios arboles buscando varias frutas para ofrecerme… de hecho llegó a pelear con una paloma que tenía su nido ahí, fue gracioso, corrió por todos lados y aun así el ave no dejó de corretearlo y él no dejó de llamarlo: ¡maldita ave estúpida de mierda!

—Bien — dijo agitado… pero igual estaba sonriendo aun a pesar de que tenía varios raspones por las ramas y unas manchas de lodo en su rostro.

A pesar de eso para mí seguía siendo perfecto.

— ¿Creerás que encontré un coco y varias fresas?

—Sí — dije aguantándome una carcajada —, seguramente las aves ya tenían apartadas todas las frutas de los arboles.

— ¿Por qué te burlas de mí?— preguntó ofendido —, hice lo que pude.

—Ha de acuerdo — dije inclinando los hombros para tomar varias fresas que él había traído pero no me gustaba verlas, es más no se me habían hecho apetitosas.

— ¿Prefieres comer el coco?

—No — dije rápidamente —… las fresas son mis favoritas pero sino están en trozos yo no me las puedo comer.

—Ha vaya — dijo sorprendido —, entonces los _trocitos de fresa_ te son más apetecibles que un hombre que acaba de caer varios arboles y que peleó con miles de animales… de haberlo sabido me hubiera puesto varios _trocitos de fresas_ para que yo tuviera la misma mirada que tienes ahora que veo que estas hambrienta.

—Probablemente — dije indecisa al ver que sus labios estaban aproximándose hasta mi posición para rozar sus labios con los míos —. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— dije dudosa alejándome unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, pareció dudar por unos segundos aunque su rostro rápidamente se tranquilizó y se irguió un poco para prestarme atención.

—Claro — repuso muy sincero.

—Ya me querías desde antes… quiero decir ¿qué viste en mí?

Shaoran agachó un poco la mirada, nunca había sentido tanto suspenso en mi vida de no ser esa maldita tarde, incluso recordarla me hace sentir un nudo en el estomago. Pareció que tardó como media hora en contestar y luego moviendo sus labios y sus ojos me puso aun más alterada.

Sentí mi corazón latir tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí lo juro.

—No — contestó muy sincero y sentí como se me quebraba el corazón —. No te alarmes — se burló para tranquilizarme —. Querer es una palaba que se emplea a muchas personas y yo quiero a mi madre — enfatizó muy seguro aun burlándose de mí —, quiero a mis hermanas… a Eriol, a las doctoras y quiero mucho a Yue a Tomoyo… principalmente porque sé que te cuidara — dijo pero pareció que lo decía para él mismo —. Querer es una palabra poco fuerte para lo que yo siento por ti — dijo muy seguro pasando el dorso de su mano por mis mejillas tratando de acariciarme lo más delicada y suavemente posible —, ¿Qué vi en ti? Es una pregunta mal empleada ¿Qué no vi en ti?— exclamó sonriente —: todo, vi en ti todo… tu voz, tus ojos poco comunes, tu rostro… tu espíritu: eso vi en ti, a decir verdad cuando te escuche cantar me enamore de ti, sin conocerte ya te amaba. Sé que tu no sentiste lo mismo por mí… pero yo no soy nada o al menos no era nada hasta que te vi. Creo que el que debería preguntar ¿me quieres y que ves en mí? Seria yo y no tú.

Suspire. Me sentía tan bien. Es difícil explicarlo. Claro que lo amaba ¿Quién no podría amarlo?

Me miró a los ojos esperando encontrar en ellos una respuesta que parecía haber encontrado pero que se negaba a aceptar. Me acarició la mejilla y sentí como la sangra comenzaba a colorear mi piel, lo vi sonreír pero no me avergoncé. Luego durante un segundo me dirigió otra mirada pero ahora con tono suspicaz y enseguida agachó la cabeza para besar mis manos.

—He codiciado muchas cosas en mi vida, todo… he tenido y he robado cuanto he podido, tome lo que no podía y mírame ahora— dijo mirando al mar, estaba enojado —: te estoy deseando, desde el primer día que te vi, sabia que no podía tenerte y fui demasiado egoísta, quería poseerte y fui y te tome.

— ¿Cómo es posible que desees algo que ya es tuyo?— pregunte ofendida por haberme dado cuenta que creía que yo no era digna de él —, soy yo quien te quiere a ti.

—Es que yo ya soy tuyo — me aclaró —, pero me pregunto ¿puedo tenerte, puedo desearte como ahora? Me siento como un monstruo.

—Shaoran — tome su rostro con mis dos manos forzándolo a que me mirara —, aunque fue poco tiempo… sé que vine a este lugar por algo y eso ya fue encontrado: vine para tenerte conmigo y para entregarme porque yo ya soy tuya.

— ¿Puedo hacerte… me puedes hacer el amor otra vez?— preguntó sin separarse de mis labios —… quiero recordarte tal como eres.

Me acostó en la arena como si yo fuera uno de esos jarrones costosos de su mansión, su cabello estaba húmedo y algo sucio por la arena que estaba pegada a él, el olor a sal del mar me parecía realmente delicioso y no es que yo necesitara otra cosa en ese momento pero me faltaban sus labios para sentirme completa por un momento.

—Conchas de mar— me dijo sonando muy meloso tomando las conchas de la bolsa de su pantalón.

Yo solté una risita nerviosa.

Me rodeo prácticamente con su cuerpo y comenzó a colocar las conchas de mar alrededor de mi cuerpo para que mi figura estuviera plasmada en la arena, no seria para siempre porque las olas arrasarían con todo pero al menos era un gesto algo tierno.

No una interpretación tan fuera de lo común.

—Si Meiling me viera en este momento te aseguro lo que quieras a que me mataría en este momento—dije sonando un poco temerosa de saber que su prometida estuviera, digo, de pensar que su esposa nos estuviera viendo. No es que nunca considerara la posibilidad de que ella fuera la dueña de un papel pero yo me consideraba la dueña de su corazón y funcionaba.

A veces pensaba que cada vez que yo mencionaba a su familia él pretendía no haber escuchado nada porque realmente estábamos rompiendo todas las reglas.

No es que me sintiera culpable porque él no tenía hijos con su esposa y además Meiling sabia perfectamente de este romance de verano.

Muchos en el pueblo hablaban de eso, decían: el joven Li tiene mucho espíritu desde que llego el _midori no hi_. El joven Li es _diferente_ desde Kinomoto llegó.

O el peor y el mejor de todos: _Shaoran tiene demasiada energía para su nivel social._

—No le duraría mucho aquel gusto de asesinarte — me dijo aun colocando las conchas a mi alrededor —, creo que la culpa la mataría cuando yo me suicidara.

—No puedo imaginarme a ti muerto — le dije mirándolo fijamente aunque él tuviera su vista en mi cuerpo rodeado por aquellos objetos de mar —, no puedo siquiera pensarlo.

—Bueno es algo que pasara — me dijo en susurro —, queramos o no a todos nos llegara la hora.

—Tengo la idea de que tu eres un ser inmortal — dije muy segura quitando la vista de él, me avergonzaba demasiado decir lo que yo sentía… al menos hasta el día en que yo le conocí.

—La guerra no me hizo inmortal — dijo emitiendo una risita tímida y juguetona al mismo tiempo. Era la demostración de que él también estaba avergonzado al igual que yo.

Terminó con mis piernas y paso por mi cintura y cadera. Ho sí, se me olvido un pequeño pero importante detalle: yo estaba desnuda.

—Pero volviendo al tema — dijo acariciando mi ombligo con su dedo tembloroso, se puso tan rojo como un jitomate maduro que de inmediato desvió la mirada de mi cuerpo para fijarla otra vez en aquella tarea de hacer mi figura —. No puedo vivir en un mundo donde tu no estés — dijo pasando su mano caliente y fría al mismo tiempo por mi mejilla —; si tu me faltaras mi mundo se acabaría ¿de que serviría estar en la tierra sin ti? Probablemente cuando yo muera este en el infierno por lo que me obligaron hacer en la guerra pero yo quiero el cielo para ti.

— ¿Y de que me serviría estar en el cielo si tu no puedes ir a él?— cuestione algo enojada.

A veces, el tiempo que estuvimos a solas; él siempre se refería a él mismo como la peor escoria del mundo.

Nunca pude hacer nada para cambiar aquello pero mientras tanto yo siempre le interrumpí y él nunca se molestó por eso.

—Dejemos ese tema — dijo levantando mi cuerpo con lentitud empezando por mi nuca para después pasar su mano por mi espalda y cargarme en sus brazos para no estropear su obra de arte.

Aquí estas, dijo mi intelecto cuando vi aquella silueta tan perfecta de mí aunque yo no me considerara la perfección andando pero si él me veía perfecta entonces, por alguna extraña razón lo era.

Me gire, lo recuerdo bien… me abrazo de la cintura para acomodar su cuello entre mis hombros y subir sus manos desde mi vientre a mis pechos… movía sus manos acostumbrándose a la figura redonda pero era inevitable escuchar sus gemidos al sentir que su cuerpo estaba acelerado como el mío.

Apenas me arme de valor para girarme y alzar su camisa lentamente para verlo por completo cuando escuchamos un grito. Yo estaba furiosa por supuesto pero él no parecía alarmado; podía el pueblo vernos hacer el amor y él estaría como si nada… no le daba miedo ese aspecto.

— ¡Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran!— comenzaron a gritar desde el mercado del pueblo, los gritos venían desde el muelle donde normalmente él estaba pensando en sus problemas y luego los gritos se acercaron hasta la playa.

Tan cerca de mi casa que podía jurar que Touya o que Fujitaka nos estuvieron espiando todo el tiempo pero siendo tan pobres y Shaoran tan protector tal vez albergaban la posibilidad de que él pudiera ayudarnos.

Inmediatamente me escondí en la espalda de él para que Yamasaki no pudiera verme, era un poco extraño saber que él estaba viendo o tal vez no pero la simple idea de que alguien nos viera en esa situación me hacían pensar que era lo peor de todo.

Se arruinaría la reputación de Shaoran, su familia lo enviara el exilio y él se quedaría sin nada por mí.

Inmediatamente me puse la larga camisa sin la playerita y acto seguido mis calzoncitos y mi short fueron acomodados tan rápido que me dio miedo al no recordarlo. Y entonces al regresar a mí puesto detrás de Shaoran vi por primera vez: _las marcas_.

—El joven Yue te esta buscando — dijo agitado por haber corrido casi más de un kilometro —, cuando te fuiste Eriol y Tomoyo hicieron lo mismo, regrese a mi casa para ayudar en la pescadería con mi papá y Yue me fue a buscar, fui a casa de Chiharu pero me dijo que estarías en el muelle pero no te encontré…

Shaoran estaba bastante serio, no era necesario que lo viera a la cara para saberlo porque lo conocía perfectamente.

—Pues aquí estoy — dijo Shaoran no muy contento de que se nos interrumpiera de esta manera, no era que estuviéramos haciendo algo malo porque no llegamos a eso… pero tampoco tardamos en consumar nuestro amor en el faro. Esa misma noche.

—Esta con tu esposa — dijo ahora un poco más nervioso de que supiera que yo había estado haciendo algo malo.

Tal vez a ti, ahora, en este tiempo te moleste que un chico con quien sales por primera vez tenga una esposa, las personas cambian y los tiempos también y, a pesar de que yo también era señalada por un dedo al caminar me sentía bien conmigo misma, es decir: no le faltaba al respeto a mi corazón y él tampoco engañaba a al suyo ni le mentía a Meiling porque ella sabía, siempre supo que Shaoran no la quería.

—Iré enseguida — dijo Shaoran pasando su mano por su brazo derecho, desde su hombro hasta su codo en donde estaba mi mano.

Acarició mis dedos y luego poco a poco fue acariciando mi muñeca.

—No Shaoran — dijo negando algo desesperado —, debes ir ahora, pasan de las ocho y sino vas enseguida Meiling amenazo con llamar a tu padre.

¿Las ocho? No me había dado cuenta de que el crepúsculo estaba en su punto. Las horas pasaban tan rápido para nosotros.

Las caricias de Shaoran se detuvieron, sentí su cuerpo tieso cual muerto y frio como un tempano, le tenía mucho miedo a su padre lo sabia.

—Iré a ver a mi esposa — dijo muy serio sin mirarme —, regresare más tarde.

Esa forma en la que lo dijo me dolió. Y por primera vez sentí el filo helado de los celos, había mencionado a su esposa y le daba la prioridad, principalmente por el miedo a su padre, lo sabía, algo me lo decía: cambiaba de un modo tierno a uno completamente frio cuando le mencionaban a su familia.

_Las marcas en la espalda lo delataban. _

_¿Cuántas veces lo golpearon por ser un chico travieso?_

_¿Cuántas veces lo humillaron para hacer lo que su familia le decía?_

_¿Cuántas cosas no le prohibieron con tal de estar a su lado y seguir como la cabeza de su familia?_

_Tantas cosas le prohibieron menos una cosa: yo. Mi corazón sólo me daba la paciencia pero mi razón no la tenia por completo, estaba celosa, lo quería para mí y para nadie más. Era una egoísta y nunca lo había sido pero como él era diferente. _

A ClockWork:

Hola de nuevo. No sé que decir, en realidad estamos en una época de tristeza aquí en mi casa, debo decir que Maddox se fue hace un par de horas, este es su ultimo apoyo en el fic… me ayudo bastante y me dio varias ideas. Jejeje, no había dicho antes pero nosotros somos Españoles nacidos en México (no tenemos ni el acento por eso somos mexicanos) ¡viva México! Pero bueno, él decidió mejor estudiar allá, así que me he quedado sin mi hermanito hasta no sé cuanto tiempo. Sabrán por eso que no tengo mucho que decir. Una cosa buena es que fuimos al estreno de Toy Story 3 jejejeje, ha terminado mi niñez con esa película y ahora sólo a la espera de Harry Potter y Eclipse.

Se despide de ustedes esta escritora que está más triste que nada.


	5. Cuando no se tiene nada que decir

Trocitos de **FRESA**

**Detrás de cada amor hay una historia que contar**

El amen de todos los días

**Capitulo 5.**

Cuando no se tiene nada que decir

****Shaoran****

Camine lentamente pensando en que Sakura se quedaría con Yamasaki pero eso al mismo tiempo que me reconfortaba por no dejarla sola también me alteraba, la simple idea de dejarla con una persona muy diferente a Yue hacia que las entrañas me dolieran.

La daga helada de los celos me estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Si por mi fuera todos los hombres que la han mirado, y lo sé porque los vi y los escuche, estarían muertos yo los mataría con tal de que no se acercaran a mis mejores posesiones y lo era ella. No hacia tanto frio y de hecho pensé que por el clima que no era tan caluroso siempre era el índice de que estaba a punto de llover.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al muelle de siempre en donde vi un auto negro, largo de la parte de enfrente, un modelo demasiado nuevo y demasiado costoso que decía "hey, es el auto de los nacis", en realidad no podía pensar en otra cosa cuando las personas me veían manejarlo.

Un **Ford **Coupé 37, demasiado viejo para el año en el que estábamos pero le tengo mucho cariño ya que fue lo primero que yo arregle por así decirlo, lo construí al poco tiempo de casarme. Las Mihara me ayudaron mucho para re construirlo.

Pero bueno, el auto estaba estacionado muy cerca del muelle, Yue estaba afuera recargado casi en el motor mientras la puerta estaba abierta y de ella se asomaba Meiling quien con un traje blanco estilo europeo con diadema grande, aretes enormes, falda pegada y saco con botones gruesos y medias blancas con zapatillas hermosas esperaba ausente mi regreso.

Creo que ya lo había dicho, Meiling era la mujer más hermosa con la que había crecido y el mismo amor que yo le tenia de niños es el mismo odio que le tengo ahora aun cuando en parte no es su culpa ni la mía. Su largo cabello negro se movía lentamente al compás del viento.

Me acerque apenas lo suficiente para poder hablarles con claridad pero no respondieron a mi llamado en cuanto dije "hola".

—Tus hermanas y yo hemos decidido ir a Sapporo con tu padre — dijo sin mirarme a los ojos sino al mar —, nos vamos en poco tiempo y quería pedirte que me acompañaras.

Al decir eso sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho, ir con ella significaría quedarme en Sapporo toda la noche y parte de la tarde del día siguiente cuando bien podría quedarme todo ese tiempo con Sakura, para disfrutarla sin esconderme. Cómo negarme a mi esposa, a mi mujer por derecho y ley, no tenía palabras para decirle que estaría con mi amante y que ella se las arreglara como pudiera.

Después de todo ella es mi obligación.

—Tu madre ha decidido quedarse — dijo sonriéndome tristemente, ella sabia que mi negatividad se iría en cuanto mencionara a mi madre por lo que de manera automática mire a Yue quien también pareció estar conforme de que yo no le pediría que cuidara de mi madre porque ese deber lo tenia yo porque en este momento mientras mi padre no estuviera yo era el hombre de la casa.

El dueño de toda la hacienda que teníamos al otro lado del pueblo; era yo.

—Cómprate lo que quieras — dije muy serio mirando su bolsita blanca que estaba casi tan pequeña como una cartera sino es que era de verdad una cartera para mujeres —, no te limites en los gastos y espero que te diviertas con mis hermanas.

Meiling suspiró decepcionada, aun a pesar de que conocía mi respuesta ella albergaba la esperanza de que yo la acompañaría aunque en realidad debía hacerlo no podía mentirle ahora a mi corazón. Ahora mi mente y mi alma tenían dueño y si por eso debía vivir y quedarme lo iba a hacer.

—Eriol tampoco irá — dijo Yue de repente —, acompañare a tu esposa si ese es mi deber — dijo muy propio esperando mi orden.

De hecho lo necesitaba más yo que ella pero tampoco era un desobligado; Meiling como toda mujer de sociedad seria mal vista sola sin un acompañante que le ayude, Yue debía ir con ella.

—Nakuru también irá con tus hermanas para cuidar a Feimei — dijo Yue nombrando a mi hermana quien como esposa de Eriol también debía ser cuidadoso con ella, no la quería y todos estábamos consientes de ello pero no por eso era un desobligado con ella, la trataba muy bien económicamente. Inclusive si mi hermana le pidiera un amante para ella Eriol se lo conseguiría, no le molestaría prestar su cama con tal de deshacerse de ella.

Sólo ahora puedo entenderlo.

—Entonces ve — dije a Meiling autorizando su salida —, diviértete mucho.

Trate de darme media vuelta para regresar al pueblo para ir con Sakura o con Chiharu como ya había quedado pero la mano de Meiling cerrándose en mi muñeca me detuvo en ipso facto que no pensé en otra cosa que obedecer al mandato de mi esposa.

Cerré los ojos por instinto al sentir su tacto, cuanto la odiaba.

—Ven conmigo a casa — dijo con voz tenue —, tu madre quiere verte.

¿Mi madre? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es el momento de la conversación a la que tanto le hemos temido porque hay varias personas alrededor siempre y hoy estaríamos solos?

Suspire como por milésima vez y asentí para entrar al auto, sentándome en la parte trasera junto a mi esposa y Yue como buen acompañante manejando el auto. Recorriendo las calles arenosas, recorriendo diversos puestos llenos de personas que nos miraban con temor, con odio, con todos los sentimientos negativos que caben dentro de un ser humano.

Llegando a la zona residencial de todo el pueblo, llegando a unos barrotes de acero color bronce en donde militares armados abrieron las rejas para dejarnos pasar y detener el auto a tan sólo diez metros de la mansión.

Yue salió dejando la puerta abierta, salí y después mi mano extendida para que Meiling la tomara, una vez salió todo me pareció a un rito. La costumbre que he adquirido desde que me case a los quince:

Meiling toma mi mano, nos giramos al mismo tiempo para caminar directamente y entonces mi brazo formando un gancho cerca del estomago y pecho para que ella ponga su mano dentro de esa pose de mi brazo. Por instinto mi mano derecha apenas palmea sus deditos para acariciarlos de manera distante antes de dar los primeros pasos a la mansión. Yue por supuesto siempre detrás de nosotros.

—Shaoran — dice mi madre en cuanto subimos las primeras escaleras que dan al porche.

Ieran Li, una mujer blanca como yo, ojos oscuros profundos y cabello tan negro y largo como la noche. Delgada y muy alta que siempre viste kimonos blancos, su mesa con un recipiente en agua leyendo el futuro de uno de nosotros, de sus hijos.

A veces las personas la visitan cuando mi padre no esta, lo cual no es seguido, para que ella les adivine el futuro.

—Madre — dije separándome de Meiling al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo conmigo, incline un poco la cabeza haciendo una reverencia. Ella es una mujer a quien he aprendido a respetar por su amor para conmigo.

—Meiling — dijo mi madre dejando de mirarme por instante —, mi esposo te espera en la casa Hiiragizawa, se irán en pocos minutos. Te agradezco por ir por mi hijo.

Meiling hizo una pequeña reverencia de respeto tal como la hice hace un momento y entonces se me quedo viendo esperando lo de siempre, la despedida que hacemos frente a familiares, amigos e invitados.

Me acerque poco, muy lentamente para depositar un suave beso en sus mejillas dándole el acceso de poder retirarse.

Ni siquiera nos dijimos adiós, no era necesario, ambos deseábamos tanto la partida de ella aunque lo mejor seria que fuera para siempre pero no lo puedo tener todo en la vida, aunque en realidad Sakura es mi vida.

Yue hizo una reverencia para retirarse y prácticamente mi madre y yo ignoramos su despedida ya que era esa la obligación de mi cuidador y de mi más grande amigo. A los pocos minutos me apreté el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos fuertemente para en realidad esperar cualquier comentario en cualquier momento.

La respiración de mi madre me decían que en realidad ella ya sabía a qué venia mi buen comportamiento.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido?— preguntó en cuanto por fin la mire a los ojos, su mirada estaba triste, lo sabia… no podía ver como su único hijo, hijo de sus entrañas era absorbido por una enfermedad.

Suspire y tome asiento justo en la silla que estaba frente a ella, la mesa en donde estaban sus cartas y su recipiente con agua era la división.

—Realmente bien — dije muy sincero, es más creo que le sonreí un poco; pues sé que sabe que yo ya tengo una nueva alma.

—Las drogas que te da Mihara han hecho su magia dejándote por más tiempo… la protegida de Kinomoto ha hecho su magia vigorizándote. Ella es tu nueva droga.

Sonreímos al mismo tiempo, algo muy curioso es que muchas personas dicen que de los hijos de ella el más parecido soy yo, tengo su sonrisa y la mirada firme pero llena de nobleza o eso es lo que las personas han dicho de nosotros. Personas que por supuesto son amigas de la familia, todos los del pueblo dicen que tenemos mirada de asesinos.

Asentí tímidamente pero sin dejar de mirarla y sin dejar de sonreír. Era cierto.

—Un secreto más entre nosotros — dijo mi madre mirándome de manera elocuente lo cual me pareció sumamente divertido —, esta noche tengo dos sesiones — advirtió de manera peculiar. En realidad eso me extraño ya que normalmente cuando alguien del pueblo viene a verla pide que me esconda para que nadie de ellos quiera lincharme —. Una mujer de mayor edad y una persona a quien tú conoces muy bien.

Eso me extraño a un más.

—No tengo la menor idea madre — dije muy propio sin dejar mi curiosidad de lado —, a no ser la familia de Sakura o de las Mihara entonces no tengo idea de quien podría…

—Es ella, en realidad quiero saber todo, como vas en cada terapia. Te he visto muy positivo desde hace unos días y quisiera saber qué es lo que puedo hacer para mantenerte vigoroso como ahora.

Su pálida piel por un momento adquirió un color poco común como el sol cuando te requemas.

—Pensaba ir a verlas — dije levantándome de la silla —. Sino te importa el que me retire ahora mismo… y avisarte que en realidad no voy a llegar esta noche.

Mi madre sonrió tristemente, desde que se entero de mi enfermedad esa sonrisa que tenia por mí se fue cayendo poco a poco.

—No es necesario que estés exponiéndote y exponiéndola — dijo muy seria —, recuerda que eres un hombre casado y de mayor edad — dijo eso hasta el cansancio.

Eso ya lo sabía, no tenia porque repetirlo. Cada mañana despierto junto a una mujer que odio y quiero al mismo tiempo porque en ella tenia a más que un amiga a una hermana de cuando niños.

—Si lo que me estas pidiendo es que me aleje de ella…

—No — negó prontamente antes de que mi cuerpo explotara de rabia —, pensaba decirte que la trajeras esta noche si querías. Mis sesiones serán en el matorral como de costumbre y tu padre ha dicho que llegaran hasta después del medio día. Tráela cuando el manto de la luna cubra los ojos de extraños, este día la luna esta a tu favor mí querido lobo, sólo por hoy disfruta la noche como siempre has querido, duerme hasta el cansancio y también diviértete.

Agache la mirada por un instante, me es un poco incomodo hablar de la castidad con ella, es mujer y yo como hombre no puedo decir que me robe la virginidad de una niña de quince años, eso no es correcto eso es de hombres enfermos.

—Espero no tener que pagarte por tus servicios madre — dije sonando divertido —, ese diagnostico es tan prometedor y tan seductor que bien puedo caer rendido y no tener una manera de pagarte tan hermoso futuro que el agua me ha brindado.

Mi madre hizo una pequeña reverencia que yo imite para de manera inmediata caminar hasta su lugar y besar su frente en forma de agradecimiento, muchos creían que ella tenia la visión del futuro y si ella decía que era momento de disfrutar a Sakura entonces era porque decía la verdad aunque dudo mucho traerla a casa, me es más fácil llevarla a la costa.

Salí de la mansión de la forma en la que sólo yo sabia, manejando aquel hermoso auto que me pertenecía pero al momento de salir de aquella zona residencial a la que tantas personas temían me encontré con Eriol que estaba caminado para salir de la misma manera que yo. Su auto aun estaba en el taller, no había tenido tanto tiempo últimamente para terminarlo aunque sólo le faltan unas partes que son tan fáciles de arreglar en poco menos de cuatro horas y podría hacerlo hoy antes de ver a Sakura.

—Eriol — dije apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que él volteara y sin decir nada más entrara al auto.

El trayecto de la zona para el pueblo no fue realmente muy animoso, ya había mencionado que él y yo no comentábamos mucho con respecto de no ser de su amante, de mi hermana y de la familia aunque ahora ya un vinculo más fuerte.

—Me voy en unas horas — dijo muy serio y muy deprisa que ni tiempo me dio de poder reaccionar de manera correcta, el auto de detuvo en seco haciendo que las llantas patinaran de manera brusca y el polvo se levanto hasta manchar los vidrios y la pintura del auto.

Él tenia el valor de irse esta noche y yo ni siquiera podía pensar en eso, estaba demasiado emocionado con la visión de mi madre que no me apresure a preguntar si yo podría huir esta misma noche.

Más estúpido no podría ser en estos momentos.

—No puedes irte — dije muy serio y con tono desesperado —, no me puedes dejar aquí solo — dije mirándolo con toda la sinceridad que tenia pero él apenas me miró.

— ¡Sino es ahora entonces cuándo!

Gritó desesperado mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos, su mirada llena de irá, desesperación y tristeza la estaban consumiendo por dentro, una mirada que es idéntica a la mía, no importaba que tuviéramos mujeres por las que daríamos más que la vida; porque la vida que nosotros llevamos de niños y la manera en la que tuvimos que hacernos hombres nos hace pensar que nosotros tuvimos una pésima vida pasada y que ahora lo pagábamos con nuestros padres.

—Moriré — dije sonando un poco más tranquilo —, si me quedo moriré. Ya no puedo y no todos los días se presenta esta oportunidad.

Lo peor es que tenía razón, íbamos a morir si nos quedábamos aquí, pero la situación de él y la mía no era la misma. Él no sabía que de un momento a otro iba a morir y yo sí.

—Voy con las doctoras — dije para cambiar la conversación —, ¿quieres que te pase a dejar en…?

—En casa de Tomoyo esta bien — dijo encogiendo los hombros —, le tengo que decir.

Sonreí y él me imitó. Era un hecho, después de esta noche no volvería a ver a Eriol Hiiragizawa nunca más.

—Eriol…

—Aunque pase algo, lo que sea yo la encontrare y estaré al pendiente de ella — dijo antes de bajar del auto —. Es la promesa que te hice y no la voy a romper. Sólo espero que dures más que todo esto Shaoran, de verdad que la felicidad que tienes te la mereces, esa y más — suspiró y me miró con una cara llena de ternura —, después de todo…

—Tengo demasiado espíritu para mi condición social — dije sonando un poco monótono. Ya todo el mundo decía eso.

¿Qué más podía pasar?

****Sakura****

Aquella noche Yamasaki se la paso todo el tiempo conmigo, cuando Shaoran se fue me dio la impresión de que no regresaría hasta muy tarde y de hecho cuando lo vi no me importo el tiempo. Ese día tuve que ingeniármelas realmente, no llegar a casa por primera vez ponía un reto aun mayor que cuando hui de Tomoeda para venir acá.

Pasar de hombre a huir una noche con tu compañero no estaba bien visto a no ser que ya te fueras a casar con él y él ya estaba casado por lo tanto no era lo mismo.

Ya en tarde recuerdo perfectamente que mi padre lucia más cansado pero un poco menos ojerosos tal vez por lo del accidente en aquel momento; estaba tejiendo una de sus tantas redes como siempre mientras escuchaba la radio… a veces lo escuchaba tararear la letra pero otras veces simplemente dejaba su tejido y miraba al mar.

Me parecía un ser muy misterioso y tal vez era porque ya le había tomado cariño como padre… muy rara vez me refería a él como Fujitaka después de ese día.

— ¿Quieres cenar algo?— le pregunta una vez que pase a la cocina para preparar el pescado que estaba en la heladera pequeña que teníamos para conservar la poca comida que teníamos.

—No mi vida — dijo suspirando mientras regresaba a su tejido —, no quiero que te molestes.

—No es molestia — dije insistente poniendo el pescado a calentar. De verdad que no era molestia es más yo me esforzaba mucho por tratarlo bien ya que Touya estaba enojado conmigo desde lo de la pelea la noche anterior.

Había pasado casi una semana sin hablarme y en realidad no me afectaba para nada… en realidad después de eso Touya comenzó a ser más distante pero cercano al mismo tiempo porque sospechaba lo de Shaoran.

— ¿Touya no piensa venir a dormir otra vez?— pregunte ausente mientras servía dos platos con una buena porción de arroz, frutas como piña y cocos, y un poco de jugo.

—Esta con su novia Kaho — dijo mi padre tomando los palillos para comer lo que yo le había servido. A la mención de Kaho no sentí absolutamente nada porque yo casi no le conocía pero ahora al escuchar su nombre puedo atreverme a sonreír dado que esa misma noche yo no había vuelto a verla.

—Hija — me llamó Fujitaka casi ausente —. ¿Me quieres?

Al escuchar eso de él había sentido una fuerte opresión en el pecho porque en realidad nunca en mi vida le había dicho a una persona que le quería… ni siquiera a mi madre, ni siquiera a Shaoran o al menos hasta ese momento.

Decir esa palabra para mí era como un contrato para ser débil pero bueno una cosa era decirlo y otra cosa era sentirlo y yo sentía ese cariño por él y por otras pocas personas pero amor, el verdadero amor: sólo una vez.

—Eso creo — dije encogiéndome de hombros —… creo que sí — dude por un momento viendo mis pies —… te quiero papá.

—Gracias — dijo Fujitaka volviendo a su cena. Eso me había desconcertado si soy realmente sincera pero antes de que me atreviera siquiera a preguntar por su actitud alguien tocó la puerta dos veces y con gran fuerza lo que alarmó a Fujitaka sobremanera.

No esperábamos a nadie y Touya podía entrar sin esa necesidad así que tome un cuchillo lejos de la vista de mi papá y me acerque muy sigilosa a la puerta siendo seguida por él que también tenia un arma punzo cortante en sus manos, a decir verdad eran sus palillos por lo que me sentí como la heroína por un pequeño momento.

— ¡Basta!— grite abriendo la puerta de madera tan rápido que apenas pude ver la sombra negra de aquella persona que con el manto de la luna los ojos rojos sorpresivos me asustaron al momento.

—Vaya — dijo la sombra —, no esperaba asustarte pero igual lo siento mucho, je — se burló mirando en dirección a mi mano derecha que ya estaba puesta para lanzar el primer golpe —. No querrás matarme con eso ¿verdad?

—Joven Li — dijo mi Fujitaka con voz entrecortada.

Yo mire a mi papá y luego volví mi vista a la sombra. Había sido algo realmente episódico y demasiado gracioso, no se acostumbraba a recibir las visitas de tal manera y bueno ni esta época se acostumbra a decir verdad.

—Fujitaka — pronunció Shaoran con voz firme casi ignorándome por completo —. Mihara me pidió venir a verte y para que fueras ahora mismo… no sé mucho pero dijo que si querías la respuesta ahora sería mejor que te pusieras en marcha; yo mismo te llevare si así lo quieres.

La voz de Shaoran tan firme y seria me puso muy nerviosa porque a decir verdad yo ya había notado muy raro a mi papá pero no me había atrevido siquiera a preguntarle y bueno, Touya era demasiado serio como para decirme algo que ya tenia historia desde antes de que yo viniera.

Lo que me había sorprendido aquella noche fue la amabilidad con la que Shaoran y mi papá se habían tratado, aunque puedo decir que todos querían a Fujitaka y bueno él nunca se había referido a nadie a ninguna persona del pueblo de manera grosera, ni siquiera a los Li o a los Hiiragizawa.

Una persona muy amable que incluso respetaba a las peores atrocidades de todo el lugar.

—Enseguida iré muchacho, gracias — dijo Fujitaka apresurándose por una bolsita negra que estaba sobre una red que había terminado una semana atrás —. Sakura — pronunció mi nombre casi ausente.

Shaoran me estaba sonriendo. Estaba coqueteando conmigo en mi casa frente a Fujitaka y eso me puso muy nerviosa, tan sólo de recordarlo puedo sentir mis mejillas arder porque tenia muchas ganas de responderle el gesto y besarlo pero no podía hacerlo.

—Dime — me gire rápidamente para mirarlo.

—Iré con la doctora, por favor cuídate mucho— me dijo besando mi frente —. ¿Piensas llevártela a algún lado?

Eso me había sacado de todos mis pensamientos, me había dado la impresión de que mi papá sabía todo.

Y lo sabía o se terminó de enterar esa misma noche.

—Sí — dijo Shaoran muy firme —. Si me permites presentarme oficialmente… hice las cosas muy mal — comenzó a decir Shaoran —. Hubiera preferido venir antes a pedirte permiso pero ahora sólo vengo a agradecerte porque no dijeras nada; la cuidare hasta donde mi vida lo permita.

¿Qué? Yo mire a los dos en innumerables ocasiones y seguía sin entender.

—No quiero que se paseen frente a todos porque mi niña es joven— advirtió Fujitaka.

—Ho lo sé — dijo Shaoran casi escandalizado —. Mi esposa no esta enterada pero mi mí madre y Yue lo saben. No pienso llevármela muy lejos, estaremos en la costa cerca del faro… antes de que el sol salga ella estará aquí.

—Bueno — murmuró Fujitaka —, supongo que las cosas deben ser así — se inclinó de hombros y después vi como pasaba una mano por los hombros de Shaoran palmeándolos unas dos veces —. No te preocupes yo puedo ir solo, hay comida en la mesa si te apetece comer algo.

—Gracias — dijo Shaoran inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Poco después de unos cinco minutos Shaoran entró a mi casa por primera vez, no sentía nada porque en realidad no miró a ninguna parte de no ser mi rostro o todo lo que yo traía puesto porque después de que él se fue me había cambiado por un mini short y una camisa larga, como había dicho anteriormente que me vestía muy a lo europeo.

Shaoran se había sentado en la silla que había sido ocupada por Fujitaka y sin importarle nada probo un poco del pescado que ya había sido tocado.

—Antes de ir al faro quiero que me acompañes — dijo en cuanto yo me apresure para servirle un poco de té que ya estaba preparado. Había sido entrenada para ser anfitriona en las ceremonias del té.

Ahora hay libros y todo eso pero yo lo aprendí a la antigua y bueno para mí el preparar el té ameritaba todo un ritual del que Shaoran y todos los de mi época estaban acostumbrados.

— ¿A dónde?— pregunte cautelosa.

—A despedir a Eriol — dijo él agachando la mirada perdido en el tallo que flotaba en tu taza de té —. Dicen que cuando el tallo esta flotando es señal de buena suerte… significa que mi mayor suerte es que tu me quieras… porque me quieres ¿verdad?

Ese día había recibido muchas preguntas de esas y en realidad estaba algo aturdida porque te contare un secreto: ni ahora he dicho a alguien que lo quiero, no soy muy expresiva en ese aspecto y no lo hice mucho sólo con ellos dos.

—Sí — dije agachando la mirada hasta que sentí su mano tocarme la babilla para levantarme el rostro —… te quiero — murmure una vez que sus ojos brillaron al escuchar la palabra.

—Bueno — dijo un poco más tranquilo —. Debo decirte que Eriol piensa huir con su amante esta misma noche, quiere que nos despidamos de él y me pidió que tú fueras también…

—El niño americano ¿tiene una amante?— exclame casi sin creerlo aunque podía imaginármelo.

—Y todos quieren que en su despedida cantes para ellos… Kaho cree que la mujer que despertó al _midori no hi_ debe darles su bendición, no me creas pero es una creencia de ella y que por supuesto Eriol ha adoptado.

Shaoran se había perdido en sus palabras y seguramente en el recuerdo de Eriol que se desvanecería de un momento a otro pero en realidad lo que en ese momento me taladraba en la cabeza era que su amante había resultado ser Kaho Mitzuki la novia de mi hermano, tal vez en realidad por eso Touya les odiaba tanto. Eso nunca lo entendí y ya en este momento es tonto pensarlo porque el tiempo ha pasado.

Mire a Shaoran por un corto momento y sus ojos tiernos me miraron como nunca: con ternura al igual que su sonrisa. Estoy completamente segura que nunca nadie me mirara como lo hacia él.

—Ahora te diré que no me gusta cantar— dije cruzándome de brazos, ya había querido mencionar a mi padre y especialmente a él que eso de cantar no era lo mío porque no me gustaba, había nacido con ese don o como ahora lo quieran llamar pero en realidad no me apetecía mucho la música aunque me relajara yo cante únicamente para ellos dos.

Quiero decir que eso de ser la diva para el pueblo me causaba mucha vergüenza porque en realidad yo me consideraba una buena cantante ya que apenas tocaba la guitarra y hasta eso por la educación de geishas tan moderna desde la guerra: hablar el ingles se volvió primordial para nosotras.

Pero bueno también tengo que decirles que el poder que Shaoran tenia sobre mí para convencerme era muy grande, ahora me pregunto: ¿lo habrá hecho por Eriol o simplemente por escucharme?... nunca se lo pregunte.

**Shaoran**

Yo ni toco instrumentos ni conozco de ellos y por lo visto Sakura tampoco era muy dada a admirar eso pero lo hacia. Tal vez lo estaba haciendo porque yo se lo pedí y me sentí como un egoísta pero en realidad y de verdad lo único que yo quería era escucharla una vez más.

Vi mi reloj de bolsillo que marcaba las doce de la noche, ya bastante tarde y una buena hora en la que todos aquí en el pueblo comienzan a apagar las luces… aquí no es la ciudad en donde las luces no se apagan a menos que haya sol. Sakura y yo nos dirigimos hasta el templo Tsukimine donde no me extraño para nada ver a Rika Sasaki en la entrada platicando con Tomoyo Daidouji quien estaba en lágrimas de felicidad de que por fin su mejor amigo partiera con la mujer de su vida para una vida mejor.

Sé que le prometió que se verían en un futuro no muy lejano, no tenia que preguntarles estamos a finales de los cuarenta y bueno, todo puede pasar.

— ¡Sakura!— grita Tomoyo lanzándose al cuello de mi ¿pareja? No me gusta el apelativo de: amante.

Ambas entraron al templo o bueno, Sakura fue forzada a entrar. No había nadie cerca y los gritos de Tomoyo por muy fuertes que fueran dudo que despertaran a alguien.

—Entonces… — se acercó Rika hasta donde yo estaba.

Sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho, ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarla a la cara por haberle hecho creer que ella me gustaba, mi justificación es que estaba desesperado por huir como Eriol pero ahora ya no tengo esa necesidad, no quiero huir por muy loco que se oiga, quiero quedarme el tiempo que la vida me permita para compartirla con ella.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir?— pregunte mirándola de reojo —, lo siento mucho — dije haciendo una mueca de dolor por mi arrepentimiento.

—Al menos te ves contento lo que nunca vi desde que te conozco — dijo suspirando para inmediatamente acariciar mis mejillas —. Ella es grandiosa.

Yo asentí mirándola finalmente ya que estaba hablando muy bien de mi razón de existir.

—Lo es — dije sonriendo —, y más que eso para mí.

Entramos al pueblo casi en silencio y también preguntándonos una que otra cosa tonta con respecto a mi salud y a mi esposa y por supuesto mis respuestas fueron demasiado cortas ya que no me gusta que la gente se meta mucho en mi vida y mucho menos con mi salud, ya de mi esposa se sabia demasiado: no la quiero y eso no se puede esconder ni con mi familia.

Vi a Eriol siendo ayudado por Yamasaki a cargar unas cuantas maletas de Kaho quien estaba que no aguantaba la felicidad, es una mujer mayor que nosotros por dos años pero sólo por este instante la veo como una niña de quince años igual que a Sakura, sonreía y asentía mientras se secaba las lagrimas viendo a Tomoyo quien también le sonreía de la misma manera y Sakura, bueno Sakura simplemente escuchaba; ella es como yo, callada, reservada y sólo se expresa conmigo o de eso me dado cuenta últimamente.

Me di cuenta de que ella no sabe decir: te quiero o te amo o te necesito y yo tampoco lo sabía decir hasta que la conocí y parece que esas palabras salen de mi boca sin que yo las piense, es tan natural con ella.

Me acerque hasta donde estaba Eriol, en una maldita camioneta que había comprado seguramente, no podía esperar menos de él, ya había planeado esto desde que sabía que Kaho era la indicada… cuando lo envidio en este momento.

—Gracias por traerla — me dijo Eriol acercándose hasta mí, estaba sudando pero extrañamente olía a tabaco para pipa y aceite de menta. Una colonia muy de moda desde que iniciaron los cuarenta —. Significa mucho para ella.

Yo asentí en señal de decirle que no había sido nada y que al contrario, me gustaba que la tomaran en cuenta para este tipo de cosas. Bueno, para mí ella ya es un ser milagroso por no haberme rechazado y por corresponder mi loco amor temerario.

—Pero no sabe tocar ningún instrumento — dije muy serio ya que no iba a permitir una sola a burla a su persona o juro que matare por más afecto que les tenga a cada uno —, así que simplemente la traje por si se animaba porque sino quiere no la voy a arriesgar a que…

—Tranquilo hermano — dijo Eriol con su tono tranquilo de siempre mientras me palmeaba el hombro derecho —, Kaho ya le ha dicho y ella accedió, es más. Mira, viene directo hacia nosotros.

Sé que ya la conozco y la amo y todo pero su simple presencia cerca hace que me ponga nervioso como un niño pequeño.

—Así que el pequeño niño americano ha decidido huir del amoroso pueblo que lo vio nacer — dijo Sakura tomando con firmeza mi mano y por una milésima de segundo vi un gesto celoso de Yamasaki lo que no me gusto para nada así que como ella no vio nada y Yamasaki no me vio mirarlo decidí ignorarlo y fijarme únicamente en la sonriso burlona de mi amada.

—Y yo no puedo creer que una niña como tu me diga americano — dijo Eriol pellizcando levemente sus mejillas —, algo tienes que me permite dejar que lo hagas.

—Será el encanto verde de sus ojos con buen augurio, mi querido Eriol — comentó Kaho acercándose hasta nosotros, ciertamente la mujer no es muy alta de cómo la había visto porque nunca la mire: ver y mirar no es lo mismo para mí, de hecho Kaho será como unos cinco centímetros más baja que Eriol.

—Posiblemente — aseguró Eriol sin dejar de ver a Sakura —, tiene una belleza poco común y su don para conquistar a las personas es extremadamente hermoso. Te has lucido con ella Shaoran.

Yo sonreí orgulloso de todas las verdades de ella pero bueno, Sakura estaba algo apenada de todo lo que le decían pero no era más que la verdad.

—Espero poder decirte, dentro de poco, otra vez: El pequeño niño americano — dijo Sakura con un deje de esperanza. Algo le habían dicho Kaho y Tomoyo como para que de un momento a otro se volviera un poco más abierta con las personas.

—Ho por supuesto que sí — aseguró Eriol exclamando felizmente —, huyo de mi familia no de la gente a la que quiero — rectificó muy suave mirándome de reojo —. Para mí siempre serás el cerezo del _midori no hi_, la chica que hizo que el alma de Shaoran volviera a nacer, la única chica que me podrá decir hasta el día de mi muerte: El pequeño niño americano.

—Sakura, ¿me harías el honor?— preguntó Kaho tomando la mano de Eriol quien de manera inmediata besó su mano.

Sakura agachó la mirada, suspiró y negó al mirarme… no quería que yo la viera pero eso seria imposible porque yo siempre iba a verla aunque mi cuerpo tratara de impedirlo. Ella es como un imán para mí, el más grande y poderoso de todos; ella se mueve y yo lo hago.

—Vamos entonces — dijo Eriol tomando la mano de Sakura para entrar a la casita que tenia Kaho. Nunca antes había entrado a lo que me puso nervioso.

No era grande tal como lo esperaba, de hecho su cocina, su sala y su recamara estaban en la misma pieza aunque todo adornado de una manera espectacular, todo lleno de incienso y olores agradables de hiervas… y entonces vi el mismo piano que Fujitaka había tocado el mismo día que yo la vi por primera vez.

Tomoyo se acercó al piano, ella había sido educada para muchas cosas y la música era una de ellas aunque bueno, no es familia de posición su madre alberga la esperanza de casarla con un hombre que lo sea. O de eso me he enterado.

—Canta; hermoso Cerezo — pidió Kaho en cuanto Tomoyo dio la nota… y entonces Sakura comenzó a cantar.

_Sou kizuiiteta noni Dare mo ga shirenai ureshiteta  
Mou subete wo atte  
Shimaeba ii to omotteta  
Aa furi amanai ame no naka  
Nani mo iwazu  
Sotto kimi ga sashi no beta  
Sono te ga yuuki to shitte yo  
Hateshi naku tooi ashita he  
Boku tachi ha iki wo kire shitte mukau  
Zutto nakai aida  
Ikite kita kigasuru keredo mada  
Todoka nakute  
Nee moshimo itami ga  
Kono mune no oku ni mijitte itte  
Mou kirei na mono wo  
Kirei to ietara ii noni  
Kimi ha hoka no dareka ja naku  
Kimi no mama de  
Mayoi tsuzuketa kioku wo  
Daiji ni ryoutede dakishime  
Me no mae ni hirogaru sekai ni  
Imi no nai mono ha kitto tsumo nakute  
Ima kakenakeru hibi  
Boku tachi ha omoidasu darou itsu no hi ni ka kitto  
Kokoro hiraki  
Inochi ha uu ja uu  
Oh life Oh life  
Ikiru tame ni  
Ikite yuku no for life  
Hateshi naku tooi ashita he  
Boku tachi ha iki wo kire shitte mukau  
Shiroi hikari no naka  
Kagayaki ni michi kaasaga  
Kitto matteru kara  
Kitto matteru kara_

¿Qué puedo decirles? Me encantó, su hermosa voz y su final en tono tímido agachando la mirada en realidad hicieron que yo me enamorara más de ella. Era como si esa canción hubiera sido escrita para nosotros y no como despedida para esa pareja que iniciara una nueva vida.

¿Cómo la vida jodida planea separarme de un ángel como ella? La vida no puede ser tan mala, la vida puede darme un milagro, una esperanza para quedarme con ella y compartir esa y más canciones hasta que por una locura ella me diga: escribí esto para ti.

En la despedida de Eriol fue algo que realmente no me gusto, eso de las despedidas no son lo mío y menos cuando hay lagrimas de por medio. Pero lo que de verdad me conmovió demasiado no fue a Kaho dando las gracias y todo eso, no, lo que me sacó de todo pensamiento fue cuando Eriol se lanzó a mis brazos para acariciar mi cabeza con la mano izquierda y mi espalda con la derecha. Parecía consolarme cuando debía ser al revés.

—Cuídate mucho — me dijo tan bajo para que sólo yo escuchara —, no permitas que la vida te arrebate de ella… es sensacional. Te prometo que pase lo que pase yo la voy a cuidar y lo sabes… pero por favor procura tener una buena vida hermano mío, que el recuerdo de la guerra cuando desaparezca de nuestra mente y podamos reírnos de la vida tu estés a su lado encanecido y diciéndome que huyeron como lo hago yo.

—Así lo hare — dije en consuelo y entonces por fin pude corresponderle el abrazo.

**Sakura**

Aquella despedida la sentí muy emotiva en realidad… recuerdo el rostro de Eriol como si lo hubiera visto hace poco menos de media hora, esos ojos azules con un brillo especial que estaba completamente lleno de felicidad ni una pizca de arrepentimiento y para consuelo: él nunca se arrepintió de esa decisión… nunca.

Vi a Eriol muy abrazado de Shaoran, no me había dado cuenta de que estaban compartiendo un secreto para todos nosotros que estábamos ahí pero no me preocupe mucho porque después de todo eran cuñados o lo fueron, dejaron de serlo esa noche.

—Hermosa canción — me dijo Shaoran en cuanto dejamos atrás el templo.

Era la primera vez que no llegaba a mi casa en mucho tiempo, pero tenia el permiso de Fujitaka después de todo y no saben lo agradecida que estoy de que me haya dejado con el amor de mi vida.

Mis tenis estaban en las manos de Shaoran puesto que los uní con las agujetas para que no se cargaran por separado, Shaoran también se había quitado sus zapatos que sujetaba con la misma mano que sujetaba los míos.

Sentir la tibia arena en mis pies es una sensación que nunca he de olvidar aun cuando ya soy vieja y hay algunas que siento diferentes. Mi cuerpo ha cambiado porque ya no tengo quince años.

—La escuche una vez de mi madre — dije recordando aquellos tiempos. No sabía que era de mi madre y en realidad si me lo preguntan, no me importaba mucho porque ella siempre supo salir de los problemas de una o de otra manera… ni siquiera tengo idea de murió o en que año o si tuvo más hijos… nunca me lo pregunte: hasta ahora.

—Una mujer maravillosa seguramente — dijo Shaoran a manera de alago así que me encogí de hombros.

—No — negué tiernamente —, era sólo mi mamá.

Shaoran sonrió divertido y corrió hasta el mar en donde las olas llegaban a nuestros pies, era fresco y nada frio. Verlo correr hacia el mar es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de él y bueno muchos otros pero yo lo vi una vez divertirse perlando su cuerpo con las gotas de agua bajo la luz de la luna justo como ese momento.

Parecía tan divertido.

—Shaoran — pronuncie sutilmente haciendo que su juego con las olas terminara de repente.

—Dime — se acercó hasta donde yo estaba. El faro estaba a tan sólo unos pasos para entrar así que podía retrasar las cosas un poco más.

—En la tarde te vi unas marcas en la espalda — dije sonando algo asustada ya que no muchas veces veía eso en las personas normales —. ¿Quién te las hizo? Parecen recientes y no de la guerra porque vi tu pecho y tus brazos y esas marcas ya han cicatrizado y las de tu espalda no.

Shaoran dudo por un segundo y tomó mi mano delicadamente para aproximarme hasta el faro, subimos una escalera en forma de corazón extremadamente larga hasta llegar a la única puerta de madera con un candado del tamaño de mi mano pero Shaoran pudo abrirlo con facilidad.

Al entrar había una luz enorme, la que alumbraba por supuesto pero eso no me quito de mi sorpresa porque yo no conocía un faro hasta ese momento. Había varias mantas y almohadas como las de la cueva… y el olor a vainilla en realidad es algo tan difícil de olvidar, es más, puedo olerlo tan sólo de recordarlo.

Shaoran soltó mi mano y arrojo nuestros zapatos al suelo, camino hasta pisas las mantas y poco a poco lo vi desabrocharse las camisa para bajarla y permitirme ver esas cicatrices. Yo apenas las toque con las yemas de los dedos porque supuse que le dolían mucho, a mí me dolía tan sólo verlas.

—Fue un castigo — relató permitiéndome revisarlo con detenimiento, eran varios rasguños que estaban en líneas de diferentes tamaños y formas —, por no cumplir con mi cargo de militar.

Yo suspire porque no sólo eran esas marcas sino también unas manchas en rojo como irritación o algo así con otros tonos en café.

—Y las otras marcas ¿también te las hicieron?

No sabia que esa pregunta me cambiaria toda la vida.

—No pasa nada — dijo girándose para quedar frente a mí, tomar mi rostro con sus dos manos y besarme delicadamente, necesitaba tanto sus besos que me olvide del mundo por completo.

Me abrace a él para sumergirnos por completo al beso y pronto consumar.

—No pasa nada cuando estoy contigo así que no te preocupes por nada, teniéndote a mi lado te aseguro que yo siempre estaré bien.

—Shaoran — susurre por primera vez con voz temerosa —… si algo te pasara ¿me lo dirías verdad?

Shaoran se alejó un poco para verme completamente a la cara, sus ojos me miraban y en realidad no leí nada en ellos porque sabían ocultarse muy bien sus mentiras y sus verdades. Un romance que no duraría, me dijo el alma pero trate de contener ese comentario. Algo interno me decía que disfrutara ese y cada momento.

—Te amo — me dijo besando la punta de mi nariz —… y espero que tu a mí también.

Sonó tan natural que incluso me dio algo de miedo cuando de mis labios salieron las primeras palabras de mis sentimientos, como lo había dicho en un principio yo no era de palabras profundas.

—Sí — dije suspirando sin perder la visión entre nosotros —… yo también te amo — dije muy segura sin titubear lo que fue más sorprendente para ambos.

Una época hermosa de mi vida que no quiero olvidar. Una época en la que en realidad quisiera vivir una y otra vez.

—Ya que vamos a estar aquí toda la noche yo quisiera… — comencé a decir alejándome un poco.

— ¿Quién te dijo que íbamos a estar aquí toda la noche?— preguntó acariciando mi mejilla —. Claro que no— negó con tono burlón —: haremos el amor, platicaremos un rato, iremos a mi casa para enseñarte todos los autos que he arreglado, luego te enseñare a bailar porque me dijo Tomoyo que eres pésima; luego antes de que amanezca nos quedaremos viendo salida del sol e iremos a tu casa para que descanses de mí por un rato.

Parpadee como mil veces ante todo su plan; nunca en mí vida había estado con alguien así y en ese momento yo…

—Claro — dije emocionada —… a cambio yo…

—No tienes que darme nada a cambio — dijo muy serio mostrando el collar de conchas que le había hecho, lo vi siempre usarlo aun cuando no quedara con su ropa —. Tengo todo lo que necesito contigo. Quiero darte cosas no quitarte más de lo que me has dado.

Suspire… porque esa noche fue la mejor de todas, la noche antes de enterarme de la verdad, la noche en la que me sentí libre y que me conocía realmente sin fingir nada.

Sentir sus manos completamente húmedas y frías hizo que mi cuerpo se hiciera casi tan chiquito por el frío que creo que me encogí al contacto pero no dije nada, comenzó a besarme el cuello pasando su lengua para llegar a mi mentón y luego devorar mis labios con pasión lo cual además de excitarme me estaba haciendo sentir débil.

Logré tumbarlo en las mantas encimándome en él sentí como sus uñas trataban de adentrarse en lo que es la cintura lo cual me logró sacar uno o dos gritos de lo que yo sabia y sentía era placer.

Clave la vista en su torso desnudo lo cual me hizo pensar que más que un hombre extremadamente guapo me pareció un completo ángel de la belleza.

¿Cómo era posible que yo pudiera tener a un hombre como él?

Pero a veces las interrogaciones que me hacia cuando estaba con él me llegaban a entretener demasiado que podía olvidarme de él y eso es lo que menos quería.

— ¿Sabes lo que yo siento por ti verdad? —pregunté mientras me entretenía besando su cuello.

Y debido a que estaba sentada —casi encima de su torso desnudo — me di cuenta al sentir que aquel tacto y los besos estaban llevando a Shaoran a la demencia total ya que algo no pequeño se tornaba completamente endurecido casi gritando que quería salir y explorarme nuevamente, quería preguntarle si le dolía o algo por el estilo, cabe decir que fue el único hombre en mi vida y bueno… si le preguntaba seguramente se enrojecería y dudaría al quererme contestar, lo conocía.

Negó al darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando para que me respondiera, en provocación me moví lentamente como si me estuviera acomodando en los mullidos cojines, Shaoran me abrazo con fuerza sacando dos suspiros.

—Que eres mi vida — dije haciendo que él tratara de hablarme pero parecía no querer hacerlo, siempre quise preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba por su mente pero me acordaba en el momento y sólo me quede con el placer de verlo disfrutar a mi lado.

— ¿Lo soy?— preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Sí — asentí haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su abdomen. Yo también me estaba volviendo loca porque no había nada que me impidiera acomodarme del modo correcto y entrar pero aun no era el momento —, desde que te vi lo sentí.

—Es un efecto que causo normalmente — dijo riendo por lo bajo —, pero es bueno saber que sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando te vi.

Al darme cuenta de los jadeos y gemidos de él supuse que le estaba haciendo mucho daño y no era justo para él.

Sus ojos estaban muy cansados pero radiaban de un brillo especial en el momento en que yo comencé a besarlo; digo, esto no es nada malo por supuesto porque yo lo conozco y además esto es su cuerpo y él me pertenecía desde ese momento y siempre.

**Shaoran**

Trate de sentarme para besarla con pasión y lo que hice fue acariciar sus pechos con mis labios, a veces los mordía y otra veces simplemente los succionaba mientras mis manos bajaban para tocar su parte interna y la sentí brincar pero los brazos débiles de Sakura parecieron volverse muy fuertes de un segundo a otro porque me hizo que me volviera a recostar casi sin gastar un poco de energía ya que ella se la había llevado.

Todo esto era nuevo para mí pero el instinto era el que me guiaba y era fantástico.

Acomode a Sakura con las piernas abiertas encima mío, me daba pena verla o dejarla que me viera pero sentía que la conocía de siempre.

La tome con firmeza de su cadera y la hice que bajara poco a poco, no quería lastimarla y tal vez caer así podría resultarle sumamente incomodo la primera vez en aquella posición y a los dos segundos la sentí unirse a mí. Y probablemente ella había sentido un poco de incomodidad porque sus manitas me golpearon el pecho, dos palmas estaban sosteniendo un cuerpo completo de ¿qué podría ser? Menos de unos cincuenta kilos por lo delgada que estaba; igual agacho su cabeza y unos mechones de su cabello bajaron tanto que me hicieron cosquillas en el rostro.

Sakura se levantó y se abrazo a sí misma haciendo que sus pechos se vieran más grandes mientras cerraba sus ojos por momentos y abría su boca para luego morder su labio inferior como si tratara de esconder su placer al igual que yo para no irnos antes de tiempo.

Comenzó a moverse como si bailara sobre mi vientre, a veces trataba de brincar un poco y luego se movía de adelante hacia atrás torturándome más mientras yo apretaba aun más sus caderas y trataba de subir las manos hasta topar con sus pechos pero me parecían tan incansables que por poco comenzaba a ver borroso ¡una sensación nueva para mí que me provocaban más que placer sino la idea de que era un ser poderoso! Por consiguiente Sakura alzó sus para abrazarme y continuar con esos movimientos que no sabia que un ser humano pudiera hacer, dando un pequeño grito que hizo que mi cerebro se alertara y baje un poco la cadera para hacer que ella se mantuviera quieta ¡estaba a punto de sufrir y no quería decepcionarla!

— ¿Te duele?— me preguntó como si lo supiera o algo parecido así que fingí.

La hice que se acostara y comencé a moverme tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permitía aunque debo admitir que el sufrimiento aquel que sentía no parecía doler sino más bien como una alerta de que debía terminar.

Sakura comenzó a arrugar su nariz como un felino y luego su boca comenzó a entreabrirse dejando escapar ya no sólo leves suspiros sino unos gemidos increíbles… me fui bajando para quedar casi frente a frente y escuchar sus gemidos que más que parecerme placenteros me hacían sentir que los dos estábamos llegando al mismo punto.

La amaba… yo era de ella y ella era mía. No necesitábamos nada más.

—Te amo — dije alejándome un poco para mirar sus mejillas sonrojadas —, más que a nada en el mundo…

—Yo también — dijo agachando la mirada por la vergüenza.

Y entonces la imagen de Eriol se vino a mi mente como rayo.

—Huye conmigo — dije tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo, salió de mis labios aquella petición sin que lo deseara.

—Lo hare — dijo firme mirándome a los ojos. Era feliz.

**Sakura**

Aquella noche no visitamos a su madre… aquella noche nos quedamos en el faro viendo como las estrellas alumbraban nuestros cuerpos y la luz de la luna hacia que el color de su cabello se tornara negro y sus ojos se volvían rojos.

No dijimos nada en un buen rato, lo recuerdo muy bien, sólo la respiración de cada uno era lo que necesitábamos. Yo no tenia reloj y ni conocía de eso por lo tanto por mí pudieron pasar mil horas y yo no me movería… me gustaría poder volver a sentir esa felicidad. En donde yo no tenía preocupaciones. Al salir el sol nos vestimos apenas con una camisa para bajar a la costa en donde sorpresivamente no había nadie dado que eran las seis de la mañana o eso me había dicho él. Nade en el mar completamente desnuda correteando las olas y haciendo que ella me siguieran a mí… él estaba mirándome como siempre, viendo mi cuerpo y mi diversión como si nada más le importara que mi felicidad.

Después de tantas salidas simplemente nadando y tomando el sol mi piel ya estaba bastante tostada por ello pero la de él no, era como si estuviese tratando como un muerto en vida o algo así.

Siempre tan pálido con sus ojeras moradas. Me vestí al ver que los puestos de comida comenzaban a trabajar y me senté a su lado dejando que la dulce y refrescante mañana nos diera la bienvenida al mundo real. Aunque había algo raro en él, estaba muy serio mirando al mar; ya lo había dicho, su mirada era fija a él pero esa mañana fue diferente… parecía ausente a mi persona.

—Casi no lo habló mucho pero me gusta practicar mi lengua materna — me dijo en nuestro silencio como de una hora —, ¿te sabes algunas frases en chino?

—No — dije levantándome para quedar sentada y ver la puesta de sol. Él me imitó y también se sentó a mi lado aunque estaba sacudiéndose la arena del estomago.

—Creo que la educación de las mujeres aun no esta tan avanzada — dijo para sí pero yo no me defendí ante su comentario porque ni ofendida estaba. Ninguna mujer de mi condición social podía pagarse tal educación a menos que tuvieras el dinero del mundo para viajar a todos lados y conocer las diversas culturas.

—Mi madre practicaba algunos idiomas — dije ausente —, pero no conozco mucho.

— ¿Sabes cómo se dice "te quiero"?

Yo negué sonriendo mientras jugaba con la arena en mis pies.

—Wo ai ni.

Asentí sin mucho que decir. No había pedido que me explicara toda su lengua ni pediría nunca una cátedra sobre un idioma que piense en mi vida iba a utilizar.

— ¿Cómo era esa frase china?— pregunte una vez que ambos nos acomodamos los zapatos para irnos a nuestro respectivo sitio. La magia había terminado en esa noche por un corto periodo.

Al preguntar aquello no lo mire a la cara sino a la puesta de sol.

—Wo i ni ai — dije tratando de recordar aquella palabra.

Entonces fije mi mirada en la de él y me sonrió pero no en modo burlesco sino con una mirada tierna.

—Wo ai ni — repitió educadamente.

—_Wo ai ni_ — dije correctamente y él asintió dando la vuelta para ir con Yue quien lo esperaba sentado en una roca leyendo un libro, había llegado tan rápido que ni pensé que él tenia que venir por nosotros —, Shaoran — le llame sin gritos ni nada, él de inmediato se giró para verme pues Yue ya se había levantado de aquella roca y dejado el libro bajo su brazo para esperar a Shaoran —, Wo ai ni.

Sus ojos brillaron como si estuviera viendo al sol salir.

—Wo ai ni Sakura — dijo mirando mis pies que aun estaban llenos de arena —, Zai jian — dijo suspirando pero por supuesto yo no hablo nada de chino y él entendió mi mirada perfectamente —, nos vemos luego.

Sí, nos veríamos luego… con la verdad completada, con lo que era realmente, con las cosas como eran; si pudiera cambiar aquella tarde lo haría ahora mismo, si pudiera cambiar lo que él tenia lo hubiera hecho por cualquier medio pero las cosas debían ser así aunque ahora trate de negarlo. La mayor felicidad de mi vida venia con el mayor sufrimiento en ella pero aun así no cambiaria nada porque era lo que yo necesitaba.

Ahora y siempre desde que le conocí.

**A ClockWork: ¿Cómo disculparme por todos estos días? Pues diciendo únicamente lo que paso; las vacaciones de visita a mi hermano fueron geniales, ya esperaba ver a mi geme y dos semanas conociendo la ciudad que bueno… es de nuestros padres, sus amigos y debo decir que ha adoptado el acento español un poco lo cual es raro para mí pero no para mamá quien ya lo tiene jejeje. Pero bueno, como no había escrito hace años sentí la necesidad de manifestar la felicidad aquí con ustedes. **

**El capitulo es bueno… partiendo ya lo que es, Shaoran y Fujitaka se llevan mucho muy bien ¿Por qué? Jejeje las dejare en suspenso. **

**Kaho y Eriol, bueno (suspiro) la verdad es que en el manga ellos están enamorados y casi muy pocos fics lo marcan y me nació ponerlo aquí (me encojo de hombros), la verdad es que me gusta esa parte de él. **

**Debo decir que la canción que he puesto se llama Life (balada) de MIKA NAKASHIMA una buena cantante de Japón que me inspiro mucho en estos momentos. Les pondré la traducción ya que me fue difícil colocarla dentro del capitulo. **

**_Sí, ahora me doy cuenta  
de que he estado sufriendo sin que nadie lo supiera.  
En estos momentos, deseo que todo acabe.  
Ah, bajo la lluvia sin cesar,  
alguien me tendió su mano  
dándome todo su valor.  
Un mañana que no tiene fin y es lejano,  
nosotros lo alcanzaremos.  
Todo esto nos hace pensar en aquellos a quienes olvidamos,  
sin haberlo deseado.  
Aunque en el fondo de mi corazón el dolor fuertemente persistiera,  
me gustaría decir "seguiré adelante".  
No intentes ser como todos los demás, sé tú mismo.  
Recuerda todo aquello por lo que has pasado.  
Ante mis ojos, el mundo se detiene,  
nada sucede en vano.  
Algún día,  
nos acordaremos de estas palabras.  
All Life, All Life (Toda la vida, toda la vida).  
Mi corazón se abrirá a esta dulce vida,  
All Life, all Life (toda la vida, toda la vida),  
viviremos para vivir all life (toda la vida).  
Un mañana que no tiene fin y es lejano,  
Nosotros lo alcanzaremos,  
Con su luz blanca, una mañana llena de esplendor,  
Nos espera._**

**Se despide de ustedes: A ClockWork.**


	6. Déjame saber que me necesitas

Trocitos de **FRESA**

**Detrás de cada amor hay una historia que contar**

El amen de todos los días

**Capitulo 6****.**

Déjame saber que me necesitas

****Sakura********

Ese día lo recuerdo perfectamente, lo recuerdo más que los días anteriores, es decir es tan vivo aquel recuerdo que siento que esta pasando en este momento, bien dicen que recordar el volver a vivir, revivir el ayer. Recuerdo que la mañana había transcurrido muy lenta en cuanto llegue a casa y vi que no había nadie, ni mi hermano ni mi padre, quién sino cuando nada más éramos nosotros tres.

No tenia mucha hambre y fue cuando recordé parada en medio de aquella salita que la noche anterior Shaoran le había mencionado a Fujitaka que debía ir con las Mihara, fue gracioso para mí y más el recordarlo ahora porque pensé que mi papá y la madre de Chiharu podrían tener algo, claro que yo estaría completamente de acuerdo ya que ambos tuvieran algo porque vi a mi padre muy solo aun teniendo el recuerdo de mi madre.

¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar?

Me puse el vestidito de conchas que mi papá me había hecho y me puse aquellas alpargatas que Touya también me había obsequiado, pero bueno, después de bañarme ya que Shaoran y yo estuvimos gran parte de la mañana jugando en el mar.

No fue mucho el camino que recorrí y en realidad parecía que aquella mañana aparte de estar solitaria se sentía muy fría, algo en el ambiente que me hacia sentir pesada con un hueco en el estomago.

La puerta estaba abierta como si alguien hubiera entrado hacia pocos segundos y no se diera cuenta de que la puerta estaba lista para que cualquiera como yo entrara, y así lo hice, empuje esa enorme puerta que estaba al lado de aquel hermoso taller en donde Shaoran trabajaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ese día sólo escuche a cuatro personas, cuatro personas que destruyeron mi vida por completo o al menos así lo considere. Y entonces mi vida cambio para siempre.

—Deberías decirle Fujitaka — dijo la voz de la doctora —, no es posible que tenga que medicarte a escondidas mientras Touya va por el camino de la amargura con Mizuki y el amante de ella. Ho le dices a tu hija o lo hare yo.

Y entonces fue como comprendí que la vida no tiene una garantía que me dirá: esto es fácil.

—No es fácil — dijo otra voz, una voz que yo conocía perfectamente, una voz que reconocería con los ojos cerrados, una voz que calmarían mi mundo si tan sólo fuera lo único que yo escuchara para siempre —, la ama como yo… verla sufrir por nosotros nos mataría.

¿Verlos sufrir?

Eso era lo único que necesite para saber toda la verdad, en ese momento cuando de la voz de Shaoran pronunció lo que tenía y que compartía con mi padre, entonces sentí que el mundo no era como yo pensaba, que la vida era bien injusta con las personas que yo amaba, que toda mi vida después de sentir que nunca pertenecía a ningún lado y encuentro el lugar en donde me siento protegida y querida se derrumba cual hoja seca de árbol.

Como cuando crees y estas completamente de que el sol saldrá mañana por la mañana y la cruel vida te traiciona y te dice, es por tu bien, es lo mejor para todos pero tú sabes que no es así porque por mucha edad que ya tengo ahora sé la vida no es justa con nadie.

—Shaoran — dijo dulcemente Chiharu, apenas podía ver sus siluetas, me costaba mucho saber quién era mi padre y quién Shaoran sentados en el filo de una cama cerca de una pared alejada de la puerta —, no te estas muriendo.

— ¿Pero dime hasta cuando?— inquirió Shaoran, se había escuchado un golpe en seco, supongo que fue una reacción a todo lo que le estaba pasando —, ¡prométeme, júrame que voy a salir vivo de esto!

Silencio.

—Ocultar que tienen cáncer no es fácil — dijo la doctora —, para ninguno de los dos; es difícil para mí controlarlos cuando ya tienen una vida que no pueden dejar. Fujitaka, siente decírtelo pero no debiste aceptar que tu hija viniera en tu estado y tu Shaoran estas a tiempo de evitarle el sufrimiento.

¿Evitarme el sufrimiento?

¿De aceptar que yo viniera en su estado?

Ahora lo comprendía todo, aquellas marcas en la espalda de Shaoran, la vez que Fujitaka me mintió cuando trate de rescatarlo inútilmente del mar. Mi hermano diciéndome que no me preocupara, la insistencia de Chiharu para con Shaoran.

Por eso Shaoran y mi papá se llevaban bien, por eso Shaoran lo había ido a buscar la noche anterior. Las imágenes iban y venían otra vez. Todas taladrándome la cabeza en in terminadas ocasiones. Estúpidamente me sentía culpable de todo eso.

—Tener cáncer alejaría a mi hija otra vez de mi vida y no quiero eso — dijo Fujitaka con una voz tierna, dulce, quebrada hasta los huesos —, ¿con quién iría?, ¿quién la cuidaría?

—Tiene quince años Chiharu — dijo ahora Shaoran quien parecía contener el llanto —, es mi niña, mi vida; es mi corazón y si me la quitan me moriré…

—Silencio — dijo otra voz, una voz bien diferente; una voz gruesa, temerosa y sutil al mismo tiempo.

Una voz que no podría ser de otro más que de Yue Tsukishiro.

—Esta conversación ya no es privada — dijo acercándose rápidamente a la puerta para jalarla de tal modo que mis manos se entrelazaron poniéndolas frente a mi regazo, cinco pares de ojos me estaban viendo fijamente y todos con la misma expresión de sorpresa, de arrepentimiento y lastima al mismo tiempo.

Touya lo sabia… cuando entre al mar por él y le pedí una explicación diciéndole que me dijera la verdad él había alegado que Touya lo sabia.

Los labios de Shaoran estaba entreabiertos, sus ojos grandes como platos, su piel pálida cual muerto, su mirada estaba triste, su respiración se había detenido y yo… yo estaba desecha.

—Sakura… — murmuró apenas tratando de dar dos pasos al frente.

¿Qué fue lo que hice? Salí huyendo cual cobarde porque mi cuerpo me decía que no podía verlos ni un minuto más.

Corrí, corrí hasta donde mis piernas me lo permitieron, hasta donde la lluvia no me alcanzo si es que me había o no alcanzado, corrí cerrando los ojos, apretándolos para olvidar todo, correr y no saber nada que nadie existía en mi mundo, correr y olvidar eso era lo que yo quería.

¿Había amado alguna vez?

¿Había sido amada?

¿Había llorado en mi vida? Nunca, porque nunca tuve la _necesidad_ de _necesitar_ y ser _necesitada_ hasta ese día.

— ¡Sakura!— gritó corriendo detrás de mí pero yo fingí no escucharlo, no quería que mis piernas se detuvieran, quería seguir, seguir y no regresar.

Seguí corriendo para olvidarme de aquel dolor que tanto me agobiaba, no tenia idea de a dónde había llegado pero si estaba lejos de eso yo quería lograrlo, ya no escuchaba las olas del mar golpear con el arrecife, ya no escuchaba a las aves cantar en el pino de los arboles, ya no escuchaba a las personas del pueblo gritar, reír, hablar.

Estaba sola.

—Sakura — dijo ahora más cerca tomando mi mano para impedir que yo continuara con mi camino a la nada.

Recuerdo que esa mañana llore.

—Sakura por favor — dijo otra vez consiguiendo que yo me detuviera. Sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuerpo como si de eso dependiera su vida y la mía.

Sentí su respiración pausada, sentí su cuerpo frio tocar con él mío, sentí su aliento cerca de mi cuello, sentí sus lagrimas pasar por mis mejillas. Agache la mirada, no quería verlo, ese día lo odie más a que nadie en el mundo. Ese día hubiera preferido que él nunca me hubiera salvado aquella vez del mar. Ese día hubiera preferido no haberlo conocido nunca.

—Déjame — dije con voz suplicante cerrando con fuerza los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—No lo hare — dijo muy firme sujetándome más de la cintura, con una fuerza que nunca creí que él pudiera tener. Quería poner fuerza, jalarme, empujarlo pero no podía… tenia quince años y la fuerza de una de diez, él simplemente tenia dieciocho.

—Me estas matando — dije apenas audible para mí, quería conseguir que me soltara pero eso sólo provocó que me abrazara con más fuerza.

—Perdóname — dijo otra vez pero soltando sus brazos para que yo me alejara —, por favor Sakura perdóname yo no quería…

Mi mano derecha tomó vida propia en cuanto vi el rostro de Shaoran voltear con rapidez, le había dado el peor golpe de mi vida, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, de veras lo odiaba.

— ¡Me mentiste, todo este tiempo… y yo nunca!

Y entonces me miró, sus ojos castaños se habían tornado rojos, su mirada era pesada… de odio, sus manos me sujetaron con fuerza por los hombros para obligarme a escucharlo, a mirarlo sin chistar. Fue la primera vez y la ultima que me miró de esa manera.

— ¡Nunca, nunca quise mentirte y lo sabes!— gritó sujetándome todavía con más fuerza —, ¡yo no quería que te enteraras así… yo no quería que tu…!

— ¡Te estas muriendo!— dije sin parpadear observando que sus ojos buscaban algo en los míos pero que no podía encontrar —, me vas a abandonar… creíste que seria demasiado tonta como para no darme cuenta algún día, que cuando te quisiera buscar se me dijera que ya estas muerto ¿eso quieres para mí?

—No te das cuenta que todos los pasos que he dado han sido para estar cerca de ti— afirmó abrazándome nuevamente —, ¿no te das cuenta de que te amo y si me dejas moriré?, que si no te tengo a mi lado mi vida no tiene sentido y que si no te dije que estoy enfermo es porque no quiero que te alejes de mí, que si no te dije es precisamente porque ver tu sufrimiento al verme entonces moriré cada vez más lento. No puedo cambiar lo que tengo pero no quiero que te alejes de mi lado nunca.

— ¿Cómo luchar?— pregunté abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas —, ¿Cómo saber que estarás bien y que no me abandonaras?

—Porque yo nunca te abandonare — me dijo besando mi frente mientras veía sus lagrimas bañar su rostro tal como el mío —, nunca, nunca te dejare… luchare, voy a quedarme a tu lado.

— ¿Y mi papá?— pregunté en cuanto las manos de Shaoran sostuvieron las mías con tal firmeza que acaricie el dorso de sus manos —, ¿Por qué también mi papá?

Inquirí con voz doliente.

—No lo sé — dijo Shaoran agachando la mirada —, de mi lo entiendo porque hice muchas cosas malas pero quien merece menos esto es Fujitaka, lo salvaría si pudiera para no verte sufrir pero no puedo hacerlo y tampoco lo entiendo. Pero no juzgues a tu padre, él es el menos culpable de todo esto.

—No quiero perderte — dije de nuevo mirándolo fijamente —, no podría soportar perderte… me moriré, ¿Qué será de mí si tu vas?

No me dijo nada y entonces sentí como el escalofrió de la vida corría por toda mi columna para llegar completamente a mi cuerpo que sentí temblar. Sus ojos me lo decían todo, ya no estaban secos porque había una luz de esperanza en ellos… lo amaba y él a mí mientras durara. Hacer el amor mientras pudiéramos, lo demás, lo demás vendría después.

**Shaoran**

Caminamos tomados de la mano, pero igual aunque ella estuviera a mi lado sentía que las cosas ya no eran las mismas y algo me decía no volverían a serlas. Vi el auto que había estado arreglando por hace más de una semana, le faltaban algunas piezas por conseguir y Yamasaki había alegado que me las conseguiría si íbamos a una zona lejana del pueblo.

—Papá — dijo Sakura tan deprisa que no pude percatarme que Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba parado en la entrada de la casa de Mihara.

Estaba pálido, mucho más pálido que yo.

—Yo, los dejare solos — dije lo más propio que pude para soltar la mano de Sakura y aproximarme hasta el auto que pensaba arreglar esta misma tarde si es que Sakura planeaba hablar con su padre.

—No — dijo Fujitaka con voz cansada —, pienso quedarme a dormir un poco…

— ¿Te sientes mal?— preguntó Sakura con voz ahogada de dolor, no quería hablar de la enfermedad de su padre, su voz, su mirada cristalizada me lo decía; no quería si quiera tocar el tema porque hablarlo seria dar un pie a que su padre morirá.

— ¿Podrás perdonarme?— le preguntó Fujitaka sujetando los brazos de Sakura en cuanto yo me aleje para darles espacio.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte papá — dijo Sakura aproximándose por primera vez a Fujitaka.

Me había hecho a la idea de que Sakura no sabia lo que significaba ni lo que seria sentir un abrazo como cuando le dije que la quería, pero verla abrazar a Fujitaka mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro me hizo sentir un poco de culpabilidad porque me dio la impresión de que lo que en realidad tenia miedo era de perder a su padre y no disfrutarlo.

— ¿En donde esta Touya?— preguntó Fujitaka de repente haciendo que Sakura se alejara lo suficiente para volver a mi lado mientras se secaba las lagrimas —. No lo he visto desde esta mañana.

Ni yo, pensaba decirle… y eso que aun no llegaba a mi casa. Yue había dicho a mi padre que yo estaba con las Mihara y mi madre me ayudaría a mentir, aun no le he dicho nada de lo de Eriol aunque estoy seguro de que él sabe que lo sé aun cuando yo lo niegue. Pero bueno, Touya Kinomoto, será una suerte si no se suicida después de saber lo de Kaho.

—Esta en casa de mi hermano — dijo Yue de momento acercándose hasta nosotros con los brazos cruzados —. Shaoran, tenemos que irnos.

—Sí — dije suspirando profundamente —. Nos vemos mañana.

Dije depositando un suave beso en la frente de Sakura.

—Pero…

—Sakura — interrumpió Fujitaka alzando su mano para tomar la de Sakura —, te compre algo en la mañana, quiero que lo veas.

Yo sonreí, me gustaba el detalle.

—Adiós — dije sutilmente para avanzar hasta donde estaba mi acompañante.

Puedo decir que irnos a pie no fue un fastidio como muchas veces en las que yo me quejaba, esta vez sentí un dolor punzante en el estomago y estaba seguro que no se trataba de mi enfermedad porque aquel dolor se convirtió en un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, como un aviso de que algo esta a punto de pasar. Tal vez es el hecho de sentir que Sakura lo tomó todo demasiado bien o saber que como ella no muestra sus emociones muy seguido probablemente hace que yo…

No importa.

Mi amor es demasiado grande como para atreverme a dudar de ella, dudo mucho que me abandone aunque en cierta forma lo deseo para no seguir sufriendo y para no hacerla sufrir.

— ¡Shaoran!— gritó Meiling corriendo hasta donde Yue y yo estábamos.

Parecía alterada… ya se habían enterado.

— ¡Shaoran dime en donde esta!

— ¿A dónde se fue?— inquirió mi padre sujetándome del cuello de la camisa —, ¡Shaoran te exijo que me digas en dónde esta Eriol!

—Se fue — dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada, fuera, escasa de brillo, llena de maldad y rencor.

Una mirada que ante todo, yo no tengo.

Mire a mi alrededor, Hiiragizawa su esposa y mi hermana estaban al lado de mi madre. El resto de mis hermanas seguramente estaban dentro de la mansión por órdenes de mi padre, no me sorprende, él quiere que todo tenga que ver conmigo y seguramente me estará culpando por la huida de mi ex-cuñado.

— ¿Con quien?— exigió sujetándome con más fuerza el cuello de la camiseta, yo sonreí aunque ya no sé si fue por burla, cinismo o no lo sé, fue inevitable para mí en este momento.

— ¿Cómo cambian las cosas no?— pregunte soltándome con mucha fuerza alejando los brazos de mi padre mientras yo me acerque hasta Hiiragizawa y su mujer —, hasta que no le llegan a lo suyo uno no siente — dije sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro, una sonrisa de triunfo de que Eriol había conseguido lo que quiso y de que yo, por primera vez no podía evitar aquel sufrimiento que uno se gana.

Suspire evitando la llorosa mirada de la mujer de Hiiragizawa.

—No sé a dónde fue — dije por fin viendo como la mirada de él se opacaba por primera vez al sentir la ausencia de su único hijo —. Y es mejor darse a la idea de que no lo verán otra vez, él no volverá.

— ¿Con quien se fue?— inquirió Hiiragizawa sujetando mi brazo con fuerza cosa que provocó en Yue una reacción como de felino para acercarse y quitármelo de encima. Levante la mano libre y le impedí el acercamiento, el hombre no tendría el valor de hacerme daño.

—Por personas como ustedes nosotros fuimos así, Eriol no hizo más que lo que nos enseñaron: a tomar las oportunidades que se nos presenten — solté alejándome bruscamente —. No sé con quién — mentí negando—, y no creo saberlo nunca; él ya no es tu hijo, él ya no es tu soldado de juguete, él ya no es un niño; ¿en donde están sus sabias palabras?— pregunte haciendo una mueca de dolor fingido —: no tienen respuesta para algo como esto porque nunca pensaron en que alguien se revelaría.

—Es mi único hijo Shaoran — dijo ella tratando de tomarme por lo hombros pero con facilidad me solté para alejarme.

Negué mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—No es cierto — dije muy sutil —, tu ya no tienes hijo… y lo siento mucho. Porque de haber sido las cosas diferentes, él aun seguiría aquí.

**Sakura**

Vi a Touya sentado en el muelle a partir de ese momento casi todas las tardes y noches, nunca supe si lloraba, nunca le pregunte. Estaba muy triste por la partida de Kaho y creo que él siempre lo supo. Después de la huida de ella Touya se comporto de una manera muy distinta conmigo, comenzaba a prestarme más atención de la debida como un verdadero hermano pero no me importaba mucho en realidad, él debía sufrir su dolor y disfrutarlo al mismo tiempo para alejar el sentimiento lo más pronto.

Pero igual creo que nunca lo supero. El tiempo es un muy cruel amigo y aunque digan que cura las heridas posiblemente no fuera cierto en su momento.

Para mí, para mí el tiempo ya se había detenido, quería aprovechar a los dos únicos seres que más ame en el mundo, evitando mirar al cielo, evitando mirar las estrellas y pensar que algún día sólo ellas miraran mi soledad. Era como un sueño y al mismo tiempo una realidad, todo lo que sentía era tan fuerte y nuevo porque jamás había sentido algo así para poder llorar y poderme sentir viva como nunca.

No quería que pasara el tiempo, no quería quedarme sola. Y ellos que estaban conmigo sentía que detenían el tiempo y quería estar así por siempre dando gracias por lo que me hacían vivir; entonces fue cuando sentí la verdadera tristeza y la verdadera felicidad de mi vida.

Quería mantenerme a su lado por siempre y eso era lo que intente hacer hasta que duro. Me hice una fiel partidaria del dolor en ese momento, porque yo juraba que ellos darían todo por mí al igual que yo por ellos.

¿Qué podía decirle a Fujitaka?

¿Qué podía decirle a Shaoran?

Aquella conversación se quedo grabada en mi mente por siempre pero yo no podía hacer nada, era una niña con una mentalidad un poco más madura pero al fin de cuentas una niña.

Lo que me quedaba era dar gracias a ellos por dejarme vivir a su lado, nada más.

Sentía un vacio en el estomago que dolía, mis labios se movían sin querer y temblaban dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas mientras miraba a la ventana. Sentía desesperación, frustración y tristeza con un grito en la garganta que no podía salir.

—Sakura — me llamó Fujitaka desde la puerta de entrada.

Había regresado de casa de Mihara, seguramente ya no se sentía mal. Pero ese día yo no quería verlo, ya no quería verlo.

Me levante de la mecedora para caminar hasta la entrada y vi como con la ayuda de Touya estaban metiendo un piano de cola, uno muy moderno que había sido tocado la noche anterior por Tomoyo Daidouji, el piano era de Kaho, un piano que el mismo Eriol le había regalado.

—Los padres de Yukito están vendiendo todo a un precio muy económico, ahora que ellos se harán cargo del templo dudo mucho que quieran cosas de Kaho — comentó mi papá restándole importancia al asunto debido a que Touya había agachado la mirada.

—Me voy — dijo en cuanto terminó de meter el piano —, no me esperes dormido.

Me miró por dos segundos y sonrió tristemente y luego abandono la casa por cuatro noches seguidas. Había sido tan grande su dolor que no quería que Fujitaka lo viera, ya nuestro padre sufría demasiado como para ahogarlo con las penas de cada uno y por esa parte yo estaba en total acuerdo con él.

—Te lo compre — dijo muy feliz limpiándose el sudor de la frente —, la verdad es que no pensé que…

—Yo no sé tocarlo — dije cruzando mis brazos mientras me acercaba lentamente hasta él —, invertiste dinero en algo que yo no ocupare.

—Te enseñare — dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro —, yo te enseñare — remarcó pasando una mano por mis cabellos.

Asentí. No podía ni quería fallarle.

Practique toda la tarde y toda la noche, no quería despegarme de ese lugar porque por mi mente había pasado la idea de escribir, de cantarles algo por primera vez. Me había visto obligada a verlos en mi mente todo el tiempo para poder escribir, tocar e inventar algo para ellos dos, que habían dado tanto por mí. Toque al siguiente día sin descansar, viendo como Fujitaka tejía sus redes mientras yo lo miraba todo el tiempo, él era mi inspiración y entonces como si no faltara otra cosa hermosa en ese momento llegó Shaoran con un pantalón negro y una camisa holgada color verde botella, nunca lo había visto así de elegante y le favorecía mucho con su bombín color negro.

—Siento no haber avisado en que vendría — dijo dirigiéndose a Fujitaka únicamente —, Yue se tomó el día para estar con su novia.

Ho sí, Nakuru había sido despedida y exiliada de los Hiiragizawa ahora que su único heredero ya no estaba, regreso a casa de los Tsukishiro quienes le ayudaron en cuanto pudieron mientras su embarazo duró.

—Descuida — dijo mi papá levantándose para preparar un poco de té —, siéntate muchacho, preparare el té… también hare unos cuantos postres…

—_Trocitos de fresa_ — dijo Shaoran apresurado —, que mi postre tenga trocitos de fresas.

Yo sonreí mirándolo fijamente y mi papá sonrió asintiendo.

—A mi también me gustan — dijo Fujitaka finalizando la conversación mientras los dos se dedicaron a escucharme tocar.

El piano se había vuelto mi mayor pasión porque tenia a mis musas por así decirlo, mi mayor inspiración eran ellos dos. No se miraron ni un momento pero hablaron gran parte de la tarde mirando a la ventana que daba al hermoso mar y el atardecer.

Al siguiente día ninguno de los me acompaño, lo hizo únicamente Tomoyo. Shaoran tenía muchas cosas que arreglar con su familia, su esposa, algunas cosas con la familia de Yue, mi papá se dedicó a visitar a Touya para calmar su tristeza y yo, yo seguí buscando la manera de hacer que ellos dos me duraran un poquito más.

— ¿Cómo qué quieres escribir?— preguntó Tomoyo mientras leía mis partituras que a duras penas entendía —, ¿ya tienes una idea de la canción? La letra quiero decir.

Sus ojos azules me intimidaron un poco porque ciertamente ya había pensado en la letra pero no quería cantarla, no encontraba el tono para ello.

—Sí — conteste desanimada —, pero tengo pensado cantársela hoy…

— ¿Cantársela a quien?— preguntó Tomoyo sonriéndome, casi intimidando mi burbuja individual.

Dude mirando mis pies mientras movía mis manos continuamente.

— ¿Sakura?— me nombró dudosa —, ¿estas enamorada de Li Shaoran completamente?

Hasta los huesos; pensé en decir pero seria mucha información para ella y ya tenias muchos problemas como para incluir aun más mis sentimientos, quería decirle que Shaoran estaba enfermo como mi padre pero esas palabras tampoco salieron de mi boca.

—Chiharu me ha dicho que te has enterado de lo de Shaoran y de lo de tu papá…

Silencio. Ambas nos miramos pero no dijimos nada, eso de "lo siento mucho" siempre lo he odiado a raíz de todo lo que paso.

—Al final todos lo sabían menos yo — dije cambiando rápidamente mi tono tímido a uno completamente a la defensiva.

—Todos en el pueblo lo saben Sakura — dijo Tomoyo dejando las partituras encima del piano —, Fujitaka quería mantener en secreto todo para que tu madre no se negara a que vinieras y de Shaoran, eso es nuevo porque no lo sabíamos hasta hoy que Chiharu me contó… no se lo he dicho a nadie, sé que él prefiere que todo sea mantenido como un secreto.

—Y así debe mantenerse — amenace sutilmente, yo no tenia experiencia en tratar mal a las personas y menos a Tomoyo que es una de las pocas a quien yo le debo mucho y nunca en vida se lo podre pagar.

Esa tarde ella me ayudó con mi canción y por primera vez me había sentido bien, muy bien.

**Shaoran**

Terminar de beber mi ultima taza de té junto a mi madre quien miraba sus cartas bajo un recipiente de agua no me había divertido nada, creí que al menos me mostraría a leer el futuro pero resultó que lo único que hacia era limpiar su magia bajo la luz de la luna o eso me hizo pensar.

Vi mi reloj de bolcillo y apenas eran las siete de la tarde, lo cual me sorprendió de sobremanera porque ya estaba oscuro. Nunca oscurecía tan temprano por aquí.

—Shaoran — llegó Yue mirando primeramente a mi madre —. Mi señora — dijo haciendo una reverencia que mi madre apenas asintió para continuar con su labor. Tal vez en realidad estaba distraída por el hecho de saber que mi hermana estaba llorando no tanto la partida de Eriol sino porque ya era la comidilla del pueblo, todos estaban hablando de eso.

— ¿Puedo salir?— pregunte tocando levemente el dorso de la mano —, no tardare mucho…

—Eso dices y luego no regresas — me dijo aun con su mirada en el agua —, tu padre ya esta sospechando.

— ¿Lo de mi enfermedad o lo de Sakura?— inquirí con tono frio captando inmediatamente la mirada de mi madre.

—Ambas — dijo muy sutil —, aunque no sabe que se trata de Sakura pero pronto el pueblo hablara…

—Para cuando el pueblo hable ya estaré o muy lejos o muerto — dije levantándome sutilmente de la silla en donde yo estaba y camine apenas dos pasos para no ver el rostro de mi madre; tome una caja que Yue llevaba en sus manos y dispuse a irme—, nos vemos luego.

Camine hasta el final de la mansión esperando únicamente que Yue me siguiera mientras doblaba la primera esquina para dirigirme al pueblo, el auto, mi amado auto ya estaba esperando a que yo lo montara y fuera a donde Sakura; no había placer más grande que ese.

—Te esperara en el faro — dijo Yue subiéndose a mi lado, el lugar del copiloto que normalmente usaba —, y yo te esperare en casa de mis padres.

Asentí. Como me gustaba tanto ese sentimiento.

El faro tenia la luz encendida, ella ya estaba ahí y sentí esas cosquillas en el estomago que apuntaban a los nervios, un escalofrió muy común que tengo desde que la conozco y que únicamente ella provoca y ese sentir en el pecho que hace que mi corazón vaya tan rápido por la ansiedad de poder verla otra vez como siempre, mi hermosa, mi muy hermosa niña.

Tome la caja que Yue me dio en mis manos y la apreté contra mi pecho, estaba nervioso porque en realidad seria la primera vez que yo le regalo algo a alguien, había dado un anillo de compromiso a Meiling pero eso no contaba porque no fue un regalo que me naciera sino más bien fue una obligación.

Entre a nuestro lugar y la vi, ahí estaba paradita con una camisa tan larga que le llegaba a los muslos, unos tenis muy europeos que ha llevado desde que la conozco y un broche de cerezo en su cabello para determinar que efectivamente se trataba de una niña.

—Wo ai ni — me dijo en cuanto cruce el camino y para acortar la distancia entre nosotros ella corrió hasta mí y me abrazo con tal fuerza para besarme con toda la pasión que se podía, yo apenas pude abrazarla porque la caja me estorbaba además de que se separó muy rápido.

—No sabia que nos veríamos aquí— dije quitándome los zapatos para poder pisar aquella manta que Sakura ya había puesto, ella se quito sus tenis y se sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras yo trataba de acomodar la caja para ponerla frente a nosotros —, creí que querrías estar en casa con tu papá, yo podría hacerlo si me lo pedias.

—No — dijo negando mientras sonreía —, Fujitaka fue a casa de Tsukishiro para hablar con Touya, creo que necesitan su espacio. Kaho lo abandono por otro hombre como mi madre abandono a mi papá por otro.

Apenas abrí los labios como emitiendo un "ha" pero en realidad no dije nada porque asentí rápidamente y de inmediato empuje la caja para que ella la tomara.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó mirándome a los ojos, yo estaba tan nervioso que comencé a jugar con aquel hermoso collar de conchas que ella me había regalo justo cuando nos entregamos a nuestro amor sin saberlo.

—No me mal interpretes — dije rápidamente en cuanto Sakura abrió aquella caja y se levantó con un pedazo de tela de encaje.

Le había regalado un vestido de tirantes color blanco que en realidad estaba demasiado fresco como para el tipo de clima que nosotros teníamos.

—Quería regalarte algo… algo que cuando lo usaras te recordara a mí…

—No quiero que me llenes de regalos — dijo Sakura volviendo a dejar el vestido dentro de la caja para apartarlo lentamente hasta la orilla y que evitara estorbarnos —, con tenerte me basta…

—Yo ya soy tuyo — afirme seriamente recalcando cada una de las palabras —, pero lo que quiero es que cuando lo uses te recuerde que tu también me diste algo que siempre usara hasta el día de mi…

—No lo digas — me dijo posando su dedo en mis labios para evitar que aquella palabra saliera —, no tienes que decir algo de lo que no estamos seguros.

Yo asentí bajando la mirada.

—Te hice algo — dijo también muy emocionada volviendo a sentarse sobre sus rodillas —, pero necesito que te acuestes aquí — dijo señalándome su pecho mientras ella se acomodaba en el respaldo del faro, abrió las piernas y me indicó que debía acercarme.

Relamí mis labios y me encamine hasta donde ella, dejando caer mi cabeza en sus pechos y mi espalda casi en su estomago considerablemente plano mientras sus piernas estaban a cada lado mío lo que dio la confianza de acariciar sus muslos mientras ella me acariciaba la frente y los cabellos con sus deditos.

— ¿Qué es lo que…?

—Shh— silenció nuevamente para pasar su mano por mi rostro y obligarme a cerrar los ojos —, escucha — me dijo.

Y entonces su respiración se convirtió en un muy grande suspiro, como si algo le doliera o como si estuviera muy nerviosa.

—Esto es para ti — me dijo sintiendo su cálido aliento en mi oído derecho —, y únicamente para ti.

Y entonces escuche lo que con tantas ansias, desde que la conozco quise para mí.

_Everybody needs inspiration - __Todos necesitan inspiración__  
Everybody needs a soul__ - Todos necesitan un alma__  
Beautiful melody, when the nights so long - __Una hermosa melodía, cuando las noches son tan largas.  
__  
Cause there is no guarantee - __Porque no hay ninguna garantía__  
That this life is easy - __Que esta vida sea fácil__  
When my world is falling apart,- __Cuando mi mundo se esta desmoronando,__  
when there is no light to break up the dark - __Cuando no hay luz para romper la oscuridad__  
That's when I… I look at you - __Es cuando te miro.__  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I - __Cuando las olas inundan la costa y yo__  
can't find my way home anymore - __No puedo encontrar mi camino a casa__  
That's when I… I look at you - __Es entonces cuando te miro_

Ella cantaba, estaba cantando para mí y lo mejor, era nuestra historia.

_When I look at you - __Cuando te miro__  
I see forgiveness, I see the truth - __Veo el perdón, veo la verdad__  
You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon - __Tu me amas por lo que soy como las estrellas mantiene a la luna__  
Right there where they belong and I know - __Es justo allí a donde pertenecen y sé__  
I'm not alone - __Que no estoy sola.__Cuando mi mundo se esta desmoronando,__  
when there is no light to break up the dark - __Cuando no hay luz para romper la oscuridad__  
That's when I… I look at you - __Es cuando te miro.__  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I - __Cuando las olas inundan la costa y yo__  
can't find my way home anymore - __No puedo encontrar mi camino a casa__  
That's when I… I look at you - __Es entonces cuando te miro._

When my world is falling apart, -

Era verdad, todo eso pasaba únicamente cuando la miraba.

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I – __Cuando las olas inundan la costa y yo _

_can't find my way home anymore - __No puedo encontrar mi camino a casa__  
That's when I… I look at you - __Es entonces cuando te miro.__Tu pareces como un sueño para mi__  
Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me - __Al igual que un caleidoscopio de colores me cubre__  
All I need every breath that I breathe - __Todo lo que necesito, cada aliento que respiro__  
Don't you know you're beautiful? - __¿No sabes que eres hermoso?_

You appear just like a dream to me -

La amaba, de verdad la amaba porque yo quería algo de ella, quería su voz, quería su cuerpo, la deseaba como jamás se puede desear a una persona, la quería para mí y únicamente para mí aun cuando se me dijera egoísta, ella ya era mía, su voz, su canción me lo decía.

_When the waves are flooding the shore and I - __Cuando las olas inundan la costa y yo__  
can't find my way home anymore - __No puedo encontrar mi camino a casa__  
That's when I… I look at you - __Es entonces cuando te miro.__  
You appear just like a dream to me. - __Tú pareces como un sueño para mí._

—Te amo — le dije en susurro mientras cerraba mis ojos con más intensidad mientras mis manos eran guiadas para tocar sus muslos suavemente.

**Sakura**

—Te amo — le dije en cuanto se giró apenas lo suficiente como para besarme mientras tocaba mis pechos, ya no me daba pena que lo hiciera y él ya no sentía la timidez de la primera y única vez.

Dejé que sus manos se quedaran abrazándome la nuca mientras de vez en cuando besaba mis hombros para que yo pasara mis brazos debajo de los suyos y tomar algo de impulso en hacer que mis movimientos fueran rápidos y al mismo tiempo lento para no lastimarlo.

—…_Sakura_…

— ¿Qué?— pregunte apenas permitiendo que la energía aun sobrara para poder hablar o respirar.

—Huye conmigo…

Dijo muy seguro, sin titubear, deteniendo sus movimientos, deteniendo el placer carnal que nos consumía.

—Sí — dije muy firme importándome poco cualquier cosa.

—Gracias — dijo sonriendo tímidamente mordiendo mi labio inferior y apenas dejando un suspiro y una risa al mismo tiempo.

Y por fin ya no me sentía sola, estaba completa.

Aun estaba dormida cuando sentí que unas manitas comenzaban a pasearse por mi estomago, mi pecho, mis brazos y luego unos labios dulces y sublimes comenzaron a llenarme por la garganta hasta topara con mis labios que difícilmente contestaban.

No podía creer que Shaoran tuviera tantas energías cuando estaba conmigo, era como si en realidad él no tuviera nada o como si de verdad yo fuera quien lo estaba curando, era feliz, muy feliz y no necesitaba nada más.

Sus manos recorrieron mis pechos, mi intimidad, mis muslos, mi ombligo y todo volvía desde el principio mientras yo sentía como la luz del sol hacia que mi cuerpo brillara.

—Sakura… Sakura despierta… vamos despierta…

—No — dije muy firme aun con los ojos cerrados —. Quiero seguir durmiendo.

—Entonces duerme mi vida — dijo abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que yo me sintiera aun más protegida que nunca —, cuando despiertes yo no estaré a tu lado pero cuida muy bien de ti… no te preocupes por mi, vendré a tu lado muy pronto.

Dijo una vez que yo volví a cerrar los ojos y no desperté, no había sentido cuando su cuerpo se despego del mío, no sabia a dónde había ido pero no importaba mucho porque yo sabia que volvería.

Cuando por fin desperté vi un plato con frutas exóticas y con mis favoritos trocitos de fresa como siempre y un jugo de naranja, al lado estaba mi regalo y una hoja de papel de arroz, me había dejado una nota.

Nunca había visto su letra hasta ese momento y vaya que ahora los hombres no escriben como antes, con un tipo cursivo… una verdadera letra de escritor.

_Para mi Sakura: _

_Espero que este sentimiento dure, por el resto de mi vida_

_Si supieras cuan solitaria ha sido mi vida  
Y durante cuanto tiempo he estado solo  
Y si supieras cuanto he querido que alguien venga y cambie mi vida de la forma que lo has hecho tu._

_Si tan solo supieras cuanto significa este momento para mí  
Y cuanto tiempo he esperado para tu toque  
Y si supieras cuan feliz estas haciéndome  
Nunca pensé que podría llegar a amar tanto a alguien_

_Te amo y te amare por el resto de mis días: Tu Shaoran. _

_P.D: Levántate, vístete, desayuna, piensa en mí y nos vemos abajo._

_A ClockWork: Hola, hola gente bonita!_

_Aquí la loca A ClockWork otra vez, había pasado tiempo que no pasaba por estos lares que siento que fueron años. No hay justificación para mi tardanza salvo el decir que mi hermano, ¡ho sí!, mi hermano ha regresado de España, el muy perro tiene vacaciones o tomo vacaciones quién sabe, pero esta aquí conmigo y lo estará por una semana más. _

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Creo que ya es algo que todas veían venir, normalmente no me gusta hacer sufrir a Shaoran así que no me odien. Yo amo esta historia porque es la más sutil que he hecho hasta ahora. Sakura lo tomó todo demasiado bien, ya luego sabrán la razón, todo aquí tiene una razón. Pero bueno, no espero nada más que sus comentarios y mi muy grande agradecimiento por el recibimiento que estoy teniendo. _

_Les dejo mi correo para todo tipo de conversación jejejejeje eso sonó muy raro, pero bueno es Doriam90(arroba)hotmail(punto)com, últimamente se esta conectando mucho mi hermano así que todas saben si corren el riesgo jajajajaja. Ya he platicado con algunas y déjenme decirles que me gusta mucho hacerlo jejeje. _

_Nos vemos en la próxima entrega y no se olviden de pasar por AmOr EtErnO si es que les gustan las historias más melosas y menos dramáticas, esa historia tendrá más amor eterno jajaja. Bye. _


	7. En silencio

**Trocitos de Fresa**

**Detrás de cada amor hay una historia que contar**

El amen de todos los días

**Capitulo 7.**

En silencio

****Shaoran********

No espere mucho viendo el mar, el cielo azul lleno de nubes con formas diferentes, nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso, para mí las nubes todas eran iguales llenas de humo probablemente, la verdad no tengo idea aunque muchos dicen que se tratan de los dioses cuidando a cada uno de nosotros, lo cual dudo completamente.

Había un tren, sí eso era, un tren enorme que iba en dirección a la derecha y comenzaba a deformarse pasados unos diez segundos, luego un conejo, un conejo mirándome y al segundo siguiente ya era una enorme lombriz.

¿Cómo es que nunca hice esto de niño? Ahora ya de grande me divierto como nunca o al menos mientras ella este en mi vida porque dudo vivir por mucho tiempo más y si ella me faltara no dudaría ni diez segundos, me moriría de inmediato.

Cerré mis ojos al sentir el tacto de la espumosa ola que llegó hasta mis pies, se sentía tan absolutamente bien ese tacto tan frio y cálido al mismo tiempo, frio porque se trataba del mar y cálido porque hacia mucho calor como siempre.

No tenia idea de muchas cosas y de verdad que yo creí que había visto todo para toda una vida, que equivocado estaba porque en realidad era un maldito ignorante, carecí de tantas cosas y ahora con ella aprendí, aprendí a vivir: no tenia idea de cómo empezamos eso era seguro ni como fue que ella se convirtió en la mujer que yo toda una vida estaba esperando sin siquiera saber que la buscaba, pero con ella puedo ser un hombre muy sabio, como ayer cuando me cantó, algo dedicado para mí y completamente todo lo que decía su letra era lo que nosotros dos vivimos y sentimos en estos pocos días de amor.

—Veo que estás muy entretenido viendo el mar — dijo la hermosa voz de Sakura.

Sonreí, no había necesidad de siquiera voltear y mirarla porque podía verla, podía hacerlo.

—Me gusta mucho hacerlo — respondí girando lo suficiente para depositar un suave beso en sus labios quienes me correspondieron gustosos.

—Shaoran — pronunció mi nombre delicadamente pero con un tono muy serio algo preocupante para mí porque en realidad ella pronuncia muy pocas veces mi nombre. Dudó, se quedó callada como esperando que lo que sea que estuviera pensando saliera tal como ella quería lo cual era aun más extraño ya que normalmente Sakura dice las cosas de una manera tan directa que bien puede lastimarme si ella quisiera —… sobre lo de anoche — se mordió el labio inferior pero yo no me moví, no hice ningún gesto ya que eso no lo necesitaba, no porque no me puedo adelantar a ningún hecho —… quiero hacerlo — dijo por fin.

Yo sonreí y luego dos segundos después solté una risa nerviosa.

—Acabamos de hacerlo y estoy cansado… muy cansado, quiero ver a Mihara.

Ella asintió mostrándome los ojitos más verdes y brillosos que nunca.

Se estaba burlando de mí.

—Me refería a huir juntos — dijo besando mi frente.

Y entonces, el dolor en mi pecho se había ido.

Me levante tan rápido que apenas pude ver su cabecita debajo de mí, sus mechones cafés apenas tocaban mis rodillas.

— ¡Claro!— grite de alegría y de inmediato tome a Sakura por los hombros para hacerla que estuviera un poco más a mi altura y enseguida la tome de la cintura y comencé a darle muchas vueltas haciendo que las puntas de sus pies levantaran el agua salpicándonos un poco —, iré por el auto, por mis cosas… todo, todo lo que necesitemos. Despídete de tu familia y luego yo…

—Tranquilo — dijo ella tomando mi rostro con sus manos para depositar otro suave beso —. Será lo que tenga que ser — suspiró y luego lo hice yo, pero no podía calmarme, no podía estar tranquilo porque huiría con ella, ella estaría conmigo y luego yo… yo…

—Te amo tanto — solté sin pensarlo haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco pero no me importaba la vergüenza —, todo lo que tu quieras lo tendrás.

—Lo único que quiero es tenerte conmigo — dijo muy simple, yo asentí —. Nos vemos en el muelle cuando ya no haya nadie en el pueblo.

Sonreí más.

—En el muelle, cuando las estrellas salgan yo estaré ahí esperándote.

****Sakura****

Aquella tarde estaba muy emocionada, tan emocionada como la primera vez que probé un algodón de azúcar, tan emocionada como la primera vez que supe que Shaoran era el indicado de mi vida, para mí… para toda la vida. No llegue a casa con mi papá, no que va estaba demasiado contenta como para poder hacerlo y verlo sentado tejiendo sus redes como siempre al lado de Touya, sabiendo ya lo que él padecía me resultaba muy difícil y es entonces aquel momento en el que comencé a arrepentirme por llamarlo papá, cuando había llegado le decía Fujitaka y lo hacia precisamente para no encariñarme, pero ya era tarde.

Ese día fui directamente al pueblo como el día en que llegue, personas con puestos, niños jugando, mujeres haciendo las compras, jóvenes como de mi edad cortejando a varias señoritas y una que otra mujer igual de joven con un bebé en brazos, la verdad es que eso de ser madre a temprana edad se veía más a menudo en ese tiempo incluso puedo decir que yo como mujer y a las mujeres que conocí nacimos por pura suerte porque la verdad es que Japón da preferencia a los hombres; pero eso no es tan importante, seguí caminando en busca de alguien, alguien con quien platicar y debo decir que yo no era una mujer de muchas palabras pero ese día sí que lo necesite.

— ¡Sakura!— gritaron una voces mi nombre, justo las voces que yo estaba esperando escuchar y ver a las dueñas de ello.

—Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika— nombre a cada una mostrando una sonrisa en mi rostro o al menos el entumecimiento me hizo pensarlo —, hace mucho que no las veo.

— ¡Tal vez si dejaras al pequeño Shaoran nos veríamos más!— exclamó Tomoyo dándome un fuerte abrazo para inmediatamente con una mirada hacer que las demás nos siguieran para caminar por la costa, eso de ver el mar ya me estaba aburriendo por momentos pero es tan confortante.

— ¿Y?— preguntó Naoko pasando un brazo por mis hombros en señal de toda la camaradería de un chico, el tacto me gusto así que no dije nada y seguí caminando como en un principio.

Me quede callada, no supe a que se refería con ese "y".

— ¿Cómo has estado con Shaoran?— preguntó Rika por fin no mostrándome aquella mueca de disgusto por primera vez, no me sonreía como era lógico pero al menos ya no me veía con desprecio como en un principio así que yo le regale mi mejor sonrisa y sentí que ella también iba a hacerlo pero algo interno se lo impidió, no la culpo porque fui yo quien le quitó la ilusión de poseer a Shaoran pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ella nunca le perteneció y Shaoran únicamente fue creado para mí.

—Muy bien, más que bien — dije inclinando los hombros para mirar de reojo a Tomoyo, ella sabía a lo que me refería.

—Sakura, todas aquí queremos un detalle más grande que un simple: "bien" — reprendió Tomoyo adelantándose unos pasos para detenernos el camino, se cruzo de brazos y miró a cada una de las chicas esperando ser apoyada para que yo abriera la boca, tenia miedo de hacerlo ya que hablar de eso no era muy propio pero como lo dije en un principio; yo hablaba de más muchas veces.

—Si a lo que se refieren es a sí ya he consumado con él… no puedo dejarlo más claro porque siento que es más que obvio — dije inclinando los hombros al mismo tiempo que agache la mirada y sentí el rostro caliente a tal grado de pensar que ya estaba completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

— ¡Esa sí que es noticia!— gritó Chiharu de la emoción pasando sus brazos por mi cuello para abrazarme y juro que sentí como mis pies se elevaban un poco del suelo —, eso ayuda mucho a Shaoran, le das vigor mi querida cerezo; gracias a ti hemos medicado cada vez menos al pobre de Shaoran.

— ¿Medicado menos?— preguntó Rika abriendo los ojos como platos —, él me dijo la ultima vez que tu madre le ha duplicado las dosis.

Yo sentí como mi estomago se quemaba por dentro y al mismo tiempo se hacia pequeño, sentir como la sangre se detenía en mi garganta y las lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos. Mi cuerpo se había entumecido, el estremecimiento más espantoso y es el que más recuerdo.

—Hasta que llegó Sakura — dijo ahora Naoko —, yo también he notado mejoría en él. De hecho he llegado a pensar que eres un buen augurio para el pueblo, Sakura: la partida victoriosa de Kaho con Eriol, tu padre con más vida, Shaoran ha dejado de ser el hereje gracias a que todos te respetan y piensan que él no es tan malo, a que Rika conociera a su prometido gracias a que le quitaste a Shaoran y a que Tomoyo pudiera abordar a tu hermano…

Al decir aquellas cosas juro que sentí como mi boca se iba abriendo cada vez más, no podía creer todas aquellas palabras porque para mí no eran más que tonterías, eso igual hubiera pasado de haber o no ido pero bueno, era tiempo de más supersticiones así que no dije nada.

— ¡No he abordado a Touya!— exclamó Tomoyo poniéndose roja por completo.

—Bueno pero ahora que esta triste gusta mucho de tus pinturas y se ha vuelto tu musa, Chiharu cada vez esta más cerca de Yamasaki ya que él presta más atención por los celos de que Shaoran muestre más su amor y él trata de imitarlo y yo, gracias a ti pienso escribir la mejor de las historias.

Sonreí de manera cortes, fue la platica más divertida y loca que tuve en toda mi vida, una platica tonta con amigas, joven y bueno, con un amor de por medio; la vida que yo siempre había buscado aunque no lo supiera.

—Hay que dejar hablar a Sakura — dijo Rika por fin quien me pareció la más madura justo en ese momento —, tu no llegas a hablar con las personas simplemente por que sí, debe haber un motivo o no te hubieras acercado ¿todo esta bien con tu padre o con Shaoran?

Yo asentí rápidamente, no podía imaginarme si fuera a dar motivos, no tendría el valor para ello.

—Sakura, es… ¿es acaso que vuelves a Tomoeda con tu madre?— preguntó Tomoyo preocupada sujetándome de los hombros casi sin creerlo. Si yo me hubiera ido, ella hubiera sido quien más sufriera por mi ausencia.

—No— dije rápidamente pero al instante me volví seria —, pero sí— me contradije al instante dejando a cada una de ellas con una mirada confundida —. Me voy pero no sola y tampoco regreso con mi madre… me voy — reafirme —, con Shaoran.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos abriendo sus bocas que casi podían tocar el suelo. Sí, cuando dije y lo digo ahora, ni yo me lo creía.

— ¿Se van?— preguntó Chiharu aun sin creerlo buscando ayuda en los ojos de las otras.

— ¿A dónde?— inquirió Tomoyo.

— ¿Cuándo?— siguió Rika.

—Un momento chicas — se detuvo Naoko levantando las manos como si quisiera tocar el cielo —, a ver Sakura — dijo de manera calmada —. Te vas, de acuerdo, pero… con Shaoran, con Li Shaoran, con el militar… eso es imposible porque…

Naoko hablaba con tal desesperación que me dio un poco de miedo.

Yo mire a Tomoyo en busca de apoyo pero ella tampoco parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo y con él.

—Sakura — ahora habló Chiharu tocándome el hombro con la punta de sus manos para que yo le prestara atención —, él se esta muriendo — dijo hablando con dolor —. No te lo puedes llevar, no se pueden ir… por mucho que él lo quiera hacer no pueden, al menos hasta que…

—Que se vayan — dijo Rika interrumpiendo de golpe a Chiharu. Todas la miramos, ni yo me creía que ella estuviera diciendo aquellas palabras, pero bueno, ese día yo le agradecí mucho por haberme apoyado porque sin ella no hubiera conocido aquella felicidad… mientras duró.

—Rika, no sabes lo que estas…

—Sí lo sé, Tomoyo — dijo ella defendiéndose —. Si te quieres ir con él ve, hazlo, no lo pierdas aun cuando te dure un año, un mes, una semana o una noche, disfruta tenerlo a tu lado. Lo conozco y la idea no viene de ti, si él piensa que deben irse váyanse, si Eriol pudo hacerlo ¿ustedes por qué no?

Quise abrazarla pero mi poca amistad con ella me lo impidió.

Hubo un largo silencio pero ya no me sentía incomoda con ellas a mi lado dándome ese tipo de consejos porque aunque yo no soy de las personas que van en busca de ellos, aquella tarde sí que los necesite.

—Mi padre me dijo que el militar Li pidió unos libros que le han llegado de Tokio, le iré a entregar el pedido y… ayudare a Shaoran a que salga de su casa sin que nadie lo note.

—Es domingo — cortó Tomoyo rápidamente —, Meiling esta en el patio cada domingo con Shaoran a su lado, será imposible sacarlo a menos que…

—Yo iré— dijo ahora Chiharu suspirando hondo —, le pediré a Yamasaki que se quede con Sakura mientras yo pido hablar con Meiling y la señora Ieran por la enfermedad de Shaoran, al distraerlas tu puedes entregar el pedido en la oficina de Li como siempre lo hace para entregar el pago y que él salga sin la ayuda de Yue para que no se le acuse.

—Yo buscare a Yue — dijo Rika dando dos pasos al frente —, le diré que…

—Tu no puedes ir — dijo Tomoyo de repente —, si te paras en esa casa acabaras muerta, sabes lo que paso hace un par de noches por tu apellido y por lo de tu madre.

Rika asintió agachando la mirada.

—Yo iré en busca de Yue con cualquier pretexto mientras Yamasaki cuida de ti — dijo mirándome rápidamente —, y que Terada nos haga el favor de prestarnos uno de los autos que ha comprado.

Ho sí, eso no lo mencione. Rika había sido comprometida con Yoshiyuki Terada, un hombre de mucho dinero y muy conocido en Tomoeda, yo apenas si lo recordaba por que en una de las tantas invitaciones de mi madre que yo tenia la tarea de leer para que ella no se cansara, estaba su nombre como uno de los presidentes de una compañía que exportaba autos a Europa. El hombre estaría en sus treinta pero yo vi a Rika muy contenta, ahora ya con el tiempo aun veo su nombre en los periódicos, ya como mujer viuda y sus hijos a la cabeza de aquella fabrica. A veces la veo y siempre que nos vemos nos es un gusto y placer.

—Shaoran dijo que podía sacar su auto — dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Es hijo de Li — dijo Rika de repente, ella sabia más de política que cualquiera de nosotras —, aquí los autos de los militares están registrados para la salida del pueblo.

—Tu tranquila— me animó Tomoyo —, todo saldrá bien. Él sabe cuanto lo odia el pueblo así que lo más probable es que le ignoren, mientras tanto ve a tu casa y disfruta de tu padre… lo poco que te quede de él.

Yo asentí, era cierto, debía estar con él y no podía huirle toda la tarde porque no quería una despedida, lo más probable es que de verlo pedirme que me quedara yo lo hubiera hecho pero él entendió. Supongo que era lo que le hubiera gustado que mi madre hiciera con él.

****Shaoran****

Ver a la servidumbre ir y venir de un lado a otro me ponía nervioso, nunca lo habían hecho pero hoy especialmente me ponían los nervios de punta. Trate de leer el periódico una vez más fingiendo que no pasaba nada, Meiling a mi lado escuchando la radio tarareando los éxitos de los cuarentas mientras bordaba un mantel.

Mi padre con su pipa en los labios ignoraba nuestra presencia pero igual estaba ahí y notaria si me voy, leía uno de los pocos libros chinos que nos quedaban. Odiaba que Yue no estuviera aquí, maldita sea la hora en la que Tomoyo Daidouji solicitara su atención para llevarlo al templo y más odiaba que mi padre no le negara aquel privilegio.

— Chi le ma?— me preguntó Meiling mostrando una bandeja de dulces, mi padre levantó la mirada de su libro y mi madre dejó sus cartas por unos instantes. Todos habían entendido la pregunta, por supuesto, todos somos chinos aquí y la verdad es que a veces tendemos a hablar el idioma para no perder la costumbre.

Me había preguntando que sí quería un poco más, dando una mejor interpretación a la traducción, negué.

— ¿Ieran?— preguntó al sentirse rechazada por mí, a mi padre ni siquiera le ofrecería ya que él no era de comer nada dulce.

—Mei you — dijo mi madre tomando un dulce de aquella bandeja.

Uno de los hombres que trabajaba como seguridad se asomó por la ventana, estos hombres tienen buen olfato para saber cuando alguien ajeno anda cerca y eso mi padre se los agradece mucho.

—Señor Li — dijo sin dejar de mirar a la ventana —, es la hija del bibliotecario — continuó hablando entrecerrando los ojos para distinguir bien la figura — y viene con…

—Que la hagan pasar— dijo mi padre levantándose de golpe dejando aun lado su pipa y su libro —, llévenla a la sala de armas.

—Sí señor — dijo el hombre obedeciendo en cuanto él empezó a salir de la habitación. Por educación y también por costumbre mi madre y Meiling se levantan haciendo una reverencia mientras yo únicamente me levanto en acto de respeto.

—Señora Li — dijo ahora otra vez —, la señorita Yanagisawa no viene sola, la señorita Mihara viene con ella… ¿le pido que espera afue…?

— ¡No!— gritaron mi madre y Meiling a la par.

— ¿Quieres venir o prefieres no escuchar como siempre?— me preguntó mi madre pasando una mano por mi cabello, yo negué, saber los diagnósticos de mi enfermedad no me hacen nada bien así que yo prefería irme a…

¡Un momento!; todo esto esta muy raro… Tomoyo pidiendo a Yue, Naoko de repente viene cuando sabe que los libros siempre los entregan en la noche por costumbre de su padre para una buen trago de sake, Chiharu viniendo para hablar únicamente con mi madre y Meiling mientras yo me quedo completamente solo, esto no esta nada raro ellas: me estaban ayudando.

De manera inmediata bese aquel collar de conchas como si fuera una bendición y sentí como el color en la piel se iba recuperando.

Esto fue idea de ella, me estaban ayudando a salir.

—Tengo pensado visitar a mi hermana — dije rápidamente para evitar sospechas —, aun esta algo triste, dejarla encerrada en la ultima habitación no le hace bien así que le hare un poco de compañía.

Mi madre asintió y yo bese la mejilla de mi esposa como de costumbre y de inmediato fingí subir las escaleras de servicio esperando a ver como mi madre entraba a una de las grandes habitaciones para no ser escuchada.

—Con suerte tenemos una hora, date prisa — dijo la voz de Naoko en un susurro que únicamente yo pude escuchar, pero eso me dejo un poco atontado, todo me resultaba algo repentino.

—Por aquí señorita, sígame, es la sala de armas; no la esperábamos tan temprano, el señor Li espera que su padre este en buenas condiciones para…

¡Plaf! La puerta se cerró.

— ¡Ho pero que tonta fui, discúlpame un momento Ieran, pero deje mi bolso en la entrada!— exclamó Chiharu casi tan alto como para que yo pudiera escucharla, abrió la puerta y me buscó con la mirada pero en menos de dos segundos yo me quede pegado a la pared para que ni mi madre ni mi esposa supieran que yo estaba cerca.

— ¿Hablaron con Sakura?— pregunte en un susurro mirando los enormes ventanales, no podía moverme ni un poco porque sino podrían verme.

Chiharu asintió mientras sacaba de un canasto una cajita de manera y la ponía sobre una de las mesas de noche que estaban cerca de un teléfono.

— ¿Es mi medicamento?— seguí preguntando y ella asintió ocultándolo bajo uno de los abrigos de una de mis hermanas.

—Mihara — salió de repente Meiling con su tono habitual que me desesperaba así que volví mi rostro al otro lado para que no pudiera ver mi perfil y me quede ahí esperando a que las dos se metieran a la habitación —, ¿Qué haces?

—Ho lo siento — dijo Chiharu con su habitual sonrisa de disculpa —, pero es que dejaron un abrigo sobre mi canastito y creí que me lo habían quitado de aquí.

—Bueno, ahora que ya lo tienes haz el favor de entrar. La señora tiene muy poco tiempo y yo no tengo el suficiente para ti.

Maldita, como odiaba cuando Meiling se comportaba de esa manera con las personas, como si los demás no fueran humanos. La puerta volvió a cerrarse. Este, era mi momento.

Tome aquella caja de madera y subí las escaleras tan rápido que casi las subí de dos en dos, entre a la habitación que compartía con mi mujer y vi que Yue había movido mi ropa, busque en el closet y apenas si estaban mis uniformes de militar, unos trajes de gala y el que use cuando me case. Algunos zapatos pero en los demás cajones ya no estaban mis pantalones, ni la ropa intima, mis camisas ni el único abrigo que tenia, no podía tener más porque en realidad aquí nunca hace frio.

Me agache tan rápido para mirar debajo de la cama y vi la maleta más grande que tenia, la jale, estaba bastante pesada así que para evitar perder más tiempo la tome de un tiro y abrí la puerta pero para mi mala suerte estaban rondando unos cuantos militares que aun servían a mi padre, Hiiragizawa no perdía las esperanzas con que mi hermana y yo supiéramos donde estaba su hijo así que mi padre permitía que ellos rondaran por aquí y no nos dejaban a Feimei a solas mucho tiempo.

—Joven Li — dijo uno de los hombres al notarme respirando agitadamente y es que los nervios se habían apoderado de mí, no había forma de salir —. ¿Esta usted bien?

Tarde en contestar, parpadee un par de veces y luego moví los labios pero no salieron palabras de mí.

—Hermano — dijo Shiefa, la menor de mis hermanas, de repente.

Caminaba con un trajecito azul europeo. Parecía que iba a salir porque llevaba en su mano aquella larga cartera.

El militar y yo giramos rápido para verla, me había salvado.

—Llevo horas buscándote, creí que estarías en la sala de armas con nuestro padre así que al ver que no estabas ahí vine a ayudarte.

¿Ayudarme?

—Buenas tardes señorita Shiefa — dijo el hombre casi haciendo una reverencia sin dejar de ver a mi hermana y es que la verdad, de las cuatro, ella era la más hermosa además de ser la más noble y la única que no estaba casada, apenas si tenia prometido pero no le veía ya que él vive en Hong Kong, es hijo de un dueño de fabrica de telas o algo así, la boda si bien le va será el próximo año en diciembre, según lo poco que sé.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Shiefa desafiante al hombre —, ¿necesitas a mi hermano?— preguntó muy seria y al ver que el nombre seguía perdido en su rostro me anime a hablar por fin.

—Hermana — dije aclarando mi garganta —, gracias por venir.

— ¿Necesita ayuda joven Li?— preguntó el hombre quien ahora parecía estar en alerta.

—No — dije seco y autoritario —, ya vete.

El hombre asintió, después de todo soy el hijo de su jefe, no puede hacer nada. Ahora el problema venia en cómo librarme de mi hermana, ella tiende a hablar mucho y a quitarme gran parte de mi tiempo y tiempo que ahora no tenia y que sentía venirse encima de mí y bueno, Naoko no durara mucho con mi padre y Chiharu no podrá inventar mucho.

Camine por mi habitación casi a zancadas pasando las manos por mi cabello en señal de desesperación.

— ¿Te vas a algún lugar?— preguntó Shiefa.

Me gire ¡estúpido!, había olvidado esconder nuevamente la maldita maleta.

Me mordí el labio inferior, no sabía que decir y cualquier mentira no me seria muy creíble ahora, me iba a ver estancado aquí. Pase una mano por mi cabello y mire para todas parte a ver si algo podía ayudarme pero no, nada de apoyo por ningún lado y el maldito "tic-tac" del reloj me estaba torturando con los segundos.

—No— dije tajante y casi tragando pesado —, ¿Por qué?

—Porque vi a Yue irse con una de las amigas de Eriol, a la señorita Naoko entrar con papá y hablando de tonterías que ni él entiende y porque vi a Mihara esconder esa cajita de madera que esta sobre tu cama debajo de mi abrigo.

Yo abrí la boca. Estaba anonadado, al diablo, me había estancado aquí.

— ¿Piensas huir como Eriol?— pregunto cautelosa —, porque si es así esa maleta no la vas a poder sacar de la mansión ni por el pasillo ni por la ventana, hay un militar debajo de ella para así evitar que te escapes… papá supuso que pensabas hacer lo mismo que Eriol así que…

Inclinó los hombros, yo corrí a mi ventana y en efecto estaba un jodido militar con una bayoneta en sus manos mientras platicaba con otro mientras fumaban un maldito cigarrillo.

Y entonces la desesperación se apoderó de mí.

—Pero en mi habitación por mi ventana no cuida nadie — dijo rápidamente y yo me gire para verla con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Cómo demonios supo?

—No soy tonta hermano — dijo sutil y acercándose hasta mí para pasar una mano por mi rostro, su mano suave hizo que yo cerrara los ojos ante su tacto —, sé desde hace mucho que tu ya no quieres estar aquí— yo seguía sin poder hablar o moverme —, además también sé que tienes una amante.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?— inquirí.

—El pueblo lo dice — dijo restándole importancia —, pero no dicen quien aunque yo puedo adivinarlo.

Me erguí, estaba comenzando a enojarme mucho con ella, una cosa era mi lealtad familiar y otra muy diferente que se metieran con el amor de mi vida.

—Vete — me animó —, antes de que Meiling te siga atando y entonces te quedaras estancado aquí para siempre y a eso es a lo que tanto miedo le tienes ¿no?

La abrace como nunca lo había hecho aunque me solté rápido de ella.

—Gracias — dije besando su mejilla.

—Ven, yo distraeré al militar ese que tanto me acosa y tu entras a mi habitación, bajare y arrojaras la maleta cuando me veas, la jalare y diré que son cosas que pienso regalar en el pueblo y tu finges ayudarme, después subiremos a tu auto, te dejo en el pueblo y yo regresare.

Yo la mire sin dejar de sonreír pero igual algo no estaba bien porque no muchas cosas buenas te pasan en una vida y si lo que he aprendido de ella es que la vida siempre te pide algo a cambio.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga por ti?— pregunte antes de que ella abriera la puerta.

Silencio, respiro profundo y luego se giró para verme a los ojos.

—Que cuando yo sea casada tu seas quien me ayude a escaparme.

Fruncí el ceño porque en realidad estaba extrañado.

—Ni siquiera conoces a tu prometido— dije cauteloso.

—Tiene veinticinco años, se habla muy mal de él en Hong Kong porque no sólo se pasea con mujeres sino también con hombres. Precisamente porque no lo conozco quiero que me ayudes a escapar, para de aquí a un año tú y tu amante tendrán una pequeña casita con todo el dinero que tú tienes, lo único que te pido es que no me dejes desamparada.

La vi llorar así que agache la mirada y luego volví a mirarla, asentí, no podía decirle que no y en efecto si eso llegaba a pasar yo ayudaría a mi hermana.

Claro que la ayudaría siempre y cuando la vida me permitiera vivir un poco más.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene tu amante?— me preguntó ahora ya no con recelo sino con interés, de un hermano a una hermana.

—Tiene quince— dije inclinando los hombros —. Es joven pero la quiero y por alguna extraña razón ella a mí.

Mi hermana asintió satisfecha.

—Muy bien, entonces vamos. El tiempo se nos viene encima.

Sonreí, entonces ya era un hecho.

**Sakura**

La tarde había llegado y alumbraba tal cual una manzana dorada. Un rojo y hermoso atardecer. No dije mucho en cuanto comencé a empacar, Touya me miró celoso y salió de casa, la verdad es que él al sentir la partida de Kaho verme hacer algo parecido le causaba dolor, ya después de mucho tiempo él volvió a mirarme a la cara pero mientras tanto trataba de evitarme así que ese día me quede únicamente con Fujitaka, él me ayudo a escoger nuevamente mi ropa como lo hizo mi madre conmigo la única diferencia aquí es que de verdad me dolía hacerlo.

Pero no voy a adelantarme y sólo diré que Fujitaka me dijo esto:

—El día que yo conocí a tu madre sentí que no iba a haber otra como ella, la vi y supe que ella debía ser la madre de mis hijos y lo fue, no resultó y no puedo cambiar eso. Pero a pesar de todo lo que pasó siento que tener una vida sencilla es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, sé que mi nombre se olvidara pero sabes, me siento como un hombre con éxito: he amado a tu madre con toda el alma y todo el corazón igual que a ti y a tu hermano Touya.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero irme sabiendo que algún día tu…!

Lo abrace tan fuerte como nunca había hecho y me sentí completa, me había estado arrepintiendo pero sabía que era lo mejor para mí pero bueno, tenia quince años y eso era lo que yo sentía pero era real, de verdad lo era.

—Ve— me animó besándome la frente —, yo estaré bien, tengo a tu hermano y ambos nos necesitamos mucho, tu no perteneces aquí, tu mereces algo mejor y si el joven Shaoran te lo va a dar entonces… adelante.

Un simple abrazo acompañado de un beso y fue lo ultimo de ese día. Yo estaba decidida a irme así que tome mi maleta pequeña y camine hasta la puerta y salí de la casa para encaminarme al muelle.

Y entonces me encontré con Takashi Yamasaki y supe ese día lo mucho que yo le gustaba, nunca me hizo nada malo y di gracias a dios de saber que Chiharu nunca me haya reprochado nada, ella era una buena amiga, conocía mis sentimientos.

—Rika me dijo que viniera por ti para llevarte al muelle— dijo tomando la maleta de mis manos para caminar a mi lado.

—Ha muchas gracias — dije apenas sonriendo, eso no se me daba muy bien aun con el paso del tiempo, con las únicas personas que yo sonreía eran: mi padre y Shaoran, únicamente.

El trayecto al muelle fue algo seco, tranquilo, callado sin mucho que decir y es que como yo había dicho antes a mí no me molestaban mucho los silencios incómodos para otras personas, a mí me gustaba estar en silencio; si no tenia nada que decir no veía la razón para hablar y sólo decir tonterías.

— ¿Por qué decidiste irte?— preguntó después de mucho.

Trague pesado, hablar de mis intimidades nunca me había parecido correcto.

—Prefiero no decirlo — conteste cortante.

Yamasaki se detuvo en seco mirando sus pies, sus zapatos estaban llenos de arena pero eso era lógico, todos aquí así nos ensuciábamos al caminar.

Yo dude, ese día me hubiera gustado ni siquiera haber estado al lado de él.

— ¿Y si decidieras quedarte seria malo para él o para ti?— preguntó igual sin mirarme.

—No comprendo— dije conteniendo mi respiración.

—Que soy pobre y no puedo darte todo lo que él pero tratare, te juro que…

Y entonces soltó mi maletita, caminó hasta mí, me sujeto de los hombros con fuerza y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos; negros, brillosos llenos de pasión y de ira. Yo no me había detenido a pensar en sus sentimientos hasta ese momento y la verdad es que no importaba lastimarlo, decirle que yo no sentía nada ni siquiera algo lindo por él, no me hacia sentir mal poder decirle eso porque en realidad yo no podía mentirle a las personas y menos cuando a eso se trataba, yo había encontrado el amor y no había sido en él.

—Suéltame — dije tranquila tratando de hacer que sus manos dejaran mis hombros libres.

—No — dijo firme —. Me gustas Sakura, desde que te vi… no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Fruncí el ceño y chaquee la lengua.

—Yo ni siquiera te vi — dije muy firme.

Y entonces sentí que sus brazos dejaban de sostenerme con esa fuerza que había tomado para hacerme saber sus sentimientos, la verdad es que después de eso me sentí mal ya que yo nunca le dije nada a Chiharu sobre los sentimientos de su novio y tal vez sea esa la razón por la que nunca me tomo odio ni me miró rencorosamente, tal vez por aquella razón de saber que yo le era fiel a los sentimientos de mi corazón, aun, cuando ese sentimiento físico me durara poco tiempo.

—Yamasaki — pronunció otra voz, voz que no era mía ni de mujer ni de Shaoran sino del mismo Yue Tsukishiro quien puso sus manos en mis hombros como si tratara de alejarme lo más pronto posible de él —, deja sus cosas, yo me hago cargo de ella.

—Me pidieron que la ayudara — se defendió Yamasaki ante el repentino ataque de Yue, pero era de esperarse.

—Gracias — contestó Yue por mí tomando la maleta que estaba en el suelo —, ahora que has ayudado me encargo yo.

Yamasaki se le quedó viendo con cara de pocos amigos, nunca lo había visto así pero me era muy indiferente así que en ese momento me limite únicamente a ver a Yue.

—Shaoran ya te espera en el muelle — dijo Yue caminando a mi lado —, la verdad es que te tardaste mucho, él pensaba venir por ti pero ya que Yamasaki estaba contigo no me pareció prudente que Shaoran los encontrara.

¿Nos encontrara?

—Pero si yo no hice nada — me defendí.

—No por ti — negó al instante como si tuviera miedo a que yo me enojara.

**Shaoran**

Justo en este momento me sentía como si estuviera derrumbando una gran pared, pesada, dura y completamente alta, pero yo solo la estaba tirando porque había cortado mis amarres, me estaba reinventando, lo estoy haciendo de una manera muy cruda escapando como un delincuente por si lo iba a hacer debería sentirme orgulloso porque estaba reuniendo el valor.

Sakura lo es todo para mí, todo desde el principio y lo seria al final, no importa mucho lo que pueda pasar después porque es ella a quien yo necesito en realidad y si ahora que he encontrado la forma de tenerla no tengo porque sentirme intimidado por romper todas estas reglas, es un riesgo que he tomado y del cual no me voy a arrepentir.

—Es un auto viejo — me dijo Rika dándome las llaves de un coche americano, pequeño y que en realidad no conocía muy bien pero que me ha encantado —, no ira muy lejos pero los sacara de aquí.

Tome las llaves con todo mi entusiasmo agradeciendo de antemano por esta ayuda. Asentí una vez más y luego pase una mano por mi cabello.

— ¿Estoy cometiendo la tontería más grande de mi vida?— pregunte mirando otra vez al hermoso mar, viendo como las olas rompían en el arrecife.

—No— me dijo ahora Tomoyo quien movía sus manitas continuamente debido a su nerviosismo.

Yo no soy como Eriol así que no espero un abrazo por parte de ellas y lo sabían.

—Tienes todos tus medicamentos, la dirección de un buen doctor a donde irán; sólo te queda aguantar.

Dijo Chiharu entregándome un canastito con todos los jodidos medicamentos pero de verdad, yo sentía que ya no eran necesarios, ya no habían dolores, ya no existían más aquellas marcas que se formaban continuamente en mi cuerpo: la enfermedad ya no existía más.

—Gracias por ayudarme — dije una vez mirando a las cuatro chicas.

—Estas loco — me dijo Naoko entregándome un libro, libro que a mi me gusta mucho. Un regalo.

—Pero siempre lo has estado — continuó Tomoyo pasando una mano por su negro y hermoso cabello —: después de todo tienes mucho espíritu para condición social.

—Sí — conteste sonriendo tímidamente —, siempre lo han dicho.

Y entonces, como a unos treinta metros Yue con su blanco cabello moviéndose al compas del viento se iba acercando hacia nosotros y a su lado estaba una chica, cabello corto castaño, dueña de ojos verdes, dueña de belleza, de juventud y dueña de mi corazón.

—Perdona la tardanza — me dijo abrazándome tiernamente, ya no le importaba que la gente nos mirara.

Correspondí a su abrazo hundiendo mi rostro en su cabello dejándome embriagar por su aroma a frutas, a piña, a fresa, el olor del mar, el sol, de la arena, de mi misma esencia.

— ¿Para que quiero la entrada al cielo si tengo la gloria a mi lado?— le dije abrazándola con más fuerza, porque yo le pertenecía, porque ella me pertenecía y seria así siempre —_Wo xiang zai ni shen bian_… Sakura, por siempre.

Ella se alejó, estaba claro que no había entendido nada de lo que yo le acababa de decir así que tome su rostro en mis manos y trate de recitar las mismas palabras.

—Deseo estar a tu lado… Sakura, por siempre.

Entonces subimos al auto, no hubo abrazos para ninguno de los dos, no había palabras de aliento, no había lágrimas corriendo por los rostros de los presentes, no había nada de eso y la verdad es que no lo necesitábamos, éramos ella y yo… nadie más.

**Sakura**

La noche se hizo presente, aun lo recuerdo, viendo las estrellas y la luna que era grande, hermosa, todo nos parecía perfecto… pero ahora recordarlo me da coraje, me llena de rabia, una sensación de ardor en mi estomago y no me quedo con aquella satisfacción de mi intento de huida, no, nada de eso.

Shaoran levantó el mapa que estaba viendo en sus piernas… la salida al pueblo era vigilada por militares, ese fue nuestro más grande problema pero teníamos la intención de que nos reconocerían.

—Sus nombres por favor — dijo el hombre uniformado viendo a Shaoran, analizándolo, tratando de recordar su rostro. Era obvio que no parecía japonés sino chino.

Shaoran dudó, estaba nervioso. Pero entonces recordé el nombre que mi madre me había dado para que yo viniera a este pueblo, debí pasarme por hombre, entonces ahora ese nombre debía salvarme de nuevo… o al menos esa fue mi gran idea.

—Masaki — dije acariciando el rostro de Shaoran para hacerlo mirarme —, dile nuestros nombres al señor — dije aun clavando la mirada en mi amado.

—Masaki, Masaki Kinomoto — mintió Shaoran aun con tono de duda en su tono de voz —, y ella es mi esposa Nadeshiko. Vamos para Tomoeda.

— ¿Su ocupación?— nos interrogó nuevamente.

Era época de depresión, lógicamente nos toparíamos con algo así.

—Pescador — dijo al instante, seguramente porque estaba pensando en mi padre —. Mi mujer no trabaja, yo la mantengo.

—Muchas gracias — anunció el militar anotando todos nuestros datos en una tablita pero entonces… la lluvia llegó, la oscuridad que no nos permitía ver mucho más allá de diez metros, el nerviosismo y la emoción a la par, y luego el grito de otro militar que había descubierto nuestra identidad.

— ¡Sato, Sato… es el hijo del militar Li!— gritaron.

Shaoran y yo nos giramos para ver quién había sido el hombre que nos estaba delatando así que Shaoran aceleró el auto para dejar esa persecución de hombres.

— ¡NO LOS DEJEN ESCAPAR!

Gritaron y entonces…

— ¡Levanten las manos, detengan el auto…. No van a escapar!— nos amenazó un militar levantando su arma en dirección a Shaoran, apuntando en su cabeza así que por más que yo quisiera, no podía hacer nada.

Habíamos sido atrapados, Shaoran iba a ser asesinado y yo castigada.

A ClockWork: Hola a todas otra vez!

Después de tanto tiempo me aparezco por aquí y el motivo es quería subir el capitulo lo antes posible para que no pensaran que había abandonado, no por supuesto que no.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado mucho, era un capitulo que ya tenia en la mente desde que comencé a escribir la historia y ahora que mi hermano no esta nos cuesta mucho ponernos de acuerdo. Les diré que la historia esta a punto de terminar entonces cada vez falta menos, yo la verdad espero sus comentarios jugosos, esos comentarios que hacen que yo siga con la inspiración.

Gracias por seguir aquí!


	8. En el mar

Trocitos de Fresa

**Detrás de cada amor hay una historia que contar**

El amen de todos los días

**Capítulo 8.**

En el mar

**Sakura**

—Masaki — dije acariciando el rostro de Shaoran para hacerlo mirarme —, dile nuestros nombres al señor — dije aun clavando la mirada en mi amado.

—Masaki, Masaki Kinomoto — mintió Shaoran aun con tono de duda en su tono de voz —, y ella es mi esposa Nadeshiko. Vamos para Tomoeda.

— ¿Su ocupación?— nos interrogó nuevamente.

Era época de depresión, lógicamente nos toparíamos con algo así.

—Pescador — dijo al instante, seguramente porque estaba pensando en mi padre —. Mi mujer no trabaja, yo la mantengo.

—Muchas gracias — anunció el militar anotando todos nuestros datos en una tablita pero entonces… la lluvia llegó, la oscuridad que no nos permitía ver mucho más allá de diez metros, el nerviosismo y la emoción a la par, y luego el grito de otro militar que había descubierto nuestra identidad.

— ¡Sato, Sato… es el hijo del militar Li!— gritaron.

Shaoran y yo nos giramos para ver quién había sido el hombre que nos estaba delatando así que Shaoran aceleró el auto para dejar esa persecución de hombres.

— ¡NO LOS DEJEN ESCAPAR!

Gritaron y entonces…

— ¡Levanten las manos, detengan el auto…. No van a escapar!— nos amenazó un militar levantando su arma en dirección a Shaoran, apuntando en su cabeza así que por más que yo quisiera, no podía hacer nada.

Habíamos sido atrapados, Shaoran iba a ser asesinado y yo castigada.

PRESENTE:

— ¿La castigaron?

Preguntó la chica con la libreta en mano tratando de no perder cada detalle, por supuesto aun, a pesar de decirme que era una estudiante de universidad y este seria su trabajo final no le creí, muchos escritores y reporteros venían a vernos para sacar alguna buena historia en la que por supuesto, nosotros los ancianos jamás tendríamos reconocimiento.

Si yo dijera cuantos productores han venido aquí y sacado una película creo que no me alcanzarían los años.

—Sí— dije bebiendo un poco de jugo de fresas.

Suspire mirando la ventana enorme dejándome impactar un poco por aquellos copos de nieve que al caer me hacían pensar que era él enviándome las estrellas.

Sonreí creo que para mí misma aun a pesar de ver mi reflejo en las ventanas.

—Se llevaron a Shaoran a su mansión, por supuesto a mí me entregaron a mi padre; fuimos demasiado tontos como para pensar que no nos iban a buscar, Hiiragizawa ya había perdido a su único hijo y Li no iba a permitir que le pasara lo mismo.

Dude.

—No estoy muy segura de qué fue lo que le sucedió, qué le habían dicho sus padres, absolutamente nada de eso y fue mejor que no me dijera nada.

Ella sonrió mientras ponía en pausa su aparato telefónico en donde estaba guardado la información que no podía seguir a mano.

— ¿Quiere descansar?— me preguntó amablemente mientras ella se estiraba, ya se habría cansado de escuchar las memorias de una vieja loca como yo.

—Me falta poco para eso— dije sonriendo y no sonando por supuesto a viejita molesta como todas por aquí, al contrario, me parece que de vieja amargada no tengo absolutamente nada, la diferencia es que mis ideas ahora son diferentes.

—Entonces continuemos —dijo ella sonando vigorizante.

Ambas suspiramos, yo más ella.

— ¿Cómo la recibió su padre?, ¿y su hermano? Que ya estaba desesperado y triste.

Sonreí tan sólo recordar nuevamente aquel momento.

—Mi padre… Fujitaka no dijo nada… absolutamente nada…

La tarde había llegado tan pronto que apenas me había dado cuenta, esos días se fueron más y más lentos cada día, como si el tiempo no quisiera que las cosas continuasen.

Pero ¿Quién es amigo del tiempo hoy en día?

Había llevado cerca de diez días de no verlo, de no saber nada de él. Tomoyo no se había aparecido en esos días y Chiharu estaba muy ocupada con su madre que apenas juga con ella, Naoko como siempre estaba… haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer que era leer.

—Hola— me saludo Yamasaki sentándose a mi lado.

La entrada de la casa tenía una pequeña roca lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener a dos personas.

Estaba jugando con algunos corales que habían llegado hasta la puerta de la casa y dado que ya no tenía nada que hacer y no se me permitía visitar el pueblo no había mucho por hacer.

—Supe lo que te paso hace unos días— dijo permitiéndose llenar los dedos de los pies con un poco de arena.

Suspire, no era de muchas palabras y menos con él.

Asentí apenas lo suficiente como para que entendiera que no deseaba hablar con nadie con respecto a eso.

—No debiste huir…

—No lo hice— dije groseramente mientras me levantaba de la roca para mirar el arrecife que era lo único que me calmaba.

—Se ha puesto de moda un término en América, lo he escuchado en la radio, se llama: Amor de verano.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— pregunte mordiendo la uña de mi pulgar izquierdo, últimamente había estado muy ansiosa, un tanto cansada y con agruras.

Estaba un poco molesta por sus comentarios que me dieron esas ganas terribles de comer aquello jamás en la vida hubiera pensado.

—Lo que tienes por Shaoran es eso, un amor de verano que se ira de la misma manera en la que tu llegaste— dijo Yamasaki muy seguro de sí mismo levantándose para estar frente a mí.

Estaba incomoda.

—Conmigo no tendrías que sufrir, no tendrías que huir o dejar a tu familia, conmigo no habría enfermedades de por medio.

—Cállate— dije tranquilamente apenas sin creerlo.

Yo sabia de su amor secreto por mí pero no que su idea era la de abandonar a Chiharu quien había sido una mujer excepcional, una persona extraordinaria conmigo, con su familia, con el pueblo y con él.

Ella no se merecía eso de él.

— ¡Por favor Sakura todo el pueblo sabe que él se esta muriendo y espero yo sea dentro de poco tiem…!

Plaf.

La bofetada más fuerte que había dado en mi vida, el golpe que juro sentir en este momento. Esa rabia de sentir que herían a la persona que mas he amado en la vida con sólo palabras, ese dolor en la boca del estomago como si hubiera tragado piedras calientes, como si el mar me tragara y volviera a regresar mi cuerpo y lo volviera a tragar.

Estaba enojada, colérica, triste y sobre todo decepcionada de aquella persona que bien pudo ser un buen amigo para mí.

— ¡Vete!

Grite empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo una pequeña molestia en el vientre.

— ¡Lárgate no te quiero volver a ver!

Y entonces por primera vez, lagrimas cayeron de mi rostro no por enojo, no por felicidad sino por enorme tristeza de que las palabras de Yamasaki habían sido ciertas.

**Shaoran**

Extrañamente el clima no era muy favorable, demasiado caluroso y frio al mismo tiempo, más ahora viendo esas caras de enojados de mis padres, la decepción personificada de mis hermanas y el coraje en la mirada de Meiling quien como mi esposa se sentía defraudada por mí.

Aunque no hay fraude en una relación sin amor.

Estando tanto tiempo en cama me había puesto aun más enfermo de lo que estoy. Por supuesto ver y sentir el collar que Sakura me había regalado me mantenía con fuerza, con la única fuerza resistente para mantenerme cuerdo en esta casa de locos.

Mi cuerpo me dolía mucho y corrí con la gracia del cielo que mi padre no se haya puesto conmigo a los golpes porque ahora ya sabía que yo engañaba a Meiling y por supuesto conocía a la persona.

Y como lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte era el momento de enfrentarme a la realidad porque si no lo hacia ahora no lo iba a hacer nunca.

Tome aquel pantalón negro y camisa blanca para ir al pueblo, hablar con Sakura y estar tan bien como en un principio, tal vez hacer el amor, tal vez disculparme aunque ella no lo aceptara.

A la mierda esta maldita vida sin Sakura.

—No pensaras en ir al pueblo otra vez para ver a la protegida de Fujitaka ¿verdad?— inquirió mi madre con su tono de mujer de sociedad sin quitar la vista de su tablilla para adivinar en el agua.

Pegue un brinco del susto.

Ella estaba enojada, jamás hubiera permitido que yo huyera así nada más sin al menos decirle algo y gracias a mi estupidez mi hermana ya había sido casada y estaba lejos de casa.

Me quede parado esperando algún comentario de Meiling pero no hubo alguno, igual que como siempre se dedicó a mirar el bordado que nunca terminaría.

Recuerdo que lleva con él dos años desde antes que nos casáramos y se hacia tonta viéndolo cada dos segundos cuando yo le hablaba o me negaba a tener una relación marital.

—No pensaba hacerlo — dije mirando la ventana, observando que desde temprano todos comenzaban el día en el pueblo mientras yo me la pasaba dando explicaciones últimamente.

A veces sentía que ya ni al pueblo podía ir.

—Debes quedarte aquí conmigo — dijo Meiling mirando a mi madre —, nunca me llevas a ningún lado, nunca salgo de la mansión… y ahora que tienes una amante…

—Cuando te casaste conmigo sabias que no te llevaría a ningún lado — dije ausente —, aceptaste porque te conviene estar conmigo.

—El doctor vendrá hoy, debes estar aquí cuando llegue — dijo mi madre mirándome fijamente —, dime ¿A dónde iras?

—A la iglesia madre — dije sonriendo burlonamente —, tal vez ahí me puedan exorcizar de toda esta estupidez.

Ninguna dijo nada y menos mal que mi padre no estaba porque me golpearía tan fuerte que no me movería por tres días como suele pasar cuando estoy cerca de él.

—Yue — dijo mi madre mirando a mi compañero que siempre estaba de pie al fondo de cada salón esperando por mí o por cualquier orden —, ve con él.

—Sí señora — asintió Yue caminando en mi dirección.

—Te quiero antes de que la noche inicie — dijo sin mirarme —, tu vida como militar ha terminado hijo y ahora debes ocuparte de tu salud.

— ¿Salud?— se escuchó la voz terriblemente serena de mi padre que nada más oler su aroma la piel se me puso de gallina y no pude ni moverme por miedo a algún desplante de siempre —, Meiling… estas para tener hijos y no puedes — dijo aun más tranquilo y por eso daba más miedo —, y tus hijas Ieran — dijo mirando a mi madre —, nadie se ira de aquí hasta que puedas darme un nieto.

—Voy de salida — dije tratando de pasar pero inmediatamente sentí su mano golpear mi nunca y empujarme a la pared para luego tomarme del cuello y arrojarme por las escaleras.

Automáticamente los vidrios se reventaron al igual que algunos jarrones de porcelana china de mi madre. Por un momento sentí todo lento y rápido al mismo tiempo, el dolor no estaba y si habían golpes de por medio ya no los sentía.

— ¡Ni tu ni tu esposa van a salir hasta que escuche que están por traer a mi futuro heredero así que no salgas con tus desplantes porque te dejo en la calle!

— ¡No me voy a acostar con Meiling!

— ¡Es tu esposa!

— ¡Pero no por elección!— dije furioso —, tu me comprometiste— replique entre dientes señalándola con coraje, ni siquiera podía mirarla sin que su simple presencia me repugnara.

—Y por eso tengo poder sobre ti y sobre ella.

— ¡Basta!— gritó mi madre —, ¡se ha hecho lo que tu dices desde que él tiene quince años y ya basta!

—No, se ha hecho todo lo posible desde que tiene quince — rectificó mi padre.

—Se va a morir Syaoran.

— ¡Él debe tener un vida como la de los demás!— repuso mi padre cuando Yue trató de levantarme del suelo con delicadeza —, ¡él no esta enfe…!

— ¡Pero él no es como los demás!— dijo mi madre en lágrimas —, él esta enfermo y ya estoy harta de todo eso.

—Lo casamos porque…

—Lo casaste porque sabes que algún día morirá… no voy a dejarlo morir por tu imprudencia.

Me iba a morir pero cada día, al menos estando con ella trato de olvidarlo, no quiero que ella sufra y tampoco quiero sufrir haciéndola sentir mal por eso.

—Él no va a morir — dijo mi padre ignorando por completo que yo estaba ahí.

—Eso tu no lo sabes — dijo mi madre golpeándose el pecho suavemente mientras sus lágrimas le escurrían por el rostro —. No voy a permitir que su vida se vaya por un carajo cuando tú no…

—No lo digas — advirtió mi padre volviendo a ignorarme —. No digas que el que lo haya llevado a la guerra fue mi culpa porque te juro que…

—Es suficiente Syaoran — dijo mi madre —; se ha hecho todo… se hace hasta lo imposible… ya no hay medios para hacerlo… no voy a perderlo y si él es feliz huyendo una y otra vez con los autos o con… sus fantasías — rectificó —. Lo voy a dejar.

—No puedes dejarlo — dijo mi padre —. No puedes dejarlo porque el que esta listo es él no tú… no vas a dejarlo ir.

—Déjenme ir — dije por ultimo sintiendo como un liquido rojo caía de mi nariz para hacerme sentir unas tremendas nauseas y sentir que el vomito de sangre emergía desde mi estomago hasta mis labios.

Iba a morir pero tenía una condición para que la muerte eterna me llevara con ella. Yo ya estaba preparado.

**Sakura**

Cuando por fin mi castigo fue levantado se debió a que mi padre se encontraba mal y como Touya no estaba en condiciones como para lidiar con él y con mi castigo me permitió la salida.

Como siempre las habladurías eran las mismas y ya me había acostumbrado bastante a lidiar con ellas pero nunca les hice caso aunque algunas llegaron a lastimarme cuando mencionaban a mi papá.

Camine hasta el muelle pero Shaoran no estaba ahí sólo Yue quien parecía esperar a alguien pero él nunca salía sin la autorización de él por lo tanto Shaoran estaba en otro lugar o tuvo un problema.

Sonreí de emoción por el simple hecho de ver a Yue ahí parado tan callado y gallardo como siempre, era como ver un mensaje o una carta de mi Shaoran.

—Sakura — dijo suspirando con alivio de que por fin llegué y la verdad es que me había demorado bastante en bañarme —. Está en casa de las Mihara — dijo prontamente a lo que yo asentí.

Caminamos hasta ahí y no vimos a nadie siguiéndonos, ya era bastante con que Touya y Yukito le miraran con desprecio cuando Yue trataba de hablarme y no quería que nadie se peleara por mi culpa.

Si bien la casa de la señora Mihara parecía un pequeño hospital como para dos o tal vez tres pacientes, cuatro cuanto mucho siempre y cuando no estuvieran graves pero el único que estaba sentado en el filo de una cama era Shaoran más pálido que de costumbre con esas ojeras aun más notables que antes.

Me sonrojaba mucho el verlo y no por su aparente belleza si no que me enamoraba más el recordar aquella noche en el lago junto a la cascada haciendo el amor.

—Hola princesa — dijo ausente para acostarse nuevamente, parecía tranquilo de que yo estuviera con él así que me senté a su lado en una silla que Yue acomodó para mí.

—Me tarde demasiado — dije sonriendo mientras limpiaba el sudor perlado en su frente pero lo bueno es que no tenía tanta fiebre como suele pasarle.

—Lo note — dijo burlándose —, tu padre se fue hace un momento — dijo señalando la cama a su lado que estaba con las sabanas des tendidas —, vino tu hermano por él en cuanto se sintió mejor.

La verdad es que eso me preocupo bastante porque yo soy su única hija y no había estado con él ayer en la noche por pasarla con Shaoran. A veces me arrepentía pero luego me daba cuenta que mi padre no quería no que yo me martirizara por él.

—Descuida — dijo acariciando mi rostro —, Chiharu le dijo que podía retirarse cuando le dio su medicamento.

Suspire y sentí que las lagrimas estaba a punto de bañar mi rostro porque verlos sufrir me dolía mucho pero el llorar ameritaría que ellos se sintieran mal por estar enfermos y ellos no tienen la culpa y no quiero que se sientan tristes por eso.

—… Here´s my story, sad but true, it´s about a girl that I once knew she took my love then ran aroun, with every single guy in town…

La canción "Ronaround Sue" estaba muy sonada últimamente en la radio y resultaba ser la favorita de Shaoran por lo que me hacia reír cuando la cantaba.

—Claro que no tengo la hermosa voz que tú tienes — dijo ausente mientras yo seguía burlándome de su canto, era verdad, no tenia oído —, pero dicen que el esfuerzo es lo que cuenta.

—Mientras no sigas cantando todo esta bien — dije suspirando

—Entonces hagamos un trato— dijo decidido —, tu me enseñaras a cantar con buenas notas siempre y cuando haga una buena bailarina.

—Sabes que no tengo buenos pies para bailar— dije apenada, jamás había intentado hacerlo como tal.

—Y yo no tengo buena voz— dijo él moviendo la radio que aun tocaba aquella canción americana que a él tanto le gustaba.

Entonces la canción cambió a un tono mucho más rítmico que con cada compás te hacia querer mover las piernas, caderas y manos impulsados por los aplausos de coro.

—Vamos…

Me dijo Shaoran levantándose para automáticamente levanteo la mano derecha en señal de pedir una pieza de baile, apenas asentí apenada.

This girl will leave me with a broken heart  
Now listen people what I'm telling you  
A-keep away from-a Runaround Sue

—. Parece que te bajó la fiebre.

—Ahora no te preocupes por eso— dijo poniéndose a mi lado izquierdo haciendo que mi mano izquierda tocara su hombro derecho al igual que él tocaba mi lado derecho de mi cintura.

I miss her lips and the smile on her face  
The touch of her hair and this girl's warm embrace  
So if you don't wanna cry like I do  
A-keep away from-a Runaround Sue

Automáticamente mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse a ritmo siendo coreografiada por él, quien como siempre, hacia todo perfectamente. Empujó mi cuerpo ahora tomándome del ante brazo izquierdo y luego de nuevo, hizo que mi cuerpo girara perfectamente como aquellos bailes bien hechos que pasaban en aquellas películas americanas con chicas con vestidos en la rodilla ampones, tenis y camisas tan pegadas a su cuerpo que dejaba ver sus cuerpos.

Ah, she likes to travel around  
She'll love you and she'll put you down  
Now people let me put you wise  
Sue goes out with other guys  
Here's the moral and the story from the guy who knows  
I fell in love and my love still grows  
Ask any fool that she ever knew, they'll say  
Keep away from-a Runaround Sue

— ¡Eso Sakura!— dijo muy animado mientras seguíamos bailando al ritmo de la canción —, eres perfecta para las artes.

— ¿De verdad?

Pregunte emocionada deteniendo mi bailar puesto que la canción se había terminado gracias a que la radio ya vieja estaba bajando el volumen en automático.

—Sí, bailas muy bien siempre y cuando me tengas a mí como pareja— dijo respirando de manera agitante y de inmediato se sentó al filo de la cama. Estaba cansado.

— ¿Quieres que traiga algo?

—Absolutamente no— negó recostándose, estaba bastante agotado y casi ni siquiera bailamos bien —, además sólo quiero descansar, mi madre me envió para eso.

Cuando mencionaba a su madre siempre fijaba la vista en otro lugar y podía ver en sus ojos ese brillo especial, a pesar de que decían que su familia era lo peor parecía que su madre era una mujer diferente y tal vez el del problema era el papá pero igual no tarde en descubrirlo.

—Me quedare aquí — dije para que se tranquilizara —, no tengo nada que hacer…

—No me gusta que te quedes a cuidarme — dijo levantándose con dificultad lo que provocó que Yue corriera hasta nosotros para ayudarlo pero Shaoran levantó su mano derecha ya que quien lo ayudaba era yo y no le gustaba que nadie interfiriera cuando yo estaba cerca.

Él tenía poder sobre mí y yo tenía poder sobre él y lo que le rodeaba. Era mi satélite, a donde sea que posara mi cuerpo automáticamente cambiaba de dirección hasta el sitio de él.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte ofendida —, tu sabes que me gustar estar contigo.

—No me gusta que me veas así — dijo muy serio apretándose el estomago —, te libero de que estés…

Pero no terminó de decir nada porque empezó a hacer ruidos extraños que significaban el vomito por lo que tome un balde que estaba al lado de una mesita que Yue me paso de manera inmediata y lo acomode entre sus piernas para que él se inclinara a vomitar y lo hizo.

A muchas personas les da asco ver vomitar a otras personas y la verdad es que sí es algo repúgnate pero para mi no lo era, no mientras fuera mi deber cuidar de él.

Shaoran siempre se avergonzó de que eso pasara cuando estaba conmigo pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que a mi no me causaba repugnancia y cada vez que se sentía mal con ganas de vomitar o con mucho sueño por la fiebre se dejaba cuidar por mí.

— ¿Qué paso aquí?— preguntó Chiharu dándose cuenta de que Shaoran aun continuaba vomitando mientras yo le pasaba una mano por la espalda y por su cabello besando ligeramente su nuca.

—Tranquilo — dije en susurro besando su hombro derecho —, aquí estoy — dije para consolarlo y tranquilizarlo.

Seguía vomitando pero no me sentí nerviosa al darme cuenta de que no era sangre si no todo el medicamento.

La señora Mihara me dijo que una vez que comenzara a vomitar sangre entonces debería de rezar por su alma pero yo tenia fe y mientras él cada día me demostraba estar sano entonces yo no me preocupaba.

— ¿Cómo vamos Shaoran?— preguntó sacando un par de medicamentos de una puertecita.

Yue tomó aquel balde y se encerró en el baño como de costumbre, podía hacerlo yo pero Shaoran cuando vomitaba me apretaba la mano con más fuerzas para que no lo dejara y optaba porque Yue me ayudara.

—Cada vez mejor — dijo bebiendo un poco de agua que yo le serví después de limpiar sus labios con un pañuelo —, la verdad es que es la segunda vez en dos semanas — dijo muy orgulloso.

—Eso esta bien — continuó diciendo Chiharu sin mirarnos pero yo estaba pendiente de él aunque él estuviera prestándole atención a Mihara —. Bueno — dijo Chiharu acercándose con una jeringa en sus manos y un frasco de pastillas —, ya sabes como ponerte Shaoran.

Shaoran levantó su mano y la puso sobre las mías para que yo lo sostuviera pues esa era la mano en la que le iban a inyectar.

La verdad es que nunca le dije el miedo y el sufrimiento que me daban esas agujas pero con tal de que no se pusiera nervioso yo hacia lo me decía. Yue lo sujeto de los hombros, decía que esas inyecciones eran el infierno peor que su enfermedad.

—Si continuas moviéndote te inyectare la espalda y sabes que puedo hacerlo — dijo Chiharu a manera de amenaza lo que me hizo soltar una risita mientras Yue continuaba sujetando a Shaoran con más fuerzas.

Un pequeño brinco de Shaoran me indicó el terrible dolor que sintió pero como ya dije Yue ayudaba bastante.

Chiharu limpió el piquete con un algodón y luego puso una venda en la mano para que no sangrara demasiado.

— ¿Sientes dolor?

—Algo — asintió Shaoran sin mover la mano porque seguramente le dolía.

—Dime del uno al diez— dijo Chiharu acercándose al botiquín.

— Seis— admitió Shaoran poniéndose algo rojo.

— ¿Seis? Hay que darle remedio — dijo ella sin mirarlo.

—Estarás bien — dije en susurro y él asintió besando mis manos.

—Estas son para la falta de apetito — dijo enseñándome una cajita blanca —, estas son para la fiebre sólo cuando comience a sentirse caliente — mostró una color gris con una franja morada —, y estas son para el dolor… que se tome una si siente algo de dolor pero si el dolor es insoportable que se tome dos pero sólo si es absolutamente necesario y deben traerlo enseguida.

—Así lo hare — dije aunque Yue también había puesto mucha atención anotando en una libreta el orden de la receta.

—Muchos líquidos Shaoran ya sabes — dijo entregándole a Yue el medicamento —, necesitas descansar porque parece que estas muy agotado ¿Qué has estado haciendo?, además de tratar de huir.

Preguntó guardando algunas cosas mientras tiraba en la basura la jeringa inservible. Lo único malo es que por esa enfermedad Shaoran no le podía mentir.

—Vamos — animó Chiharu fijando la mirada en él —, dime qué hiciste para estar tan cansado.

—El amor — dijo agachando la mirada y luego cerrar su mano aun más fuerte con la mía.

— ¿En donde?— preguntó pero no parecía curiosa lo que me impulso a contestar.

—En el lago — dije mirando a Yue que estaba limpiando un poco de sangre de la mano de Shaoran—, en la noche.

—Les recomiendo que no lo hagan en lugares así — dijo suspirando pero era una recomendación para ambos —, el calor es inmenso pero el agua es fría Shaoran ya lo sabes y luego la energía que gastas, el calor y el agua fría y las rocas con bacterias… mejor busquen otro lugar.

—Lo hacemos en el faro que está en el acantilado — dijo encogiendo los hombros. Ya habíamos perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces hicimos el amor ahí —. Cada noche, pero estaba ocupado.

Chiharu se puso más roja que nosotros.

—Ha — murmuró Shaoran agachando la mirada ocultando una risita —, entiendo… entonces fue tu culpa que yo estuviera así.

Acto seguido los cuatro comenzamos a reír.

—El faro también es frio — dijo sinceramente recobrando la cordura, hablar de sexo en ese tiempo era como para que agacharas la mirada pues no estaba bien visto. Los japoneses tienen la idea de que se debe hacer el amor sólo con la mujer amada y ya pero a veces las chicas de los pueblos se posaban en diferentes flores si es que me entienden.

—No puedo dejar de hacerlo — dijo Shaoran firme alzando la mirada, a sus dieciocho años tenía más coraje que cualquiera —, y no tenemos otro lugar.

—Pueden hacerlo aquí — dijo Chiharu ayudando más que a un paciente a un amigo —, yo sé lo que pasa con tu esposa Shaoran — yo agache la mirada, no me gustaba hablar de Meiling —, no te niego el acceso a mi casa y lo sabes — ambos asentimos aunque sólo se refiriera a él —. Mi madre llega en las noches y pueden hacerlo cuando trabajes con los autos, esta es tu cama pero sigue siendo para pacientes y la recamara de mi antiguo inquilino esta intacta así que pueden usarla pero no abusen y tampoco lo digan a nadie me he reservado mucho con Takashi y no quiero que el pueblo sepa que ayudo a mi paciente y a la hija de Fujitaka (quien también es mi paciente) a hacer el amor cuando tu tienes una esposa y tu eres menor de edad — dijo señalándome.

—Lo siento— dije agachando la mirada, estaba demasiado apenada.

Shaoran no dijo absolutamente nada aquella noche, yo sabía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo pero me cegaba a mí misma para ni siquiera pensar

Si algo pasaba o no eso ya no importaba, el tiempo estaba transcurriendo y él con su enfermedad.

PRESENTE

—Entonces así terminaron— dijo la señorita escribiendo tan rápido como mis palabras.

Reí y suspire al mismo tiempo para no seguirla atormentando, jamás había contado la historia así que no tengo el tacto suficiente como hablar despacio o esperar a que ella terminara de escribir.

¿Pero qué clase de historia seria esa si le estuviera dictando todo el tiempo?

Algo absolutamente aburrido, como mis compañeros quienes apenas pueden pedir un poco de jugo y al segundo siguiente ya están dormidos.

Él dice que estoy en mi virtud de joven o que soy como el mar: invencible.

—No— dije suspirando —, ese no fue el final para nosotros.

Ella suspiró aliviada, un libro con ese final no sería libro.

Probablemente espere algún índice soñador, que tal vez madure y aprendí a volar.

Reí. Probablemente. Probablemente se estaba acercando a un final como el de mi cabeza, como el de mi recuerdo, como el de mi memoria.

—Aquella tarde ellos se habían sentido muy mal— dije bebiendo un poco de agua con dificultad —, mi padre hervía en fiebre y Shaoran había sido llevado de su mansión a la casa de las Mihara.

Respire y luego suspire.

Agache la mirada con tristeza, mordí mi labio inferior y entonces, aquella lagrima que no quería dejar salir estuvo a punto de escaparse de mis ojos.

— ¿Quiere que hablemos mas tarde?

Preguntó la chica con tono amable y preocupado, con mi edad es lógico que la gente se preocupe, tal vez piensa que me va a dar un paro cardiaco, que se me olvidará respirar, que simplemente el cielo me llamaría y ya no estaría aquí.

Que va, después de callar tantos años…

—Estoy bien— dije secando mis lagrimas —, es la edad— me justifique.

—Mi madre, cuando me ve llorar le digo que me ha caído un poco de polvo a los ojos.

Sonreímos.

—A mí también, ese polvito en mis ojos se llama Shaoran.

Y entonces, ella también lloró.

—Puedo detenerme si lo deseas— dije apenas con habla pero ella negó.

—Jamás podría dormir si dejo esto ahora— dijo decidida aun con su libreta y grabadora en mano —. Continúe.

Asentí.

—Ellos dos se habían puesto mal aquella noche, no estaba funcionado bien su cuerpo, se estaban quebrando como yo pensaba. Apenas podían hablar y el sueño les impedía siquiera tomar algo de agua.

El pueblo seguía siendo el mismo, las personas continuaban con su vida. Los puestos de comida estaban como siempre, los pescadores estaban en el mar, los novios paseando tranquilamente tomados de la mano, los de la alta sociedad en una comida y yo con ellos.

—Su sistema esta fallando — dijo la señora Mihara —, y las defensas de Shaoran están en cero.

Touya puso cara de asco cuando ella nos dio el informe de Shaoran pero no había nadie con él, nadie salvo Yue y yo.

Shaoran y mi papá estaba acostados mirando al techo pero sus labios no estaban cerrados, parecían hablarse de cosas muy serias y divertidas al mismo tiempo porque mi papá sonrió y Shaoran soltó una risita traviesa alzando los brazos como si quiera tocar el techo y luego hizo una figura en el aire por lo que mi papá sonrió aun más.

Lo estaban tomando demasiado bien.

—Yo los veo muy bien el día de hoy — dije cruzándome de brazos y Yue asintió.

—Es un momento de lucidez — dijo Mihara suspirando —, Fujitaka ha tenido fiebre toda la noche por la infección que tiene en los pulmones y bueno, Shaoran no reacciona demasiado bien aunque su fiebre es cada vez menos por lo que es más preocupante… por ahora.

Cuando dijo "por ahora" sentí como el aire se me escapaba de los pulmones y sentí la mano de Touya aferrarse aun más a mi mano, él también estaba sufriendo aunque lo hacia en silencio.

—Shaoran tiene la infección en la sangre — dijo mirando a ambos que parecían ignorarnos por lo que fue bueno por un rato.

—Llego la hora — dijo Chiharu tomando mis manos —, lo siento mucho por ustedes pero…

—Estamos al final — murmuró Yue para sí mismo pero Touya no pudo evitar no escuchar eso y de inmediato lo golpeó en el pecho con el dorso de la mano.

—Cállate — le dijo muy enojado —, eso tu no lo puedes saber.

—Señora Mihara — llamó mi papá por lo que todos dimos unos pasos al frente pero no tan cerca de la señora, yo por mi parte me fui a la cama de Shaoran para darle un beso en sus manitas —. Díganos la verdad — pidió sonriendo mientras le tomaba de las manos.

— ¿Cuál verdad?— preguntó la doctora sentándose al filo de la cama para quedar en medio de Shaoran y de mi papá, bueno no en medio por el pasillo tan pequeño que los dividía pero podía ver a ambos sin problemas.

—No es nada bueno ¿Ho sí?— volvió a decir mi papá suspirando aun más hondo como si tratara de aguantarse el llanto.

—Me temo que no — dijo suspirando. La señora Mihara les había tomado mucho cariño a ambos y creo que ella también estaba sufriendo porque pude detectar en su voz que el dolor la estaba agobiando.

— ¿En poco tiempo?— preguntó ahora Shaoran fijando la mirada en mi padre y luego en la doctora.

—Eso creo — dijo sinceramente.

— ¿Será doloroso? Digo… ¿me va a… nos va a doler?— preguntó ahora mirándola con firmeza con esos ojitos vidriosos, tenia miedo pero no quería demostrarlo.

—Yo me voy a encargar de que no les duela nada — dijo secándose las lagrimas tomando la mano de mi padre y luego la de él —, yo les ayudare a que no sientan nada para que también se apresuren las cosas.

Quise gritar, quise golpear, quise hacer lo que fuera imposible y yo podría lograrlo, lo juro que lo hubiera intentado. Si ellos necesitaban una estrella para salvarse hubiera aprendido a volar para tomar una, si ellos necesitaban un rayo de sol me hubiera convertido en cometa para jalar un poco de ese rayo. Si ellos hubieran necesitado aire yo hubiera hecho viento…

Si ellos necesitaban vida, yo les hubiera dado la mía.

Tuvo una condición mi padre. Que lo sacáramos de la casa de Mihara al igual que Shaoran quien había sido llevado con su familia para despedirse. La condición era quedarse ahí, hacer sus famosas redes para pescar, escuchar un poco de música o tocar la guitarra, oler el antiguo perfume de mi madre y mirarme fijamente para recordar a la mujer que amó.

Pasaron apenas unos día y nada pintaba bien.

Cuando vi que el líquido rojo bajaba de su nariz al mismo tiempo que me dedique a limpiarle, Touya simplemente se quedo parado con el rostro completamente pálido sosteniendo una bufanda roja y una manta en sus brazos.

—Ya es hora — dijo mi padre levantándose. No había otra manera de hacer las cosas.

Touya lo llevó en su espalda mientras yo cargue con las cosas que nos serian de ayuda, para él realmente.

Apenas era la tarde, no muy temprano para el crepúsculo y el calor estaba tan fresco como siempre pero yo tenía frio, tal vez el escalofrió que me recorrió el cuerpo cuando vi que su tos no era limpia sino roja.

—Él esta aquí — dijo mi hermano cuando yo puse la manta sobre la arena cuando Fujitaka se bajo de la espalda de mi hermano.

Mire hacia el lado derecho, hacia donde estaba el muelle.

Yue Tsukishiro cargando en sus brazos a Shaoran mientras su madre y sus cuatro hermanas caminaban detrás de ellos. No habíamos sido los únicos cargando infinidad de mantas para aquella tarde.

Era como si todo estuviera acomodado especialmente para ellos. Ya todo estaba planeado.

Touya puso las mantas sobre la espalda de mi padre mientras yo me dedique a correr como estúpida para alcanzar a ayudar a Yue. Este era el final, siempre lo supe, se supone que ya lo sabía pero no estaba preparada para ello.

—Hola princesa — dijo Shaoran acariciando mi mejilla que estaba mojada por mis lagrimas.

Su piel aun más pálida que nunca, sus ojos por completo hundidos con ojeras que podían llegarle a sus mejillas igual que Fujitaka.

Sus labios tan secos y sin color que me impulsaron a besarlo con todas mis fuerzas para que recuperara el brillo pero incluso tocarlo significaban un gran esfuerzo para él.

—Recuerda que te quiero mucho — me susurró al oído y yo le respondí con otro beso.

—Y recuerda que yo a ti también.

Ambos estaban sentados juntos, los dos hombres de mi vida.

Ieran acomodó la manta más larga para ambos mientras sus hermanas se dedicaron a correr en el mar, correteando las olas y haciendo que ellas las corretearan. Creo que lo que más me sorprende de todo eso, al menos ahora es: las gaviotas.

Era como si ellas supieran que seria su última vez ahí, era su despedida y yo no quería verlo o al menos trataba de no pensar en eso. Él lo había dicho, todos vamos a morir algún día y yo no soy un ser inmortal, se supone que yo lo sabia, se supone que siempre lo supe.

—Si te pones triste me vas a hacer llorar — dijo Shaoran besando la punta de mi nariz mientras sentí como la mano de mi padre se cerraba entorno a la mía.

—No sé que otra cosa hacer — dije secándome las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano de mi papá.

—Nos tienes que dejar ir algún día — dijo papá mirando a Shaoran.

¿Saben cual fue su mirada?

Tenían un brillo especial, ambas… de los dos.

Iban a irse juntos para que yo pudiera alcanzarlos sin sentirme sola en el paraíso, en el limbo o en el infierno, eso era lo que yo sentía.

Mientras tanto, Touya sólo estaba ahí, sentado mirando el atardecer al lado de Fujitaka. Ieran se acomodó detrás de Shaoran para abrazarlo por los hombros y luego besar su frente.

Ella estaba lista para dejarlo ir, creo que fue esa su forma de pedirle perdón para todo lo que le hizo cuando estuvo en vida, al menos cuando fingía vivir.

Ieran se levantó dejando a sus hijas jugar con el mar para divertir a su hermano mientras Yue se sentaba al lado de Shaoran esperando una última orden de él.

Creo que un simple apretón de manos fue suficiente para ambos.

—No voy a dejarte ir— dije sin mirarlo —, no voy a permitirlo.

—Debes hacerlo — me dijo besando mi mano —, tengo que irme pero no por siempre, ahí estaré para ti. Juntos empezamos y juntos estamos terminando.

—No podre hacerlo sin ti — dije soltando el llanto.

Me abrace tan fuerte de él que apenas sentí que yo podía respirar, quería tenerlo, sentirlo por un momento más, quería tenerlo aunque sea un día más para decirle todo lo que yo sentía pero también sabia que no me alcanzaría el tiempo y seria aun mucho peor.

—La paciencia es una gran virtud, debes saborear la vida mientras se pueda; no debemos esperar la felicidad no es algo que merezcamos, cuando la vida va bien es un regalo temporal que no dura para siempre. Somos como aves migratorias que vuelan por instinto cuando se acaba el verano y la nube opaca al sol.

Dijo sabiamente mirando el horizonte.

La sangre de su nariz volvía a salir así que me gire un momento para tomar la toalla que estaba en el regazo de Fujitaka pero entonces vi que él también estaba sangrando.

Trate de limpiar a mi padre pero de inmediato me negó y mire a Shaoran desconcertada, la desesperación se había apoderado de mí como ninguna otra energía en la vida.

—Es hora — dijo suavemente.

Yue se levantó para que Shaoran tomara su mano y se levantara con él, Touya hizo lo mismo con mi papá.

—Te amo — le dije besando sus fríos labios —. Wo ai ni Shaoran.

—Lo sé — me dijo volviendo a besarme —, yo también te amo a ti.

Era hora, dijo mi corazón sintiendo un golpe en el pecho, un ardor en el estomago y un sentimiento de tristeza que nunca en mi vida volveré a tener.

—Un poco tarde ¿verdad papá?— dije en voz alta mirando sus pupilas rojas al igual que Shaoran —, pero también te amo.

—Tu voz es mi ultima canción — dijo acariciándome el cabello con su mano para después depositar un beso en mi frente —. Eso lo sabes ¿verdad?

Yo asentí secándome las lágrimas.

—Eso es lo único que yo necesito de ti… mi amor.

Ambos trataron de alejarse de nosotros para ver más de cerca el sol, sentir la brisa y las gotas de lluvia de las olas de mar.

Estaban listos, dijo ahora mi instinto de amor.

Sentí los brazos de Touya cerrarse desde mis hombros mirando a mis dos hombres favoritos caminar sobre las olas para sentir lo único en la tierra que no podía lastimarlos.

Están listos, es la hora dije tal vez en voz alta o no lo sé tal vez Touya y yo ya nos comunicábamos por el pensamiento pero era la realidad, era verdad. Mi hermano simplemente me dijo: sí, ellos están listos.

Las gaviotas cantando como sólo ellas sabían hacerlo, los golpes de las olas con el arrecife, el sonido de las maquinas y los barcos pesqueros que anunciaban su llegada.

Y ellos simplemente dejaron de respirar.

Fue su última canción, la siguiente para el paso de su nueva vida.

Me dijo muchas veces que el infierno lo estaría esperando pero ¿acaso el cielo no lo había tocado ya cuando después de tantos años conoció la felicidad y el conocer una sonrisa sin fingir?

No es que aquel trágico accidente de una vaga enfermedad ¿Ho si?

Como ya había dicho: la mejor y peor época de mi vida.

A mi padre se lo llevo la rara enfermedad del cáncer y a Shaoran me lo arrebato la injusta vida con la peor de las enfermedades: el silencio.

A veces es difícil entender como una joven con más coraje del que ella creía pudo encontrar que todas sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

¿A eso podría llamarse felicidad?

**En la actualidad.**

—Recuerdas que yo te dije un par de preguntas en el relato ¿verdad?— dije a la chica para distraerla de sus apuntes y ella pareció no entender pero yo sé que ella me puso atención pues estaba desviando su mirada para secarse las lagrimas.

—Sobre: ¿Cuántas veces lo golpearon por ser un chico travieso?, ¿Cuántas veces lo humillaron para hacer lo que su familia le decía?, ¿Cuántas cosas no le prohibieron con tal de estar a su lado y seguir como la cabeza de su familia?

—Yo sabía que no eran golpes de verdad, no del todo como vida militar que llevaba — dije sumida en mis pensamientos —. Le pegaba su padre pero nunca después de estar completamente conmigo, nunca así de fuerte, eran las marcas de la enfermedad, lo entendí cuando vi las de mi padre. Nunca lo humillaron para que nadie supiera de su enfermedad y él siguiera como un chico normal. Nunca le prohibieron nada.

"Él siempre fue un chico especial, su familia sabía su pasión por los autos por eso le dejaban estar con Chiharu, su madre lo observaba, le daba su tratamiento pero nunca me lo dijo nadie y por eso Chiharu nunca me hizo una escena de celos por Yamasaki, sin ella yo no hubiera hecho nada. Tomoyo era la chica que me ayudo a salir adelante, Naoko la chica que me ayudaba a sacar a Shaoran de su casa y Rika la que me dejo el aliento de escaparme para sentir la adrenalina antes de que nos atraparan.

Eso fue todo.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó la chica dejando su libreta a un lado con los ojitos abiertos como platos mostrando en su mirada aquella decepción por mis memorias —, así sin más — dijo a sí misma —, no es posible que la historia termine de esta manera— dijo con tono de desesperación mientras algunos de mis compañeros estaban con su respectivo pupilo.

La orden de los viejitos como solía decir…

— ¡Vaya, ni siquiera una familia formada!— exclamó con exasperación.

—Ho claro que hubo una familia — dije tratando de rectificar su error y su cólera por la decepción de mi historia —, no hasta mucho después me di cuenta de que yo estaba embarazada, conseguí tener un hijo de él pero de inmediato su familia me lo arrebato de los brazos.

— ¿Y por qué no me contó esa parte? —volvió a cuestionarme para mirar el lugar en donde había dejado su lapicero y su libreta para volver a escribir lo que faltaba de mi historia.

—Mi hijo me fue devuelto tres años después — dije encogiendo los hombros —, a la vez no me parecía tan trágico que me lo arrebataran — dije suspirando —, Meiling me lo regreso: me dijo que no le parecía digno de los Li tener un hijo bastardo cuando su sucesor ya estaba muerto. Yo estaba tan devastada por la muerte de los dos únicos hombres en mi vida que pedí que me lo regresaran y que no me molestaran.

—Pero entonces…

Alce la mano en señal de autoridad para que ella se callara y lo conseguí. Sus ojitos azules estaban tan excitados que de inmediato comenzó a poner la punta del lapicero en el papel.

—Lo crie yo sola — mire a la ventana —, un niño muy hermoso idéntico a él inclusive en carácter. Los Li no tuvieron muchas alternativas y me buscaron otros cinco años seguidos, pero Shaoran me dejo todo su dinero así que yo pude huir con libertad.

—Pero busque en internet — dijo la jovencita anotando —, no hay nada de los Li en la historia de Hong Kong ni en la de Seto-Naikai; no hay datos mencionando a esa familia.

—No, no tendría por qué haberlos — dije sonriéndole como pude a través de mis arrugas por los años —, sus hermanas no tuvieron varones, todas fueron mujeres y la esposa de Eriol… ya dije que él huyo del pueblo junto con Kaho así que no… no hay nada de ellos que pueda interesarte ni siquiera en los regimientos porque eran menores de edad en esos tiempos.

—Ni siquiera una fotografía entonces…

—No… — negué firme —, pero qué mejor fotografía que mi memoria intacta.

—Es muy triste — dijo secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, ambas miramos la ventana al mismo tiempo y vimos los copos de nieve caer anunciando que pronto vendría una tormenta.

Claro, siendo navidad ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos esperar?

—Probablemente lo sea — dije afirmando —, pero aun tengo la esperanza de que yo pueda volver a verlo.

—En el infierno — susurró la chica suspirando.

—No necesariamente en ese lugar — negué encogiendo los hombros —, acaso ¿el cielo existe?

—No podemos saberlo porque nunca lo hemos visto — dijo ella dándome la razón.

—Todos los días lo veo, todo el tiempo a todas horas… ahí, parado en la ventana sonriéndome tímidamente metiendo las manos a los bolsillos esperando a que yo me escapara con él una y otra vez. A veces pienso en la vergüenza de que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar él se burle de mi nuevo color, de mi cuerpo, de mis arrugas o del poco brillo en los ojos pero entonces pienso ¿él me amara como cuando tuve quince? Probablemente no porque a ninguno nos importo mucho la edad.

—Probablemente la esté cuidando — dijo muy segura inclinando los hombros como si también estuviera dudando —, en el cielo como dicen.

—No — dije firme —. Él sólo vive en mi memoria y nada más.

—Es una hermosa historia señora Sakura— dijo volviendo a secarse las lagrimas —, si yo tuviera un amor como el suyo también le guardaría luto eterno.

—Espero y te sirva para tu proyecto de escuela — dije tratando de no sonar muy sarcástica.

Ella asintió, tomó su libro bajo el brazo, se levantó y asintió ahora en modo de respeto.

—Antes de irme — dijo mirándome otra vez deteniéndose por un pensamiento nulo —, ¿puedo hacerle una ultima pregunta?

Yo asentí sin mirarla.

— ¿Cuándo usted regreso a Tomoeda lo hizo para olvidar su recuerdo?

Esperaba esa pregunta pero no de ella precisamente sino de mí, yo también me cuestione muchas veces pero entonces, bajo la lluvia y el frio de Tomoeda trataba de olvidar todo pensamiento cuando miraba a mi hijo en mis brazos abriendo sus hermosos ojos color chocolate diciéndome: yo soy parte de él ¿acaso necesitas más?

Pero tal vez era el momento de responder esa incógnita.

—No — dije firme —, no volví a ver a mi hermano, ni a mis amigas… ni a nadie más, dos veces en toda mi vida después de lo sucedido, todos con familias por supuesto: su recuerdo sólo estaría en mi mente pero mis ofensas serían las de él. Regrese a Tomoeda sin siquiera pensar en mi madre, no quería que ella me ayudara porque no tenía motivos para pedir ayuda. No hui de mi pasado ni de nadie… el mar… el olor… el calor… todo eso era su esencia ¿acaso podría vivir normal pensando en un recuerdo? En una persona que no volverá. Regrese para tener una vida, me prometí no llorarles a ninguno de los dos y esa es una promesa que me ha costado, regrese para vivir y no para sufrir.

Creo que después de todo cada año vuelvo, el mismo día en que lo conocí. Aun me cuesta trabajo entender por qué mi padre y Shaoran tuvieron que morir al mismo tiempo y yo me quede aquí completamente sola, pero creo que todo pasa por algo.

Todo debe tener una razón.

Así es la muerte y nadie la puede entender, ni siquiera ellos. En ese tiempo pensaba que yo había nacido con la única razón de quedarme sola en un mundo que no conocía y parece que ahora lo puedo entender todo, al final no es que me quedara sola sino que aprendiera a vivir con ella.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que no todo eso es importante porque yo tuve un amor, el amor de familia y el amor de un amante; estoy completamente segura de que los volveré a ver para continuar con nuestra relación.

La muerte es sólo la muerte y nadie puede detenerla, no puedo entender por qué yo me quede aquí y él se tuvo que ir pero así es la vida y me alegro de que eso haya pasado ¿Acaso no se le puede llamar a eso felicidad?

A ClockWork:

Hola mundo, aquí estoy yo después de chorrocientos años. Lo sé, me tarde mucho tiempo en actualizar para lo que sería el final de esta historia.

Me disculpo por eso pero no la he tenido nada fácil. Entre la escuela, las prácticas, tareas, vida persona y por supuesto que la musa ni quería llegar.

Espero y esta historia haya sido de su agrado aun a pesar de mí muy mal habito de no poder actualizar las historias que aun quedan inconclusas me daré a la tarea de terminarlas.

¿Qué les ha parecido el final?, si bien sé que me odiaran por matar a Shaoran, asesine a Eriol a Crecer, correr y tropezar y a Shaoran en trocitos de fresa, pero así es la vida chicas. Soy algo dramática y es lo que verán siempre en mis fics jaja a veces no siempre, no se crean.

Como ultimo puedo decir: amen, vivan, diviértanse, quiéranse como son, amen la vida, disfruten cada momento, no se arrepientan de nada. Deseen a la locura, conquisten un corazón, pidan a gritos la felicidad. Se vive una sola vez.

Espero jugosos comentarios. Atentamente: A Clockwork.


End file.
